Fortynine Going On Fifty
by Losille2000
Summary: With the ever present shadow of Mordor looming over the land, a mother gives birth to her first child. When a group of travelers comes to Lorien, what will happen to the young one's heart and the sanity of both her parents? Sequel to Love Me, Just Leave
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, you all probably expected me to take a longer time to start this sequel, but the plot bunny attacked with a vengeance to equal that of Mount Doom. Anyway, I give you the prologue to the new tale!

WARNING: If images of childbirth bother you, then do not read this. However, it is not graphic. Some may not like Haldir being sappy, but fatherhood changes a few things...

Prologue

Year 2981 of the Third Age

Indilisse had been going in and out of sleep for hours now, trying to find some rest from the ripping pains going through her body. The midwife, Linwë, had told her repeatedly to rest her eyes, and that everything would be better if Indilisse could just get a few hours of rest in to rejuvenate her body. Linwë had said when the time came for the child to be birthed, Indilisse would need all the energy she could muster, and not even the ever-present life, light and energy of the elves could withstand such a demanding task on the body. But Indilisse begged to know how such a feat of resting could be accomplished with waves of discomfort shooting across every muscle of her body, with the want for the whole process to be over so she could see her child, and with the unquenchable need to see her husband's eyes and feel his hands hold hers ever present in her waking mind.

"Indilisse, mellon, you must rest for the child." Narië spoke soothingly, wiping away the hair stuck to her sweaty forehead with a cool washcloth.

"I thought elves were not meant to experience pain." Indilisse grimaced as it felt like someone took a vice-like hold and her abdomen and squeezed tighter.

Narië chuckled, "You expected no pain when birthing a child, Indilisse? Anything that size that comes from a place that small should have been evidence enough to you that you would indeed experience a level of pain, even if you are a child of Iluvatar."

"Thank you for finding this situation humorous, Narië." She fumed through her pain.

"Oh it is, but I expect you shall be saying that you warned me about this when Rúmil and I decide to have children." Narië smiled softly, and resumed the patting of the cool cloth on Indilisse's neck and chest. "And if it gives you any relief, after the first child it is said that birthing is quite a bit easier."

Indilisse swallowed hard and tried to smile, "After this birth, I do not know if I want to find out if it is true."

Narië laughed again, "There is the Indilisse I know."

"Where is Haldir?" Indilisse asked. It had seemed like it had been forever since she had first realized she was in labor, and still Haldir had not made it back into the city.

"Do not worry, mellon." Narië said, "He will be here. I sent the hawk with a note for him only a few hours ago. No one is faster than the bird."

With a small amount of ease washing over her, Indilisse rested her head further back into the pillow. That was before her entire body contracted again and she lifted slightly from the bed out of pain. She could not easily understand how the same muscles that contracted so pleasurably during lovemaking, could contract so horribly and excruciatingly at childbirth.

Indilisse breathed through the pain and sighed again, "Why did I wish for this?"

"You did not wish for this," came a voice from the door, "you wished for a child, and that is what you will get, through a little tribulation."

Indilisse glanced at the doorway and saw Arwen's smile. "Why are you here, Arwen?"

Arwen gave Indilisse a mock scoff of dejectedness. "Fine, if you do not want me here, than I shall leave."

"You do not want to be here, Lady Arwen." Narië giggled and glanced down at Indilisse for a moment, "All she has done is complain."

"I know," Arwen said seriously, "I think everyone in Arda and Valinor has heard."

Indilisse, forgetting about the pain for one moment, grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and threw it in Arwen's direction, to which she easily dodged. "It is a good thing you can move quickly."

Arwen chuckled and walked towards the bed, propping Indilisse back up with the pillow. "I come as a gift from my grandmother. In her haste for silence once again within these woods, she has told me to offer my services as your midwife."

Never having thought she would resort to physical violence, Indilisse tried to hit at Arwen, to which the Imladris Lady only laughed again. Indilisse groaned under her breath, the latest contraction over with. "I will laugh at both of you when you are birthing your children."

"I would expect it." Arwen smiled, "If that were to happen for me."

There was silence in the room, the three elleths thinking for a few long moments at the state of Arwen's relationship with Aragorn. Indilisse had been kept up to date on the issue, as she had taken quite a liking to Isildur's heir when he was in Caras Galadhon only a year before. As did Narië from her station as the Lady's head handmaid.

"I am sorry, Arwen." Indilisse said.

Arwen sighed and shifted slightly on her feet, finding the chair Linwë had vacated some time ago. "Do not be sorry, mellon. One day we will be together."

Before anything else could be said, another contraction raged through Indilisse's body and she gasped from the pain. Arwen stood over her and placing a soft hand upon Indilisse's cheek and spoke soothingly a spell to place the expectant mother into a calm rest.

* * *

Haldir had never thought he could run so fast in his life, even with his light elven feet. As soon as that hawk had settled down into a high perch and Haldir had retrieved the letter hanging about its talons, he jumped to the forest floor, and began to run. He knew that their child would come to them in the most inconvenient of times, and he had half expected it to be while he was engaged in a battle on the fences. Luckily, though, he was not in battle. This was a good sign. At least their child would not be so impossible if it would wait for the opportune time to be born.

He glanced behind him for a short moment; finding Rúmil and Orophin were close at his heels. Had he called for them to come with? Or did they know what was happening? After all, they had tried to talk him out of going to the fences for these few months when the time was to come that Indilisse would go into labor. Haldir chuckled to himself and kept his fast run, remembering that incident. They had told him to stay, and Indilisse had made him leave, claiming insanity if he were to stay with her. He could not very well doubt her, as all he was being rather annoying and always at her side if she were to need anything... a pure menace to her solitude. And this being Indilisse who was getting rather angry about his constant attention, Haldir had worried he may not even receive an invitation to his firstborn's birth.

As he entered the city, Haldir expected there to be some question as to why he was running like a goblin from a Balrog, but all he received was knowing and pleasant smiles from all that he came across. Oh, what a horrible husband and father he must seem to be away at the borders when he knew almost to the exact date at which this birth would take place! And still they gave him pleasant smiles. He stopped in front of their talan, taking a few deep breaths before reaching for the door handle. The last thing he needed was to appear stressed, when in all actuality he was just that.

With a final sigh, he entered the talan. There was no evidence of birth in the front room, but he could hear the soft soothes of elleths coming from the bedchamber. He walked back as silently as he could, and found that he did not need to make his presence known to the two elleths sitting watch. They turned and smiled up at him, but all he could concentrate on was the fact that Indilisse's eyes were not open and she was moaning unintelligibly. Haldir rushed to her side and grabbed for her hand, looking at Arwen, "What is wrong with her?"

"Nothing that will not pass in a few moments." Arwen replied softly. "She was ready for the birth a while ago, but I know she wished to wait for you. The only way I could slow her is to put her into a deep sleep."

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at her, wishing that she had only been resting in the normal state so he could look at her eyes, but before he knew it, Arwen had spoken another short spell to reverse the effects of the previous. Indilisse's eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times, recognizing who was now sitting beside her on the large bed.

"Haldir..." She whimpered. It seemed from the pain overtaking her.

Narië wrung out a wet cloth in a clay bowl and handed it to him with a smile before standing from her seat. Haldir took the cloth and slowly began to wipe away the sweat accumulated at her brows and on her upper lip. He smiled down at her, "I am here, meleth."

Indilisse smiled slightly and he felt his heart warm that she would smile for him in a situation such as this one. "It is about time."

As soon as the nice feeling had taken over his body, it was stolen away by her sarcastic statement. She was still Indilisse, even through birthing. He chuckled, "I ran faster than Orophin."

"Now that is a feat I will have to see." She said, but discomfort took her again.

The look upon her face when these waves hit made his on body ache, and he wished that it would be easy to say a few words and it would all be taken away. He trusted Arwen as a healer and midwife- more skilled than any other in Arda- and knew if there were such a spell, she would not let her friend suffer. Haldir sighed, "But you see, for me to get to that speed, I must have such enticement as this event."

"Oh." She replied, her feminine hand finding one of his larger ones. Indilisse entwined her fingers with his as Arwen shifted around the foot of the bed, gathering thick cloths and positioning Indilisse's legs for the birth.

Arwen turned to Narië, "Go fetch my grandmother. She wished to be here for the birth."

"Arwen, you cannot invite the Lady in here with me like this!" Indilisse called with a small voice.

She smiled as Narië left the talan quickly. "Just be glad that it is not my father, Indilisse."

Indilisse tried to laugh through her pain, "That is frightening, my lady."

Haldir listened to this exchange, also quite nervous now that Galadriel would be coming to the birth if his and Indilisse's child. Why would the Lady wish to see such a sight as she herself had been through it, and assisted in many labors? At least the child would receive not only the grace that which its mother possessed, but also some of that of Galadriel and Arwen. Galadriel was present within a short moment it seemed, and Haldir could not believe how fast this time was going.

"Mae tollen na mar, Haldir." Galadriel said to him as she swept into the room, surveying the pained elleth in front of her. Without speaking much more, Galadriel rolled back the long sleeves of her dress, and Haldir noticed for the first time that Galadriel was not in one of her usually white gowns. Instead, she wore a dress more befitting of traveling than holding court, and he was glad for that. Even though he could care less about the fine weave or design of a gown, he would have been mortified if Galadriel had somehow ruined one of her beautiful gowns.

The Lady inspected Indilisse and glanced up, "We are ready Indilisse. You must follow whatever urge your body is telling you to do now."

"Thank Elbereth." Indilisse exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"Haldir, it is time for you to step out." Galadriel said, "Send Narië back in as well, we will need her help."

He looked up at Galadriel questioningly, really wishing he could stay in the room, but he knew that it had been for millennia like this, and all he could do is wait in the outer room of the talan and pray to the Valar that their child would be fine. Haldir stood and walked to the door, finding Narië sitting with Rúmil and Orophin. He sighed, "The Lady wishes to have you back in the chamber, Narië."

Narië smiled brightly and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. In only a few moments there were exclamations of discomfort, followed by even more labored breathing. Haldir sat heavily in a seat, facing his expressionless brothers.

"Do not be so worried, Haldir." Orophin said in an upbeat voice, "After all, she not only has Arwen, but Galadriel at her side."

Haldir gave Orophin a feeble smile, "It is not that I am worried. I actually cannot tell you what I am."

"You are an elf who is about to become a father." Rúmil looked at Haldir, and chuckled to himself, remarking in an after statement, "Elbereth give the child determination and strength to live with that."

Haldir felt his lips curl into a little smile, though his fingers itched to hit Rúmil for his comment. "Unfortunately, I think with Indilisse and me as it's parents, it will have too much of those things."

"We will do our part in the corruption if that is indeed true." Orophin vowed and laughed, but was silenced by another loud shout coming from the closed room.

Soon they heard the high wails of a newborn and Arwen stuck her head out the door. "It is a girl, Haldir."

So flabbergasted that it had actually happened... that he was now a father and in charge of a family, he barely heard Galadriel call for him. Moreover, it was a girl! "Your dagger, March Warden?"

"My wh-?" He began, but stopped himself when he realized what it was for. With slightly trembling hands, he removed the dagger from its sheath at his belt and stood to join the elleths now cleaning the child. Nothing could have prepared him what he was to see. Even he, who had seen so many dismembered and slain bodies of all races, felt his head grow light. Nevertheless, he regained his composure and took his dagger, cutting easily along the spot where Galadriel was holding off on the babe's last bodily connection to her mother.

Arwen laid the child in a bowl of warm water, holding her neck securely above the water line, slowly bathing her. Haldir was utterly captivated by the sight of this living being now being wrapped in warm swaddling clothes and then in a larger blanket so that only the babe's head was visible. So entranced was he that he barely noticed it when Arwen offered the child to him. He felt he might crush the little body within his arms and by his large hands as he carefully supported her head and tucked her close to his chest. The instant he looked down at her blessedly wrinkled face, and her new eyes found his, her wailing ceased, as did all time around him. No longer did the elleths move about the chamber cleaning Indilisse; they just stood frozen in time, in mid sentence with their mouths open.

The romantic love he felt for Indilisse was so different than this new fatherly love he felt for his daughter... his firstborn.

Slowly he moved towards the bed, and rested on the edge, turning to look at Indilisse. She looked faint, but was just as beautiful as she had always been, maybe even more glowing. Haldir smiled and offered her the small babe, Indilisse accepting the gift readily. She took the child into her arms, resting it against her bosom with one arm, and used the other hand to adjust the blanket wrapped around the child.

"Hin lín bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear, pen neth." Indilisse spoke quietly, a large smile on her face as she lifted the child up to place a kiss on her brow.

Haldir leaned in to gaze down at his daughter, while keeping a watchful eye on his wife, to see her reactions to this occasion. He slipped an arm around Indilisse, pulled her close to him, and kissing the top of her head. "Melin le, Indilisse."

She smiled again and looked up at him, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "As I do you, meleth."

He struggled to keep his composure and again they both turned their eyes down to the child in Indilisse's arms. "I never thought it possible to find another elleth as beautiful as you are, Indilisse, but I hate to say that I have."

Indilisse giggled, "That statement I will not complain about."

Haldir placed a hand on his daughter's soft head, only covered by a thin fuzz, and ran his thumb over her forehead. All at once, he felt love for both of the females in his life, as well as care for them, worry for them, and anxiety for himself as to how he would deal with a child- his own child- that happened to be a female. For all the years he had lived and experienced elleths, he still could not understand them, and while he had gained some insight as to their inner workings from Indilisse, it scared him that one day his daughter would grow older and leave him...becoming an elleth like Indilisse.

One thing was for certain, though, no harm would ever come to Indilisse or his child for as long as he still drew air into his lungs. No mercy would be given, even if it were his own brothers.

Mae tollen na mar- Welcome home

Hin lin bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear- your eyes are as beautiful as moonlight on the sea.

Pen neth- little one

Melin le- I love you

Meleth- love


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Some more back story. Everyone knows what happens when Legolas reaches Rivendell and from then on, but this bit before Legolas is sent out is needed for the events of the plot. Think of it as a second prologue; one that really did not fit in with the first since it is present time for the characters!  
  
Chapter 1- Evils In The Night  
  
20 Narië 3018 of the Third Age - Mirkwood   
  
He walked quietly along the great halls, the smooth stone beneath his soft- booted feet casting endless reflections from the candles adorning the walls as if it were the grandest mirror in all of Arda. The faint sound of joyous music from the great hall of his father's palace drifted through the still air and lessened as he moved swiftly along the corridor towards his chambers. All he had been able to think about the entire evening was how he was going to get out of entertaining his guests from Lindon. When he finally saw a clear path of escape, he took his chance, risking a possibly large altercation with his father in the coming morning. Mostly Thranduil would not have cared if his son had taken leave of a feast early. However, there was one type of celebration that Thranduil could not excuse him leaving, and that was one that involved the High Elves of Lindon, and Círdan's daughter. The celebration where Thranduil and Círdan would announce the betrothal of their children.  
  
Why had he been betrothed anyway? Elves were not of the betrothal kind, maybe in a few extreme cases, but not in Arda, and definitely not in Mirkwood. His father had never been betrothed. His own mother had not been of noble birth, and yet his father had still married her. Why could he not have the same? He wished to find an elleth that he truly loved, and not be bound to one elleth to which he only even knew her name and of her high birth. Oh she is a beauty, Thranduil had said. A Prince of Mirkwood would see fit to bind with a Princess of Lindon, Thranduil's other advisors had said. Did the people of his wood really think him so shallow that those would be the qualities he looked for in a wife?  
  
Lóme, the princess, was indeed beautiful, but nowhere as beautiful as his friend Undómiel. Lóme was certainly of high lineage, but she lacked something as did many others of high birth. He could not put his finger upon exactly what she was lacking, but he figured it had something to do with her lack of personality. Sure, he understood the need for courtly formalness, though only to a certain extent would he wish for someone to practice it. There was no need for constantly being a mope around the halls or showing little gaiety when a truly funny jest had been made, just like the one his father had made about the dwarves earlier in the evening when the feast had first started. The noble ellyn at the head table had chuckled, as did a few of their wives, but Lóme sat with the rest of her ladies in a stone-faced disgusted manner as is seemed she found his kingdom rather detestable. Lóme would have been far more beautiful if she smiled some of the time.  
  
True, he had not been the best picture of cheerfulness for the evening, and really he could not blame her for such a dour face. Though, the joke his father had told was quite a funny one and even he could not hold in a laugh. And in turn he had received a piercing glare from the princess. To humor his father, he had asked her for a dance, to which Círdan spoke for her. Legolas had found himself with his arms around the coldest elleth to ever walk this side of the sea. She did not speak much to him when they were alone, and when she did it was in bitter snaps and woe-as-me sighs.  
  
After a few dances and trying in vain to break her ice, he had deposited her back in her seat near her father and gone to mingle with the rest of the partygoers. Thranduil had then pulled him aside to tell him it was his duty to properly court the elleth. Duty! That made Legolas laugh. Of all the duties he held in Mirkwood, the least his father needed was for another to be born and placed in line for the throne of Mirkwood. After all, Legolas was only a prince by title and birth, and would never see a day of power until Thranduil traveled over sea. That was if Thranduil traveled into the West. And the only duty he particularly cared about was guarding his lands from grotesque spiders and orcs and dwarves. He still could not figure out how those dwarves had escaped so long ago...  
  
No, the only duty that his father saw important was that his son would marry a princess from another land to secure a tie with each other. Sometimes it felt like he was only a subject being commanded by his king rather a son by his father on such issues. Mirkwood was more than capable of standing alone in battles, and their trade was good with the Men. Largely were their woods untroubled, and far better off than Lindon was. But then, maybe Círdan needed their protection. He enjoyed Círdan very much, and had always thought him a great ruler of Lindon and ally of all elven lands, even though he had heard many wonderful stories of High King Gil-galad. He did not wish to disappoint both his father and Círdan, but at this point it seemed inevitable. He would not wed the Lindonian princess.  
  
Finally, he reached the door to his chamber, the candles on the wall flickering around him as he stopped in such a haste. He had not realized he had been moving so quickly through the halls, but was glad that no one had followed him or caught him slinking off. The main room was lit with a soft glow from the large ornate fireplace, and many other candles were lit in the room he noticed as he traveled back to his sleeping and bathing chambers. Who had paid enough attention to him this evening that they had called for a servant to come to stoke the fire and prepare his room for the evening?  
  
Legolas walked back to his sleeping chambers and pulled off the rich green outer tunic he was wearing and threw it into his wardrobe, not the least concerned that the fine cloth would wrinkle. He stretched his arms above his head and took the mithril circlet from his hair, setting it on a side table, walking back into his bathing room to wash his face with the cool water in a shallow stoneware bowl. The amount of fine summer wine that he had consumed this night to drown the thought of binding with the Princess of Ice was slowly taking affect and making him drowsy.  
  
His hope to be alone for the rest of the evening was shattered by a soft knock at the door in the front room of his chambers. He went to the door and opened it slightly to peer out, finding that the person there was not as bad as a visit from his father would have been. Legolas opened the heavy wood door the rest of the way on it's hinges and looked down at the silver-haired elleth standing there.  
  
"My lord," she spoke softly and as shyly as she could manage, though he knew that it was all just an act.  
  
He gazed at her and looked down at the rather revealing blue gown that she wore. "Nindë, what is it you require?"  
  
"I came to make sure that you did not need anything more, milord." Nindë said, wetting her lips with her tongue.  
  
Sometimes he loved to play her own game with her. He would start by messing with her head, as though he were interested in something more with her. Then he would make her leave him alone; send her from his sight. Legolas worried that it was only adding fuel to the fire, as he had often entertained the idea of going further with the elleth for pleasure's sake. Other times, though, it was all he could do not to banish her from Mirkwood for all of things she tried to get him to concede to. She seemed to think that he was young and unaware of the wool she tried to pull over any powerful or high-born elves' eyes, but that was hardly the case with him, especially after his last visit to Lórien and the things she had been saying behind the March Warden's and Lady Indilisse's backs.  
  
When he had received news of Haldir's and Indilisse's binding, he had been so happy to hear it, but at the same time had wondered what the sinister elleth named Nindë would do since she could no longer have the one she lusted after. He was glad that she had not attempted anything so horrid as poisoning or stabbing as these were only a few of the ways she had talked of going about ruining Indilisse. Legolas would have taken care of her personally if she had harmed Indilisse in anyway, so he was glad he would not have that bloodshed on his hands. Of course, because he had hoped the storm had blown over, Nindë had the nerve to come to Mirkwood, and it seemed then and still did seem, that she had come for the sole purpose of gaining with Legolas what she could not with Haldir.  
  
Legolas had laughed the first time he saw her working as a handmaiden and it made him wonder if she had ever seen a day of hard work in her life. To this day it amused him to no end watching her trying to balance heavy silver trays of food or carefully pour wine glasses without spilling.  
  
Unfortunately for her, this evening was not an evening he felt like dealing with her. Legolas sighed and looked around the room, "I do not think I need anything."  
  
"I shall turn down your bedcovers for you, then, milord." Nindë said, brushing past him quickly before he could react.  
  
He stood at the door and watched her retreat into the bed chamber, astonished that she had actually just done that. Shutting the door, he walked quietly back to the doorway to watch Nindë turn down the bedcovers. She moved as sluggish as a dwarf, moving in somewhat suggestive ways, he supposed to try to entice him. Nindë finished finally, after what seemed an age, and looked at him with an innocent smile. She slinked up to him and bowed her head slightly.  
  
Legolas sighed, "What is it that you want from me, Nindë?"  
  
"Is it not obvious, my lord?" She questioned, looking up at him and daring to run a finger down his jaw line.  
  
With his adept reflexes, he had grabbed her hand and pulled it away after just barely touching his skin. "Nindë, do you ever give up? You have been doing this for nearly seventeen years now, and not once have I given in. What makes you think I will suddenly do so?"  
  
She looked at him in mock sheepishness. "No male elf can withstand an elleth offering herself to him for a long time, Legolas. I figure it is only a matter of time until you give in."  
  
"I would never give in to you, Nindë." He said, his mouth twitching with amusement. "The only one you deserve is Sauron himself. And I am not even sure you are worthy of him. He could be too good for you."  
  
Nindë scoffed and pulled away from him, turning for the door. "In time, my dear prince, you will see that you want me."  
  
"Have you never been in love, Elleth?!" He called.  
  
She paused, and did not turn around, "I do not believe in love, your highness. I believe in stations and power and prestige. Those are what I believe in."  
  
"Then you are like many." Legolas said.  
  
Nindë sighed heavily, "I am but a lowly servant in your palace. What would you want with me when you could have a beautiful princess from Lindon?"  
  
He chuckled and shook his head, seeing through her act of trying to gain his pity, but indulged her a bit, "The princess is not to my liking either, though I do think somewhere in that cold heart of hers, she believes in love."  
  
"Maybe you would bind with someone like me instead of her then." Nindë offered and continued for the door.  
  
Legolas laughed harder and waited until she had the door half closed, "I would not marry someone who speaks ill of my Lothlórien friends."  
  
She stopped for a moment and let out a disgusted groan before slamming the door shut. He smiled to himself and walked back to his chambers. For some cruel reason it felt vindicating to say such things to Nindë and to hurt her vile pride. Sitting on his bed, he began to remove the tall boots on his feet, but there was yet another knock at the door. Groaning inwardly, he stood up and traipsed to the door, throwing it back, prepared to dig into anyone who was standing there. However, he stopped almost instantly upon seeing two of his underling guards looking at him with worried expressions.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, praying that Nindë had not done anything rash in her rage.  
  
"He has escaped, my lord," Cúmor spoke hurriedly.  
  
Legolas' mind was still foggy from the wine and fatigue of the day, so he asked, "Who?"  
  
"The creature." Cúmor said now, "The creature Gollum."  
  
Could this night get any worse than it already was? Legolas set his features so he did not show too much anger, "What do you mean he 'escaped'? I put extra guards there to stand watch."  
  
Cúmor nodded his head, "We know, my lord, and we are sorry. But we took him out to be amongst the trees and were attacked by orcs from Dol Guldur."  
  
"And lost him." Legolas felt a dull ache forming behind his eyes, trying to calm himself so he did not verbally explode at the young guards in front of him. "How could you oafs have let him get away! He is dangerous, even though I do not know how so! It is what Mithrandir said."  
  
"We are very much grieved, my lord." Both guards hung their heads in shame.  
  
"Have you alerted my father?" Legolas questioned, finding both of the guards looking up at him with worried eyes. Thranduil was very much a kind and generous elven king, but at the same time he had a streak of great anger when such things as this happened. It was obvious that the guards feared speaking to the king directly, especially during such a night as this, and Legolas could not blame them even though he knew it would now be his duty to tell his father. Oh yes, the next time he saw his father, the meeting would not be a pleasant one.  
  
"We sent others, my lord, to go hunt for it." Cúmor said.  
  
Legolas nodded his head, "Go out searching with them. I will deal with consequences when all guards return, with or without the creature. But pray that you find the creature, because you will not only experience my wrath, but also that of my father if you do not."  
  
The guards scurried away from the door quickly, and Legolas rested his head against the cool stone next to the door. How was he to tell his father this foul news? How was he to tell his father that Mithrandir and Aragorn entrusted them with the safe keeping of the horrid little creature, and he had let it escape so easily because he had not personally seen to it that the correct guards were standing watch? Legolas walked back to his bed chamber, pulling on a tunic quickly and strapping his weapons to his body. He started through the corridor, but just as he was about to turn a corner, he heard the clearing of someone's throat. Legolas sighed and slumped his shoulders, recognizing who it was without even turning around.  
  
"Father." Legolas said, turning on his toes to face the amused king.  
  
"The least you could have done was warn me you were leaving for the evening." Thranduil joined Legolas' side. "But I did not expect you to stay long. It seemed that you had far better places to be than at a celebration with your betrothed."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, "Do not start speaking to me like you are disappointed, Ada. You saw as well as I did that the princess is far from what we would call social."  
  
"Maybe it was because of the feelings she got from you?" Thranduil mentioned, and raised a brow. "It was easy to tell that you already had your mind made up where she was concerned."  
  
"I do already have my mind made up as far as she is concerned," Legolas replied. "And I will not bind with her!"  
  
"Legolas, please, it has been a long day. Maybe you will think differently in the morning light." Thranduil continued, placing a strong hand on Legolas' shoulder. It felt like his father wanted to hear that he felt differently in morning, even if he did not.  
  
Legolas pulled away from him, "I will not think differently in the morning, Ada. I will not marry a princess that I do not love."  
  
"Then you would see fit to spend some more time with her and fall in love with her." Thranduil said evenly, and looked at Legolas, noticing for the first time the manner of dress Legolas was in. "Where are you going so late at night with your weapons?"  
  
"The creature escaped." Legolas said, waiting for his father's initial reaction to the news.  
  
Thranduil's face turned a bright red, "What do you mean, he escaped?!"  
  
"The guards took him out into the forest and they were attacked by orcs." He explained, "It got away, and that is all I know. I am leaving to go on the hunt."  
  
"Who were the head guards this evening?!" Thranduil exclaimed loudly.  
  
Legolas bit his tongue, "Cúmor and Luindir. I told them I would punish them when they returned."  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath, trying to calm his rage and it frightened Legolas that he had acted the exact same way when he had heard the news. Oh how he hated to be so much like his father. Thranduil gritted his teeth, "I will deal with your guards, you are to go out with them and hunt for the creature as long as you should see fit. And that should be until you find him."  
  
"Very well, Ada." Legolas bowed his head, and turned on his toes to head towards the exit of the cave. At least he would not have to worry about trying to 'fall in love' with the princess for a while. Legolas smiled; maybe he could take an extremely long time hunting for the creature, then she would grow bored and continue with Círdan back to Lindon. Selfish as it was, he hoped that some part of it would come true. He was not going to bind with anyone he could never find himself caring for, regardless of what his father and Círdan wanted.

* * *

30 Yavannië 3018 of the Third Age- Mirkwood   
  
"All trace of the creature is lost, Ada." Legolas said slowly, training his eyes on the tapestry behind his father's golden-haired head so he would not have to look directly in his eyes.  
  
Thranduil was silent and sat back in his high-backed wood chair. He put his hands together, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, placing the index fingers to his lips. Legolas shifted uncomfortably on his feet, a huge weight now seemingly placed on his shoulders. He hated when his father did this. Thranduil sighed, "You are sure of this?"  
  
"Aye, Ada." He nodded, "We have searched every bower, beech and cave from here to the plains of Rhovanion. Gollum is lost."  
  
"Very well." Thranduil sat up and hunched over the scrolls on the large table in front of him.  
  
After a few long moments of silence, and Legolas finding this rather odd that his father would have nothing more to say on the matter, he cleared his throat. "Ada?"  
  
The king looked up at him, "A moment, Legolas."  
  
Legolas waited again as his father went over some more paperwork. Now he was quickly becoming angry at Thranduil's seemingly uncaring nature for the news of the escaped creature. "Ada..."  
  
"I am looking over the guard rotations Legolas." Thranduil spoke, "Who would you send as emissary to Imladris to alert Lord Elrond? Tyelco is back from the borders, is he not?"  
  
"He is, Ada." Legolas said, "But I would not send him."  
  
Thranduil looked over him, "He is the only one I fully trust to get this message to Imladris besides you, Legolas."  
  
"Then send me," Legolas said. "I am the captain of the guard after all, and it is ultimately my fault that I allowed for the creature to escape. It was my ruling that said the guards could the creature out into the trees."  
  
"But you did not rule for the orcs to attack them." Thranduil reminded. "I would not wish to send you, Legolas, if I did not have to. You needed back here to command our warriors when the time comes for war."  
  
Legolas let out a heavy sigh, "We are already at war, Ada. We just have not seen the full force of it yet."  
  
The king was silent again and looked over Legolas for a long while. "Do not forget you have duties to attend to back here while you are away."  
  
"What would those duties be, Ada?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Why, commanding your guards." Thranduil stood from his seat and walked around the large desk, "And binding with the lovely princess from Lindon."  
  
He hoped that the grimace upon his face was not too displeasing to his father, but those were not the words he had wished to hear from him. He had succeeded in staying out on the hunt for Gollum long enough that Círdan and his party had to travel back to Lindon, but it seemed he would not succeed in forever ending the betrothal. Legolas sighed and bowed his head slightly, "I will leave for Imladris on the morrow."  
  
"Do not go alone." Thranduil said, "Even though you have grown, and you are a worthy captain and warrior, I still worry about you, ion nin."  
  
Legolas chuckled and walked towards the door, "It surprises me that you even trust me with a bow and arrow after my many problems as an elfling."  
  
Thranduil laughed loudly, "I had a great deal of faith you would grow into your own and become a fine archer and fighter."  
  
Legolas nodded his head and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Elbereth knew what he had just gotten himself into, but he was ready for whatever task came for him on his road to Imladris and beyond. His only hope was that it would take his mind off of his impending fate back in Mirkwood.  
  
--- Narië- June Yavanne- September Ion nin- my son Ada- Father 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers/readers, I hope you are enjoying this already. No warnings in this chapter except for married elf teasing.  
  
Chapter 2- A Dwarf?  
  
17 Narvinyë 3019 of the Third Age- Lothlórien   
  
Indilisse woke with a start from a sound resting state, thinking that she had heard a piercing scream. She lay still in her spot on the bed and listened closely to the night air, hearing it again, but it was very far away and probably only on the borders where some warden was doing his job by protecting the city. Again, she heard it, but it sounded like an orc and really nothing to worry about, even though she worried constantly with Haldir on the borders more and more of late with the increasing threats from the Dark Lord. Indilisse sighed heavily and tried to rest again, but she could not now that she had thought of Haldir.  
  
Slowly she sat up on the bed and then stood to walk over to the wardrobe to pull on a simple green gown. It was still early in the evening, as she could see that the sun was barely set behind the great Cerin Amroth, and she remembered that she had not rested much the night before with Emlin and her cousin, Aranel, giggling continuously about some ellon that they thought was handsome. Indilisse had sought a few moments of peace that afternoon and had ended up dozing off.  
  
Where were her children anyway? It was a safe bet that Emlin was once again with Aranel and on the hunt for pretty flowers or some unsuspecting ellon. She found Emlin's brand new fascination with the male sex quite heart warming, though she knew that it would be soon when her baby daughter would be a full grown elleth. It had seemed such a short time ago that Indilisse had given birth to Emlin; she could remember the birth like it was yesterday. Galadriel, Arwen and Narië had been there, and Haldir had come just in time, though he had been quickly ushered from the room. And it was not so much the blinding pain that Indilisse recalled, it was the moment that Emlin was placed in Haldir's arms that she remembered most clearly. The look on his face had been priceless and she would have paid gold to have it somehow captured on parchment, if that were at all possible. If only she could show Emlin what her father thought when he first held her... it would make things a lot easier.  
  
The way Emlin was treated all through her childhood had been like this, sometimes in awe of the ability of reproduction and sometimes in unsure apprehension on how to parent a child. Indilisse had developed quite a relationship with her daughter, as most mothers did, but this was much like the special one Indilisse had shared with her own mother. Haldir's relationship with Emlin, however, was not the most pleasant. So much alike were they, that they constantly locked horns in arguments, Emlin giving even the Arrogant March Warden a run for his money in pride and haughtiness. They seemed to disagree on everything. Emlin would say that the sky was blue, and Haldir would promptly say that it was indigo. Haldir would show her how to fletch an arrow, and Emlin would argue that the way he did it was wrong because she had been taught differently by Rúmil. The one thing that never was and could be translated through all of these disagreements, though, was that Haldir was in love unconditionally with his daughter, and would do nothing short of dying on a spear for her. And Emlin, in return for Haldir not being able to say or show this, just thought that her father did not care for her at all, and loved her younger brother more.  
  
It pained Indilisse to see this go on and not be able to put an end to it, but Haldir had never been a great communicator... unless, of course, it was with one of his wardens, as they supposedly 'understood' each other. Her only hope was that one day they would call a truce between each other.  
  
Thoron's birth and childhood was another story all together. It had been much easier and Haldir had been in the city at the time of his birth, but the look upon Haldir's face when he first held Thoron was different than that of when he held Emlin. Clearly, Haldir was very excited and overjoyed for the occasion, even though he seemed to exude a sort of air that told Indilisse that the mystery of having his own child was over with. Indilisse could not blame him, things changed after the first child- especially after one like Emlin- but Indilisse was glad Haldir held a good relationship with one of his children.  
  
Thoron had always had a habit of wandering off unattended if no activity was given to him to suit his needs. And unfortunately for both her and Haldir, Thoron's liked activities were few, however he had taken quite a liking to playing with the child's bow that Haldir had given him for his begetting day, much to Haldir's delight. Whenever Haldir was in the city, he was always out trying to show Thoron how to arch properly, and had yet to make a great headway in the lessons as Thoron still consistently missed the targets. Haldir had grown quite impatient with this, not understanding why Thoron just could not get the technique of shooting an arrow. Indilisse had laughed at him and reminded him that Thoron was only ten years old. Haldir laughed with her and nodded his head, and the next day was out with Thoron until the sun went down teaching him again how to use the bow. Emlin, of course, saw this as a sign of Haldir's 'obvious' preference to his son over his daughter. Indilisse had tried to talk her out of that notion, but it had been useless since even Indilisse felt that he spent more time with Thoron than Emlin, though it was not his intention. The only reason Haldir did this, nevertheless, was because he was afraid of what to speak about with her as he could not guess what would anger her.  
  
Indilisse sighed heavily and walked towards Thoron's room, opening the door to find that he was busy collecting his arrows and checking them over before putting them into his small leather quiver. "What are you up to, Thoron?"  
  
Thoron looked up at her with his big gray eyes, and went back to reverently placing each arrow into the quiver. "Ada's home! I just saw him come in from the gates."  
  
Home so soon? He had only just left for the fences a few weeks earlier, and his average length of stay on the fences was a month at a time. "Thoron, your father will want to rest this evening now that he had returned."  
  
"Nana!" Thoron said defiantly, "He said the moment he got back he would take me to the practice field."  
  
Indilisse had heard Haldir say this, but there was something different about this return trip that made her think Haldir would go back on his promise to Thoron. "Did you see where your father went to?"  
  
"He was going up to the Lord and Lady's." Thoron replied, "With a big group of travelers from the border. They had children with them, Nana. I should go see if they would like to play."  
  
"Children, you say?" Indilisse raised a brow.  
  
"And a dwarf!" Thoron exclaimed, "And two humans!"  
  
How did the dwarf make it this far into Lórien? Indilisse giggled as she thought of Haldir's utter dislike for the jewel hoarders in the mountains. There was no way a dwarf would be in Caras Galadhon without Galadriel's or Celeborn's express permission. "This sounds like quite the motley crew, Thoron. Are you sure?"  
  
Thoron nodded his head excitedly, "Aye, Nana. They were all headed up with Ada."  
  
"Thoron, I think you should hold off on pestering your father to take you to the practice fields this evening." Indilisse thinking quickly for an excuse, "It is almost time for the evening meal."  
  
Her son pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "But Nana..."  
  
"No buts, Thoron." Indilisse scolded, "But we can go meet him if you would like."  
  
"Fine," Thoron grumbled and placed the quiver in the corner of the small room.  
  
Indilisse chuckled and offered her hand to Thoron as they made their way from the talan, though he did not accept it. "Have you seen your sister?"  
  
"She was with Aranel in the gardens." Thoron replied. "I tried to get her to come home with me when I saw Ada, but she would not come."  
  
She sighed and gazed ahead of her, shaking her head slightly in disappointment that Emlin could not even put aside her misunderstandings with her father to welcome him home. They continued on in silence and reached the forest floor just as the large company was making it's way back down the stairs of the royal talan. Haldir was behind them all, a little distance back as if he had been held longer by the Lord or Lady to tell him something in secrecy. He looked grim and pained, and was definitely not expecting Indilisse and Thoron to be there to meet him. Thoron was gone before she could stop him, and breezed by the group of eight still setting foot onto the city floor.  
  
"Ada!" Thoron exclaimed excitedly and threw himself into his father's arms, whether Haldir was ready for it or not. Indilisse smiled as Haldir knelt down and hugged Thoron close, pulling back to place his large hands on the child's thin shoulders and gaze into his eyes. The attention of all the travelers had been turned to this reunion, and most watched on with bittersweet regret. These travelers, though motley, looked very bedraggled, hungry and tired and in need of some care for the evening now that they were away from the weary road. She was just about to go over and welcome them to the city when Haldir came to stand in front of her and pulled her close.  
  
Indilisse placed a kiss upon his lips and pulled back to gaze into his cheerless eyes. "What is wrong, meleth?"  
  
Haldir sighed, "Gandalf has passed into shadow, Indilisse."  
  
"He what?" She questioned, in disbelief. Gandalf had always been her favorite wizard, even though she had only met him and Radagast, but she could tell that he was the wisest of them all. He was quite the jolly one when he wished to be too... and told wonderful stories.  
  
"In Moria, "Haldir replied, "with this group of travelers. I will tell you more later, but they are set out from Imladris."  
  
Indilisse stepped away from Haldir and gazed back at the worn faces of the people watching them and slowly setting their things down near the bases of large tree trunks. She caught a familiar pair of sad gray eyes and afforded him a soft smile, no matter how little it probably helped to ease the pain of loosing such a trusted friend. Wait... what was Aragorn doing here? Indilisse continued to look around and her eyes fell on Legolas, his long hair pulled from his braids and dirt smudging his usually porcelain skin. He looked very upset as well, and probably over the same news. But why would the heir to Gondor and the Prince of Mirkwood be on a quest together, with now six others and had once involved Mithrandir? What was the nature of this journey?  
  
She glanced at Haldir and he only sighed heavily, and Aragorn came to her instead. "My lady, Indilisse, it is a great joy to see a familiar face in such an unfamiliar land."  
  
Indilisse smiled slightly as he took her hand and gave the back of her fingers a light brush of his lips. The undeniable melancholy of all of the travelers seemed to be exuding from Aragorn's touch, and she felt a great weight set upon her shoulders as she gazed into his eyes and at a few of the other men. "You need rest, weary travelers. I did not mean to bother you so late in the evening."  
  
"You are not a bother, Indilisse. As I said, you are a reminder of happier times." Aragorn replied quietly and stepped back.  
  
She felt Haldir's arm around her waist. Glancing quickly up at him, she then looked back at the company and sighed, "I will see you all again when you are rested and the morning of these woods brings what happiness you might receive."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head and turned back to his companions, helping up with the setting up of the tents they would use to sleep under. Haldir's arm tightened around her waist and he turned her in the direction of their talan. Thoron fell in step with them as they walked up the long stairs, neither Indilisse or Haldir uttering a word, even for sometime once they had entered the talan. Indilisse put out a small meal for them and they ate in near silence, even Thoron sensing his father's uneasiness. Once they were finished, Thoron went to his room.  
  
Indilisse walked back into the bed chamber after cleaning some things up, finding Haldir slowly removing the long gray cloak from his body. He looked up at her and moved to hang the garment in the wardrobe. "Where is Emlin?"  
  
"I do not know." Indilisse replied, "She was with Aranel all last eve and today."  
  
Haldir set his jaw, it seemed to hold his tongue as best he could so he did not say something he would regret, but it still managed to find its way to his lips, "She did not wish to see me?"  
  
"Haldir..." Indilisse sighed, fixing her gaze on the ground in front of her and wrapped her arms around her midsection. "You know that is not true."  
  
He raised a demeaning brow and grunted, "As far as I know, it is. She would do that."  
  
Indilisse shook her head disappointedly and walked back into the bathing room to draw Haldir a bath while he undressed. It seemed that was all she did any more- sigh and shake her head disappointedly. Though, it did compliment the feeling of the foreboding maelstrom quite accurately. She pushed the thoughts from her head as she sat on the edge of the large ceramic and silver basin, pouring into the clear water a bit of chamomile to soothe his grim mood. Standing up to place the oil back on a side table, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and soft lips at the base of her neck.  
  
"I am sorry, meleth." Haldir said lowly, placing another kiss on her ear tip. "It has just been a rather burdensome day."  
  
"Are you able to speak about it with me?" Indilisse asked, turning in his arms to gaze up at him.  
  
He nodded his head and pulled away, removing his leggings quickly and stepping into the bathing basin. Slowly he settled into the warm water, letting it cover every exposed piece of his flawless flesh as he let out a long sigh. Indilisse behind him on the stool she used while bathing the children when they were younger, and took his head between her hands, undoing the long braid in his silky hair.  
  
"One of the little ones," Haldir began. "The halflings... one of them carries something of great importance. They did not speak much of what it was; Galadriel did not wish for everyone in the court to know what it was. All I know is that this company was set out from Imladris with Gandalf at the helm, but they he was lost to them in Moria. The dwarves awoke a Balrog of Morgoth in the mountains, and the company being there drew its attention."  
  
The last bit about the dwarves came from Haldir's lips in a disgusted tone. Indilisse sighed and brushed through his hair with her fingers, moving up to slowly massage his temples in a circular motion. His eyes fluttered closed and rested his head further back on the edge of the basin. "So you do not know what it is the Halfling carries?"  
  
Haldir shook his head slightly, "I do not know what it is exactly, but I could feel the power of whatever it was just speaking with them."  
  
"Do think that it is..." Indilisse started but stopped, already knowing the answer in her heart from seeing the looks upon each of the travelers' faces and the weight she felt when she Aragorn kissed her hand. But why would they gift such a thing to a hobbit, of all creatures?  
  
"Messengers came before them with news of a Council held in Imladris." Haldir replied, "They said little, but it was easy to understand that the Ring had been found. And the way the Lord and Lady spoke of it, they did not wish for all of their court to know about it."  
  
Indilisse worked her fingers down to his neck and shoulders, kneading carefully. "Then we should not speak of it any longer, in case there are prying ears."  
  
Haldir opened his eyes and looked up at her, "I will be spending a great deal of time on the borders in the coming year, Indilisse, especially now that the Company has brought the evils from Moria to our borders."  
  
"It is what you do, meleth." Indilisse said, stopping the work of her hands, lacing her arms around his strong neck, and resting her head upon his left shoulder. "I would not try to talk you out of it, unless that is your reason for telling me. But even if you wanted me to, it would be like taking your life from you."  
  
He smiled and placed a feathery kiss on her arm, trailing up to her finger tips. "I do not believe I have told you how much I love you yet since I have been home."  
  
"You have not." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Though, you should not think that lessens my worry for you when you are away."  
  
"Aye, I know." Haldir nodded and took both of her hands and put them together between his much larger ones. He was quiet for some time again, running his fingers lightly back up her arms and back to her hands, entwining his fingers with hers. Indilisse loved such gentle caresses from Haldir, which were whenever he was with her, especially since he portrayed such an overbearing egotistical commander for most of his day. She was sure that no one really knew the full capacity of the tenderness he showed.  
  
Indilisse flicked her tongue out to against his ear tip, flustering him enough that she could pull away from him. She stood up and placed the stool she sat on near the wall again. As she walked by Haldir again, she neglected paying attention to him, and regretted it as soon as he ceased one of her wrists and pulled her back. She was unable to maintain balance and fell back into the warm water, her midsection completely submerged in water with her legs and arms thrown over the sides. Maybe she did not regret this situation as much as she had thought, as she was now atop her husband's hard, smooth elven body.  
  
"I cannot believe you did that." Indilisse chuckled and looked down at her dress, the loose fabric rising in the water.  
  
"You should know better by now than to think you could get away with such a tease without planning on finishing what you started." Haldir threatened, pulling her closer to his chest, submerging her deeper into the water, the water in turn sloshing over the sides of the silver basin.  
  
She gazed up at him with amused eyes, flicking the soft slippers off of her feet before moving easily out of the uncomfortable position and completely submerging herself in the water to straddle his waist. Indilisse moved closer to kiss him, only expecting this to last for a few heated embraces, but when she felt his growing desire against her thigh, she knew otherwise. "It has not been that long, meleth."  
  
"No?" He asked, nibbling on her bottom lip and then taking her lips to his fully again in a questing manner. "I suppose I am just conditioned to this when I come home from the borders, whether it be for my usual stay..."  
  
Indilisse shifted her seat, causing him to stop speaking from the sensation she must have caused him. She smiled, and ran a finger teasingly down his chest, "It is a good thing you have such an accommodating wife, March Warden."  
  
"I agree," he chuckled, his large hands grabbing her waist and holding her sufficiently in place as his he ground up against her. Haldir whispered, "But I will not take you here, hervess."  
  
In one smooth motion, he was standing in the water and stepped over the edge of the basin. He then reached to grab her waist and lift her into his arms, carrying into the bedroom. Haldir captured her lips until they were both completely breathless and pulled away from each other. Indilisse said, trying to catch her ragged breath, "Thoron..."  
  
"A little sleeping spell never hurt anyone." Haldir replied, nipping at her lips again.  
  
"You are a horrible father." Indilisse laughed, remembering that he had indeed taken quite a while to come for the bath, and placing Thoron under the spell had to have been what he was doing.  
  
Haldir smiled slowly, "He will understand when he grows older and takes a wife of his own."  
  
"At least you hope." She said, running her tongue leisurely again from his earlobe to his ear tip. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him, before pushing her back onto the bed. Indilisse stopped him, "Take my gown off first, I am very wet."  
  
He looked down at her with a playful gleam in his eyes, "I have no doubt that you are, meleth."  
  
Indilisse scoffed and smacked playfully at his shoulder, but he silenced her voice and her movements with a deep kiss and a slight grind of his hips against hers. "Just let me take the dress off."  
  
--- Narvinye- January  
  
Meleth- love  
  
Hervess- wife  
  
Ada- Dad  
  
Nana- Mom 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: The story will be a little more complicated than the first as it is being told mainly from three point of views- that of Indilisse/ Haldir as parents, and then Emlin, with a little Legolas thrown in for good measure. Also, I am following a mix of movie canon and book canon... you know, the best of both worlds. Slight discrepancy of ages for Legolas from first story... he is 2,931 as according to Peter Jackson.  
  
Chapter 3- Hate You/Love You  
  
"I have to go see my father!" Aranel jumped up from her seat on the stone bench amongst the winter flowers, her soft pink gown fluttering around her with the quick movements.  
  
"Why?" Emlin asked, and looked up at her cousin's grey eyes.  
  
"Because." Aranel replied, looking around, "If your father is back, that means my father is back, and I want to see him."  
  
Emlin sighed and nodded her head, standing up and smoothing her own lavender dress over her tall frame. She really hated it when Aranel and Rúmil greeted each other when he was back from the borders. It always seemed so happy and loving, and definitely not what she thought when she welcomed her own father back from the borders. Sure, Emlin was glad when her father returned from the borders. That meant nothing bad had happened to him. That, then, would mean her mother would not be heart broken and have to pass into the west. The last thing she wished was to see her mother in pain...  
  
But sometimes, just sometimes, it made her physically unwell to see Aranel and Rúmil speak to each other and witness the caring relationship they shared. Emlin had always blamed that on the fact that Aranel was her aunt and uncle's only child, but she knew in her heart that this was not the case. Even before there was mention of another child between her mother and father, Emlin had never had that great a relationship with her father, the bonds they shared at all times besting at indifference. That was what it was; she held little concern for him whatsoever, because he seemed to do the same to her paying more attention to Thoron or by being always out on the borders. And that was the difference with her cousin's relationship. Rúmil had always spent a great deal of his time with Aranel.  
  
"Why do you not wish to see Uncle Haldir?" Aranel asked.  
  
Emlin chewed on her bottom lip, "You know why, Aranel."  
  
"I do not think that is a good reason," Aranel replied, starting for the path to lead them through the trees and up the long staircases. Emlin followed quickly behind her younger cousin by only a few years in silence. Aranel glanced at her, "Ada says that your father was like he is to you when Ada and Uncle Orophin were still small and their parents passed."  
  
"I cannot believe that." Emlin said, "All three have such a close relationship... probably because they are all males. Maybe that is why he does not like me so much, because I was his first born and not a male."  
  
Aranel scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You know that is ridiculous, Emlin. Could it possibly be because you are too opinionated and close yourself off from?"  
  
Emlin was quiet and sighed, deciding it better to not speak of the issue any more to avoid a fight with her closest ally. They walked a little more in silence, Emlin's mind on her father rather than where she was walking and what was going on around her. A hand jutted out from her side to stop her in her spot. Emlin looked up at Aranel and saw that her face was unmoving as she listened carefully to the surrounding trees. She raised a questioning brow, "What is it Aranel?"  
  
"Dîn!" Aranel hissed.  
  
She looked up in direction Aranel's eyes were gazing and heard the distant speaking of Westron. Her father and mother, as well as the Lord and Lady, were the only ones who knew such a tongue so fluently among the inhabitants of Caras Galadhon. They had taught her the language as well as they could, but she had never had much practice as she had never traveled outside of Lórien.  
  
"Do you know what they say?" Aranel asked, "Ada has only taught me a few words in the language."  
  
"I do not care what they say," Emlin said. "I only care who is here in the city and why my father let them in. If Ada had a choice, he would never allow another person- even if they were kin from other lands- in."  
  
Aranel glanced at Emlin, and let a mischievous smile cross her features, "Shall we go take a closer look, cousin?"  
  
"I though you would never ask!" Emlin giggled and grabbed Aranel's hand, starting a slow trot in the direction of the speaking. They stopped just at the thick edging of trees, finding that her father and mother were retreating up the stairs towards the talan, leaving the oddest group of beings she had ever seen before in her life. There were four small children with scraggly hair and large hairy feet, two Men with dark hair and grey eyes, and a hairy being taller then the children and smaller than the Men. This last one Emlin saw drew a great deal of her attention as he seemed the most interesting, and looked like he had laughed many times with the etched lines in his face, even though he seemed to be very sad.  
  
"What are they?" Aranel asked quietly.  
  
"The two tall ones are of the race of Men." Emlin said, "But I do not know what the others are. That squat one with the long beard, he looks interesting."  
  
Aranel grimaced, "He is so... so... hairy and ugly."  
  
"He is not!" Emlin exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly as it drew the attention of the man with a horn at his side. He was sitting near their bush and stood up to look around curiously, but did not see them and sat back down, tending to his weapons. Emlin felt herself blush and ducked lower behind the shrub and giggled, "He looks interesting."  
  
"I bet he is one of those Dwarves that Ada talks about." Aranel said.  
  
Emlin looked back as the hairy dwarf set his axe down against the large bole of a mallorn and removed the heavy looking helmet atop is head. He did look like a dwarf, well at least according to the way her mother had described them... and had also, in the same breath, told Emlin that Haldir hated them. Oh how that would anger her father if she were to befriend a dwarf! But she really did not care, her father would have to accept the fact that she did not judge a someone from past dealings or what his outsides looked like.  
  
As soon as her fancy found the dwarf, though, Emlin's attention was quickly diverted by the vision of an elf coming from behind a tree. He was a strange elf clad in brown and green, his hair the finest of spun gold and eyes as dark blue as the raging sea. He must have been with these travelers as she had never seen him before. Emlin did not know if her gasp of delight was entirely in her head or if she had actually let it escape her lips, but from Aranel's look, she knew that it had indeed been aloud. This elf was far more beautiful than any other she had seen in her life... he was taller than many elves, and had an athletically lithe build, rather than the large muscular build of her father and uncles. The only thing about him, though, was that he looked saddened. As a matter of fact, all of these travelers looked sad and tired- as if they had been through a great battle.  
  
"Aranel! Emlin!" The spying cousins heard lowly from behind them, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
They turned around to find Aranel's mother standing with large plates of food balancing on her arms and two decanters of wine in her hands. She was followed by a few other elves who were bringing small tables to set the food on and bedding for the travelers to sleep on. Aranel was the first to speak, "Nana, we were only curious."  
  
Emlin nodded her head, "Aranel does not know the Westron tongue."  
  
"Neither do I!" Narië exclaimed and chuckled, "Come, help me carry these things, girls. You can translate for us, Emlin, but I warn you that we cannot stay long. They are very weary and need rest."  
  
Emlin and Aranel exchanged excited glances and each quickly grabbed a tray of food from her, leaving Narië with the wine. With giggles, they followed Narië into the small clearing near the fountain with the other elves. Emlin was careful to watch where she stepped, so as not the trip on anything, but she found herself paying closer attention to the elves setting up the tables than her feet. Her foot caught on the strap of a quiver by a tree and she began to stumble, only to feel two sure hands upon her shoulders, steadying her. Emlin stared at the chest in front of her, finding that it was the same green suede outer tunic that the mysterious elf wore. Desperately trying to maintain her blush, she slowly raised her eyes to meet the intense blue ones looking down at her.  
  
"Hannon le," Emlin mumbled, finding that the perfection of his face was nothing until you saw it up close. The strong definition of his cheek bones to a squared jaw were so masculine, yet his lips appeared so soft and his eyes so intense.  
  
He smiled slightly, "I am sorry, lirimaer. I should not have left my quiver there."  
  
The sound of his voice was smoother than any other elves' she could recall, and the way he said 'lirimaer' was unlike anything she had ever heard. "Do n-not worry." Emlin thought she must have been as bright crimson as her father's cloak by now, not believing that she had actually stuttered.  
  
His smile grew larger, "Let me take that for you, lirimaer."  
  
He said it again! Why did he say it again?! Could he not tell that she was fast slipping into a puddle of embarrassment and nerves? Her body did not react as he easily lifted the tray from her arms and set it down on a nearby table. Emlin watched in fascination as his body moved in effortless accordance as he bent over the food and plucked a berry from it. He swallowed the red fruit quickly as he straightened his lean body and walked the few steps back to her.  
  
"We have not met, lirimaer, but I feel as if I seen your eyes before." He looked at her curiously. "What is your name, sweet elleth?"  
  
Oh Elbereth, she was not going to survive this night. She broke her gaze from his eyes for a few quick moments before answer, "Emlin."  
  
"Then I shall call you Aiwë." He said, seriously.  
  
Small bird? Was she such a small bird? Why could it not have been dove or swan? At least it was better than Emlin, as she had always hated being named after a yellowhammer of winter that her father had beheld right after her birth. Oh how she hated sitting and listening to that particular story over and over again! Remembering that he was still standing in front of her, she summoned her courage and asked, "And what are you called?"  
  
"I am Legolas of Mirkwood." He replied, "But you may address me as Legolas."  
  
Had he said that in arrogance or in jest? Really it did not matter as she was standing in front of... her level of embarrassment shot up ten fold. She uttered an almost unintelligible, "Prince Lego..."  
  
Legolas took her right hand and kissed the backs if her fingers, "Aye, my lady, I am, but call me Legolas."  
  
She stared at him in wonderment and silence. Her mother had told her many stories before of the elves beyond the lands of Lórien. Some about Lord Elrond's handsome twin sons, and of his equally handsome advisors Erestor and Glorfindel in Imladris. Of course Elrond's sons had to be handsome as their sister was almost as beautiful as Galadriel herself. And of Mirkwood, Nana had always talked of the beauty of the king and his son, but she had never believed it. Not until this moment had Emlin believed what her mother said.  
  
"Emlin, let us go!"  
  
Go away, I do not want to go!  
  
"Emlin..." It was no longer possible to remain there looking deep into his emotion-filled eyes as Aranel's hands were on her arm and tugging her out of the clearing. Emlin glanced back at Legolas as they moved away from him and he smiled, though it was not pure happiness. She had sensed his greatly melancholy spirit while speaking with him, but it was quickly pushed aside with the way he had been speaking to her.  
  
When they were a safe distance away, Emlin turned to Aranel. "Why did you make me leave?"  
  
Aranel laughed, "If I had not, you would have drooled on his boots like a hawk eyeing it's prey."  
  
"I would not have!" Emlin said in defense of Aranel's accusation.  
  
"Emlin, you could hardly speak coherently." Aranel giggled, "And half of the time your face was bright red in a blush."  
  
Emlin could not control another blush, "Not true."  
  
Aranel shook her head, "Oh please, I would have melted easily with an elven prince calling me lovely one, and I do not even like ellyn all that much!"  
  
"You heard that?" Emlin asked.  
  
"Everyone did." Aranel placed a friendly hand on Emlin's shoulder, "And they were chuckling about it as well."  
  
Now she was mortified, not embarrassed. What had they all thought of that situation? And her aunt had seen it as well! Narië would probably tell Nana soon of what a fool Emlin had made of herself, and that she had bothered the prince, and that they had been spying on the group of newcomers. Her life, as she knew it, was close to being over on this very night.  
  
"What were they saying?" Emlin questioned.  
  
Aranel shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know? They speak differently than I."  
  
Emlin was silent and chewed on her lip, hoping that she had not acted too badly. They walked up the long flights of stairs and parted ways for their separate talans. She walked up the last few stairs to the talan and opened the door as quietly as she could manage so as not to wake her light-resting parents, but she was not surprised when she saw the pale glow of the fireplace from the corner of the front room. Sitting in his large chair, turning the pages of a thick book, sat her father in leggings and a gauzy under tunic. He did not acknowledge her presence for quite a while, but Emlin knew that he would not like it if she continued back to her chamber without a welcome. So many times Emlin had tried to, but could not, understand what Nana saw in Ada to make her fall in love with him. There was his less than personable, overbearing character, his opinionated views, and his unwillingness to be taught a different school of thought if he had learned it one way. How could Nana love such an orc? But then again, her mother loved her, and she was sure that she was quite the orc at times.  
  
Emlin sighed and watched her father read the book... one of the ones Nana had written recently... and noticed for the first time just why her mother had fallen in love with him. She had, on more than one occasion, seen her mother and father alone, sharing a quiet kiss or moment together. This moment reminded her of those times, but that of course was before either she or Ada opened their mouths. Emlin always witnessed the love they shared, even if many of the times she was around them, it was her mother mediating the melee between her father and her. Really, she should have vowed just to end her arguments with Ada for the sake of Nana, but then that would show her concession to him. She would never allow him to think that he had won the battle between them.  
  
"You are home awfully late, Emlin." He spoke, still not looking up from his book.  
  
"I am sorry Ada." Emlin replied, "Aranel and I were in the gardens, and heard talking in Westron. Aunt Narië caught us an made us help bring them food for the evening."  
  
Haldir closed the book and placed it on the side table, slowly standing up. "I hope you did not pester them, Emlin."  
  
She gave him a incredulous look, "I believe I am beyond pestering, Ada. Have you forgotten that I am forty years old?"  
  
"Nay, I have not." Haldir shook his head and stood before her. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Emlin nodded her head, noticing the low growl in her stomach for the first time since meeting Legolas. "Where is Nana?"  
  
"She is resting," Haldir replied. "Can you not speak civilly to me without her?"  
  
She cast her eyes on the table as she sat down. "I do not know."  
  
He moved quietly about, fixing a plate with some breads, cheeses and fruits and sat it down in front of her. In a few more minutes, he poured two clay mugs of tea and handed one to her. It felt odd to have her father acting in such a way around her, and even odder to have him sit down and attempt a conversation with her. He was always too busy for such things, but there was something in his demeanor tonight that told her things were going to different. She ate in an uneasy silence for quite some time until her father let out a long sigh.  
  
"You look so much like your mother, Emlin." Haldir said reticently.  
  
"I will take that as a compliment, Ada." She replied, a small smile on her lips. This conversation was shaping up to be one of their better ones, and she was thankful for that.  
  
He chuckled, "You should, your mother is the most beautiful elleth in all of Lórien."  
  
Emlin blushed slightly and brushed back a piece hair that had fallen in her eyes. "True."  
  
"But I fear what I gifted you, pen neth, was my personality." He continued. Oh Elbereth, it almost hurt to admit that she was so much like her father, but it was true. Their personalities could be switched and no one would be the wiser, except for the fact that she was far more open minded than her adar. "At least you got a touch of your mother's open-mindedness."  
  
"I do not understand what you are trying to say, Ada." Emlin said, looking up at him.  
  
Haldir reached out to touch her hand. She almost pulled away, but stopped herself. "I do not even know what I am trying to say, pen neth. A part of me says that we should understand each other, and be close, but another part of me disagrees with all your ideals because you are so headstrong."  
  
What was she supposed to say to that? Was he apologizing? Or only qualifying their actions towards each other up to this point?  
  
"I see the confusion in your face, Emlin." He pulled his hand away from hers. "But I was speaking with your mother tonight, and I realized that I might not have that much time left with you."  
  
"I do not understand Ada." Maybe if she just kept repeating it, he would stop.  
  
Haldir sighed heavily, "The darkness is increasing, pen neth, and I fear that I may be called to go to battle beyond these woods. I would not wish to pass into the Halls of Mandos without the love of my only daughter."  
  
Emlin was unmoving, seeing the utter worry in his eyes that he could very well have to leave to fight in the great war and that he could die. She felt the emotion rising in her throat, but pushed it down as far as she could. She was stronger than this! "Ada..."  
  
"It is late, pen neth." He stood and walked to a counter to place the food plate and tea there to wash in morning. Emlin watched him closely, feeling so conflicted now. She hated him... and then she loved him. It was a never ending circle that she seemed to be running in. Haldir turned back to her, "Would you like to go riding on the morrow, Emlin? I have to return to the borders in a few days."  
  
"Do you not have an archery lesson planned?" Emlin replied far more bitterly than she had wished.  
  
"I do not think one day without a lesson would hurt your brother or make him better at this age, pen neth. Do you not agree?" He said sarcastically.  
  
She giggled, "Aye, I agree, Ada. For once, I do agree with you."  
  
----  
  
pen neth- young one  
  
Dîn- Quiet!  
  
lirimaer- lovely one  
  
Aiwë- small bird (in Quenya)  
  
Ada- Dad  
  
Nana- Mom 


	5. Chapter 4

WARNING: You may find Legolas' character to not be what you see of him in the books or movie, but I can imagine he is quite the charmer in elven lands, almost a young Glorfindel. Something has to be pleasing all those people in the dark forest to keep them untroubled by the world around them... also, Nindë bashing, but that is not so much a warning! ;-)  
  
Chapter 4- Elleths  
  
Legolas sat with Aragorn and Gimli the next morning while they shared a meal at the dining talan. That was of course after Gimli had complained about all the flights of stairs he had to climb to reach his food. He found it quite preposterous that elves had to place the dining hall so high up in the trees, especially when he did not particularly enjoy heights.  
  
Everyone's spirits had been lifted since the previous evening, and he was glad for that, but he knew it was only because of the power of the lady cleansing their spirits and the complete ability to forget the world around them, knowing they were in one of the safest lands in Arda. He had woken early as most of his kin did and took a long walk inside the city, rediscovering its beauty from the last time he had been here. It had seemed so long ago now, but it could not have been more than forty years since he accompanied Vanima, Master Targon's wife and Indilisse's mother, here. He could not believe he had forgotten how lovely it was under these great mallorn, and the incredibly secure feeling one got under the golden- leafed branches. Even in the growing dark state of the world, Lothlórien still was full of grandeur, laughter and light.  
  
A clay mug was set in front of him, interrupting is thoughts and he looked up at the giver, finding that it was a rather petite she-elf with long brunette hair. She giggled and scurried away to fetch something else. Legolas watched her leave, the flows of her pale dress moving about in the breeze she created by moving so quickly. He smiled and called to her, "Hannon le, lirimaer."  
  
"I do not understand you, princeling." Gimli said, stroking his beard.  
  
Legolas raised a curious eyebrow. The elf maiden returned and set down a kettle of tea, and brushed his leg suggestively as she poured his cup. Legolas looked up at the elleth's grey eyes and smiled, "What is your name?"  
  
"Lotea." She smiled and moved away from him again, this time walking away from them for good, now sitting and talking with her friends.  
  
Aragorn chuckled, "I have known him far longer than you, Gimli, and even I do not understand him."  
  
"Well, my friends, then we are all equal, because I have not a clue as to what you two are talking about." Legolas replied, glancing back at the maiden.  
  
"Do you find it your goal to personally speak to every she-elf in Arda before you pass into the west, only to continue there?" Aragorn asked, "Even last eve you were busy speaking to that elleth."  
  
Legolas smiled as he remembered the previous night Even though he was still so full of grief over the past few days in Moria, and worried about the discouraging meeting with the Lord and Lady, he had found that elleth to be quite to his liking, even if she was a bit young. The innocence in her eyes was remarkable, as though she had been untouched by any bad thing to happen in this world, like she had never quarreled or had experienced one sad moment. And the way she had looked at him with such surprise when at first he steadied her, and then when she realized who he was, made him smile. She needed a teacher... a good teacher...  
  
"She was quite beautiful, though." Legolas replied.  
  
"She was very young, Legolas." Aragorn said, "It was apparent that she had not even reached full ripeness for your kind yet."  
  
"Do you think I did not notice that?" He asked.  
  
Aragorn sipped his tea, and mumbled into his cup, "She has barely even reached the age of maturity for my people!"  
  
"I do not see the problem, Aragorn." Legolas defended, "Why can I not be pleasant to my kin of Lórien... to all of my kin of Lórien... despite their age?"  
  
"I did not say that you could not, mellon." Aragorn replied, "But only if that is what you wish to do."  
  
Gimli set his cup down and looked at Legolas carefully, "Females are trouble anyway."  
  
Legolas sighed and got the sneaking suspicion that Aragorn knew something he did not. Pushing is from his mind, and admitting that his friends were right, he said, "I have lived at least sixty of her lives, friends, I would seem ancient to her."  
  
Aragorn grunted, "Do you think that fools me, dear friend? I have seen you go to bed with many elleths just past their fiftieth begetting day."  
  
"Ah-ha! I knew you were not as perfect as you made yourself out to be!" Gimli remarked. "Our prince has a fondness for young ones, does he?"  
  
"So? They have all been of age. I do not see your problem." Legolas shook his head and turned his attention to the fruits in front of him, picking a red berry, inadvertently reminding him of the night before. "Aragorn, you know I have no interest in such an elleth."  
  
Aragorn sighed and looked at Legolas, "What I am trying to say is that maybe you build people's hearts up to far, especially when they are as young as that elleth's was, and then you do not care when it all ends with you going away or you telling them that you do not wish to see them any longer. You like playing with emotions."  
  
He was silent and internalized what Aragorn had said. Aragorn was right in what he was saying. Any elleth that had showed even the slightest bit of interest in him, he would end up usually playing with her like a puppet, and the young ones were especially easily to do this to, but he had never meant it in a harming way. If that was what other people made of it, Legolas thought he might try to stop using elleths in such a way. Maybe he would try to actually become friends with them. Legolas looked up at Aragorn, "You are right, Aragorn... do you know that it is sometimes hard to tell that you are only eighty-seven? Sometimes you speak with more wisdom than Lord Elrond."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Well, I did learn from the master himself."  
  
"Aye, you are just an Elrond in human form, I forget." Legolas laughed and picked at the food in front of them again. The rest of the meal was lighthearted and by the end, he had nearly forgotten of the task appointed to him. Feeling fine enough, he said his farewells to Aragorn and Gimli, and went searching for a few of his friends to catch up with them. He was walking towards a long staircase when he spotted on of his targets for the day and smiled. "Indilisse."  
  
"Legolas!" She exclaimed, running towards him and pulling him into a close hug. The honey-brown haired elleth pulled away and smiled, "I should not hug you so close, my husband is easily made jealous."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "Jealous would not be the word, mellon. More along the lines of easily infuriated."  
  
"Aye, do I not know that." Indilisse laughed. "How have you been since you left last, Legolas? Still visiting the healers on a daily basis?"  
  
He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, "Hourly on some days."  
  
She smiled as they started walking slowly through the small connection bridges and staircases, not having any place in particular where they were going. "No binding as of yet?"  
  
"Nay." He sighed, "But the betrothal still stands between the princess of Lindon and me, though I have delayed it immensely by certain things taking my attentions."  
  
Indilisse nodded, "I take it you do not like the princess?"  
  
Legolas guffawed sarcastically at her question, "Liking the princess and being able to 'endure' the princess are two different things. At this point, I cannot even endure her."  
  
"You will be fine Legolas." She said, "You could warm even the coldest of hearts with who you are, but please do not try that when you meet an orc in battle. They know nothing more than killing."  
  
He laughed, "I understand, mellon, but I think that this princess just might be an orc in disguise."  
  
"I would hate to have that revealed to me on the night of the binding ritual." Indilisse joked.  
  
"I am sure Ada would verify all that out before we had the ceremony." Legolas said.  
  
She looked up at him curiously, "Your father requests the full ceremony?"  
  
He shrugged and sighed heavily, "All I know is that they have practiced the betrothal rights... why would they stop now without a reason to have a grand affair. That is considering that the dark forces have not taken over Arda. My father would not even waste an excuse for a celebration even if that were to happen!"  
  
Indilisse grinned, obviously amused at his exasperated exclamation. "Thranduil does quite like excuses to have music, dancing and wine all at one sitting."  
  
"Oh, I should not worry, though. There are far more troubling things that must be dealt with before I can even think of journeying back to Mirkwood." Legolas remarked thoughtfully, gazing up at the tall trees and golden sunlight filtering through the golden leaves, the brilliance of these appendages of the trees gleaming ever brighter. His heart warmed even more, and he sighed happily. "Though by the time I return, I hope Círdan finds it better to look elsewhere for an Elf Lord to wed his daughter, or that she had traveled to Valinor."  
  
"We should introduce her to Glorfindel." Indilisse glanced quickly up at him and their eyes caught for moment before they both burst into peals of laughter.  
  
He rolled his eyes and turned his head forward, "If he did not melt her heart, then I would be certain she was an orc. What are his new tactics these days, Indilisse? Sweet talk and Miruvor, or flexing his arm muscles and Miruvor?"  
  
"It is different with every maiden he meets, Legolas. You should know that." She blushed slightly.  
  
"But for me, I use sweet talk and a little of my father's best Dorwinion wine." Legolas smiled down at her as they entered into the Lady's garden, even now, in the dead of winter, in full bloom.  
  
Indilisse sighed, "So have you been doing this pursuing lately and that is why you are so reserved to the betrothal?"  
  
"Nay, I have not actually." He said, "But I must say that the wealth of beauties in Lórien is astounding to me now that I have gone so long without knowing the touch of a female."  
  
"I am sure there would be many happy to oblige you." She said, "Though the most obliging has gone to Mirkwood. I am surprised you have not fallen in her entrapment."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "If you speak of Nindë, then you need not be worried. She has tried her hand at seducing me, but I do not find her to my liking. Not after my last journey here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Indilisse asked.  
  
"Let us just say I did not hear too polite a conversation about what she would like to do to you if you were to become more serious with a certain March Warden." Legolas answered. "And while I am very glad she did nothing to harm you or Haldir, I have been vexed by her existence as one of my personal servants in the cave."  
  
She frowned and squeezed his arm sympathetically. "Oh how I would have loved to see her do hard labor for one day. I think that she never dirtied her hands her entire life in Lórien, well unless she was pleasuring one of the visiting nobility or high-ranking wardens. But that is another story."  
  
Legolas sighed again and looked down at her for a long while, before letting a small smile cross his lips. "It is good to have your friendly face here, Indilisse. It helps soothe my worry and my weary spirit."  
  
"Whatever I can do, your highness." She bowed mockingly, "Just think of it as one of your extended stays in the healing house of Amon Thranduil."  
  
"Do not make me relive those painful days, oh evil healer," He said.  
  
"Nana, Nana, Nana!"  
  
They both turned at the sudden loud outburst coming from of the entrances to the gardens. Legolas caught glimpse of the small elfling first and smiled at his youthful vigor. Even the evening before when Indilisse had brought him down to greet Haldir, it had put a smile on his face to witness how happy the youth was to see his father back from the borders. It made him want his own family, and to have his own son, but visions of the impending battles he would have to fight filtered through his mind. Maybe some day he would have that...  
  
"What is it, ion nin?" Indilisse knelt to his level as he stopped in front of her. Legolas saw the small leather quiver attached to his back, a child's bow in his right hand.  
  
"Have you seen Ada?" He questioned, slightly out of breath.  
  
"He has an important engagement to take care of today, Thoron." Indilisse smiled, brushing back a piece of his fine silver blonde hair.  
  
Thoron frowned, his bottom lip beginning to waver. "But..."  
  
Legolas braced himself for the crying to start, but the elfling did nothing more than pout incredibly well. That was indeed one of Indilisse's traits.  
  
"Go ask one of your uncles, I am sure they would love to help you with your archery." Indilisse said.  
  
"Uncle Rúmil said that he was busy with Aunt Narië." Thoron said, "And Uncle Orophin is helping the smith with the repair of his weapons."  
  
Legolas cleared his throat and waited for both pairs of eyes to focus on him. He smiled, "I am an able-bodied archer. I would love to help you."  
  
Indilisse smiled, "Ion nin, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Do you remember me speaking about him?"  
  
The elfling nodded his head slowly, his eyes wide with a amazement, "Is it true you live in a forest where there are huge spiders?"  
  
Legolas chuckled, "That is true. They are quite grotesque when they drop out of the trees too. The have eight huge hairy black legs and they come right up to you and look at you with their beady eight eyes..."  
  
"Legolas," Indilisse silenced him. "Please try not to disturb my son so greatly that he has nightmares tonight. For it is not you that will be made to deal with it if he does."  
  
"Aye, my lady." He smiled mockingly and bowed his head to her. "Is it acceptable that I take Thoron here to practice his archery?"  
  
She nodded her head, "Maybe you can teach him differently. Haldir has worked for days with him and still he has not hit the target once."  
  
Legolas looked at the still wide-eyed Thoron, and remembered the first day he had met the Balrog Slayer, when he was an elfling only about the age of Thoron. He thought that Glorfindel was the greatest elven warrior to walk this side of Arda. The way Glorfindel told of his stories in battle enraptured Legolas so much so that his mother had to literally pull him away from Glorfindel's feet in the Hall of Fire when it was time for him to rest. All Legolas had wanted to do was sit and listen to this elf talk. He did not even care if it was about battle after a while, as long as he got to be in the presence of the great warrior. His father had even nearly had to physically tie him to his horse when they were leaving Imladris so that he would not jump and run back to Glorfindel to ask for another story. He hoped that Thoron did not think so highly of him though, because Legolas knew he was hardly worthy of such adoration.  
  
Such fond memories. Legolas smiled, "I will do my best. Come, Thoron. I must go collect my bow and quiver."  
  
"Make sure that he comes back as he is now... not pierced or scratched or branded in anyway you males see fit." Indilisse replied as they started out of the garden. "Oh, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas turned back to her, "Yes?"  
  
"Haldir and I would be honored if you would come and share the evening meal with us this night." She said.  
  
"I shall be there, unless of course I receive a better offer!" He called and turned back to Thoron, hearing Indilisse's indignant snort. Legolas smiled to himself, gazing down at Thoron. "Tell me, pen neth, what has your naneth told you about me?"  
  
Thoron looked up at him, "She said you were one of the best archers in all of Arda, save for Ada and a few others that I do not know."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "There are many others who deserve that title more than I."  
  
"She also said that you live in a huge cave in a dark forest and you are the Captain of the warriors there." Thoron paused, "And that you battle those spiders at least once a day!"  
  
Legolas smiled to himself, turning his attention to the path in front of him. They reached the practice field sometime later, only to find Aragorn shooting at the targets with his own bow and arrow. Aragorn had the skill of an elf when handling the bow, though he much preferred the use of his broadsword and daggers to any other weapon, and Legolas knew that only when hunting or in need of diversion from something troubling would the bow be in use. Being the skilled Ranger that he was in sensing when others were close, Aragorn turned to them and gave them a feeble smile on their arrival.  
  
"Suilaid." Aragorn said and bent to one knee, his eyes leveling with the elfling. "You must be Thoron. I heard much about you from your adar."  
  
"Really?" Thoron asked. Legolas watched Aragorn speak with the child, knowing that one day his friend would make a fine king, and even better father. Legolas only wished he thought that of himself.  
  
Thoron told Aragorn of their reason for coming to the practice field, and Aragorn stood up and smiled at Legolas. "I should much like to watch this."  
  
Legolas glared at him, even though he knew the human was right. He had patience, but not a great amount of patience when it came to trying to teach small children... or dwarves... something. "You should just keep your mouth shut, Aragorn, or I will have you help."  
  
Yes, that worked sufficiently at quieting the Ranger until Thoron tugged on Aragorn's trouser leg. They both glanced down at the Thoron and the elfling said, "You are Aragorn?"  
  
"Aye." He replied smugly. Legolas instantly felt a pang of jealousy toward his friend, now that the wide-eyed attention was transferred to Aragorn.  
  
"My nana says that you are in love with Lady Arwen." Thoron said.  
  
All of Legolas' jealousy flew away at that very instant, now that he saw Aragorn's face drop and his grey eyes cloud over. The subject of Arwen had been a touchy one for his friend for sometime now, but Legolas knew now that Elrond would plead for his daughter to go West, forsaking her love for Aragorn. Aragorn had tried to do the noble thing by telling her to go with her kin and live happily in Valinor. Their last meeting in Imladris was heart wrenching, neither knowing what would come of this world, or if Arwen would forsake her immortal life or her love. It pained even Legolas to witness the despair his friend had to bear every day, with the weight of helping the ring bearer (now leading the Fellowship), of his lineage to take up the throne that was rightfully his, and the probability of never seeing his true love ever again.  
  
Legolas' problems back in Mirkwood all seemed to pale in comparison.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "I am in love with the Lady Arwen."  
  
Thoron smiled, "She is very pretty."  
  
"Aye, she is, Thoron." Aragorn responded, "Well, I take my leave of you two ellyn now. I have attentions that lie elsewhere."  
  
Legolas watched his friend depart and let out a long sigh. He felt that, in the end, everyone would make a wise decision, even if it meant a father losing his daughter. Legolas turned to Thoron and began his lesson, hoping to forget some of what had just transpired.  
  
----  
  
Ada, adar- Dad, Father  
  
Nana, Naneth- Mom, mother  
  
Ion nin- my son.  
  
Lirimaer- lovely one  
  
Suilaid- Hello, Welcome  
  
Amon Thranduil- Cave/Kingdom/Stronghold of Thranduil 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Problems and Reconciliation  
  
Haldir sat at the table in the front room of the talan, sipping his morning tea quietly and preparing in his head what he was going to say to Emlin on their ride today outside of the city. He really had not rested much the entire night after the initial conversation with her, but now that he was committed to at least an hour's worth of talk, he thought it might be better for him to know exactly what he wanted to say and get it out. According to past record, it would be just his luck that something would come out wrong and it would enrage Emlin more than she probably already was. Or he could possibly never get up the courage to say what he meant, which would prove to be a painful ride, because of the horrible, long bouts of silences that would ensue.  
  
He chuckled to himself. It was almost hard for him to fathom that he was nervous about this whole thing with Emlin. Nay, he was not even nervous, he was down right petrified that something could go wrong and Emlin would never speak to him again. She was a forty year old elleth for goodness sakes! She was not even the Lady or Indilisse... He was frightened over a confrontation with a forty year old elleth half his size! Still his mind was quite unsettled as it played out all of the possibilities of the day.  
  
Never before had he encountered such a problem with his brothers when they were small and he was charged as their parent. Even when he had looked after Indilisse when she was a elfling, Indilisse had never acted as horribly as Emlin did. Everyday, as the rift between Emlin and him grew larger and larger, he worried more and more that he had failed miserably as a father. Haldir felt literally at odds when Emlin would speak to him in a nasty tone or argue with him for no apparent reason. Why could she just not understand that he had lived many years longer than she, and could quite possibly know more?  
  
Maybe he had never been cut out to become a father, and the time he spent raising his brothers was really not him doing it, but the ever guiding hands of the Lord and Lady. That could not be true, he had a wonderful relationship with Thoron. He was not the nurturing type, sure, but he was a leader and model as to the standards of the Eldar. Thoron always listened to him, took his teachings to heart, but Emlin could not be paid gold to sit and listen to him without so much as it appearing she was disgusted with him or like it was painful to be in the same room as she.  
  
It had not started out like this when she was first born... well that was until she learned to talk. Even for a few years after she had learned, they still were close, but then she started to develop a thinking mind of her own. And he could not blame her for her short temper and arrogant ways, because that was what she had learned all those times she was around and Haldir was busy commanding his wardens or the way he acted around his friends. When she was small, she would follow him around on his daily routines about the city, asking him questions and being interested in everything. Indilisse had even grown quite angry that her daughter was spending so much time with him when she should have been acting like a child and playing with the few other elflings in Lórien. Nonetheless, though, he blamed himself constantly for teaching her these bad habits.  
  
Emlin was, by nature, an exact likeness of him in mind, and Indilisse in body and spirit. This was a mixture so puzzling, that he often times wondered why the Valar had even permitted it. Truthfully, too, it was not bad that Emlin had a high-spirited arrogance, and that she spoke her mind, but at times it just grew too exasperating for him. He had never let things bother him so easily, but Emlin's strong will made him snap nearly every time as she grew older, and they would inevitably end up in a huge argument, leaving each other angry at the other. Maybe he needed to start from within himself, and fix his problem with even giving into her arguments...  
  
The one thing that perplexed him, though, was what had caused them to push so far away from each other? When was it that Emlin just decided that she did not like him any more, and would ruffle his feathers whenever she got the chance? Was he so horrible a person that he turned people so easily around? There were no clear explanations for these things, as the logical would be Thoron being born, and Haldir spending a great deal of time with him rather than Emlin where they had previously been joined at the hip. But Emlin had started this years before Thoron had even been thought of.  
  
Haldir sighed heavily to himself, his ideas now tied up into horrible knots, with no straightening them out possible before they left. He would go into this with nothing prepared, but he hoped that he could think quickly and restrain his temper. He heard the clearing of a throat and looked up, smiling feebly at Indilisse. "Good morning, meleth."  
  
"What are you in such deep thought about so early this morning?" Indilisse questioned, finishing with the tying off of her hair as she made her way to pour herself her own cup of tea.  
  
"Nothing." He replied with another sigh.  
  
She chuckled quietly, "By the sounds of that, I would say that it would have to do with only one thing."  
  
"Nothing else deserves more of my attention." Haldir said, "We are going out riding this morning."  
  
"That should be interesting." Indilisse said evenly, sitting in her seat. She gazed at him for a few long moments, reaching out and placing her hand on top of his. "I am glad that one of my hard-headed loved ones is finally amending their ways."  
  
"That does not mean she will." He remarked, drinking the last bit of his tea.  
  
She smiled, "Even the smallest bit counts. Should I remind you of the story about the lion and the mouse, except this time you will have to live with the fact that your daughter is the lion, and you are the mouse."  
  
He chuckled and leaned over the table, "I did not pay much attention to that story, Indilisse. I was too concerned that you were there, alone with me, in that meadow."  
  
"Do not worry, I know." Indilisse giggled and kissed his lips lightly. "But you still got the moral of it, no matter how concentrated you were on how you were going to pin me to the grass."  
  
"You think that was all I was trying to plan?" He raised a curious brow. "Indilisse, meleth nin, you may think my mind was only on how I was going to kiss you, but it was how I was going to get you would of your riding clothes and where I was going to kiss you."  
  
Her face turned bright pink and she moved her eyes away from him, "I do not care how long it seems we have been together, you still make me blush."  
  
"That is a good thing," Haldir gave her a lopsided smile. The sound of light feet on the stairs from the balcony of the talan to the upper children's chambers found his ears and he turned to find Emlin coming down in her riding clothes. "Good morning."  
  
Emlin glanced up at him, seemingly surprised that he had spoken to her. She sighed, "Good Morning Ada."  
  
"Would you like food before we go?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Nay." She shook her head, "I do not like to eat in the morning."  
  
"Very well." He stood and walked towards the door, "Let us go."  
  
Haldir held the door open for her to pass in front of him. She did so quietly, and did not say thank you. All the way down to the stables, they said nothing. The entire time they prepared their horses, they said nothing. Slowly, Haldir's nervousness began to rise to an all-time high. This was not going as he had planned at all. He offered his help to lift her up on her horse, but she said she did not need any help. After climbing on his horse, he watched her struggle, but succeed in getting on the horse without a stool or stirrup. This aggravated him greatly, but he sighed heavily, and pushed it out of his mind. Their ride started out in just the same icy silence as it had started. All of this was consuming so much of his attention and worry that he had nearly not realized what a glorious morning it was.  
  
Finally Emlin glanced at him when they were a good distance away from the city. "So, you have brought me riding. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"  
  
"I was hoping we could spend some time together." Haldir replied.  
  
She scoffed and turned her eyes to the road in front of them. "Was this Nana's idea, or your idea?"  
  
"Entirely mine," he said. "You may think me incapable of coming up with my own ideas, and raising children, and the millions of other things you think I do wrong..."  
  
She muttered something, but he could not understand it even with his sensitive hearing.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"I do not think you incapable, Ada." Emlin pursed her lips together and glanced at him.  
  
"Then what do you think of me?" He questioned, not knowing if he wanted to answer.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no words to describe it."  
  
"Well, now that I have your captive attention, with no one to bother us," he began, "would you mind telling me why we have grown so far apart?"  
  
"Do you not know?" Emlin replied bitterly.  
  
"Nay, Emlin, I seriously do not." Haldir said.  
  
She sighed heavily and shook her head disappointedly, gazing in front of her for some time in silence before clearing her throat. "Do you remember when I was an elfling, when I would follow you around everywhere?"  
  
Haldir smiled to himself, "I do. They are some of my fondest memories of your childhood."  
  
"I want to know why you stopped allowing me to be with you Ada." Emlin said, her voice emotional. "You started spending so much time with the wardens and then Thoron came along... you completely left me out of everything."  
  
"I did not leave you out of everything." He countered, but thought about what she was saying.  
  
"I stayed up much of the night preparing what I was going to say to you, Ada, about why I thought we are like we are." Emlin replied, "I know I have not been the most pleasant elleth to live with, but you stopped paying attention to me all of a sudden when I was till young."  
  
Haldir raised a brow, "It was not proper that you were spending all of your time with me, Emlin. You needed to be a child. You needed to learn other things than warfare and what an unwell sense of humor your father and uncles had."  
  
"But did you really have to banish me from your sights completely?" She asked, looking up at him. "All of a sudden, my invitations to the practice field stopped. You did not take me out riding anymore. It seemed almost as if you were hiding from me."  
  
"The sad state of our relationship is because I did not pay enough attention to you?" He asked.  
  
"I am not asking for you to dote on me." Emlin said, "I just would have liked to do some things with you. Just an archery lesson here and there."  
  
Haldir felt a huge sigh of relief come over him, though he knew that their bruised bonds were far from being healed. "I thought..."  
  
She sighed heavily and pushed back a piece of her hair behind an ear. "When I was small, I looked up to you as much as I do Nana. I tried so hard to be you... so hard... I got so angry when you stopped doing things with me. I discovered quickly that the only way I could get your attention was to be brash and argue with you."  
  
"Emlin," Haldir said, not realizing that his voice was going to come out so emotional.  
  
"And then Thoron came, and by that time the wedge between us had grown so large, you spent all of your time with him because I angered you so much." Emlin continued, "I just wanted to be noticed and praised by you, like you do your wardens if they do something satisfactorily. I wanted to be your pride and joy..."  
  
"Emlin," he said again, his voice cracking. What had he done? All of these years of fighting and indifference towards each other was because he had made had made the decision that she needed to grow up like a normal elfling? Because he had let her mother take and nurture her into an elleth, so she did not become too male-like? Because he had paid more attention to Thoron than her? How could she think that he did not love her and think of her as his 'pride and joy'.  
  
Daughters! He knew something like this was going to happen when Arwen had first placed Emlin in his arms. He just knew it!  
  
"What, Ada?" She asked.  
  
"I know now that this probably may mean nothing to you, but you have been my pride and my joy ever since you were given to your mother and me." Haldir looked down at her. "You do not understand how much I love you, Emlin. But it did aggravate me every time you argued with me because I thought you did not wish to show me respect I thought I deserved as your father and that you did not want me to be close with you."  
  
A few tears fell down her cheeks and she quickly brought her gloved hands up to her cheeks to brush them away and lowered her eyes, almost as if she was trying to remain strong and not show her weaknesses. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.  
  
"Emlin, too much damage has been done for our bonds with each other to be repaired this day." He began, "We must work at making them better."  
  
"I understand," she nodded her head and sniffled.  
  
Haldir sighed, weight lifting off of his shoulders, but still felt the anxiousness for the healings of their ties to one another to be complete. He could only hope nothing else would happen that would make her angry at him, or vice versa. "Iell nin, naethen. For my blinded eyes. I should have been able to see this when I made the decision that you should not spend any more time with me."  
  
"As am I for my rottenness." Emlin replied, "You did not deserve it Ada."  
  
He smiled softly and placed his hand on her cheek, "Oh, I am sure I deserved it. I deserve many things, and especially in this instance."  
  
"I have missed talking to you, Ada." She said quietly. "But you forget what will happen when Thoron thinks he is being slighted his time by you."  
  
"He has your mother's steadfastness," Haldir chuckled and removed his hand, placing it back on the reins in front of him. "You have my easily enraged temper. Thoron may have some adjustment issues, but he will be fine."  
  
"You hope, anyway." Emlin chuckled lightly.  
  
He nodded his head and raised a brow, "I can hope, can I not? Besides, if he does not, I have full intentions of marrying you off quickly when you reach fifty years so he and I will not spend so many years at each other's throats."  
  
She scoffed and frowned, "Ada..."  
  
Haldir laughed at the blush creeping through her frown. "I am only kidding, pen neth. While I have had many years of bliss with your mother, I would not wish the discovery of love on anyone. It is painful."  
  
"Love, painful?" Emlin asked, "How can that be so?"  
  
"When you fall in love, you will know." He replied. "And I do not wish to see my only daughter bound so quickly. Just when you start getting interesting."  
  
She laughed loudly at that, the sudden outburst scaring the birds from the overhead trees, sending them into flight. Emlin looked up at them and sighed, the large smile remaining on her face. Haldir smiled to himself, so relieved to see her bright and wonderful smile once more while he was around. It had been such a long time since she had allowed her face to be so cheerful when he was speaking to her.  
  
They rode in companionable silence for sometime more, enjoying the crisp winter morning air, until Emlin spoke to him as they nearing the a complete circle around the city. "Ada?"  
  
"Yes?" He responded, pulled out of his finally content attitude.  
  
"Who are the travelers that came into Lórien last eve?" She asked, glancing at him.  
  
"You were down there and served them food, did anyone tell you?" He said.  
  
Emlin shook her head and sighed, "Aunt Narië made us help, we did not speak to them."  
  
"They are travelers from Imladris." Haldir said, trying to think of the best way to keep the severity of their fellowship a secret from Emlin. "They are four hobbits of the Shire, two humans of Gondor, an elf of Mirkwood, and a dwarf. I do not know of what land he hails."  
  
"They are here on what purpose?" She continued.  
  
"Gandalf the Grey has passed into shadow." He spoke slowly, knowing that the few times Mithrandir had come to Lórien since Emlin's birth, she had taken quite an interest in learning from him. "They traveled through Moria."  
  
Emlin frowned, "Oh that is horrible!"  
  
Haldir nodded his head in agreement, "Aye it is."  
  
She seemed satisfied with his answers, even though he had nowhere even begun to answer her questions. How do you tell your young daughter that this group of men were on a mission to destroy the One Ring? That they may not succeed and the world's ending could be at hand? That he could be called to a great battle and possibly die? That everyone's hope rested in someone no larger than her younger brother?  
  
They made their way back into the city, the large gates closed behind them. There had once been a time when the gates could be kept open during the day, and sometimes even during night, but now they took no chances, not even with the double patrol on the borders. Haldir noted that the city was unusually quiet for so late in the morning as they stopped at the stables and put away their horses. They walked out of the stables and Emlin paused, glancing up at him.  
  
"Melin le, Ada." She said quietly and hugged him close.  
  
Surprised that she did this, but more than happy that she did, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her back. "And I love you, Emlin."  
  
Before he knew what was going on, she was gone and running towards Aranel, whom as just coming down from the upper talans. Haldir sighed and watched as Emlin talked excitedly with Aranel and they disappeared behind a large outcropping of bushes. Finally he knew, and he could make things right. Maybe the realization that he had to smooth things over with his daughter, in case he were to perish because of the great war coming to their doorstep, was not such a bad thing after all.  
  
----  
  
iell nin- my daughter  
  
meleth- love  
  
melin le- I love you.  
  
Ada and Nana- if you do not know these already, then you should not be reading this story... ;-)  
  
Pen neth- little one  
  
Naethen- I am sorry (My sorrow) 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so very much for my readers/reviewers/raters.... You are all wonderful!  
  
Please remember to review the chapter!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6- Water Fight  
  
"Did I just witness a miracle?" Aranel called as Emlin ran over to her, away from her father.  
  
Emlin stopped and smiled, "What do you think you just witnessed?"  
  
"What did he do to you in the woods?" She asked, glancing back at Haldir as they walked around some bushes.  
  
"I do not know, he could have used some elven magic or something." Emlin said quietly and remained silent for a few moments. "We talked about some things, Aranel, and I am so happy that we did. Did you know that he stopped doing things with me because he thought I needed to be a child?"  
  
Aranel sighed and shook her head, "I did not, but that does not make sense, Emlin."  
  
"What does not make sense?" Emlin questioned. Right now, she was sure that nothing would be able to lower her spirits. She had been so nervous about the outing with her father out into the woods. She had no idea what would happen with them alone, and when they first started to speak to one another, it almost seemed that they would end in an argument to end all arguments. It was different, though. Something between them was different, and it almost seemed that for once they accepted each other's point of view, even if they did not particularly agree on anything.  
  
They talked without arguing for a few hours. That within itself was a great achievement for them, but actually getting down to the reasons as to why they had been at each other's throats for so many years was even better. Emlin knew that it would take some time, possibly the rest of her life, to repair the damage that had been done between them, in large part due to her. It saddened her, though, that all of the times her father had not been giving her his attentions, which he thought was best for her own growth- and truthfully it was good for her- that she had made him miserable. His intentions were only to help her and be a good father. She had been foolish enough to believe that it was because her father did not love her.  
  
How could she have ever thought that! Just to look in his eyes today was enough to know that he did. Oh and her mother... Emlin sighed. Nana deserved an apology for all of those times she tried to tell her that Haldir loved her, and Emlin had argued with her that he did not. And she also had to apologize to Thoron! Even though she had never gotten angry at him beyond the normal sibling arguments, she still had thought bad of him for so many years because he had, in her mind, been the one that pushed them the final distance apart.  
  
Emlin sighed heavily, and thought to herself, "Maybe I should just apologize to everyone."  
  
"Hmm?" Aranel asked.  
  
She glanced up at her cousin, feeling her face grow warm. "Did I say something aloud?"  
  
Aranel chuckled, "You just said that you thought you should apologize to everyone."  
  
"Oh, I suppose I did." Emlin said, "I have just realized that everything that I have said and done about Ada has affected everyone, and not just me."  
  
Aranel sighed, "You never answered my question as to why Uncle Haldir's lack of time with you is the reason you two were so horrible to one another."  
  
Emlin glanced at her cousin, debating if she wanted to answer or not. She loved Aranel dearly, but she was quite the loud mouth and gossiped enough that telling her a secret like this would be unwise. "It is a long story, that I will leave for another day. Today is a beautiful day, though! Let us go the stream."  
  
"Which stream?" Aranel asked.  
  
"The one in that little secluded glade." Emlin said, "We have not visited there in quite awhile."  
  
"Nay, we have not." Aranel replied as they locked arms and started down the path, detouring to the stream through the dense trees before they reached the glade.  
  
They walked together laughing and commenting on the lovely day, the whole talk with her father really not sinking into her head. She could not believe that it had happened, but it had, and she felt as light and weightless as the hawk making lazy loops in the clear blue sky over the tall trees. The glade was unoccupied for such a brilliant day, but she was glad because the bright green grass was beckoning for her to walk in it barefooted uninhibited, and then wade into the assuredly cold, crystal waters of the stream bubbling along.  
  
"It is such a beautiful day!" Emlin said excitedly as she fell on top of the lush carpet of grass dramatically. She quickly untied her riding boots and placed them beside the large boulder next to her.  
  
Aranel giggled and took off her own slippers, "I have never seen you so happy Emlin! I enjoy you much more like this!"  
  
"I enjoy myself more like this." Emlin laid back in the grass and let a long sigh out of her lungs. They stayed there for a while watching the sun change above them, slowly beginning to dip below the western trees, and listening to the pleasant tune of the birds in their roosts. And of all the things that could have gone through her head right at the moment was the thought of the Mirkwood prince and what had happened the previous night. "Aranel?"  
  
"Yes?" Aranel asked.  
  
Emlin stood up and stretched her arms over her head before focusing her attention back on her cousin, "Did your mother say anything about what happened last eve?"  
  
"About what? That meeting with Prince Legolas?" Aranel questioned, shielding her eyes from the rays of the waning sun. Emlin nodded her head and Aranel smiled, "She said nothing about it particularly, except she did say that he was a charming elf."  
  
Emlin giggled and walked to the water's edge, remembering his blue eyes and smiling face. It made her heart flutter, stomach flop and her mind anxious for the next moment when she would catch a glimpse of his perfect face. These feelings she was having towards ellyn- not just Legolas- were all so new to her, and the especially strong ones she felt for the prince were downright frightening to her. She would have discussed them with Aranel, but she was yet to reach forty years and thought that every time Emlin brought up a certain ellyn, it was quite hysterical. She would giggle and act as if the what Emlin spoke of was the most repulsive and nauseating thing she had ever heard.  
  
"Do you like the prince, Emlin?" Aranel asked.  
  
She shrugged, stepping out onto a stone protruding from the water. "It would not matter if I did or not. He is a prince, and I am the March Warden's daughter."  
  
Aranel sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin upon her knees. "That distinction is next to being referred as a princess. True, your parents do not run an entire realm, but your father could if he needed to."  
  
"Let us not talk about this." Emlin suggested, hopping to another flat stone. She bent on one knee, dipping her other foot into the water and kicking it towards Aranel. The splash landed Aranel's silvery-blonde head and her mouth turned into a large 'O' shape.  
  
"I cannot believe you did that." Aranel exclaimed, jumping to her feet and to the closest rock, reaching out for Emlin.  
  
Emlin sidestepped her easily, and leapt to another stone, further away. Aranel followed and replaced Emlin on the stone she had previously stood, her skirts hitting the water, a good deal of her hem soaked. Emlin laughed and taunted Aranel to reach her, but these two stones were too far away. Aranel giggled, effortlessly squatting on her haunches, cupping her hands together and placing them in the water, throwing the cold liquid up onto Emlin's thighs. More surprised from how cold the water was, and not that Aranel had done such a thing, Emlin froze and watched as her cousin skipped to a stone next to her. The look in Aranel's eyes was wild. It would have frightened Emlin if she did not know her better.  
  
"Wait!" Emlin shouted as Aranel lunged for her. With fast fingers, Emlin undid the fastenings of her outer tunic and threw it to the side of the stream.  
  
"That is not fair, Emlin!" Aranel complained, "If I get wet, I get wet. I cannot save a piece of clothing to go back home in!"  
  
Emlin smiled wickedly, "I know."  
  
This seemingly enraged Aranel a great deal, and she lunged again for Emlin. Emlin's footing on the smooth, wet rock beneath her feet gave way and it seemed that all time slowed to a snail's pace as they each looked at each other with worried expressions, and tumbled down into the chilling water. The shock of the icy water stole the air from their lungs, but ever so quickly, they grew used to it and Emlin felt a laugh coming up from her belly. Aranel began to laugh as well, as she struggled under the weight of her sodden gown to sit back in the water.  
  
Emlin sat up now that Aranel was off of her, and appraised the damage that had been done to her cousin. "You look atrocious."  
  
"You do not look much better!" Aranel laughed, splashing more water at her. "Even your hair is completely soaked! Mine is still pretty dry."  
  
"I can fix that for you if you wish." Emlin threatened and adjusted her seat in the river bed, the slimy mud seeping through her thin leggings. "Oh, that is so foul!"  
  
Aranel raised a brow, "What is?"  
  
"Mud in my leggings." Emlin dipped her head beneath the water, completely submerging herself. She stayed there for a few moments before surfacing and slowly standing up, offering Aranel a hand to stand up. Emlin and Aranel stood in the water, trying in vain to cleanse their saturated clothes of the mud going down their legs.  
  
"Nana is going to send me to live with an orc after she sees this gown!" Aranel said, "I just know she will!"  
  
Emlin started to laugh at Aranel again, but she was silenced by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. Aranel's face grew pale, and she tried to form words with her mouth, but nothing came out. What could possibly be so horrible behind her? Emlin turned slowly, and Aranel's nervous was made clear to her. There stood Legolas, on the bank of the river, and standing very close to her. How long had he been there? How much had heard of their earlier conversation?  
  
"Please tell me it is not him." Emlin said.  
  
"It is." Aranel replied, trudging towards the bank. Legolas offered his hand to Aranel to lift her out of the shallow water. She accepted it gratefully, and Legolas lifted her with no difficulty to stand on the grass. He smiled brightly and then offered his hand to Emlin. Not wishing to remain in the cold water or risking a chance of angering the elf, she gave him one of her hands. Just as simply as he did Aranel, Legolas hoisted her to the grass, though with a little too much force behind it, causing her to stumble slightly into him. Legolas steadied her with his body and not his hands this time, and Emlin's sheer nervousness for the situation raised considerably when she felt his warm breath upon her ear.  
  
Emlin pulled away, the blush on her face she hoped was not so bright as it felt. "Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure, lirimaer." He replied.  
  
Could he not tell that she was not even of age yet? Why was he charming her so? Emlin swallowed hard and pushed away from him, walking quickly over to her boots and the outer tunic she had thrown to the side. The under tunic she wore was thin and she felt slightly chilled from the water, but it was not bad enough that she needed to put it on. That was until, to her extreme mortification, Emlin glanced down at her under tunic as she was pulling on her boots. She had not realized that the gauzy white cloth would become so sheer when it became wet, or that it would stick to her body so well. Emlin straightened herself and pulled the cloth away from her body, but that only caused a cool breeze to float underneath the cloth, caressing her breasts and making her nipples stiffen.  
  
She reached for her outer tunic and quickly covered herself, turning to find Legolas grinning slightly at her realization of what was happening. At least he was getting pleasure out of this experience! Emlin scowled and slipped her arms in the outer tunic. She was so embarrassed by the situation that she did not even know if she could move to make a quick escape.  
  
"Would you two lovely elleths allow me to escort you to your talans?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No thank you, we are fine on our own!" Emlin exclaimed, grabbing Aranel's arm and moving off in a fast run towards a dense green covering. They ran for some time before Emlin finally stopped and they looked behind them. "Thank Elbereth he did not follow us."  
  
"No kidding." Aranel sighed, "But I do not think I would have minded very much."  
  
Emlin pursed her lips, "How long had he been there?"  
  
"I do not know." Aranel said, "I hope that he was not hiding in the trees when we were speaking about him though! Oh would that not be upsetting?"  
  
"Most upsetting." Emlin agreed and looked around. "I need to go back to the talan and cleanse myself of this mud."  
  
"As do I." Aranel nodded.  
  
Without saying more, they started up the stairs and separated ways not long after. Emlin opened the door to the talan to find her mother standing over the a black cast iron pot over the fire, and her father sitting at the table with Thoron, teaching him how to string his bow. She saw him glance towards the door and his eyes widen. "What in Iluvatar's name happened to you?"  
  
"The stream happened." Emlin said, "And so did Aranel pushing me in."  
  
"Well, go and bathe quickly!" Her mother chimed in, "We are having company for the evening meal."  
  
Emlin raised a curious brow, "Who is joining us?"  
  
"You shall see." Nana smiled and pushed Emlin towards her room, "If you worry about it, you will not bathe quickly enough."  
  
"Aye, Nana." Emlin replied and walked to her room, finding one of her pale blue gowns laying atop her bed that her mother must have left out for her. How old was she? Ten? She sighed and removed her boots quickly, gathering her things and went back down to her parent's sleeping room so she could get into the bathing room. The water was already drawn for her, so she whispered a quick warming spell and stepped into the niphredil scented water. It was while she was in the bath that she heard the first notes of a lament to Gandalf, accompanying the quickly darkening sky.  
  
The voices of the elves mingled together, creating one of the most haunting melodies she had ever heard as they sung of his passing into shadow, and of all the deeds he had on this great firmament known as Arda. It was often that songs would be conducted in this manner in Lothlórien, for happy or for sad reasons, but this time, the words weighed on her greatly. Truly, it was a horrible shame that such a wizard would fall into the depths of Moria. Emlin sighed and continued to listen closely, but she soon found herself lulling off into a light sleep.  
  
She was just going into the final level of rest when there was a firm knock at the front door and the sound of Thoron jumping up from his chair and running with his short legs to the door traveled to her ears. Emlin nodded and removed herself from the water, wrapping a drying cloth about her body before draining the water from the bathing basin. Not wishing to leave the solace of this closed off room so hurriedly, as the last time they had a guest, it only turned out to be Luinil. If there ever was an eccentric elf, her father's friend Luinil was definitely the one, and sometimes it worried her.  
  
Emlin moved into the bedroom where she had left her dress and pulled it over her head, tightening the ribbon on the back so the embroidered bodice lay against her skin, tying it off in a long bow resting on her backside. The talking in the other room was quiet, yet happy, but she did not pay much attention to what exactly was being said as she brushed out her already dry hair. A piece of parchment at the dressing table caught her attention, and she recognized her mother's handwriting. Emlin picked it up and read the first few lines, finding that it was only a note to Narië, dated back before she was even born. She placed the note back on the table and sighed heavily. She never knew someone could be so emotionally exhausted, but after the gamut she had been through since the sun rose, it was.  
  
Something was said and the entire talan went quiet, Emlin then wishing she had been paying attention. Intrigued beyond anything, she quickly tied some of her hair up with one of her mother's matching ribbons and moved towards the door. The silence was utterly deafening as she pulled back the door. Emlin was fixing her right flowing sleeve as she closed the door and looked up. There he stood, as handsome as ever, in only a silver-green tunic, leggings and his boots.  
  
"Hello." Emlin said quietly, wishing she could be any place but in this room... nay, any place but Lothlórien. By the look on his face, it was obvious that Legolas had not even the slightest idea who her parents were until this very moment.  
  
---  
  
Nana- Mom  
  
Ada- Dad 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Earlier in one of the chapters, I meant to say Emlin was "over forty years old", not that she was "forty years old", but the 'over' was somehow edited out, and I did notice it until I was rereading the chapter for references. Please forgive the author... Emlin is, in fact, 49.  
  
Chapter 7- A Princely Foe  
  
Legolas watched as the sodden elleths retreated quickly towards the path that would lead them to the stairs and up to their talans. He smiled to himself, thinking of Emlin and the reaction she had to seeing him there, and then even more so when she realized that her under tunic was very diaphanous. Originally he had just planned on leaving the two friends alone when he first came upon the glade. It appeared they were having such a wonderful time hopping the stones, that he did not wish to interrupt them, but they fell into the water. Some odd instinct came over him to go and rescue both of the elleths because they made no action for quite an amount of time after settling in the water. He was half way to them when he heard the loud laughter and they stood up, trying to clean themselves off.  
  
When his ears first heard that, he slowed to a lazy walk so he could gaze upon the elleths, unbeknownst to them. The silver-haired one was attractive, but it was obvious that she was even younger than Emlin from her underdeveloped frame, even for the usual build of a elleths. Emlin, on the other hand, was quite opposite and appeared that she was not even as young as he had originally guessed. Her body was almost to that of an elleth's who was a millennia old, and he was painfully aware of that fact with the wet tunic pressing to her chest.  
  
He had tried with all of his self-control to look away, but he found that impossible to do with such an elleth standing there. Why was he thinking so impurely about a young elleth? The elleth herself probably did not even know how to counter the advances he was making towards her. Maybe it was because he had gone so long without the companionship of a female that he was thinking about this. Or could it have been a diversion that he sought to take his mind off of the journey he was now on? Whatever it was, Legolas disliked that he had such ideas about Emlin. She did not deserve a perverse ellon taking her attentions in the way he had, undressing her with his eyes. No elleth did.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Legolas shook his head and walked towards the path the elleths had taken, moving slowly towards the staircases. Song filled the air as he walked, the elves of Lothlórien beginning their laments to the Grey Wizard. He was close to moving past the pain he felt for losing such a valuable leader and friend, as he knew that Aragorn would be just as good as Gandalf, but the loss still sat heavy in his heart. He would go down to his friends this night and stay with them while the elves continued their songs.  
  
Legolas reached Haldir and Indilisse's talan a while later and knocked heavily on the door. There was excited chatter from Thoron and he ran to the door before his parents could. The elfling threw the door back with a large smile on his features, running back to the table where Haldir was fixing Thoron's bowstring. Indilisse appeared from the fire where a cast- iron pot hung. She smiled, "Welcome, dear friend."  
  
"I thank you for inviting me." He smiled and took Indilisse's hand, placing a kiss on her fingers.  
  
"So I see you did not receive a better invitation?" Haldir questioned, standing up from his seat, handing Thoron the bow. Thoron disappeared with the bow up to his chamber.  
  
"Nay, I did not receive one." Legolas frowned, "Though there was an elleth that I was hoping to spend some more time with. I think I frightened her away."  
  
Haldir laughed, saying, "She must not realize that she ran from Legolas Thranduilion."  
  
He shook his head and took the goblet of wine that Indilisse had poured for him. "Oh, she knew who I was."  
  
"So what is the name of this elleth?" Indilisse questioned with a bright smile, walking back for the pot on the fire. "I could put in a good word for you during your stay."  
  
"Her name is Emlin." Legolas replied, "She is quite young. I should speak with her parents before I spend more time with her."  
  
The room fell deadly silent; so quiet was it that all that could be heard was the slight gurgle of the stew on the fire and the voices of elves in lament. The spoon in Indilisse's hand froze in mid stir of the contents of the pot. Haldir looked at him with disapproval written all over his face, his eyebrows furrowing angrily. Legolas noticed Haldir's hands, that were once loose at his side, now were balled up into tight fists, the knuckles turning white. Oh Elbereth! What had he done? Was Emlin their daughter?  
  
An answer to his question was not far away. He heard soft footfalls coming from the master chambers off to the side of the main room. The door opened slowly and out stepped the elleth, her golden-brown hair falling elegantly over the creamy skin of her shoulders and soft blue of her gown. Now he knew why her eyes seemed so familiar to him. They were Indilisse's! Oh this was no good. He had been lusting after a friend's daughter- friends whom he held in the highest regards- who obviously was an innocent, youngling elleth.  
  
"Hello," she spoke, her voice wavering slightly as she cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
What surprised Legolas the most was that Haldir, though appearing infinitely enraged, did not verbalize his anger. Haldir turned to him and took a calming breath, "Legolas, this is my daughter Emlin, but it appears you two have already met."  
  
Indilisse was a savior and cleared her throat. "The meal is ready."  
  
This announcement broke the tension in the room enough, and Thoron bounding the room diverted their attention so they could quickly jockey for seats at the table. Haldir sat at one end of the table, Legolas at the other as was directed by Indilisse. Thoron and Emlin sat opposite each other, but Indilisse made sure that she sat next to Emlin, between her and Legolas. Indilisse served the stew and a few words were spoken before they began to eat. Haldir continued to stare him down, lifting a spoon to his mouth slowly. The room remained silent, and Legolas prayed for the gift of a comment to bring everyone out of the tension-filled state, and for some way to be out of Haldir's disdainful glare.  
  
For Elbereth's sake! It felt like it was his father looking at him with all of that disapproval, and even his father was not so bad as Haldir was, even when he did the most despicable things. Nay, Haldir did not just stare at him like his father, but he made him feel like an elfling that was only about Thoron's age. He had nearly spent three millennia in Arda, only two hundred years less than Haldir himself. That sent a sudden pang of humiliation through his body, realizing that he was, in fact, as old as Emlin's father.  
  
Aragorn had warned him this would one day get him into trouble.  
  
"Thoron said that he actually hit the target today?" Indilisse questioned, looking directly at him, winking slightly.  
  
"Aye he did." Legolas nodded his head, "But that was at the cost of a broken bow."  
  
"I pulled back the string so far, it snapped!" Thoron nodded excitedly, completely unawares to what was happening around him.  
  
Legolas glanced quickly to Haldir's right, to find Emlin, her eyes trained on the table in front of her. He had never meant for this to happen! If only he had not been so lust-filled over an elleth. Never was an elleth or ellon consumed so readily with the sight of another, but evil forces had somehow mingled with his good senses and clouded his mind.  
  
"Emlin! Legolas said that he really does fight big spiders in Mirkwood!" Thoron said and turned to him, "My sister said that she did not think spiders could grow so large."  
  
He glanced openly at Emlin now, since she had been brought into the conversation. Pink crept to her ears and cheeks as she slowly came to gaze on him. Legolas smiled, "Not all realms are as lucky to have the power of the Lady keeping such foul beasts out."  
  
"I just did not think that they could grow so large to be such a threat." Emlin defended her position.  
  
"Some can grow to be so large that they could barely fit in this room." He smiled, "Of course that is with all of their legs spread out."  
  
She nodded her head and turned her gaze away from him again. Haldir, who had been paying close attention the short sentences they were saying to each other, looked down his nose at Legolas again. "Tell me, Emlin or Legolas, when was it that you met?"  
  
"Last eve, Ada." Emlin replied, "When Aunt Narië asked Aranel and me to help her deliver the food."  
  
"She tripped over my quiver and nearly spilled the food all over the ground." Legolas chimed in, but realized he probably should not have said anything about it by the annoyed look on her features.  
  
Haldir leaned his elbows on the table, saying, "And she did not tell you that she was my daughter, or that she has only had nine and forty begetting days?"  
  
"Ada..." Emlin looked at him.  
  
Legolas shook his head, "She did not say much, Haldir, except that her name was Emlin. Aranel pulled her way."  
  
Haldir continued to stare him down. Never before had he come across the father of one of his interests, but this was utterly frightening, especially since Legolas had seen Haldir's fury first hand when things did not please him. Haldir then sat back in his seat, carefully appraising him. He had not realized the ability of the March Warden to make one feel as small as an insect.  
  
"Ada, please stop." Emlin said evenly, not looking at him, rather speaking towards her stew.  
  
"What were your intentions with my daughter?" He questioned, ignoring his daughter's plights.  
  
Emlin groaned loudly and she pushed back from the table, the hasty scraping of wood slightly bothering his ears. Legolas watched her smooth out her dress and regard her father with a disgusted look before walking towards a short staircase wrapping around the trees and undoubtedly up to an extra room. He recoiled at the sound of a door slamming and the locking bolt slide into place. It would seem, though, that to those who were not aware of their family dynamics, would say that the relationship between father and daughter was not the best. As though this had happened many times, Indilisse just shook her head and finished her meal. Thoron ate hastily and disappeared upstairs. And he was left at the table, still facing an angry father.  
  
"Would you have had your way with her, Legolas, if you had been given a chance?" Haldir grilled him, "Would you have taken her maidenhood before she has even been named an adult by the Eldar?"  
  
Legolas remained grim and sighed, "Haldir, I count you and Indilisse among the friends I hold in the highest regard. I would hope that you would think the same of me, and not even ask me this question."  
  
He cursed himself. Here he was asking Haldir to remember their friendship and his honorable nature, and yet he was battling with the thoughts he had been having about Emlin. Truthfully, he did not know how he would react if presented the opportunity of having his way. The one thing he would never have done, though, was take her by force. That was too horrible a prospect to think that any of the Eldar would commit such a crime.  
  
"But I do ask you this question." Haldir said, resting his fists on the table and stood up from his seat.  
  
Legolas took this as his cue and stood himself, not to be outdone by the March Warden's way of making himself appear larger and more menacing than his foe so that they would back down. Haldir underestimated him. Legolas bowed his head slightly and said, "I will take my leave of you now, Haldir, as no good can come out of your enraged state, and my need to defend myself. Thank you, Indilisse, the food was superb."  
  
With that, he backed to the door and stepped out as quickly as he could. He let his legs do his thinking after the door shut behind him, and he found himself not walking down to be with his friends, but walking up stair after stair to reach a high flet in the trees, the night sky with its millions of shimmering white stars unbidden by leaves of gold or any other covering. The fair elvish voices still sang and the faint cool breeze blew against his face, sending him into a state of contentment when he first stood atop the flet, even if the song was of an evil happening.  
  
"So you escaped with your life?"  
  
Legolas was startled by the quiet voice, and looked around him and saw no one. "Who is there?"  
  
The leaves behind him rustled and he saw the hem of a pale blue skirt, then the waist and then the torso of the elleth wearing it, drop from her perch even higher in the trees than the flet. She brushed off her skirt and glanced at him as she straightened herself. "Now we have something in common, you and I."  
  
"And what is that?" He asked quietly, turning his eyes to the sky to stop himself from gazing at her.  
  
"We can both anger my father easily." Emlin replied, a great amount of sarcasm in her voice. "The only thing you do not have is the pleasure of living with him."  
  
Legolas could not stop himself from chuckling at her words. "Has this happened before?"  
  
"What? A prince of Mirkwood flirting shamelessly with a young elleth, even though she was quite mortified by it all?" She questioned. "Only you can answer that."  
  
He smiled wryly. He enjoyed her biting sense of humor. "No, I mean does he do this to any he-elf interested in you?"  
  
Emlin chuckled and walked to the edge of the flet and sat down, letting her legs dangle over the side. He joined her shortly and she looked at him. "I have not had a he-elf interested in me, until now. If there have been others, then I would not know. Everyone here realizes that I am not yet of age. Luinil, Ada's friend, has said a few unsavory things about me growing up, but all Ada has to do is glare at him to quiet him."  
  
"I am sorry for my disrespect, Emlin." Legolas replied, "I should not have acted as I did around you, even though I could tell that you were young."  
  
"You knew it and yet you still thought you would have your way with me?!" She exclaimed, feigning disgust. "You do deserve my father's wrath."  
  
He was silent again and gazed up at the sky, "I do deserve it, that chagrins me, but it is true. I think I was just looking for a diversion from the troubles on my mind, and you happened to fall in front of me."  
  
"Do not remind me." Emlin blushed deeply and rested back on her elbows.  
  
"But I definitely would not have gone beyond calling you friend if I knew that your parents were Haldir and Indilisse." Legolas said.  
  
Emlin laughed and sighed, "You forget my uncles as well. They are very protective."  
  
Legolas smiled, "The worse damage they could inflict is scathing remarks."  
  
They remained quiet for a long while in pleasant silence, gazing up at the stars and listening to the songs of the elves. What ever attraction he felt for Emlin was summarily scared from his mind by Haldir, but his body still felt the pull of her young, supple frame covered in the most luxurious creamy skin he had ever seen. If there ever had been a chance to pursue her, it was now gone, as he would never anger one of his friends intentionally. And really, he was glad for this happening, because it would lessen the entanglement when he left to continue his quest.  
  
"How did you get out of your room?" He questioned. "I heard the lock latch, and it is obvious you were here before me."  
  
Emlin smiled, "I have spent many nights locked in my room, and boredom yields invention. There is a branch right beside my window that is easy to climb out on, even in a gown."  
  
"Why do you spend nights locked in your room?" He asked, very curious about her, though he was not sure if he wanted the answer.  
  
"I am sure it was easy to see that Ada and I do not have the best relationship." She sighed. "The only thing I shall say on this issue is that he angers quickly, albeit because I am usually a little horror to him."  
  
"I cannot believe that you are so terrible." Legolas smiled.  
  
Emlin nodded her head and laid completely back on the flet floor. "Eärendil is bright tonight."  
  
"Aye, he is." He replied and joined her in her stretched out position. Legolas turned his head to look at her, "I am truly sorry for being such a naughty elf. I should know better after my long life."  
  
She giggled and nodded her head, "You should, but I will look past it, milord."  
  
"It is Legolas." He affirmed. "My lord, milord, your highness and Prince are all titles I prefer to only be addressed by if my father holds court and I am present. But I make sure to busy myself with other things so I never have to suffer the agony of hearing those titles."  
  
Emlin laughed, "I shall remember that, your highness."  
  
"Then I shall call you Aiwamin." He raised a brow in defiance. "I seem to recall you blushed quite deeply when I called you that... or would pen neth be better suited for you?"  
  
She sat up again, this time standing completely up and stretching her arms above her head. "Emlin will do. Mellyn?"  
  
Legolas stood up with her and nodded his head, "We shall be friends."  
  
"Good," Emlin nodded. "Now that we have that done, I should be going before my parents discover my absences."  
  
With that, the elleth disappeared in the trees, running easily along the branches, untroubled by the bulk of her gown.

* * *

Indilisse rose from her resting state later that evening to find the space beside her empty and cold. She ran a hand tiredly across the pillow, an indent still in the center of the feathers where her lover's head had lain earlier. It had been a rather quiet night after Legolas left and Emlin locked herself away, but only because Haldir was so angry that he could not even verbalize it correctly in exclamations or damnations toward Legolas for being a lusty ellon after his daughter, or towards his daughter for not telling him about Legolas.  
  
She sighed heavily and swung her legs to the ground, rising from the warm covers. Slowly she walked towards the outer chamber of the talan, but stopped when she glimpsed her husband sitting on the balcony through the billowing drapes of sheer white. Indilisse wrapped a small blanket around her body, holding it securely around her gauzy shift-covered frame as she pushed past the curtains.  
  
"Haldir, meleth," she spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "it will do you no good to worry about it the entire night."  
  
"But I cannot take my mind from it." He sighed heavily, his hand coming up to encircle her fingers. "Does she just do it to me to see if it is possible to kill an elf?"  
  
Indilisse sat on the stone bench beside him. "This is not her fault, Haldir. It appears to me that it is entirely Legolas' problem, but even with that you should not worry."  
  
"Why should I not? She is my daughter." Haldir said, "I vowed to protect her from all manner of things on the day she was given to us. And if that happens to be the Mirkwood prince I am protecting her from, then so be it."  
  
"Your intentions are always honorable, meleth, but this time you were angered far too much, by something very innocent." Indilisse replied, "Legolas is loyal and honorable, almost to a fault. You should not be worried that he would take what he wanted by force. There is a big difference between what Legolas says and what he does. And if Emlin were to give him what he seeks freely, then that is her choice. It is not your choice."  
  
"How can you say that?" He asked, "She is yet but a babe, and does not know the ways of the world. I worry for her, though she may not worry for herself."  
  
Indilisse was quiet and ran a hand through his silken hair, brushing a piece behind his ear. She sighed, "Whether you are prepared for it or not, Emlin is nine and forty. You said it yourself. In the eyes of the elves, she is considered full grown at the time she reaches fifty. She will one day wish to go away from you, explore other realms, and most likely the male population thereof."  
  
"But she is still here, she still lives under my roof and she is still underage." He restated. "Legolas has no right thinking such things about an elleth, whether it be my child or another's. I would do the same if it was Aranel."  
  
"Aranel is very young still." Indilisse reminded, "Your daughter, however, is on the brink of adulthood, and she is experiencing ellyn for the first time. I agree that it will be a few years before she is emotionally ready and able to understand what a relationship means, but she is mature nonetheless."  
  
"Experiencing?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Indilisse frowned, "You need not worry. Our daughter is as pure as the day she was born. I only mean to point out that she finds others attractive now, beyond the normal lines of friendship."  
  
Haldir was quiet for some time and slowly turned his head to gaze at her. Indilisse continued, "Besides, would it be so horrible if your daughter fell in love with a prince? Every elleth dreams of such things as noble elves coming and sweeping them away."  
  
"You did not get a prince. Does that mean your dreams were never fulfilled?" He questioned.  
  
"I dreamt of a handsome, arrogant knight in shining armor." Indilisse smiled, "Who rode a beast of a horse. I would say that my dreams are pretty well fulfilled."  
  
"Those words still do not take my mind off of this situation, meleth." Haldir replied, caressing her cheek.  
  
Indilisse sighed and rested her head on his strong shoulder, "You did not answer me. Would it be so horrible if she fell in love with a prince?"  
  
"Only if he hurt her." He conceded.  
  
She smiled, "You need not worry about our daughter, Haldir. She is strong in her resolve and obstinate enough to know what she wants and to not be easily fooled, no matter how handsome he is."  
  
"Do you think she will let me play father any longer?" He asked, gazing down at Indilisse.  
  
"Emlin may marry, and she may go elsewhere in this world Haldir." Indilisse said, "But you will always be her father. I will always be her mother. And she will know that, and love us just the same. My father worried about the same things."  
  
Haldir sighed heavily and wrapped her tighter in his arms, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I hope that day does not come soon, Indilisse, not when we have just gotten to the root of our indifferences."  
  
Indilisse looked up at him again, and kissed his chin, "We shall see, meleth."  
  
---  
  
Ada- Dad  
  
Nana- Mom  
  
Pen neth- young one  
  
Aiwamin- my little bird  
  
Mellyn- friends  
  
Ellyn- group of male he-elves  
  
Ellon- single he-elf  
  
Meleth- love  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Reality  
  
Emlin sat at the practice field, her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared in the distance at the targets adorning the tree trunks and branches, with a few free standing targets scattered about. She had spent her entire morning in this spot upon the grass, under the shade of a small tree as it had taken her so long to work up the nerve to come back down to this place. When she was younger, it had been a place of solace for her to come with her father, but she had stopped practicing her archery as soon as things started to become bad between them. Now that she was here, though, it brought back memories of times better spent when she was an elfling and with her father, and she could not bring herself to shoot at the targets.  
  
She sighed heavily and stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her hands. It had seemed that everything would be better a few weeks ago after their ride through the forest. Then the whole dilemma with Legolas began. Oh what an uproar that had caused between her and her father! But this time it was for the exact opposite reasons as before! Now, Haldir was smothering her, and paying too close attention to every action she made to make sure she was not being manipulated by Legolas. Could he strike no happy balance between anything? One moment he was so distant and untouchable, the next he was taking over commanding fatherly roles.  
  
Granted, their arguments had lessened, and Emlin was fine knowing that her father was only protecting her, but he was taking things way too far with Legolas. He and Legolas had been close friends before, but now it seemed that they were no more than bitter enemies. Legolas was genuinely sorry about everything, but in the fashion of her father, Haldir could not let this situation rest. He had to see it out to the final possible ending, to which it appeared he hoped would be a slow and painful death for Legolas. It did not even seem to matter to him that Legolas and Emlin had named their relationship friendly, and that nothing more could come of anything. She knew it was because Legolas wished to maintain a friendship with Haldir, and pursuing Haldir's underage daughter was not the way to go about doing that.  
  
As far as she was concerned, it was just a lot of male-driven competition that made them act in such a way. It was not even about her any longer; it was about the impossible nature of her father and that he could best any ellon who stood in his way. Almost as if it were a survival of the fittest, matching brawn against brawn and not intelligence against intelligence, by the way they stared each other down the few times they had crossed each other's paths. Her father was the most arrogant elf on most lists, and while she did not know Legolas well, she could tell that he was arrogant in his own ways, putting up a rather worthy fight against the March Warden.  
  
Males! It was amazing that anything was ever accomplished in realms where kings and lords ruled!  
  
Luckily, though, a few weeks passed quickly with the travelers in constant audience with the Lord and Lady while the rest of the city gossiped about the meetings and went about their daily lives. Her father had not seen much of Legolas, and Legolas made no plans on seeking him out, even though he had gone on frequent scouting trips with a few of the other higher ranking wardens. She had not seen Legolas either, and she found that her father was doing a fairly good job at sequestering her to the talan, giving her menial tasks so that she could not go out and have the chance of meeting him.  
  
"Sometimes placing the bow in your hand and an arrow on your string can make it operate better than just by staring at it." The deep, slightly lilting mellifluous voice interrupted her thoughts. "Unless, of course, you are practicing willing it with your mind."  
  
"Chen ad?" She asked, looking up and finding the tall elf standing over her. "Have you not reaped enough havoc in my life?"  
  
He chuckled and sat down beside her, "Apparently I have not if your father has not sent you away yet."  
  
"And you think being locked in the talan doing menial tasks is not bad enough?" Emlin questioned, picking up her bow, strumming her finger over the taught string.  
  
"Has he taken to locking you in?" Legolas asked urgently, seemingly very alarmed, "If he has, it has gone too far."  
  
She shook her head and sighed, "There is no lock on the main door, and I told you about the lucky position of my chamber."  
  
"You have no lock?" He questioned, "I cannot believe that your father does not have a lock on the door to keep unwanted family members out."  
  
Emlin laughed and turned to gaze at him, "There is one on the master's chamber door, if that is what you are implying."  
  
"I imply no such thing." Legolas smiled wickedly, "But I see that you have a very active imagination. What do you think they do beyond those closed doors?"  
  
From this statement, it was clear to her that Legolas enjoyed making elleths blush. But she was not so easily outdone, "All I would have to do is mention one thing about an inappropriate word or gesture to my father and you would have an arrow between your eyes."  
  
"You are right, Emlin." He sighed heavily and took the bow from her lap. Carefully he ran his fingers along the carven wood, admiring the golden leaves. "So why are you really not practicing, though you have brought your bow and quiver with you the practice field?"  
  
Emlin took the bow back from his hands, "I am not sure I am very good."  
  
"You are a child of the March Warden, two generations over." He replied, "There is no possible way that you could not be as good as I. Even Thoron has it in his blood."  
  
She chuckled and stood up. "I have seen my brother spend hours upon hours in practice with Ada. I do not believe your theory of talent being passed through bloodlines."  
  
Legolas jumped up easily and followed her to the lines from which it was marked for shooting. "There is promise there, Emlin. You have probably been practicing since you took your first step."  
  
Emlin was silent for a few moments and pulled an arrow from her quiver, placing it on the string, but kept the point to the ground. "I have not practiced for quite sometime."  
  
"Why?" He questioned.  
  
"I do not wish to answer that right now." She replied, lifting the bow up and aligning it with the nearest target. Emlin glanced over at Legolas, who was watching her closely, and said, "You may wish to move away. I do not know what will happen when I release this."  
  
Legolas laughed and shook his head, "I am sure nothing bad will come from it. Come, shoot the arrow and let me see how you do."  
  
Emlin felt the pressure of his appraising eyes as she again looked towards her target. She would not enjoy his laughter when she completely missed the target... but then again, looking back at him, he seemed completely serious with the situation. Emlin summoned her courage and closed her eyes as she let loose the arrow. It hissed through the air, but made not a sound of embedding in the target. She opened one eye, then the other and saw it nowhere.  
  
"Your first problem is that you closed your eyes." Legolas said, gazing at her thoughtfully. "I cannot believe that no one has taught you about eye contact with your target."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Of course they have. But they did not have a highly skilled archer beside them, staring at them."  
  
A light pink crept to the tips of his ears, but he ignored it. Instead, he moved behind her and cautiously positioned her body differently, making Emlin exceedingly aware of his touch and not of what he was trying to teach her. He placed his hands over hers on the bow and moved it slightly, "How is that, Aiwamin?"  
  
A shiver ran up her spine, but this was unsettling to her and she let him know that in not so much a pleasant way. "My father will strangle you if he sees you."  
  
"Where is your father?" He asked, "I did not see him after the audience with the Lord and Lady this morn."  
  
"He went with Lord Celeborn to deliver the news to the families of the two wardens that fell protecting the borders last eve." Emlin said, glancing from the corner of her eyes at him.  
  
All he did was lean in closer. She tensed at this action and he breathed into her ear, "Do not worry, your father will be busy for sometime."  
  
"Legolas..." Emlin tried not to giggle and blush, but the feel of his warm breath teasing her ear made her feel oddly giddy.  
  
"What is it, Aiwamin?" He asked again. "I am only concerned with helping you shoot better. I am not concerned about your father."  
  
"I would be concerned about her father."  
  
The hair on the back of her neck rose in fright as soon as the deep and extremely angered voice found her ears. Legolas tensed considerably against her, and slowly pushed away. Emlin turned to find her father standing on the edge of the field, his arms crossed against his large chest, his face red with anger. Legolas stepped away from her and she set her bow at her side, preparing herself for whatever was going to happen.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter." Haldir spoke, walking towards them.  
  
Emlin sighed and glanced between her father and Legolas, "Ada, please do not do this, he was not harming me."  
  
"Not harming you, meleth?" Haldir asked incredulously, "I have been in the trees the entire time since you first spoke to each other. I have heard your repeated efforts to get him to stop what he was doing."  
  
"Haldir, you misunderstand." Legolas said, but received a hard glare.  
  
"He is right, you do misunderstand." Emlin spoke slowly, "Just because I was threatening him, does not mean it was truthful. I only said it in jest, because, well frankly, you do anger far too easily and it is fun to jest about it."  
  
She knew she should not have said that when her father's gaze shifted he looked at her angrily, "Emlin, go home. I will have some words with the prince alone."  
  
Emlin took a deep breath, "No, I will not leave. You two need to stop this contest of who is stronger than the other! It is not even about me any longer, it is about the fact that you cannot control Legolas like everyone else, and that Legolas is not scared of you."  
  
"Emlin, please," Haldir said again, his voice softening only slightly.  
  
"And it does not even matter to you that Legolas and I have spoken since and know we can go beyond nothing but friends, for the sake of you and Nana, and because I am still young!" She exclaimed. "Legolas is a loyal friend, Ada. I cannot believe that you cannot see that. Had he known my age and whose child I was, he would have never said such things when he came to our talan."  
  
Both ellyn remained silent as her father looked at her with a slowly dissolving anger, and Legolas with an interested amusement with her words.  
  
"I may be young, but do not think that these things are foreign to me." Emlin said.  
  
Haldir sighed, "But what he was doing to you, Emlin, the way he was touching..."  
  
"Anyone who was teaching me how to shoot an arrow correctly would have done the exact same thing!" Emlin argued.  
  
"But his words... belie innocence." Haldir began again.  
  
"I do not care if they do." Emlin replied and glanced quickly at Legolas. "And the words I spoke to him belied what I was actually feeling. Aye, Ada, I enjoyed having his arms around me in such a way. The truth is that I had complete control over the situation and if I really did not want him doing what he was, I could have easily stopped him."  
  
With that final comment Emlin ran towards the path, embarrassed that she had yelled at her father out in the middle of the city, and that Legolas heard the argument and the part about her liking the feel of his hands on her. When she was out of sight, Emlin paused for a bit, collecting her thoughts. There were really no coherent thoughts going through her head, though, and decided that she would spy on the conversation between her father and Legolas. Carefully, she eased herself from the staircase onto a close branch of the nearest mallorn. Slowly she went back in the direction of the practice field. Upon returning, she found the scene had not changed much since she had left, with her father and Legolas still staring at each other.  
  
"She is only nine and forty, Legolas." Haldir muttered.  
  
"Aye, Haldir, I know that." Legolas replied, "Do you think that little of me, though, that I would be so horrible?"  
  
"I know not what I think of you." Haldir said.  
  
Legolas sighed and placed a friendly hand upon Haldir's shoulder, "Mellon, if you really wish me to never speak with her again, then I shall honor your wishes."  
  
Haldir was silent for a long time, and looked deeply into Legolas' eye, Emlin praying that her father made no rash remarks and decisions on this matter. He let out a heavy breath, "I do not wish that. But I do wish you would not speak to her in such a way as I heard earlier."  
  
Emlin grumbled to herself, hearing her father's words.  
  
"Aye, Haldir, I understand. But speaking between friends, may I remind you that Emlin is grown now, as much as you do not want to accept that, and she should be treated like such." Legolas asked. Emlin knew there was something decent about Legolas after all. Maybe he was her key to talking her father into independence.  
  
"She is still my daughter, Legolas, not yours." Haldir said and placed his own hand on Legolas' opposite shoulder.  
  
Legolas chuckled and shook his head. "I do not want daughters. I have heard they are nothing but trouble."  
  
"You have no idea." Haldir smiled and removed his hand, motioning for the side path Emlin had taken earlier. They walked in silence and Emlin followed them silently through the trees.  
  
"You are getting soft in your old age, mellon nin." Legolas said. "Had this been fifty years ago, I would have already been shot dead."  
  
"The last thing I want is your father coming after me." Her father chuckled, "And I am not old. I am merely exhausted because I have children. You will understand when you decide to exercise your power of generation."  
  
The walked in silence for awhile more, and Emlin was about ready to leave when her father glanced quickly at Legolas. "So you find my daughter appealing, do you?"  
  
Legolas stopped and raised a curious eyebrow, "If this is bait to get me to say something incriminating, then I will not do it."  
  
"I am serious, Legolas." Haldir said.  
  
"She is very beautiful, Haldir." Legolas nodded his head, "But you know that. She is every bit like her mother."  
  
Emlin smiled to herself. It was nice to actually hear those sincere words from another's mouth, besides that of her father's and mother's.  
  
"I know." Her father smiled and let out a long sigh, glancing up at the trees. She pushed back as much as she could against the tree trunk, but she feared that the green of her dress would give her away. "Has everything said been to your liking, iell nin?!"  
  
Mortification with Legolas when he saw through her tunic was one thing, but the humiliation she felt now being caught by her father, no less was just as horrible. Legolas followed her father's eyes and gazed up at the trees, letting a large smile cross his lips as if he too had known she had been spying on them. Of course, they probably had, with their highly trained elven senses, but she could still hope that they had not noticed her until recently.  
  
"Emlin?" Her father called again.  
  
"Aye Ada." She squeaked.  
  
"Go home and tell your naneth that Legolas will be having the evening meal with us again this night." Haldir called out, and glanced at Legolas. Emlin started to move away and Haldir spoke lowly to Legolas, though she could still hear easily what was being said. "If she had been older, would you have pursued her?"  
  
Legolas gave him an impish smile, "Most definitely, but not after I found out she was your daughter."  
  
"Good, I am glad we have that understanding now. Since you are betrothed to the princess of Lindon." Haldir said. Emlin froze in her spot and let the words that her father had just spoken sink into her head. Legolas was betrothed? All of her little elfling fantasies and flutters she received when she thought of Legolas since his visit to Lórien faded right at that moment. To the princess of Lindon? For a moment she had thought Legolas to be an elf that would wed anyone he wished- even the Lórien March Warden's daughter- but he had been betrothed to a princess the entire time.  
  
"Please do not remind me of that less than glad future." Legolas replied.  
  
Haldir chuckled, "I will every time you look inappropriately at any other elleth."  
  
"Hannon le, mellon. I always needed a watcher." Legolas said sarcastically and at last they were out of hearing range and Emlin slumped against the tree. Except, there was one thing she did not understand. Still she felt the pull of Legolas, the intense butterflies in her stomach, but this time they beat with force of a battering ram on her body knowing that she could never have him. She was not in love with him; she had a definite infatuation, but he was betrothed to another. And even if the entire world was vanquished of its evil and Legolas survived to see it, she would never know the feeling of his love. Emlin hung her head and let out a heavy sigh, walking towards her talan to alert her mother of the guest later that night.  
  
----  
  
Chen ad? –You again?  
  
Meleth- love  
  
Iell nin- My daughter  
  
Ada- Dad  
  
Naneth- Mother  
  
Hannon le, mellon- Thank you, friend 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: A big mix of book/movie canon in this chapter. Scene with lembas and Gimli comes directly from the book. Also, for the next few chapters, the story line will be broken up and focusing on the things you did not see in the movie or read in the books. You already know these so, I find it unnecessary to rehash everything that has already been wonderfully written by the Incomparable One. I could never say them better than he did.  
  
Chapter 9- Departure  
  
16 Nénimë 3019- Banks of the Anduin   
  
Yet another fortnight passed, and Legolas found himself standing on the banks of the Anduin, looking out over the calm waters, a fine mist of grey encircling the trees on either side and settling atop the oddly placid surface. No matter how much he tried to calm his mind, he could not help but have a horribly ominous feeling that things were not going to get any better from here on out. Of course he had experienced this feeling the entire journey, but now here and facing the wilds and evils of the land, with no extremely friendly realm in between them and Mordor, it began to worry him more. He was almost sure their situation would come to dire straits before it could recover. If it would ever recover once they had reached that state.  
  
Legolas sighed heavily to himself and moved away from the bank, walking over to help load the canoes that would help them navigate the ebb and tide of the Great River. Many elves had come to see them off, including the Lord and Lady, but not even the loveliness of this sight could make him feel any better about their state situation. With a resigned sigh, Legolas started placing bundles of leaf-wrapped lembas into the nearest boat, explaining to the hobbits what it was, but that did not help to move his mind to happier things either. It made him think of the friends he would leave behind- the friends he now counted as an extended family in Lórien. Family that he would never see again. Like his father...  
  
It was strange to him that he had not really though of these things when he accepted his position in the Fellowship in Imladris, but now it was all he could think about. He would miss his friends and laughing at their jests. He would miss the quiet comfort of his chambers in the great cave, the warm fire in front of him, warming his skin. Elbereth, he would even miss the spiders and the evil elf maid Nindë! Those things at least made him think he was safe and in a world where there was not greater evil abound. But leaving Lórien and these elves drove into like a spear that he may not live to see these things restored and maintained.  
  
Oh what a place it was to be... between a rock and a hard spot.  
  
At least he could still call the March Warden a friend. Once he had apologized to Haldir for his less than chivalrous behavior, he had spent time with him out scouting, and even more time in Haldir's home, enjoying the comforts of a warm and love-filled talan. If he had gone down to his companions in the Fellowship, he would have received much of the same welcome, but never in the exact same way that Indilisse and Emlin welcomed him, and the way Thoron sat for hours while he told him stories of Mirkwood. And never could Pippin or Merry, while quite full of gaiety all of the time, have such an interesting time baking as did the ladies of the House of the March Warden or make him laugh so much.  
  
Taking a corner form one of the lembas cakes, Legolas placed it on his tongue and sighed. He smiled to himself for the first time on this unpromising morning, remembering the day when he walked into the talan to find Indilisse and Emlin carefully mixing the concoction that would be formed into lembas cakes the following day. However, he quickly found out that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time when he noticed Indilisse grasp a small handful of flour and throw it teasingly at Emlin's face. Emlin was quite surprised when her mother did this, but soon it was reciprocated with laughter and another handful of flour. Haldir had come from the side room, completely bypassing the flinging of the white substance, pushing Legolas out the door, muttering something about it being better if he just stayed out of it.  
  
He noticed Indilisse and Emlin make their way out from the trees and onto the open banks of the river, carrying with them their own lembas-filled leaves. Gimli stopped in front of them, offering to take the gift, and they smiled at him. Emlin said a few things to him and chuckled at what Gimli then said. Haldir had not been too happy when Emlin had gone with him to meet his other companions, especially when she came back from the meeting saying how wonderful the dwarf was. But even Legolas, who had hated Dwarves for so long, found himself warming up to the fact that he was sharing his space with one. It would take time and patience if he would ever call Gimli mellon, but it was becoming apparent to him that even Dwarves were not so bad and were not so greedy. At least Gimli was not.  
  
"Cram," Legolas heard Gimli say curiously under his breath, taking and breaking a corner off one of the breads. Obviously surprised at its taste, he quickly downed the rest of the cake.  
  
Emlin laughed at him, "No more, no more! You have eaten enough for an entire army to march for a day!"  
  
"I thought it was only a kind of cram, my ladies," said the dwarf.  
  
"So it is," Indilisse answered. "But we call it lembas, or whey bread, and it is more strengthening than any food made by Men, and it is more pleasant than cram."  
  
"Aye, it certainly is." Gimli said. "You surely are kind hosts!"  
  
"All the same, we bid you spare the food," Indilisse said. "Eat a little at a time and only at need, for these things are given to serve you when all else fails. One will keep a traveler on his feet for a day of long labor, even if he is one of the tall Men of Minas Tirith."  
  
Gimli nodded his head and hurried away with the leaf wrappings, to place them in the canoes already filled with everything else that they would need for the rest of their journey. Haldir joined his wife and daughter, speaking with them quietly until he was called away to help Aragorn with the fixing of some device he carried. Indilisse and Emlin were quiet and looked around at the sight before them, Emlin excusing herself to speak with her cousin who had come with Rúmil and his wife Narië.  
  
He would miss Indilisse's ever witty humor and her wise words, but he found that he would miss Emlin even more so than Haldir and Indilisse together, even though he had known for far longer than their daughter. It was odd when he realized this, because they really only had but a blink of an eye to spend together, but he found her quite refreshing in the ways she experienced things in such a carefree way. He could not even recall if he had ever seen things in such a youthful way as a youngling, but it did not matter because he could live through her reactions. Her eyes were always so full of emotion when she learned something, or bright and cheerful when she met new people. When they had taken a walk through the gardens together, he loved watching her move about, smelling the flowers and speaking to the birds amidst their baths in the fountains.  
  
That day had been a pleasant day, and not long before this one. He had found Emlin sitting amongst the elanor with a book in her lap, bathed in the midday sunlight and seemingly glowing. She had made no indication that she knew he was near, so he stayed back for a while, watching her as she read. In her eyes there was excitement and splendor, but on her brow there was misunderstanding as she turned a thick page of parchment. Then she let out a light peal of laughter that sounded as though it were the delicate and melodious song of a beautiful bird, sending a shiver up his spine. Oh yes, she had earned her name Aiwamin. Legolas was about to interrupt at that point in her study of the text, but she shifted and lay down on the bright green grass upon her stomach. The honeyed brown hair of hers glistened in the sunlight, falling over her shoulders and hiding her face from him. As if he had asked her himself, she then brushed back her hair behind a pointed ear, and at that moment, he realized how youthful she was. She still had so much to learn, and yet he could see that she was not one to be slow learning these things.  
  
He had been so entranced with her, as she read the story and cared about nothing else in the world but the words leaping from the page, that he had not heard her speak to him. He had been quite embarrassed when she had said that she knew he had been standing there the entire time...  
  
Legolas sighed as he wondered what it would be like to have no care in the world but the ones immediately affecting you. Maybe he would once again be able to feel that if all evil things were vanquished from the land. But then again, that was an almost impossible hope, as there would almost always be evil. He closed his eyes briefly, telling himself that such a despairing attitude would not do well on this quest.  
  
"You have had a month to rest, mellon, I do not think you should be doing that now."  
  
Legolas opened his eyes slowly, finding Indilisse standing before him with a soft smile on her features. "I am not resting, I am only thinking how hard it is to leave Lórien behind once more."  
  
"Lórien or a certain elleth?" Indilisse questioned, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"I know not what you mean, Indilisse." Legolas said.  
  
She smiled warmly and placed a hand on his cheek, "Legolas, do not play a fool with me. I know that you will miss my daughter greatly in the coming months or possibly years."  
  
"Only as a friend, though, Indilisse." He replied. "I feel almost as if she is a young sibling. One that I never had."  
  
Indilisse sighed and remained quiet for some time, gazing into his eyes. "The next you see her, she shall be fifty, and we will then see what happens."  
  
"I do not understand." Legolas cocked his head to the side, "I would never again pursue anything with Emlin, for the sake of Haldir and you."  
  
"I do not mind if the loyal and honorable prince of Mirkwood courts my daughter. What I do care about, though, is you only using her to take your mind off of other things... like your betrothal." Indilisse said, "Haldir is another problem, but if you have gone through this war and spent a few years of peace with your own people, and you still feel as if no maiden is befitting of your attentions except Emlin, then you will do what you have to do. War changes people, though, and you may find what naïveté was once appealing to you, may no longer be."  
  
Legolas tried to make sense of what she was saying. There had never been a thought in his head that he would ever fall in love with Emlin, or even wish to court her, he had simply wanted a diversion. But the way Indilisse spoke it seemed she thought something entirely different was the reason for his actions since first meeting her. "Indilisse, what are you saying to me? It is almost an approval to court her, but all in the same breath you are telling me that she is not right for me."  
  
"All I say is that even though she shall be fifty, she will still be young and her mind may not be ready for your attentions." Indilisse said, and began to say something else, but their attentions were pulled to two lines forming beside them. Celeborn stood with seven others, holding garments of soft grey in their hands as the Fellowship lined up facing them. Emlin found herself in front of Legolas, he did not know if it was by chance or planning, but he was glad to once again look in her eyes. He smiled broadly, a feeling of complacence washing over him as he gazed at her. Though, as soon as she smiled back, she was moved out of the way so Haldir could stand before him.  
  
Emlin shot Haldir a disgusted look when he handed her the garment for Frodo, whom she was now standing in front of, and he then took the longer one in her arms. An argument could have erupted, Legolas supposed, but it was forgotten when Celeborn started speaking to them. Each of the elves stepped forward and placed the grey cloaks on their shoulders and secured the bright green leaf brooch of Lórien each cloak was adorned with. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Emlin bent over and did this to Frodo. She smiled warmly at the hobbit before standing back. Anyone who was near the ring that hung around Frodo's neck would feel the power of it. Even he felt the power of it when he was in any distance of the hobbit, but oddly enough, Emlin did not seem to change at all as her hands surely grazed the golden band with her fingers.  
  
Again, his attention of Emlin was taken by the elves now moving away from them and Galadriel stepping in front of them, bearing gifts to each of the members of the Fellowship. Aragorn was gifted first with a clear green jewel from the Lady, and Legolas sighed heavily, thinking of Arwen now in Rivendell, and probably worrying for the sake of Aragorn because her father would not allow her go to fight this war herself. Had she gone on to Valinor?  
  
Next, Boromir was given a golden belt, and to Merry and Pippin belts of silver and a dagger each.  
  
The Lady finally glanced up at him and smiled, handing him a long bow of finely carven wood, encircled with golden leafs, and a string of elf-hair tied tightly to both ends. "To you Legolas, I give a bow of the Galadhrim. It is worthy of the skill of our Woodland kin."  
  
She moved on to Sam as he admired the bow and a fine quiver was then also placed in his hands. While admiring the fine craftsmanship of the quiver, his attention was diverted by a flash of blue. Legolas glanced up and saw Indilisse and Emlin heading back for the line of trees and the city. The need to run to them and say his final farewells was nearly overwhelming, especially to Emlin since he had yet to speak with her, but with Galadriel now standing before them, he was unsure if he should or not.  
  
Emlin smiled at him, giving him a wave of her hand before disappearing behind the dense foliage. Legolas felt himself sigh heavily and look back at the rest of his friends, still admiring their precious gifts from the Lady. His thoughts, though, were interrupted once again by Aragorn calling their attention to start loading the canoes. With a shrug of his shoulders, Legolas turned on his toes to walk towards the large roots of a mallorn reaching out into the river that served as docking places for these light elven boats. He helped the hobbits and Gimli into the boats before a final blessing from the Lady.  
  
Soon their journey was once again underway, with the swift current of the river sweeping their boats along with little need for paddling with the leaf-shaped oars. Legolas found himself watching the scenery as it passed by, ever changing with each little bit, the types of trees slowly changing. They reached the outermost borders of Lórien, and reality overtook him as he realized the protection of the Lady and the Wood was no longer around them. He had the opportunity to stay in Lórien to wait out these evil times, or until they called upon him for help. He had that chance to leave his companions, but he knew this was what he must do. He must do it for his home, for the fair earth he shared and for everything else that he loved in this world.  
  
"I have looked the last upon which is fairest," Gimli spoke to him. "Henceforward I will call nothing fair, unless it be her gift."  
  
"What did she give you?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
"I asked for one hair from her golden head." He said softly, placing a hand to his breast. "She gave me three."  
  
Legolas smiled slightly and gazed down at the back of Gimli's head. "I count you blessed, Gimli son of Glóin: for your loss you suffer of your own free will. You could have chosen otherwise. The least reward you shall have for not forsaking your companions is the memory of Lothlórien clear and unstained in your heart, and will never fade or grow stale."  
  
Gimli sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"But let us not talk more about it. Look at our boat! She is too low in the water with our baggage and the Anduin is swift." Legolas took a paddle and placed it in the water, steering the boat to the western bank to follow Aragorn's boat now leading them. "I do not wish to drown my grief in cold water this day."  
  
---  
  
Nenime- February  
  
Mellon- friend 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: The first part is directly from Appendix B.  
  
Chapter 10- An Accordance  
  
20 Lótessë 3019- Lórien   
  
Indilisse sat before the blank pages of parchment, and quill in her hand. She had sat here for nearly half a day trying to decide how she should word this story, for she saw fit to write a summarized account of the happenings since the downfall of the evil lord. It had been quite a long while since she found herself disposable to her writing as the ever-worried state of wife had kept her mind on her journeying husband and not on the two books she had started. She sighed and dipped the tip of the quill into the black ink. Indilisse placed it to the paper, finally able to choose where she would start.  
  
"After the fall of the Dark Tower and the passing of Sauron the Shadow was lifted from the hearts of all who opposed him, but fear and despair fell upon his servants and allies. Three times Lórien had been assailed from Dol Guldur, but besides the valor of the elven people of that land, the power that dwelt there was too great for any to overcome, unless Sauron had come there himself. Though grievous was done to the fair woods on the borders, the assaults were driven back; and when the Shadow passed, Celeborn came forth and led the host of Lórien over Anduin in many boats. They took Dol Guldur, and Galadriel threw down its walls and laid bare its pits, and the forest was cleansed."  
  
She paused and dipped her quill back into the ink, letting a contented sigh escape her lips. Only a few had been severely wounded in these battles, and she was glad that Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil all returned unscathed except for a few minor bruises and scratches. She could still remember sitting at the gates with the other wives, Narië sitting right next to her, and children as they awaited the arrival of their loved ones. It had been tense because no one knew if any had fallen in battle, and if any had, no one knew just which of the warriors would not be returning. Indilisse smiled to herself, remembering what Celeborn then did, and picked up her quill and placed it to the parchment once more.  
  
"In the North there had also been war and evil. The realm of Thranduil was invaded, and there was long battle under the trees and great ruin of fire; but in the end, Thranduil had the victory. And on the day of the New Year of the Elves, Celeborn and Thranduil met in the midst of the forest; and they renamed Mirkwood Eryn Lasgalen, The Wood of the Greenleaves. Thranduil took all the northern region as far as the mountains that rise in the forest for his realm; and Celeborn took the southern wood below the Narrows, and named it East Lórien; but all the wide forest between was given to the Beorings and Woodmen."  
  
"After this time there rose a great power in Gondor. There was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, taking up his seat as leader of the free peoples of Middle- earth, and was no longer Estel, nor Strider. He was thenceforth known as King Elessar Telcontar, and he began the long road to reclaiming all lands of Middle-earth and vanquishing the last evils of the world...."  
  
"Ada, why can I not go!" There was an angry yell from outside the front door.  
  
"Because I said you could not!" Came the bellowing voice of her husband.  
  
There was a loud, angry whine from outside and the door was flung open. A very angry looking elleth stomped into the room. Indilisse tried to ignore the spat between them, and turned her attention back to the parchment in front of her.  
  
"And Arwen Undómiel was newly come to Lórien, on her last voyage from..."  
  
"But the Lady!" Came an exasperated shout.  
  
Indilisse paused, closing her eyes to maintain her calm. She sighed and began writing again.  
  
"...Imladris with her father to Minas Tirith to meet her husband..."  
  
"I do not care what the Lady says. I am your father, and you will stay here!" He bellowed even louder.  
  
Every person in Arda and beyond was going to hear this. Indilisse dipped the quill in the ink and again began to write.  
  
"... Elessar. The escort of Arwen Undómiel would leave in a few hours time for Edoras..."  
  
"Naneth!" The elleth exclaimed.  
  
"Indilisse!" He called.  
  
Indilisse, finally fed up, slapped the quill down onto the wood table, extremely angry that her concentration had been interrupted. She took a few calming breaths and slowly stood from her seat. Her turn was slow and deliberate, hoping it would send the message to them to calm down before she even spoke. Indilisse licked her lips slightly and looked into Emlin's eyes and then Haldir's.  
  
"What is it?" Indilisse asked.  
  
"He will not let me go!" Emlin exclaimed, adding extra emphasis on 'he' with her tone of voice and a finger pointed at him.  
  
"Go where?" Indilisse questioned, not the least bit worried about the whole argument, as a huge argument like this usually broke out every once and a while now. But she did have to say that they were better than ever before.  
  
Haldir took a deep, calming breath. It appeared that he had finally learned to read her body language correctly and knew when she was completely infuriated. Took him long enough, she thought to herself. He sighed, "She wishes to go to Minas Tirith with us."  
  
Indilisse glanced at Emlin. She knew this was going to happen. "Emlin, you cannot go to Minas Tirith."  
  
"Why not? You said I could travel when I reached fifty!" Emlin exclaimed, "Like you."  
  
Haldir gave Emlin an indignant look and walked towards the wine decanter and goblets out on the counter. Indilisse sighed, "Pen neth, the roads are still too dangerous for you to travel with us. We cannot risk Thoron and you both being with us when you are not as skilled a fighter as everyone else."  
  
"But Ada says that I am almost as good as you, Nana." Emlin countered. "And there will be Lords Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor, and then you are to meet Lords Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"I know." Indilisse said, "But someone must stay to watch Thoron. He would only be a burden if we took him with us."  
  
"And Aranel is going with Uncle Rúmil and Aunt Narië." Emlin said.  
  
Haldir poured himself a goblet of wine and walked over to a chair to sit down. He looked at them, "Aranel is only going because she is learning from her mother the skills of being a handmaiden to high ladies. She would stay if she had a brother."  
  
"Or sister." Indilisse said, sitting down. She pulled Emlin down into the seat beside her. "Travel is not all it is said to be. It is long hours on foot and horse back. No baths. No clean clothes. Sleeping out in the open. You will not travel with us for this trip."  
  
Emlin looked at Indilisse for a long time, tears brimming on her eyes. "I do not want to be left alone while Ada and my uncles are guarding the Lady, Narië and Aranel are serving the Lady and you are to be Arwen's attendant. I want to see the White City that I have heard so many stories about, and see Aragorn with the crown on his head and Arwen sitting beside him."  
  
Indilisse grabbed her daughter's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Emlin, you cannot go with us to Minas Tirith."  
  
With that, Emlin ripped her hands from hers and took flight up the stairs to her room. The door slammed shut and the lock latched into place. Indilisse remained silent, resting her face in her hands. She let out a partial wail, completely enraged at her daughter's disrespect. "I was never this much trouble when I was her age!"  
  
Haldir did not reply, but the sound of his boots scuffing across the floor found her ears, and soon she saw them. Indilisse looked up at him, as he stood tall over her. He placed the wine goblet on the table beside her and reached down, lifting her up with both of his hands on her arms. "I am sure you were."  
  
Indilisse smacked his shoulder, and tried with all her might to push away from him, but he held her tighter the more she squirmed. His lips landed on hers in a hard kiss that soon softened when she went lax in his arms. She pulled back, "I hate having to fight all your battles for you."  
  
He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Hannon le, maethoren vain."  
  
"Let me go." She said, and was released easily. Indilisse walked to her book and sat back down. Haldir followed her, playing with a few tendrils of hair on her neck as she looked over her work.  
  
"Call me mad, but should you not be preparing for this journey?" Haldir questioned.  
  
"I am already done." Indilisse replied, "All I must do is change into my riding clothes, and leave instructions for Luinil to keep the closest eye he can manage on my children."  
  
Haldir chuckled, "That frightens me when you put the words 'Luinil' and 'my children' in one statement."  
  
"It is either that or they go with us." Indilisse said and stood up quickly. She walked back to their chamber, Haldir following her and shutting the door. Standing before him, she pointed to the back of her gown, "Please untie me."  
  
"My pleasure." He remarked, and easily undid the tie that he had undone many times before.  
  
Indilisse slipped out of her gown and walked to the bed where her clothes were laying out for her. She slipped on the leggings and under tunic quickly, placing the outer tunic over it. Haldir came up behind her and braided her hair for her, placing a lingering kiss at the base of her neck. She turned and gave him a wicked smile; "This shall be torture for you, hervenn. You will go at least two weeks without any intimate contact."  
  
"Then you will be expecting me to make full use of the time alone in Minas Tirith." He smiled and walked towards her saddlebag, packed to the brim with clothes and other things.  
  
She chuckled, knowing she could not complain with that probability, and walked to the corner of the room where her light sword stood waiting for her to place on her hip. When Indilisse came from the sleeping room, she found Emlin now sitting there, staring at her father. "What now?"  
  
"Do you promise that you will take me one day to Minas Tirith?" Emlin asked her.  
  
"One day, we will." Indilisse nodded.  
  
Emlin stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a long hug, "I will miss you, Nana."  
  
"And I, you." Indilisse smiled, "Please take care of you brother. Make sure he eats properly."  
  
"And that he does not go practice his archery without supervision." Haldir added.  
  
Emlin laughed, as they all remembered that only recently Thoron had gone down to the practice field alone, but his arrow backfired on him and he nearly lost an eye. Emlin walked to her father and stood on her toes to hug him, kissing his cheek, "I will miss you, Ada."  
  
Indilisse could tell that this was the last thing he expected, but she had seen the way Emlin had stewed over her father's return from Dol Guldur, and knew that Emlin only loved her father. Haldir pulled back from her, "You are supposed to come with us. It is your duty to see us to the gates, you know."  
  
"That is only when you leave for the borders or battle." Emlin said.  
  
"Nay, it is for whenever we see fit." He smiled, "Come, they are waiting for us."  
  
With that, they left the talan behind and started down the long staircases, and finally came across the fair company preparing for the journey south. Indilisse walked over to Arwen who stood beside her horse and Indilisse's. She handed the reigns off to Indilisse and smiled. "You look as if you have already been through a battle today."  
  
Indilisse sighed and nodded towards Emlin, who was now with Aranel and being sweet-talked by Glorfindel. "She is angry that she must stay here with Thoron."  
  
Arwen frowned, "I thought that she would come with us. She is certainly welcome to if she can hurry and gather her things."  
  
"The road is still too dangerous Arwen." Indilisse replied, "And I need to know that Emlin can think of someone else other than herself for a change, and this is the perfect test."  
  
"She is not selfish." Arwen said, "I knew her for the first half of her life. She is hardly selfish."  
  
"Nay, but it will show me responsibility." Indilisse explained, "Then I will be fine knowing she can take care of herself without me."  
  
Arwen giggled, "That elleth is as every bit as determined as you and loyal as Haldir. You should not have any worries about her caring for herself or others."  
  
Indilisse rolled her eyes dramatically. "Do not remind me."  
  
"I cannot imagine what my children will be like." Arwen said thoughtfully, a slightly wistful look in her eyes.  
  
Indilisse smiled and gave a friendly squeeze on her friend's arm. "You will have the most perfect children, Arwen. Imagine Aragorn's courage and your steadfastness. No matter how you mix your characteristics, you will have wonderful children."  
  
Arwen smiled warmly, "This is why I made you my attendant, not my grandmother."  
  
"How do Gondorian wedding ceremonies usually go?" Indilisse asked.  
  
"I am not sure." Arwen said, "Aragorn never really spoke of it, except his mother once said that the Dúnedain usually have ceremonies like the Firstborn. But since I have neither a mother nor a married sister, then you are my first choice."  
  
Indilisse smiled, "And I am honored to be there beside you on your wedding day, my lady."  
  
Arwen laughed heartily and stood to her full height. "Yes, I do like your propriety, servant. But soon it shall be Queen you are calling me."  
  
Indilisse shook her head with happy laughter, Emlin joining them. Emlin bowed before Arwen, "My lady."  
  
"Emlin, you should know better than to bow every time you see me." Arwen scolded, and placed a finger beneath Emlin's chin, raising her eyes. "We are so close to family, that you could call me Aunt if you truly wished."  
  
"You are Undómiel." Emlin replied.  
  
Arwen smiled and let a long breath escape her lips. "Your mother was just telling me that you wanted to travel."  
  
"I do, my lady." Emlin said, but received a stern glare from Arwen.  
  
"If you will stop referring to me as 'my lady' then, I will offer you an accordance you cannot refuse." Arwen said.  
  
"Really, my la-," Emlin started, but stopped abruptly, "Arwen."  
  
She smiled and glanced in Indilisse's direction for a moment. "As my first act as Queen, I will send word for you when the war is finally over and all roads are close to safe. Then you will journey to Minas Tirith as a friend and courtier to the Queen, and you will be allowed to stay as long as you like learning whatever you wish to learn."  
  
Indilisse watched as Emlin's eyes grew larger, "Really?"  
  
Arwen nodded her head, "Aye. That will be my first order of business. But you must promise you will not journey so far without appropriate protection."  
  
"Aye, my... Arwen," Emlin said, her face now bright with a large smile. "I will make sure to come with appropriate protection."  
  
"Good." Arwen said, and turned to Indilisse. "It is alright with you?"  
  
Indilisse nodded her head; "I would not trust her in anyone else's hands, Arwen. But we must do some convincing of her father. I do not think he is yet ready to see his daughter gone."  
  
Indilisse noticed Emlin's face turn dark again at the mention of her father's approval, as it also seemed Arwen noticed this sudden turn of emotions. Arwen clucked her teeth, "Do not worry, your father is very agreeable when certain things are brought to his attention."  
  
"Like?" Emlin asked.  
  
"Blackmail, of course." Indilisse smiled evilly. "Do not worry Emlin. We have this entire journey to talk him into it."  
  
"I hope you can." Emlin said quietly. "He is always so disagreeable to me."  
  
"I assure you, dear daughter, everything will work out as planned." Indilisse said, hugging Emlin to her. "Now go and find your brother. I wish to say my farewells to him as well."  
  
Emlin complied and was off in a short moment, running towards the gardens in search of her brother. Arwen glanced at Indilisse, "Which blackmail should we use, dear friend?"  
  
"We will think of something." Indilisse said. "All those things you said you would do for Emlin..."  
  
Arwen smiled, "You need not worry, Indilisse. I will watch over her like a hawk, as will Aragorn when he finds out about this plan. We will see to her as practice for when we have children, if you will allow us discipline if we see fit."  
  
Indilisse nodded her head, "You should have no trouble with her, Arwen, but if a problem were to arise, then by all means you have rights to do that, not only as her surrogate mother, but as her Queen."  
  
"I would never use my title in such a way." Arwen spoke quietly.  
  
"No, mellon, you would not." She took the reins and adjusted her satchel on the back of her horse.  
  
Arwen sighed and looked up at the clear sky, "I cannot wait to see Aragorn again. I cannot wait for my wedding. And now I will not be able to wait until Emlin finally comes to visit us."  
  
"She is not so great a treat as you are thinking, Arwen." Indilisse laughed, trying desperately to make Arwen see that raising Emlin was more difficult than other elvish children. But then again, maybe Emlin was not so bad. Indilisse sighed and looked around at the fellow travelers, a flutter of excitement going through her body. This next year would be an interesting one.  
  
----  
  
Ada- Dad  
  
Naneth, Nana- Mother, Mom  
  
Pen enth- young one  
  
Hannon le, maethoren vain- Thank you, my beautiful warrior  
  
Hervenn- husband  
  
Mellon- friend 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Reunion  
  
1 Lithe 3019- Fields of the Pelennor   
  
Haldir rode along behind the Lord and Lady, but his attention was largely on the ruin covering the great field they now crossed. What was once green and fertile now was covered in black and brown, from old blood and fire ravaging the lands. The great evil that seized these fields during the great battle, even though he was not there to witness it, could still be felt. It rested on his shoulders and weighed heavily on his mind. He had seen his far share of gruesome sights; especially in the past few years and when they went to Dol Guldur, but never had he had the carnage after the fact affect him so much. He looked around and noticed that everyone else in the fair company had grown quiet upon passing the walls as they were all apparently as equally moved as he was, even though this was a time that they should be rejoicing, not mourning.  
  
As a matter of fact, he had noticed that the entire company had remained pretty quiet the entire journey, especially his wife and Arwen. Actually, it was not that they were quiet; it was that they had done an awful lot of whispering and sidling. Every time he would come around them, trying to listen into their conversation, they would become silent and look at each other with slightly amused faces. He had grown quite fed up with this half way into the journey, especially when he asked Indilisse why they were being so secretive, and she would only smile and shrug her shoulders. For Elbereth's sake! It was like they were Emlin and Aranel giggling about the ellyn of Caras Galadhon.  
  
Maybe that was what they were doing, but that thought made him smile to himself. It was nice to know that Indilisse still thought of him that way, but he was disturbed that Arwen was talking about any one of the ellyn. She was on her way to be wed after all! Haldir sighed and glanced back at the elleths, now joined by Narië and Aranel, and they laughed lowly, though straightened their faces as soon as they noticed he was looking at them. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Orophin's horse come up beside him. Adjusting himself on the horse's back, Haldir looked at him, Rúmil soon joining his other side.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting conversation?" Haldir questioned, glancing at Rúmil.  
  
"It shall only be interesting if you wish it to be." Rúmil chuckled, and sighed, "Do you know what our wives are in such deep council about that they cannot even speak one word to us?"  
  
Haldir shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, Muindor."  
  
Rúmil glanced back at them, but received a wave from Narië to look ahead. "Maybe they are discussing what will happen the wedding night."  
  
"Aranel would not be allowed to join that conversation." Orophin reminded. "She is too young."  
  
Haldir grunted and looked at Orophin. "You think she is too young? I assure you that she probably knows more about the matter than you do. After all, Rúmil is her father."  
  
"You do not suggest that I teach my daughter such things." Rúmil said with an evil smile. "Nay, I believe it is your daughter that is rotting my child's brain with nonsense."  
  
"Oh yes, Rúmil. That is very mature." Haldir replied. "You blame it on your older brother."  
  
Orophin shrugged his shoulders and laughed at his brothers, "The apple does not fall far from the tree."  
  
"No it does not." Haldir nodded his head, "But then that means the corruption is coming from Indilisse."  
  
Both Orophin and Rúmil exchanged glances for a few moments before breaking out into loud laughter. They shook their heads and quieted, training their attention in front of them. Haldir gazed ahead and saw the shattered gates into the great city, Dwarves now busily working on the crafting of new ones. The White Tower gleamed in the waning sun of dusk, and the city looked restored to its original glory, even though there was still a great amount of work to be done. A horn blew from within the city, announcing their arrival. As if the horses knew what they were supposed to do, they began to align themselves in a procession. First rode Elladan and Elrohir with a banner of silver, followed closely by Glorfindel and Erestor and rest of the house of Imladris. Then rode Galadriel and Celeborn upon their white steeds. The Lórien elves then fell into place behind them, Haldir at lead, Indilisse joining his side quickly. Behind everyone rode Undómiel and Elrond.  
  
Their entrance into the city was something he had not known would happen. All of the men and women stepped out of their houses, gazing upon them as if they were Iluvatar himself, had he bodily form. The children ran about, speaking excitedly about them and about the valiant warriors that traveled with the high elves. Elder female children murmured to each other about the handsomeness of the elves, which it appeared pleased Orophin greatly, until they mentioned something about 'the one riding behind the white horses'. Haldir straightened himself even more in his seat, the feeling of his overly egotistical nature returning. He felt a nudge in his side, and looked down at Indilisse.  
  
"It would suit you best to keep your eyes forward, March Warden." She warned with a smirk.  
  
Haldir chuckled and leaned into her, "Would you have me stake my claim on you in front of everyone?"  
  
Indilisse pushed him back into his proper riding position, turning her attention forward. He shook his head and also trained his eyes ahead of him. It seemed they climbed stair after stair and went up level after level, never actually reaching to top of the city. He did not care about the heights they were at, but the least could have done was construct it out of trees so he had something beautiful to look at. None of this white stone.  
  
It was while they were on the sixth level that they were halted and asked to dismount. Stable hands promptly took their animals and servants their things, while a guide ushered them up one more level to the Citadel, where the newly crowned king stood, his robes black with the silver embroidery of the tree and seven stars, his hair clean and beard kept. This was a far cry from the Aragorn he had seen last in Lórien, but Haldir could feel that this man, King Elessar, had become a leader in his time spent in battle the past few months. No longer was there a man afraid of his destiny, but a man who was willing to grasp any task that came to him by the horns.  
  
Aragorn stood with many people of the Gondorian upper class, the Dwarf, Gimli at his left and the elf, Legolas at his right. The company of elves split slowly down the center, revealing Arwen and Elrond. Slowly, almost as if in disbelief, Aragorn descended to his love and his foster father. In Elrond's usually stern eyes, there was sadness and much grief as he gazed down at his daughter. Aragorn placed a hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her smooth skin, stopping a tear from falling as his mouth found hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
Haldir smiled to himself as they pulled apart and laughed at each other, once again holding each other, just content to be back in each other's arms. They had gone through so many labors and long waiting for this moment, Arwen making the ultimate choice that she forsake her life for the man she loved. Elrond then formally laid the hand of his daughter in the hand of the King, surrendering the scepter of Annúminas. Together they went up further into the Citadel, and Haldir looked above him as all the stars in the sapphire sky flowered. Even he, the arrogant and unfeeling March Warden, could not help but feel moved by such a sight.  
  
As the company was then ushered to follow them, Haldir gazed around and his eyes caught a sight he never thought he would see. There stood Gandalf, but not in the robes of grey as before. Now he was clad in white vestments, his hair and beard straight and white as well. He glanced down at Indilisse, but it appeared that she had already witnessed this as well, from the look of surprise on her features. Their attention, however, was stolen by the strange elf, whom was no longer clothed in green and brown, but in a fine tunic of pale blue.  
  
Legolas smiled at them, taking Indilisse's hand and kissing her fingers. "Welcome, my friends."  
  
"Legolas." Indilisse said, "It is good to see that you are still with us."  
  
"You did not think I would make it, dear friend?" He asked. "I am hurt."  
  
Indilisse laughed, "Nothing was certain, Legolas."  
  
"Aye, you are correct." Legolas nodded and looked at Haldir finally. Even though they had apologized in Lórien for the problems Legolas had caused, Haldir still had not fully forgiven him, and as they looked at each other tentatively, Haldir could feel the unmistakable tension. And as if he did it only to anger Haldir more, Legolas sighed, "I had thought you would bring Emlin along. Aranel came with her parents."  
  
"We asked her to stay in Lórien with Thoron." Haldir replied shortly.  
  
Indilisse elbowed his side and looked at Legolas, "The roads are still too dangerous for her or Thoron to be traveling with us. Aranel came because she is learning what a hand maiden does."  
  
"Oh." Legolas replied quietly, and offered his arm to Indilisse.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, she put up quite the fight about coming with us." Indilisse said to Legolas. Haldir followed on her other side, nearly feeling the urge to push Legolas away from his wife. Haldir grumbled to himself. What had made him turn so possessive all of a sudden? They walked into the hall, and were then shown to Merethrond, the Great Hall of Feasts for an elaborate meal, though they were all still cloaked and in their traveling clothes. Luckily, though, the King noticed the weariness of all his guests, his future Queen even more so than the others who had accompanied her. After a quick meal, they said their goodnights, and were one by one lead to their rooms.  
  
Haldir, however, found himself separated from his wife and sharing a room with Orophin. He looked at his brother, "I do love you, Brother, but why am I here with you and not with my wife?"  
  
Orophin shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she is angry with you."  
  
Haldir scoffed and walked down the dark corridor, finding Indilisse entering a room two doors down from him. He moved softly across the floor, the palace guards standing watch not stopping him as he swept into the door and shut it behind him. Indilisse was busy moving around the room, hanging gowns in a wardrobe nearby. "Why are we separated?"  
  
Indilisse glanced up at him. "This shall be our room next eve, Haldir, but tonight I am to stay with Arwen."  
  
"I do not understand." He was sure he that he pouted, though he could not believe that he did.  
  
She chuckled and walked up to him, placing a light kiss on his lips, "Do not pout like a babe. You have had me for fifty years. Do you not think you can spare me for one night?"  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
Indilisse stepped away from him, and walked back to her wardrobe. "Well you must."  
  
Haldir could not take that as an answer and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and pressing himself into her back. "Why are you to stay with Arwen tonight?"  
  
"Tis a Gondorian custom," Indilisse replied, giggling as he kissed her neck. "Aragorn said that the nobility watch him closely and would gossip if Arwen were to sleep in his chambers tonight before the ceremony tomorrow."  
  
"Does one actually believe that they have not been with each other intimately?" Haldir questioned lowly, nipping her neck.  
  
Indilisse sighed and leaned back against him. "The people of this country barley know of Aragorn, much less the toil our friends have been through."  
  
He trailed his tongue slowly up from her earlobe, to the tip of her ear, suckling on it slightly. She let out a low moan and rested her head against his shoulder. "Do they not have other chambers to put her in? This palace is not small on any scale."  
  
"Pen vaelui," she giggled lightly, reaching behind her to run her fingers along the length of his desire, now painfully evident in his leggings. "Maeron."  
  
Haldir placed his hand on her chin and turned her head to meet her lips in long kiss. She ran her fingers lightly down the front of his leggings again, making him buck his hips, pushing against her. "Gerich i dele veluwain, seron vell."  
  
Interrupting their moment was a stern clearing of someone's throat and a light giggle. Indilisse, being the most presentable at the moment, pushed away from him and turned towards the door. After a deep breath, and thanking all of the Valar that his tunic was long, Haldir turned to find Aragorn standing just inside the room with Arwen on his arm, looks of pure mirth and amusement for the situation on their faces.  
  
"I do hope that we are interrupting something." Arwen laughed, and winked at Indilisse.  
  
"Aye, you would hope that, my lady." Indilisse gave her a mocking a bow. She then righted herself and looked at Aragorn, giving him a respectful, "My lord."  
  
"While I do appreciate your propriety, Indilisse, you know it is not expected of you." Aragorn chuckled. "I do not expect it of any of my friends, or of my bride's friends. And since you and Haldir are both, I ask you not to address me as such."  
  
Indilisse laughed at him, "You certainly have gotten long-winded since the last I saw you."  
  
He smiled and nodded his head, "That you can blame on the advisors of this court talking all of the time. I find myself clawing to get any word into a conversation."  
  
"You would not be speaking of a white wizard, an Elven Prince and a Dwarf, would you?" She questioned with a smile.  
  
He nodded his head and turned to Arwen, smiling down at her, kissing her lightly before saying his farewells. Haldir did the same with Indilisse, and sighed as he walked towards the door where Aragorn stood. The King smiled, "Come, my friend, there are some stiff liquors down the hall in the study that you should enjoy. And assuredly interesting conversation with my brothers and your brothers."  
  
"That worries me." Haldir said, walking beside Aragorn. They stepped out of the large room, and Haldir turned back slightly to gaze at Indilisse before shutting the door. She waved to him and giggled, glancing at Arwen to her side.

* * *

Midsummer's Day- The Citadel   
  
"Arwen, are you sure you do not wish your grandmother to do this?" Indilisse asked, as she carefully folded, braided and pinned Arwen's dark hair on her head.  
  
Arwen sighed and placed a hand over Indilisse's to stop her for a moment. "It is a tradition of the Eldar to have mothers do this. Gondorian custom states that a mother or married sister can do this. My mother is in Valinor, so I will have you take her place. Quit acting as if you do not want to be here."  
  
"Oh Arwen, I do want to be here." Indilisse sighed, "I just feel wholly out of place when you could have the Lady be your attendant."  
  
"I am much more comfortable speaking with you about the binding ritual than my grandmother." Arwen said with a smile.  
  
Indilisse nodded her head and finished with the looping of Arwen's hair about her ornate mithril crown, placing a small mirror in front of Arwen's face. "Is it to you liking?"  
  
"Perfect, Indilisse." Arwen smiled happily again and stood up. Oh that perfect smile! It would be the bane of her existence! She would remember it in dreams for the rest of her long life. Arwen Undómiel's smile on the day of her binding. It had almost gotten to the point where Indilisse was ready to slap Arwen across the face if she did not stop smiling for one moment. But all Indilisse had to do was think back to the day she and Haldir had bound, and the smiles she had. And, of course, Arwen was entitled to this joy, especially after all her waiting for this day.  
  
Indilisse stepped back and walked over to take her own gown for the evening that had been brought in while she was doing Arwen's hair. "Is there always so much spectacle for marriages? It is hard to believe that in all of my years traveling about Arda, I have never witnessed a ceremony of Men."  
  
Arwen sighed, "I suppose it is the way of Men. They receive so little time in this world, that they make the best of it."  
  
"Aye, I suppose you are right." Indilisse replied, taking the dress with her into the nearby bathing room. She removed the dress she had on, and replaced it with the simple, yet elegant, sapphire colored gown that had hardly a sleeve for such a warm day. Arwen's was like hers, but in a filmy silver that glistened even when the sun was not shinning on it.  
  
"Oh, Indilisse, I did forget to inform you last eve," Arwen called to her. "Aragorn said that he would love to have Emlin as a guest in his house. She supposedly made quite the impression on him, and on another of his friends."  
  
Indilisse came out of the bathing room and threw her old gown across the bed. "Have you not heard the full story of that meeting?"  
  
Arwen shook her head, "No I have not."  
  
Indilisse recounted the details of that fateful evening when she was sure that Haldir would be banished from all of Lórien because he had the Prince of Mirkwood's blood on his hands. Arwen thought the whole situation was quite humorous, as did Indilisse, but Indilisse did still have a mother's reservations. "They reconciled, but yesterday when Legolas welcomed us, it was evident that Haldir had not fully forgiven him."  
  
"That is a shame." Arwen frowned and sighed. "Now that will be another reason Haldir will not let Emlin come to Minas Tirith. Especially since he will know Legolas will be here, and she will be alone."  
  
"Not alone, dear friend. He trusts you and Aragorn." Indilisse chuckled, "But Elbereth forbid you allow him to touch her."  
  
"Legolas will be able to touch her if he wishes." Arwen replied, "As long as she permits it and he is not doing it inappropriately. She is of age. She can make her own choices. Aragorn, on the other hand, will advise Legolas against it because he has had Haldir poisoning his head."  
  
Indilisse sighed, and nodded her head. "Do not let Haldir know of your views, Arwen, or Emlin will never see anything but the four walls of her chamber."  
  
"Do not worry." Arwen said, "All will be well."  
  
"My lady?"  
  
They both glanced up at the door to find a maid standing there. Arwen stood up, "Aye?"  
  
"The processional awaits Your Highness." The maid turned quickly on her toes and disappeared.  
  
Indilisse bowed low before Arwen, making a grand flourish with out sweeping hands, "Your Highness, please do allow me to show you the way."  
  
Arwen laughed and playfully pushed Indilisse on her way past her. "Let us go. We have an entire realm awaiting my arrival, and I do not plan on your insolent behavior slowing us down."  
  
"Aye, my lady." Indilisse giggled and followed quickly behind Arwen. This was going to be a joyous day.  
  
---  
  
Muindor- Brother  
  
Pen vaelui- Lusty one  
  
Maeron- Impressive  
  
Gerich i dele veluwain, soren vell- You have the loveliest arse, darling  
  
Mellon- friend 


	13. Chapter 12

WARNING: More frisky married elf flirting  
  
Chapter 12- Worries In The Night  
  
Midsummer's Day- Courtyard of the Citadel   
  
Legolas stood by as he watched his friend, the King, commit only by ceremony his undying love to one Elvish woman for the rest of his life. He was glad to see that this day had come, and that Elrond had not persuaded Arwen into departing for Valinor, but all in the same time he felt sadness and grief for what was happening. The Evenstar of his people was forsaking her immortal life for a mortal man. Nay, it was the friend he had known since he was a little elfling, not just Undómiel. He could still remember them running around with their child's bows and pretending that Erestor was an orc lord that needed to be killed. Or getting into an exceptional amount of trouble in the gardens when they ruined a prized rose bush of the garden caretaker's. Never had he thought Arwen would meet Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and fall so deeply in love that she would not live her long life, and that he would one day be without Arwen's friendship. And it had not even occurred to him until now... what would he do without the ever close brotherly bond he and Aragorn had between each other when Aragorn left his waking body?  
  
He sighed heavily and smiled as loud cheering and applause broke out around them, Aragorn pulling Arwen into a long overdue kiss. And again he reminded himself that had he the choice of Arwen, and been so in love with the Short-lived, he would have made the decision she had. It was hard, though, to think this, as he had never been in love himself. It was not as if he had trouble filling his bed with the finest of elleths. Even his father had been so obliging to arrange for the most discrete meetings for him. Elf maiden after elf maiden had captured his attention, but never had he allowed a relationship to form with any of them beyond the pursuits between the covers of his bed. Generally speaking, though, he did not have much time for these dalliances, especially with the positions he held in his father's house, and it had suited him fine. That was until this day when he stood watching the ceremony. Now looking across at Faramir and Éowyn, Celeborn and Galadriel, Rúmil and Narië... and Haldir and Indilisse.  
  
It worried him that since he had waited so long without the intent to bind with another that there was no hope for him to love.  
  
The newly wedded couple turned around and smile to the crowd, Aragorn mentioning something about the great feast and celebration that would be held throughout Minas Tirith, the grandest in Merethrond. With that, he and Arwen moved towards the hall, followed by a procession of people, the elves predominantly behind the happy couple. Legolas, however, found himself rooted to the spot in which he stood. Maybe he had been too harsh on the Lindonian princess in his initial opinion of her. Just because she did not suit his tastes, did not mean that she was not a formidable mate. And what if he had been so horrible that she had only mirrored his demeanor to her? Maybe she really was a loving person.  
  
But he still could not justify marriage without love. Never in his life could he marry without love, with only the 'hope' that love would grow between them.  
  
And there were still thoughts of the young elleth he had met in Lórien taking over his mind. He had hoped that Emlin had accompanied the party, especially when he heard that the report of the people of the group. The report had mentioned a great fair company, with a young she-elf with them. For a few days he had hoped it would be her. He wished to speak with her. He needed to hear her untroubled voice and carefree thoughts. Such a thing, he thought, would soothe his mind.  
  
To say that he was disappointed to find Haldir and Indilisse rode by themselves, was a horrible understatement for his true feelings. He had almost even cursed the presence of Aranel. He could not believe he had even thought such a despicable thing. Aranel was a sweet girl... but Emlin still was not there. And it was apparent when he questioned Indilisse and Haldir of the whereabouts of their daughter, Haldir was not the least bit pleased with the remaining interest in his daughter. Indilisse had quickly diverted the attention away from the original question, like she always did, but still Legolas had felt Haldir's scrutinizing glare the entire night at dinner, and then when they were sharing Miruvor brought especially from Imladris in Aragorn's study.  
  
Again, he did not know why this elleth held so much of his attentions. It was becoming more and more unnerving.  
  
Finally, Legolas found his feet and continued into the hall for the celebration, taking his predetermined seat at the head table with the King and his new Queen and their other distinguished guests. Food upon trays of silver, food upon trays of gold... food and even more food was set out in front of them at the table. It almost matched the generous outflow of wine from Minas Tirith's finest bottles to the silver and gold goblets! People were laughing and talking about merry things. Pleasant music filled the air, the other high guests elsewhere in the hall waiting anxiously for King Elessar to escort his bride to the center of the white stone and dance their first dance so that they could then join in without worry of impertinence. Even Gandalf was back to his old self, chuckling amusedly at the antics of the hobbits, and drinking plenty.  
  
Everyone else in the hall seemed to be having the merriest time of their lives, and here he sat, eating and drinking quietly, still feeling as if the biggest weight was resting upon his shoulders. Was it the fact that he would soon return to Mirkwood and the ruin that probably overtook a large portion of his home and that he was still bound by contract to wed the princess? Or was it that he truly did not feel right with Emlin not being present to at least witness this blessed event? Why was she not by his side so he could see the youthful wonder in her eyes?  
  
"Princeling, I will personally cut the frown from your face if you do not change it." A voice said, :Especially when the fairest Lady of all Arda is here!"  
  
Legolas turned to the gruff voice. "My friend, I cannot seem to help it."  
  
"Then I suggest you ask a beautiful maiden to dance." Gimli spoke, wiping his bushy beard of crumbs. "That at least will keep your mind off of what it is that is truly bothering you."  
  
"I fear that will not keep my mind from what invades it." Legolas sighed and took a long sip of the light summer wine.  
  
Gimli knew full well of Legolas' continued interest in the March Warden's daughter. "It is best to forget about it, laddy."  
  
"You are right Gimli, but I wish it was as easy as that." Legolas sighed again as he watched Aragorn guide Arwen out to the center of the stone floor. He watched for a few dances and then excused himself to the balcony, the warmth of the entire hall and the closeness of bodies closing in around him. Stepping out, he took in a long breath of the surprisingly cool Midsummer night's air. The hour was late from the inkiness of the sky, but there were bright stars out still, and the moon bathed the entire city in an ethereal glow, the white stone reflecting it with a wonderful shimmer, almost making the walls and circles below appear as if they were pools of silver. The Evenstar was the brightest it had ever been this night. This was something he would have loved to share with Emlin. She would have experienced so much pleasure just fathoming the magic of the evening.  
  
"The day is a joyous one, but you do not seem so joyous for your friends, Legolas."  
  
Startled by the soft voice and stealthy entrance from behind him, he turned sharply to find Galadriel gliding across the balcony, her tall and lithe body moving soundlessly under her fine gown of white. Oddly he felt comforted and yet anxious to be in her presence. Such conflicting feelings, and yet they meshed together easily. Too easily. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly, "My Lady."  
  
"You are not glad to see Undómiel wed to Elessar?" She repeated, joining his side and looking over the edge of the balcony.  
  
"My Lady?" He questioned, but her intense stare into his eyes bore into him like it had never before. Legolas sighed, "I am happy for my friends, my Lady. I am only realizing how much I wish for that ability give up my life because I love someone so dearly."  
  
Galadriel was quiet and pursed her lips into a straight line. Legolas immediately chastised himself for saying that so openly to Galadriel. After all, he did not know what she truly thought on this issue. Galadriel looked at him closely again, "You must not guard your words from me, Legolas. I am sad to see that my granddaughter will not join her family and me in the West, but I believe she has made the correct choice. Elessar is as honorable and loyal as any elf, and I am proud to call him my grandson."  
  
Legolas was silent again and looked out on the fields extending from the city. A long silence passed between them, Legolas beginning to wonder why she still stood with him. He had never actually had council with Galadriel by herself on his few visits to Lórien, much less a conversation such as this and it was making him utterly nervous.  
  
She looked at him again. "I know what is truly troubling your mind, Legolas."  
  
He glanced at her, the depth and age of her eyes betraying her youthful features. "My Lady?"  
  
"You have many worries." She said. "You worry for your land. You worry of your betrothal. Yet, the one thing that seems apparent to me, is that there is one thing taking precedent over the others."  
  
Legolas gazed down at the ground, feeling very ashamed for his thoughts. "Aye, that is true."  
  
Galadriel placed her finger under his chin and lifted his head, smiling softly. "Pen neth, you should not fret over it. She will find her way, eventually. As will you."  
  
"I do not understand what you mean." Legolas replied slowly.  
  
Her smile grew larger, "There are many trials ahead of you, Legolas Thranduilion. You will find yourself questioning even the very foundations you were raised upon, but it is your choices that will lead you to eternal happiness and joy or to despair and grief."  
  
With that statement, she left his side and quickly disappeared into the swaying dancers. Had she just come out to speak with him? Had she been reading his thoughts the entire night? Legolas sighed and turned to look out on the majesty of the land, the beauty no longer filling him with peace. "Why must the Lady speak in such riddles?"  
  
He turned to walk back into Merethrond, but froze suddenly when in the great distance he heard a high-pitched screech, reminding him of that of a Wraith. Legolas trained his eyes for as far as he could see in the dark, but the plains were empty, and there was no activity near the river. Why was he worrying about the Wraiths as it was? They were destroyed. As well as Sauron and the worst of his evil minions. He heard it again, but this time it was distinctly that of a very frightened horse. Craning his neck, Legolas tried to peer farther North, but he could not. Sighing in a resigned fashion, Legolas continued back into the hall of celebrants.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
  
Haldir moved back a few steps in the dance he had just learned. Why had the elves not come up with utterly sensual dance between a man and woman? Maybe the world of Men was not so horrible after all. He really did not care, though, as he watched his wife move about him in the lazy circles that the dance entailed. All he really could pay attention to was the fact that a light sheen of perspiration had formed on her brow, on her upper lip, and in the wonderful valley between her breasts that was at wonderful vantage point for his eyes to gaze down at. She weaved in front of him again, brushing her fingers lightly across his chest like the other women were doing, but she smiled suggestively at him, her cheeks the color of deep roses from the exertion of the activity and from the good amount of wine she had imbibed.  
  
Finally the dance shifted so that the man took an active roll, allowing Haldir to place his hands rather inappropriately around her small waist. They moved together as one, as he shifted her backwards and around in a few twists. She now smiled demurely, but quickly ground her hip against him, assuredly feeling the desire that was growing ever continuously for her. Indilisse glanced up at him again, and nodded her head appreciatively, taking a hold of his hand and pulling him out of the movement of the dancers.  
  
"Would you wish to retire, meleth?" She whispered seductively, running her tongue along the contour of his ear.  
  
Haldir stepped away from her, "Any elf here who saw that would be most displeased."  
  
Indilisse chuckled and shook her head, walking away from him. "You are probably right."  
  
He watched her move towards a side exit and start to walk out, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "We cannot just leave like this, Indilisse. What of our hosts?"  
  
"I see that the dance did take all of your attention." She giggled, motioning out to the entire party, "I do not see a King or a Queen anywhere, do you?"  
  
"When did they leave?" Haldir questioned, sweeping his eyes over the partygoers again to find any trace of the King and Queen.  
  
Indilisse smiled, "A few dances ago. I planned it for them so they could slip away unnoticed."  
  
"You are a devious one, hervess." He chuckled, leaning down to place a light kiss upon her lips. "You realize the noble ladies of Minas Tirith will be wagging their tongues about how the King left his guests so early."  
  
"If Aragorn can lead the last stand against Sauron at the Black Gates, I think he can handle fodder about town." Indilisse replied, taking a hold of his hand and tugging him out into the empty hallway except for the armored guards that stood nearby. She pulled him quickly along, not seeming to care of the amused grin on the sentinels' faces as she went by them. Haldir chuckled to himself. What would he ever do without her?  
  
She pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door quickly, latching it so no one could enter. He could not control himself then, looking down at her and finding her gazing up at him with a great need. With much passion and fire, he placed his lips over hers. Her hands slowly snaked up and around his chest, to his strong shoulders ending their travel to rest around his neck. He nipped at her bottom lip, moving his lips ever slowly down her neck, as she bent her neck to the side to allow him better access. They had developed their art of play and seduction over many years now, but nothing ever seemed the same to him. It still felt like he was the unwed arrogant March Warden unwrapping his love for the first time.  
  
"I am so warm." Indilisse pushed quickly away from him.  
  
He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "If I am not mistaken, that is what I hope you are feeling."  
  
She giggled, walking for the double doors out onto a side balcony. They opened up onto a glorious night as a cool breeze blew in and ruffled the heavy draperies only slightly. Indilisse walked out, but he followed, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms about her. It was nice to finally be without children, and able to do whatever they wished without planning their interludes around playtime or archery practice or when the children actually feel asleep.  
  
He placed a soft kiss on her ear tip, eliciting a sigh from her mouth. "I love you, Indilisse."  
  
"And I you, Haldir, March Warden of Lórien." She said quietly.  
  
"I do like it when you use my title." Haldir replied into her ear.  
  
Indilisse laughed, "I know that it gives you some feeling of power. I have to allow you to retain some of that."  
  
"You do not think I wield power?" He questioned.  
  
"In many areas you do, Haldir." She answered and turned in his arms look at him. "But in the matters of our marriage, I hold the power."  
  
Slightly confused by this talk, and still horribly aroused, he could now understand why their teasing has stopped so suddenly. Had it all been a ploy to get him away from the halls? "What matters of our marriage?"  
  
Indilisse giggled, "It does not matter, Haldir. Do not get defensive."  
  
"No, please tell me, meleth." He said.  
  
"Specifically children." She replied, "You allow me to sort out all fights, I dole out punishment and you execute it."  
  
"Is this conversation eventually going to be about a certain daughter of ours coming to Minas Tirith?" He questioned and she gave him a surprised look.  
  
"How did you... we were so quiet the entire..." She said.  
  
Haldir chuckled, "Aragorn was very obliging after a few glasses of Miruvor last eve."  
  
Indilisse was quiet for a little while she looked up at him. "And what say you on the matter?"  
  
"I say aye, but only after a few more years." He smiled softly. "Maybe we will even stay for a time in Minas Tirith. It is said that Galadriel will be leaving in a few years time..."  
  
"Haldir, I mean to let Emlin come by herself, and experience the world by herself." Indilisse said. "Besides, you would never be able to live in a place without trees."  
  
Haldir nodded his head ruefully and sighed, "You are right, meleth."  
  
She chuckled and ran her fingers lightly across his cheek and to his lips. "I am always right."  
  
He bent over her, placing a soft kiss upon her lips, but it gradually turned into a very heated and passionate embrace. His arousal once again noticeable, Haldir quickly and easily lifted her from the ground and carried her into the sleeping chamber, placing her on the rather large bed. Indilisse giggled, watching him closely as he straightened himself, undoing the clasps on his tunic and throwing to the side, then bending over to untie his boots. Haldir felt her soft hands on his still leggings- covered thigh as he was pulling off the last boot, and slowly moved up to the obvious bulge at his front.  
  
Haldir turned back to her quickly, taking her hands and pinning them securely above her head as he lay carefully atop her. "You are a tease, meleth nin."  
  
"As are you." She smiled and lifted her head, kissing his chin and then his lower lip excruciatingly slow. Unable to wait for her lips to meet his, he captured them himself, letting her hands go so he could run his along her body. He ran a thumb across an already stiffened nipple through her gown, receiving a low moan from her. Kissing down her neck, to her throat, he finally rested at the neckline of her gown. She sighed as he trailed his tongue along the neck line, and without her expecting it, nipped at a prominent nub through her gown. Indilisse let out another moan, this time more in a whimper. Testing his waters, he ran his tongue around the bland tasting fabric, only nipping slightly harder.  
  
There came no sound of pleasure from her, but she tensed considerably beneath him and the fingers on his shoulders dug into him considerably. Haldir raised his head, and asked worriedly, "Did I hurt you?" He became even more worried when she did not answer him, and the look on her face was one of pure fright. "Indilisse, meleth?"  
  
"The children." She said urgently.  
  
"What about the children?" He asked.  
  
Indilisse pushed him off of her, "Something is amiss."  
  
He did not understand. How could Indilisse think there was something wrong with their children when they were safely back in Lórien? And if there was anything wrong, how did she know? She did not have the powers of connection that Galadriel had. And what was more, if something had happened, why could he not sense it? He was their father.  
  
"Indilisse?" He questioned more worriedly as he followed her to the balcony. "Our children are safe in our talan in Lórien."  
  
She looked over the edge, as if straining her eyes to look into the distance. "Something is amiss, Haldir."  
  
----  
  
pen neth- young one  
  
meleth- love  
  
meleth nin- my love  
  
hervess- wife 


	14. Chapter 13

* * *

A/N: The trees are not Fangorn... also a little cameo from everyone's favorite Third Marshal turned King of Rohan. According to book canon, Éomer does not arrive until July 18th. However, in my little AU story, Éomer arrives a little earlier to make everything work out.  
  
Chapter 13- Relief  
  
Midsummer's Night- Anórien   
  
Emlin looked about at the foul creatures slowly closing in around the horse. Their skin was black and weather-beaten, the body small in stature and completely gnarled from the warts on the end of their noses to the weird direction in which their gaunt legs stood. They hobbled closer, snarling words at them she could not understand. Dark hair was tangled and matted to the crude body armor on their bodies. Their yellowed eyes flickered hurriedly, as they moved their heads from side to side and their hooked noses sniffed the air around them. Then she noticed more come from behind some trees, but they were different than the others. These new creatures were tall and well muscled, but no more handsome than the smaller ones. One of the big ones pushed through the group of small ones, throwing them to the ground.  
  
She had made the wrong decision. Yes, it was the very wrong decision to leave Lórien. How had she even gotten out of the city gates without others taking notice? How had she passed the borders without a warden stopping them? Surely one of the wardens would have at least seen them and kept them from leaving. After all, she and Thoron were the March Warden's children and any of the wardens would have been eager to stop them and be praised by her father later. Why had she done it? Why oh why had she so needed to go disobey her parents wishes?  
  
"Nice elleth, do not put up a fight." One of the larger ones said gruffly.  
  
The smaller ones cackled menacingly. "And we will not hurt you... too badly."  
  
Her horse, Varyar, danced about anxiously, whinnying and neighing at the beasts, trying to back up, but was unable because there were more behind them. Emlin felt her stomach drop as one lunged forward and grabbed for the reins but Varyar went back on his haunches, kicking out at the creature, sending him to the ground. She held on tightly to the reins, and was able to hold herself on the horse's back, but she felt Thoron's vice- like grasp on her waist loosen. There was a loud thud and she looked down to find Thoron, looking back up at her, his face completely contorted into a look of pain and fright for what was happening around them.  
  
"Come on Thoron, stand up!" She yelled hurriedly.  
  
He did not move. Emlin glanced around her again. They had their swords drawn and were leering even more at the fallen elfling. Thoron must have been in such a state of shock that it paralyzed him. One of the orcs reached out to grab Thoron's arm, but Varyar quickly stepped over him, though it did not protect him very much. And then she did all she could think to do. She drew her sword, preparing herself for what she had to do to protect her brother. The creatures laughed back at her.  
  
"Nana!" Emlin cried to herself. And for once, she thought to call to her father, but she stopped her lips from forming the words. She could not say it now. He had been right all along about them not coming, and he would only turn his back on her if she asked for his help now. And she could not blame him. She had done the most foolish thing in all the history of the world. She had left the safety of her realm, with little food, little preparation, and with no clue as to which direction she was going. And she had put her brother in danger.  
  
Another orc lunged at the horse again, and he reared up, but this time she was not prepared for it and fell down beside Thoron. She heard his muffled crying. Oh Elbereth, what had she done?! Emlin rolled to him, holding tightly onto her sword as she did and whispered to him, "I am sorry Thoron."  
  
"You said we would be safe!" Thoron cried.  
  
Emlin looked away from him, Varyar now pushing past the beasts as they were only concerned on the two fallen elves. The sound of the stallion's hooves as he galloped away made her worry even more, but she could not keep her attention as to the direction he was heading as one of the large ones grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her up by the braid. She was not facing him and he then pulled her back harshly to his chest. His breath was sour and hot as he breathe heavily on her neck. A gloved hand grabbed a hold of her wrist and he twisted it until it felt like it was going to snap, and her sword dropped to the ground beside them. He laughed manically into her ear.  
  
He leaned down over her, take a long sniff over neck, "This one is fresh, boys!"  
  
Fresh? What did he mean fresh? Oh Elbereth...  
  
But before she could even ponder this, she felt the beast's body tense and fall back, pulling her with him. His grasp on her arms loosened, though she still had to struggle free, and was surprised when none of the others turned to try and grab her. There attention was all towards the outside of the circle now. Emlin rolled away and stood up quickly, pulling Thoron with her. In the back of the one that had held her was a long spear, and she heard the sound of many horses' hooves beating on the ground.  
  
Not wishing to stay around and see if these people were friend or foe, Emlin grasped Thoron's arms harshly and pulled him along into the little outcropping of trees nearby. They ran to the nearest tall tree, and Emlin motioned for Thoron to climb up out of the way. There was a great number of Men on horseback, drawing swords and spears, fighting each of the beasts, killing them so easily it appeared to her that the group had only been so large because she felt so small around them. Thoron held onto her waist for dear life, crying unintelligibly with his face buried in her riding tunic. Emlin held him close, not wanting to let him go ever again, swearing to do any amount of atonement that would be required of her for doing something so horrible to him.  
  
As soon as the battle had started, it was over, and the fair-haired men slowly began to collect their weapons and pilling bodies on top of each other. One of the men dropped down from his mount and removed his helm that had long white horse's hair from the top. He walked over to her dropped sword, sheathing his own in his scabbard, and picked it up. Slowly he inspected the writing and craftsmanship of it, and looked around them.  
  
"What is it, Éomer?" One of the other men said.  
  
"Elves." He replied quietly, and she could barely hear him.  
  
"Are you sure, my lord?" The other questioned, walking over to man named Éomer.  
  
Éomer looked over the sword again, nodding his head, "I remember admiring the weapons of the elves when they came to Edoras. This looks especially like one of the elf-maiden's swords."  
  
Emlin felt her heart stop. They were friendly! Her parents had obviously been with them, because her sword was almost an exact replica of her mother's! Emlin looked down at Thoron. "I must go speak to them, Thoron."  
  
But he stopped her moving, holding tighter. "Do not go, Emlin! Do not leave me alone!"  
  
"Then come with me, Thoron!" She exclaimed, peeling his arms away and beginning to descend the tree. Emlin dropped to the ground quietly, adjusting her tunic over her leggings while Thoron came down from the tree. Not waiting for Thoron to straighten out and follow her, Emlin started walking out into the clearing, but was soon stopped by her brother running at full speed into her and wrapping his arms around her again. "Honestly, Thoron, we are fine. Do not be so scared."  
  
Thoron only whimpered and kept his arms around her. Emlin sighed, and removed his arms again, but took one of his hands in her own instead. She looked up at the man named Éomer, who was now watching them closely. Her mind reeled. What would she tell him? Would she tell him that she purposely disobeyed her parent's orders and needed to get back to Lórien? Should she ask for a guide to take her to Minas Tirith?  
  
"Who are they, Emlin?" Thoron asked.  
  
Emlin looked down at him and was about ready to shrug her shoulders when Éomer came from nowhere to stand before them. He looked down at them appraisingly, his dark eyes trying to find the reason as to why they were out in the dark, alone, and why they had strayed so far from their land. The man looked at the blade in is hands, and offered it back to her. Emlin took it quickly, and placed it nervously back into her scabbard.  
  
"Do you speak Westron?" He spoke slowly.  
  
She nodded her head, "Aye, a little."  
  
He sighed, and let his broad shoulders slump, "Good, that will make things easier. I am King Éomer of Rohan. Who are you?"  
  
"I am called Emlin, and my brother is called Thoron." Emlin said, glancing quickly down at her brother, who was slowly calming down and moving away from her. "We are children of Haldir of Lórien."  
  
Éomer nodded his head slowly, understanding. "Why are two children out in the open at the night?"  
  
It seemed he already knew the answer, but Emlin still let out a long sigh. "I am going to Minas Tirith."  
  
He let out an amused chuckle as two more rather large and imposing men stepped up behind him. "You travel from the woods of Lórien to Minas Tirith alone. Are you mad?"  
  
"It would seem so." Emlin muttered and looked at the ground.  
  
"My lord, what would you like us to do?" One of the men behind him spoke. "We cannot spare more men to take them home."  
  
Éomer looked at the man with the bushy strawberry beard and hair. "They will ride with us Gamling. We go to Minas Tirith, and there they shall see their parents."  
  
Emlin felt a wave of relief come over her, but then realized she would be facing her father soon enough. "Thank you, my lord."  
  
He smiled again, "You are just a child. How could you have thought you could protect yourself?"  
  
"I am fifty years of age!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That is still short lived for any of Elvish blood." Éomer spoke again, and turned to the man named Gamling, "Make camp a way up the outcropping, Gamling. And set extra bedrolls in my tent for these children."  
  
"Yes, my lord." He replied and disappeared to speak with the other soldiers.  
  
Éomer turned to them, "We are not far from Minas Tirith. Only a few days ride... Come let us tend to your wounds."  
  
"Thank you." Emlin replied again, watching the man walk off and leave them standing there. She did not recall any wounds on her body, but she looked over herself, and saw the long bloody cut in her leg.  
  
She looked down at Thoron who was now calm, but still held tightly onto her hand. Luckily he had made it out with only a slight scratch on his face. He looked up at her with his large eyes, "Emlin, are still going to see Ada and Nana?"  
  
"Yes, Thoron." Emlin said, cursing to herself that she had brought Thoron along. She had made it seem like such a fantastic trip across the wilds of Middle-earth, to surprise their father and mother, when in all actuality it was just her disobedience and selfishness. It was not fair that Aranel got to go and she did not.

* * *

2 Cermië 3019- Minas Tirith   
  
For three days, Indilisse had done nothing but worry. She could not even explain what she thought happened that moment when she felt that something was wrong with her children. It had washed over her, giving her the most unmistakable feeling of utter worry and grief. It was almost like her heart had stopped for a long moment before resuming beating in her chest. Where were her children? What were they up to? And why had it happened right at that specific time? Not even her continuous walks about the Citadel had helped her take her mind off of her worry.  
  
Haldir had tried to understand her, but he could not, and it appeared that this predicament and the fact that Indilisse had chosen to remain particularly quiet for the past three days was wearing on his nerves. All he wanted was to comfort her and know what she had felt, but it had made her so physically unwell that she could not bring herself to discuss it with him. She was sure, though, that he was convinced something had happened to the children, especially when she made a run for the stables to ride back to Lórien. He had stopped her and nearly had to keep her tied to the bed so that she did not make any more rash decisions like that one.  
  
And it appeared to be wearing on Arwen as well, as she had tried for two days to find out why Indilisse had been in such a quiet mood. "Indilisse, mellon, please tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I do not know what is wrong, Arwen." Indilisse replied, resting her head in her hands.  
  
"Haldir said that you sensed something was wrong with Emlin and Thoron?" Arwen questioned.  
  
She nodded, "Aye."  
  
Arwen sighed and pulled her friend close. "They are probably perfectly fine in Lórien, Indilisse. No warden would let two children out past the borders of the forest."  
  
Indilisse sighed, and looked closely at Arwen for a long while. Why had she never thought of that? They would fear Haldir's wrath so much that they would never let someone slip past them so carelessly. "Arwen, you are right. But how do you explain this feeling that came over me. It hit me like an arrow, when I was not even thinking about them. It is not like I am homesick or anything, either. Haldir and I... well we were fooling about... and my mind was not even on Emlin or Thoron."  
  
"I cannot explain it, Indilisse." Arwen sighed, "Only my grandmother could know that, and possibly my father. What you felt was probably something going awry in Lórien, but only a minor skirmish between siblings."  
  
"I hope that is right." Indilisse said, but knew she did not say it convincingly.  
  
Arwen looked at her friend and then down the corridor they were now walking, "Let us go have the noon meal."  
  
Without saying much more, they walked to the feasting hall, where most every one of the visiting elves, Gimli and Gandalf sat with Aragorn and were sharing a laugh of some kind. All of the males had been summoned into a council earlier that morning, but Indilisse had not seen Haldir until now. She and Arwen walked to the long table as Aragorn stood quickly and a servant hurriedly sat another high chair beside him for Arwen. Haldir moved over on his bench to allow Indilisse a place to slid in between him and Elladan.  
  
Wine was poured and she had just taken a bit of bread and cheese from the platter at the center of the table when two large side doors opened up and two messengers came quickly into the room. They stood before Aragorn and bowed, one of them saying, "My lord, King Éomer has arrived on the bottom level."  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn said, waiving them off, but they did not move. "Is there something else?"  
  
"Perhaps I should speak of it privately, my lord." The messenger said, looking down at the guests.  
  
"Please, tell me." Aragorn replied. "Everyone here is privy to what is said."  
  
The messenger sighed. "Two elves of Lothlórien ride with them."  
  
Indilisse felt her entire body freeze when this news found her ears. She slowly placed her food down and looked at Haldir, who looked extremely paled. Celeborn spoke before anyone else could. "Is Lórien under attack? Do they ride for help?"  
  
Galadriel placed her hand over Celeborn's to comfort him. "Lórien is fine, my love."  
  
The messenger looked down the table at Celeborn. "My lords and ladies, they are two elves. One is very young, and Lord Éomer said that his éored found them wandering about Anórien in the middle of the night. They had been ambushed by orcs."  
  
Indilisse swallowed hardly, grabbing onto Haldir's arm and holding tightly. She had been right. Indilisse looked at the messenger, "Were they hurt?"  
  
"I am not sure, my lady." He spoke. "I was only told to relay this news."  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn replied and waved him off.  
  
Indilisse looked at Haldir, but found that he was already gazing at her. "I knew something was wrong."  
  
With that said, Indilisse removed herself from her seat and ran as quickly as she could out to the courtyard of the Citadel. They were not there yet, but Indilisse stayed still and watched the entrance to this level. Should she be mad that Emlin disobeyed her and Haldir? Or should she be relieved that they were still alive to speak of it? She did not know. Indilisse heard the sound of many footfalls on the stone ground, and noticed that Haldir was now at her side, as was Legolas and both Orophin and Rúmil. By the time she trained her eyes back on the gate, she saw the first sign of the visitors, and there was Emlin, walking alongside Éomer, her clothes torn and dirty, her hair disheveled and face smudged. Indilisse sighed heavily, finding that Emlin was not severely hurt.  
  
Relief. It was relief that she would play on first, punishment would come later.  
  
---  
  
Cermie- July 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Crime and Punishment  
  
Emlin walked beside Éomer slowly, but kept her eyes on the dirty stone ground in front of them. Minas Tirith had held so much legend and myth for her that she had wanted to see the White Tower and behold the beauty of it, but now that she was here, she could not bring herself to enjoy the sheer grandeur of the city. Nay she was too worried what would happen when her parents first saw her. She could not bring herself watch the way in front of her, because she knew that her parents would be there and that they would not have the happiest looks upon their faces.  
  
She shot a sideways glance at Éomer, who kept his eyes forward, watching the gates open up in front of them. The creak of the wooden gates drew her attention, and she looked back in front of her, the front of the tallest level being revealed to them. Summoning her courage, Emlin took a deep breath and trained her eyes on the people now standing outside the large doors of the palace, waiting to receive the arrivals into the city. There were her parents, even in front of Aragorn and Arwen, standing beside each other. Their looks, however, were indiscernible. In her mother's eyes, there was a hint of complete anger, and yet utter relief prevailing. However, in her father's eyes, there was only anger.  
  
She had seen this look only a few times before on his usually unemotional facial expressions, and it scared her, but before she could move her eyes away from him, her mother was in front of her, pulling Emlin into her arms. Her mother held her close, not moving, but then pulled away, placing her hands on either side of her cheeks, brushing away the hair that had fallen out of her braid, looking over Emlin. Emlin looked into her mothers eyes, and now saw tears forming there, and all in that instant, Emlin did not care what would happen to her for leaving Lórien. Whatever it was, she deserved it, especially since she had distressed her mother so much that it made her cry.  
  
"Oh, Emlin." Her mother said, pulling her close again, kissing her brow repeatedly. "I was so worried about you."  
  
"Worried, Nana?" Emlin asked.  
  
Indilisse pulled back and looked over Emlin again. "I knew something was wrong two days ago...where is your brother?"  
  
"Nana!" Came the excited call and then there were rapid light footfalls on the ground. Thoron appeared from the back of the group where he had been bothering one of Éomer's guards for the past day with questions about fighting.  
  
"Thank Elbereth!" Indilisse exclaimed, bending down and taking Thoron into her arms. Emlin was quickly pushed aside at the rejoicing being had that Thoron was fine and also when Aragorn was finally able to greet Éomer. She moved her eyes about the commotion to see her uncles standing with Legolas, her father only a few paces away as he strode over to her. He stopped before her and looked down into her eyes, but she did not find the anger that had been there. In his eyes was also a relieved look, but he did nothing like her mother. Instead, he stood over her and it seemed he tried to read her thoughts.  
  
"Ada." She spoke quietly, and took a deep breath.  
  
He turned and looked back at the people there, and waived to Aranel, "Aranel, please come here!"  
  
Aranel came over, "Yes Uncle?"  
  
"Will you take Emlin to her mother's and my room?" Haldir questioned.  
  
"Aye." Aranel replied, and grabbed Emlin's arm.  
  
Emlin stopped Aranel, though and turned back to look at her father, "What about Thoron, Ada?"  
  
"He is fine," Haldir said. "There will be people to take care of him out here. You are to go and wait for your mother and me in our chamber."  
  
"But, Ada..." Emlin started, but was silenced by a raised hand.  
  
He sighed, "Just go, Emlin."  
  
She hung her head and turned to follow Aranel. They walked up the many stairs, a walkway forming between those who had come out to see the newcomers. Both of her uncles shook their heads in disappointment, but each pulled her into a quick hug, welcoming her. Once inside, Emlin found the Lord and Lady and bowed her head slightly to each before Aranel pulled her along. They walked for what seemed like forever, through many hallways and small corridors, passing many sentinels standing guard at the entrances to them or at doors. Finally, they came upon a large door and Aranel opened it, showing her inside.  
  
Emlin looked around at the large room, finding it to be bigger than their entire talan back in Lórien. Maybe the grandeur of Minas Tirith was the interior and not on the exterior. She, though, still could not take in all of the White City and feel happy about it. Still she thought about what she had done.  
  
"Why did you do it, Emlin?"  
  
She turned to look at Aranel, "I do not know, Aranel."  
  
Aranel shook her head, "I cannot believe you did it."  
  
"Neither can I." Emlin replied, but they were interrupted by the door opening and the entrance of Indilisse and Haldir. Aranel left the room quickly and Haldir shut the door after her. The room was so quiet that Emlin could hear the sound of the horses neighing at the stables on the level below.  
  
"How could you Emlin?" Spoke her mother slowly and it seemed almost deliberately, as though she was trying to calm herself.  
  
"I do not know Nana." Emlin said and hung her head again, resting her head in her hands.  
  
Haldir scoffed, "I think you should know. You thought you were doing the right thing by trying to come here, so there has to be a reason."  
  
Emlin looked up at him, "I wanted to see the city."  
  
Indilisse sighed heavily and raised her brows. "And you could not wait for a few years Emlin?"  
  
"I guess that I could not." Emlin replied.  
  
"What were you thinking Emlin?!" Indilisse exclaimed. "Putting yourself in that kind of danger is horrible enough, but to then place your young brother in that situation is even worse!"  
  
Haldir nodded his head in agreement. "It is absolutely the most irresponsible thing you could have done!"  
  
Emlin looked at both of her parents, not knowing what to say. What could she say? She knew she was wrong in disobeying them and subjecting Thoron to the evils of the world. "I did not know."  
  
"Did not know what?" Indilisse questioned.  
  
"That there were such evil things in Middle-earth. Not after the war anyway." Emlin said.  
  
Indilisse groaned to herself, "I told you that the reason you could not come with us was because there such foul beats in the world!"  
  
"I did not believe you." She replied, moving her eyes to ground. She had never had such an argument with her mother before, and it made Emlin ashamed of herself even without her mother's or father's words. "I thought that you were making me stay because you did not think I capable of traveling. So I went by myself."  
  
"You did not go by yourself! You went with your brother!" Indilisse shouted. "We made you stay in Lórien because Thoron could not come with come us, not because we thought incapable of traveling with us."  
  
Her father walked up behind her mother, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her mother closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them again. Her father stepped from behind her, "We placed a great deal of trust in you, Emlin, when we left you to care for your brother. But you took that trust and tore it to shreds with this recklessness."  
  
"With this, you have shown us that even though you are of age, you are not capable of living your own life free from parental guidance." Her mother said. "I am sorry that I left you in charge of Thoron."  
  
The last few comments hurt Emlin more than anything. She had never thought of it that way before. All Emlin had wanted by leaving Lórien was to show her parents that she could things on her own, with or without their help, but she accomplished just the opposite of that. She could have argued with them, as in any normal circumstance, but this was beyond normal and she was from compelled. For the first time, Emlin realized that it was not the age that you were that made you an adult. It was the actions and decisions you regularly made that made you an adult. And as much as it pained her to admit it to herself, she was far from being an adult.  
  
"I am sorry, Ada and Nana." Emlin said quietly, hoping they would soften their stances.  
  
They did not and her mother spoke, "We are sorry too, Emlin, and it hurts me that we have to do what we have to do."  
  
"I do not understand." Emlin said.  
  
Indilisse and Haldir exchanged glances and heavy sighs as they turned back to her. Haldir looked closely at Emlin, "You will not be coming back to Minas Tirith, unless your father and I have departed from Middle-earth and you are alone."  
  
"But Ada..." Emlin began to protest.  
  
"Not only have you stained our trust in you, Emlin, you have also made us appear to be very bad parents." Her mother said, setting her lips into a grim thin line. "Not only in front of you uncles, but also the Lord and Lady, the King and Queen, Lord Elrond, Legolas..."  
  
"I think she gets the point, Indilisse." Emlin could barely believe that her father was trying to call her mother down. It was always the other way around.  
  
Her mother glared at him, "I do not think she does."  
  
"I do, Nana." Emlin said quickly.  
  
"Do you realize how scared and worried I was for you?!" Indilisse shouted, tears springing to her eyes. "Three nights ago I felt it. I knew there was something wrong, but never could I have thought you would be so dense as to leave Lórien. You are very lucky King Éomer was around you to aide you when you were threatened by the orcs."  
  
"I could not possibly know how scared you were Nana!" Emlin exclaimed, "All I know is that I was exceptionally scared, and you must have felt worse."  
  
Indilisse took a deep breath, but remained stone-faced. "In addition to not traveling back to Mina Tirith, you will not be allowed any time with your friends or your cousin until your father and I see fit."  
  
"Aye Nana." Emlin said.  
  
"You may think this is harsh, Emlin, but we could do much worse." Her father said. "It is entirely your fault for thinking you could leave Lórien and come to Minas Tirith. However, I place a great deal of blame on those protecting the borders. They should have stopped you from leaving the tree lines."  
  
Emlin looked at her father, completely disbelieving his placidity. "They did not try to stop us. We saw no elf between the gates of the city and the fences."  
  
Her father grumbled to himself and hung his head. "Then you shall not be the only one punished."  
  
"We will leave you here to think about what you have done." Indilisse said, moving out the door and pulling Haldir with her. Emlin watched the door close, the resounding thud like a heavy weight on her heart. What was there to think about. She no longer had the trust of her parents. She was not an adult. She shamed her parents, and embarrassed them and herself in front of many important people. She had placed her brother in line of great perils. And she was no longer able to come back to Minas Tirith. Those things were facts, and she did not know how she was going to deal with them.   
  
Indilisse kept her eyes focused on the ground, so as not to show Haldir her emotions over the matter. She had never had to scold Emlin or Thoron and punish them as much as she had just done, and it made her feel horrible. She thought she had done a better job raising them. Thoron was excusable, as he was still young and impressionable, but Emlin should have known better. Indilisse had been ready to trust Emlin and let her free to see the world from her own eyes without the views of her parents inhibiting her, though now Indilisse could not see her as any elfling over the age of ten. Emlin was young and far too driven by emotions to be considering the choices she would have to make as an elleth on her own. That much was apparent.  
  
She felt Haldir's hand slip into hers, and soon found herself inside the library, away from everyone else. The smell of musty books found her nose, but it was soon replaced by the smell of Haldir as he pulled her to him in a long hug. She cried lightly into his shoulder as he stroked her hair. He sighed, "Indilisse, you should not be the one crying."  
  
"I was so worried, though." Indilisse replied, "I wanted to hug and kiss her, but strangle her at the same time."  
  
"As do I, Indilisse." Haldir looked down at her, "But we have to remain strong or she will never learn."  
  
"You do not think we were too hard on her?" Indilisse asked.  
  
He shook his head as she looked up at him with the wetness of tears covering her cheeks. Haldir took his hands and cupped her face with them, wiping away the emotion with both of his thumbs. "No, my love. Sometimes you must be as firm as this. Trust me, I learned from the most impossible children."  
  
"Orophin and Rúmil were not so horrible." Indilisse said, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I was not speaking of them, Indilisse." He let out a soft chuckle, "I was speaking about you."  
  
She pulled away from him and pouted. "I was never so horrible as Emlin."  
  
He leaned over her and kissed the tip of her nose, "Emlin is far from horrible, Indilisse. I agree that she completely tarnished her trust that we had in her, but you must look at who her parents are. One who is more mischievous than my brothers combined, and another with arrogance and a bad temper."  
  
Indilisse found herself chuckling, "She is the embodiment of all of our worst traits, Haldir."  
  
"They are not our worst traits, meleth." Haldir said, smoothing her hair down her back again. "She just has not learned how to harness them yet."  
  
"Have you learned to harness your arrogance, Haldir?" She raised a curious brow.  
  
"I have controlled it quite sufficiently, Indilisse." He replied, "I had to humble myself to bind with you."  
  
"True." Indilisse nodded and stood up on her toes to place a kiss upon his lips. She pulled away quickly and sighed to herself, "I hate to ban her from ever traveling again, but now every time she is out a distance that is more than a day's ride, I will never be able to rest soundly."  
  
Haldir nodded his head. "Would you ever rested soundly if she had not done this?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"That is what I thought." He smiled, "We have punished her severely, Indilisse, this I know. But we shall see if she grows at all in the coming year or so. Maybe we will then amend her punishment. But in the meantime, I will be having a great deal of time to spend with my family, as there will be many wardens going out for extended stays on the borders to make up for the slight of not stopping my children from leaving the woods."  
  
"You say you will reprimand your wardens, but you forget that it was Luinil's task to keep a watchful eye out for any trouble." Indilisse said.  
  
Haldir sighed, "I have no power over him, Indilisse, other than to yell at him."  
  
"If you do not wish to yell at him, I would be more than happy to." Indilisse volunteered.  
  
"No, I shall do it." Haldir replied. The sound of a door opening and closing caught their attention, and they both turned to find Arwen walking with Galadriel. Haldir quickly excused himself and left Indilisse to the two high elves.  
  
Indilisse bowed her head slightly, "My ladies."  
  
Galadriel smiled and walked up to Indilisse, placing fingers beneath Indilisse's chin to raise her eyes. The Lady studied her eyes for a few long moments and sighed, "You should not be so hard on yourself, Indilisse. Emlin deserved the reprimand and punishment she received. It was just and equal to the crime. However, I think in a very short time you will find that she has grown in numerous ways. This experience had taught her much."  
  
"Thank you, my lady." Indilisse said.  
  
"It is hard being a parent, Indilisse, this I know. It is among the most difficult tasks either Celeborn or I have had to bear in our long lives. Celebrían was not treat when it came to children." Galadriel spoke softly, this conversation being the most forthcoming and explicit Indilisse had ever encountered with the Lady.  
  
"It is good to know that Haldir and I are not the only ones." Indilisse said.  
  
Galadriel chuckled, "Oh dear, no. I remember a time just in this same instance that Celebrían thought it quite lovely that she should go out into the woods and hide form us because she was unhappy with something we said to her. I was worried about her so much that when I finally found her I banished her to her room with many books not on her interests, expecting a discussion with each one of them by the time she emerged."  
  
Indilisse had to laugh at this, as did Arwen. "I thought I had punished Emlin badly."  
  
"Hardly, Indilisse." Galadriel replied. "But I would urge you in a few years to consider letting her come back to Minas Tirith. She could learn an extreme amount here, in life and in other areas."  
  
"I will reconsider, after my anger has subsided." Indilisse replied and looked at Arwen, "If the offer still stands, Arwen. I know now that you have seen the true disobedience of my daughter, you may not wish to have her here."  
  
"That is preposterous and you know it, Indilisse." Arwen said, "Emlin is welcome here anytime you allow her to visit."  
  
Indilisse sighed heavily and gazed at both of Arwen and Galadriel. "We must appear horrible parents."  
  
"You are hardly that," Galadriel smiled again. "You are wonderful parents to care of your children so much that you did not wish to subject them to the wilds of Middle-earth yet."  
  
"I hope you are right, my lady." Indilisse remarked and took a calming breath. Yes, hopefully the lady was right.  
  
----  
  
meleth- love 


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Remember to read the previous chapter. This yet another quick update, and some say I should stretch it out over more days, but after a vacation without my computer, I find that I cannot stop writing. So it is all good for you who like fast updates!  
  
WARNING: This jumps quite a bit forward from the previous chapter, but all important issues are addressed!  
  
Chapter 15- The Way Things Are  
  
22 Hísimë 3019- Mirkwood   
  
Legolas found a rather uncomfortable seat in a tall beech, but it was the most he could do to escape the ever-present timbre of his father's voice bothering him about matters of his court. There had been many things upon his return that Legolas had gladly taken up as his tasks, those being mainly rebuilding the forest guard since it suffered such a depletion during the war, and also overseeing the reconstruction of some homes and other things that were destroyed from the foul beasts from Dol Guldur. These things needed to be done, and he would do anything to help his people, but it seemed now that his father was placing more and more demands upon his time so that he could not leave Mirkwood again. Legolas had been blatant when he told his father about his plans to go back to Gondor with a contingent of their people, and become a Lord of Ithilien and ally of the new King.  
  
That was, of course, after his father was finished thanking each of the Valar his son had made it out of the war alive and then yelling at Legolas for even accepting his place among the Nine Walkers. His father had been very angry that he had not been in Mirkwood to execute his spot as guard captain, but soon realized that had Legolas not gone with the Ringbearer, than something far worse could have befallen the world. It was that group that worked nearly as one, even if they were separated by leagues of land, that led the battles and defeated Sauron. But now his father was making up for his absence in his duties.  
  
Legolas took from the pouch around his waist the small piece of wood he had collected in Fangorn. It had been a good sized branch laying on the ground; he figured that it was probably from an orc marauder who met his end after cutting it down, but Legolas could not stand to see such a fine piece of wood go to waste. So he took the large branch and cut off a small end to it, taking it with him to carve when there were chances and times for him to be alone. He had not spent much time on it, and now it was pretty much whittled into a pitiful ball, but it had started to take it's own shape from the long hours he had spent on it. There had been no plans for what exactly he was going to make of it, but it appeared now in his mind as he gazed down at it, it could only be one thing.  
  
A bird.  
  
He smiled to himself, but let out a long, heavy sigh. Why was he still thinking like this? Emlin was far too young to be a wife, much less understand love, and that was apparent when she had arrived in Minas Tirith against her parents' wishes. He had not realized until the moment he saw her and knew what had happened between her and her parents, that she was very naïve and very immature. He was almost three millennia old, and far more knowledgeable of the ways of the world than she was. There was no way that he could possibly bind with someone like her, despite how lovely her personality was and how beautiful her features were.  
  
And he could not forget about Haldir and Indilisse. Now, on top of his minor indiscretion in Lórien and Haldir's wariness of him, he would also have to contend with the fact that Emlin would never see land outside of Lórien again because of what she had done. It was horrible enough to not speak with her the entire time she was in Minas Tirith and when they were traveling back to their homes. He had wanted to take her with him, to show her the lands of Mirkwood, but now he knew he could not because of Emlin's just punishment. There were just too many things prohibiting them from doing so.  
  
Legolas pulled a small knife from his boot and began to carve slowly on the wood, forming it more into a bird. In this piece of wood went his infatuation and whatever type of love he had for her, so that he could one day store it away and move on with his life. It was a wish and nothing more that he could have such a young elleth.  
  
No, his future rather laid in a silken bed next to the dark-haired princess of Lindon.  
  
Also upon arriving back in the city, the top priority for his father was to see Legolas wed to the princess and the betrothal made complete. There had been plans made for the Lindonian royal house to make a visit to Mirkwood, as there had also been preparations made for the wedding feast. Oh how he had argued with his father about this since his return. As a matter of fact, many of his views had changed since he last had seen his father. They disagreed on almost everything now, and it seemed to Legolas that the only way to still retain his love and devotion to his father was to continue with his plans to move his life to Ithilien. It would be better for everyone.  
  
Except the princess.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He started at the voice, so deep in his thoughts that he had been caught unawares. Legolas looked up at the guard standing in front of him. "Yes, Valandir?"  
  
"Círdan and his daughter have arrived with a great number." Valandir replied, "Your father told me to find you to welcome them."  
  
Legolas hung his head and put away the piece of wood into the pouch. "So my unwanted fate has finally arrived?"  
  
Valandir nodded his head, "You could always leave now. I will fetch Arod for you."  
  
"I cannot do that, Valandir. My father would hunt for me, and when he found me he would still hold to the old Eldarin customs of the betrothal." Legolas replied. "I will have to marry this princess one way or another."  
  
"He cannot make you marry unless it is of free consent, Legolas." Valandir reminded.  
  
Legolas nodded, "But I am ready to make it my free consent to marry the princess."  
  
Valandir shook his head and looked at Legolas for a long while, "Legolas, this is no way for you to live your life, and you know that in your heart. You would be unhappy with the princess, and truthfully I would to after speaking with her a few times."  
  
He laughed lightly, "She cannot be so bad."  
  
"You did not hear what I heard." Valandir replied. "Some things that were said hurtfully about your father, you and her father."  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows curiously, not believing that Valandir had heard such things come from the Princess. Aye, she was very distant and centered her life around propriety, but never could he see her saying evil things. "Tell them to me now Valandir, or I will send you to the borders for an extended period of time."  
  
"She was speaking with the handmaid Nindë." Valandir said and looked at him, taking a seat in a branch facing Legolas. "By the way, do you have something with the handmaiden?"  
  
"Why do you ask, Valandir?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Well, Nindë was saying that she was yours and that the princess could not have you." Valandir said, "And the princess responded that she would never have anything to do with such a jewel-obsessed king and his horridly mannered son."  
  
"I am horribly mannered, but that has always suited me well." Legolas sighed, shaking his head at the thought of Nindë, not believing she would be so impertinent to royalty like that. But then again, she had promised vengeance on Indilisse in the most despicable of ways.  
  
Valandir chuckled, "Aye, it has."  
  
Legolas laughed and jumped down from his seat, landing on his feet. Valandir joined him quickly and they started to walk back to the cave meeting hall. Legolas turned to his friend and smiled, "I could always act horribly mannered to Círdan. Maybe that would break the betrothal."  
  
"You are a wishful thinker, Legolas. I have known you long enough to know that you would never intentionally disrespect a friend or higher ranking person than yourself." Valandir said, giving his friend a suspicious look. "It will be easy, Legolas. I can still go fetch Arod for you."  
  
"No, Valandir. This is my duty." Legolas replied quietly.  
  
"Since when has Legolas Greenleaf mixed the meaning of duty with the meaning of insanity?" Valandir questioned.  
  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way, Valandir stopping and heading someplace else. It was his duty, and Legolas would see one more time if he could do this. If he could not, then there would be no wedding and he would live the remainder of his days alone in Middle-earth, and possibly even in Valinor. But he would never leave his father without telling him anything. It would only aggravate his father more...  
  
Elbereth, it sounded as if he were Emlin. They had both been presented with the opportunity to leave without question, and whatever happened, happened. But the difference between them was that he knew it would only work if he could stand and face his lot in life, and try to go against it at all costs. Emlin did not know this.  
  
He turned down a long corridor and stopped before entering the audience chamber. Taking a deep breath, he walked in slowly to find that his father and Círdan were in heated debate over something. His father looked extremely vexed by the information Círdan was feeding him, his head resting his hands. Legolas cleared his throat and caught their attention, the princess turning quickly to look at him. There was something odd about her, but he could not tell exactly what it was. He did not know her well enough to see and know exactly why she looked different.  
  
"Legolas, good, you have arrived!" His father called, motioning with his hand for him to join them.  
  
Legolas nodded and walked over to the small council, bowing slightly to Círdan, then taking Lóme's hand in his, and kissed the backs of her fingers. He straightened himself and smiled, "My lady."  
  
She smiled. The princess actually smiled at him! Legolas stopped and waited for all of Arda to split apart and fall into oblivion. Wait, maybe he had imagined it... she curtsied slightly, "My lord."  
  
This was too odd, even for him. Legolas looked to his father and motioned for him to take a seat beside him. Thranduil waited for a long while and then gazed at Legolas. "Círdan brings distressing news with him."  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"My daughter has gone against your betrothal and bound with another." Círdan said very frankly and cast a rather heated glare at his daughter who only smiled politely.  
  
Legolas did not know if he should act as if he was heart-broken or joyous. Would it have been too horrible if he jumped up from his seat and pulled the princess into a long kiss, just to thank her for ending this betrothal? He tried to mask his joy, though, with a hand covering his mouth. "Then I shall say congratulations to the princess and whoever the lucky ellon is."  
  
"Legolas?" His father questioned, "Do you not understand what this means?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head, "Aye, I do. It means that you will have to find some other way of securing ties with Lindon, because you can no longer use your son as pawn to do such a thing."  
  
He regretted saying that from the glare his father gave him, but he had always had that trouble of saying things before he thought through them completely. Thranduil looked at Círdan and then at Lóme before sighing. "I do think, Círdan, that it is a child's prerogative, no matter how long they have walked this land, to vex us."  
  
Círdan chuckled lightly and nodded his head, "I am sorry that all of this had to happen, Thranduil. I should have minded where my daughter slept more often than I did."  
  
Thranduil raised a hand to stop the impending argument that would erupt between the princess and her father. "Come, mellon, let us walk about and discuss other means of accordance with each other."  
  
With that, the two rulers disappeared and Legolas was left looking at Lóme. He stood up and smiled widely at her, "Thank you."  
  
"For what, my lord?" Lóme asked.  
  
"For going against custom and not waiting." Legolas replied, "With all do respect, but I did not want to bind with you."  
  
Lóme chuckled, "Nor I with you, Princeling."  
  
Legolas laughed and offered his arm to her. She took it and he looked down at her, "It serves them right that they would try to create a betrothal between us. No one does than anymore, do they?"  
  
"Not that I have heard of." Lóme said, "Well, except for a few extreme cases... listen, Legolas, I am sincerely sorry for how I have acted around you in the past. You did not deserve it, but it was my only defense against the marriage."  
  
He nodded his head, "I accept your apology only if you accept mine for being so churlish."  
  
"Accepted." She said.  
  
Legolas led her out of the hall and to the woods surrounding the cave. "So who is the lucky ellon, my lady? I guard from Lindon?"  
  
"Nay." Lóme smiled, "He is a harbormaster of the Grey Havens."  
  
"And your father is angered about that?" Legolas questioned, "I am nothing more than a glorified warrior, with the title of Captain of the Guard."  
  
Lóme shrugged her shoulders, "Ada loves my husband very much, but he seems to think that ties outside of the realm would be more beneficial to him."  
  
Legolas listened to her talk, and found that she really was not so distant as she had initially been. Now she was more than warm with their conversation. "They will have to find a new way to share things without marriage. I think it is a dated tradition anyway."  
  
"I agree, Legolas." Lóme nodded. "But something niggles at my mind... is there a love for you here in these woods or beyond?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nay, my lady. I am the farthest thing from it."  
  
"I find that hard to believe, Legolas." Lóme said, stopping and looking at him. "I was speaking with the handmaid..."  
  
"Nindë, yes." Legolas chuckled. "She is merely an elleth with wishful thinking. She moved from Lórien because she could not have the March Warden."  
  
Lóme giggled and nodded her head, "I have heard that the March Warden is quite handsome, but also quite arrogant and aloof."  
  
Legolas smiled to himself, thinking of Haldir. "I guess you could call him handsome, but I am not the expert judge on ellyn. As far as arrogance goes, he is very much so, but I think marriage and children have mellowed him quite a bit."  
  
"He has children?" Lóme questioned, "I did not know that."  
  
"One elleth called Emlin. She is fifty." Legolas replied and let the name rest in the air between them as he thought of her. "And an ellon called Thoron. He is still but an elfling."  
  
Lóme was quiet for a long while, but let a smile cross her features. "You enjoy this Emlin?"  
  
"My lady?" He questioned.  
  
"Do you have feelings for her?" Lóme asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head, "I do not."  
  
She giggled and placed a hand on his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. "But your eyes belie your mouth, Legolas. I do not know you that well, but I can tell that what you seek is the love of a young elleth named Emlin."  
  
"She is too young and naïve." Legolas replied and walked away from her to rest against the wooden railing on a nearby bridge. "I am her father's age for Elbereth's sake!"  
  
Lóme chuckled and joined his side. "Age does not matter when one is in love, Legolas."  
  
"But I am not even in love with her." Legolas said, "I have a very healthy infatuation with her, but I am not in love with her."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head, "She is only fifty, you say? That is quite young."  
  
"Aye, I know." Legolas nodded, "And her father does not much like the fact I do have an eye for her."  
  
"Well, then, you shall look elsewhere." Lóme said, "There are many eligible elleths that would not mind taking your mind off of the problems around you."  
  
Legolas nodded his head, though he did not just want someone to take his mind off of things. He did not want some distraction. He wanted to be in love, to have a wife, call her princess and have children with her. He wanted to watch them grow and experience the world. Legolas was almost sure, though, that Emlin was not the one for that role, but he could always dream about.  
  
Somehow they had made it back into the cave and his father was beckoning him into the private study. Legolas stepped in and shut the door behind him, "You asked for me, Ada?"  
  
"Ion," he began with a deep breath. "I am extremely angered that such a thing has happened with your betrothal, but also exceptionally glad that you did not marry someone you could not stand to be around. You did not deserve that, and I fear that was an oversight as both your King and your father."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Ada, I was not planning on completing a binding with her unless she warmed up to me. She did, though it came after her real binding."  
  
Thranduil chuckled and rested his elbows on the high desk in front of him. "I suppose her father has more things to worry about than I do... with a child completely disregarding custom."  
  
"Since when is my father so large on propriety and custom?" Legolas asked suspiciously, slumping into a chair lazily across from his father.  
  
"You do not wish a customary wedding?" Thranduil asked, "I would hope that you would at least bring your intended back to Mirkwood so that I could properly crown her."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Since times are once again happy, I will have a customary wedding. That is, of course, if I do find an elleth that I love."  
  
His father laughed and nodded his head, "Very well then. You will promise to visit often, even though you are going to Ithilien, and especially when you bind with another?"  
  
"You do not mind if I go to Ithilien, Ada?" Legolas questioned, almost as excited as a young elfling, unable to wait for a new adventure.  
  
Thranduil shook his head, "Legolas, ion, you have had your mind made up since Aragorn asked for your allegiance and help. It is how things are. I will not stop you. You will be a wonderful lord of your own lands."  
  
"Thank you, Ada." Legolas smiled, "Thank you for your blessing."  
  
Legolas smiled even wider as he thought to himself of all the wonderful things that could happen to him in the coming years. But first he had to concentrate on getting elves to come to Ithilien with him and create their own village. That would be his first task.  
  
----  
  
Hisime- November  
  
Ada- Dad  
  
Ion- son  
  
Here ends the first part of this tale... think of it as a REALLY long prologue, and a lot of back history. Now on to the real story and concentrating mainly on Legolas' new life in Ithilien and Emlin's life after her huge screw up. There will be nominal parts for Haldir and Indilisse to play in the coming roles, but please forever look back on the rest of this story and Love Me, Just Leave Me Alone as fond memories of their relationship. They are my most favorite characters to this day....  
  
Now on to Chapter 16! 


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: This continuation starts about eleven years after the last chapter. In this time, Legolas has gone back to Gondor, populated Ithilien with elves, as has Gimli, with dwarves in the Glittering caves. Legolas is a Lord of Ithilien along with Faramir, the Prince of Ithilien. Gimli is Lord of the Glittering Caves, The remainder of the evil forces on Middle-earth have been stamped out. The Ringbearers have sailed into the West, and Celeborn has tired of the new East Lórien, and moved on to Imladris to dwell with his grandsons. Haldir and Indilisse move with their family to Imladris, because of Celeborn and their extended ties with the Twins. Emlin is well past her sixtieth begetting day.  
  
Chapter 16- Invitations  
  
Year 1430 of the Fourth Age- Imladris   
  
"Emlin, would you please come here?"  
  
Emlin looked up from the stitching of her torn gown when she heard her mother's call. With an annoyed sigh, Emlin stood from her seat and placed her mending down on a side table. All she had wanted to do was finish with this project, but seemed every time that she started, she was called away from some reason. This morning it had been when Thoron begged her to go down to the archery ranges to practice their shooting skills. Emlin knew that it would have been pointless to argue with him, especially since she still felt a tad guilty for what had happened so many years ago, but also because Thoron was so persuasive. It also would not benefit her to go down with her brother as he was now very much better at his arching than she was and constantly liked to rub that into her face.  
  
Needless to say, she had gone down with him and lost horribly at their contest of skills. That had been much to her father's pleasure, as it seemed he was extremely proud all of his long hours teaching Thoron paid off. When she had finally escaped from him, she had gone back up to start mending her clothes, but again she had been interrupted, this time by Aranel to go for a walk. And now, only newly returned from the noon meal and only three more stitches into the repair, her mother was calling her.  
  
"Yes, Naneth?" Emlin questioned, putting on her most pleasant face. Something she had learned in the past few years was that any type of snide remark or unpleasant look on her face would earn her an equally sour look from her mother and possibly a lesson in manners. She looked about the room and saw her father sitting in a chair, looking over a piece of parchment. Lovely. Hopefully this would not be another of their 'councils' where they teamed up on her and told her that she was being childish and needed to change her ways.  
  
Ever since her problem ten years ago, they had regularly held such meetings to discuss proper courses of actions for her and them to take, almost as though she was some prisoner and disobeyed the rules of the prison guards. At the beginning of her punishment, Emlin had expected such things, but now such a long time later, she had hoped they would stop their councils. After all, she had grown quite a bit since then with her healthy dose of guilt and shame forever eating away at her mind every time she thought she might do something against her parents' standards or wishes.  
  
Now she at least thought through things before she tried them, always weighing all possible outcomes.  
  
Her mother held up a piece of folded parchment, "This came by messenger for you, Emlin."  
  
Emlin took the parchment and appraised it carefully, finding the red wax seal on the back, and recognized the crest of Gondor with it's tree and seven stars. She cocked an eyebrow up, looking at it more curiously, slowly slipping her fingers under the flap and breaking the seal. "What is it?"  
  
"Read and you will find out." Indilisse replied, turning back to the book in front of her.  
  
Emlin opened the parchment up, and carefully read the elegantly scrawled Elvish.  
  
'To Emlin, the true spice of everyone's life-  
  
The last time we spoke, you were leaving Edoras in the most foul of  
moods. I cannot say that I blame you, but it was a little much,  
especially since you deserved all that you received. But a few months  
before that, I recall a promise I made to you to send word so that you  
could come to Minas Tirith as my courtier and as a student of the  
teachers here and also of my teachings. My offer still stands, and I  
think that now is the appropriate time to invite you to stay in Minas  
Tirith. I will be requiring your aide in many ways the coming months,  
for what reasons are beyond the explanation of this letter. Your  
parents have already expressed their desire to let you try once again  
to be on your own, but mind you that Elessar and I will still keep a  
watchful eye on you. I will not continue to bore you, Emlin, but I  
will request that you come to Minas Tirith now as a personal request  
from the Queen of Gondor. If your parents know any better, they will  
know not to disregard the wishes of the Queen.  
  
With much love,  
  
Arwen Undómiel'  
  
Emlin read the last line, and forgot that she had held her breath when she started to read. Letting out a long sigh, Emlin took in another deep breath and moved her gaze up to look between her parents. "Does this mean that my punishment is lifted?"  
  
"When we arrive in Minas Tirith it will be lifted." Haldir replied.  
  
"We?" She questioned, feeling an innate feeling of dread come over her. Did Arwen send another letter saying that they were meant to be with her?  
  
Her mother smiled, "We have been invited to the one-hundredth birthday of King Elessar. That was the missive that was originally sent, but Arwen added this."  
  
"But soon after the celebration, we shall be leaving and come back to Imladris." Haldir added, "But you will stay in Minas Tirith."  
  
Emlin could not believe her ears. She could have sworn that this would never happen for her, and that her parents would never allow her to go- and that was even if she ever received another invitation from Arwen. Emlin jumped from her seat and ran to her mother, hugging her closely and then moved to her father, doing the same, thanking them profusely. "Thank you so much, Nana and Ada."  
  
"The celebration is to be a masque," her father said, looking at her.  
  
"What is a masque?" Emlin asked, interested.  
  
Her mother smiled, "It is generally a custom of Men, but it is great excitement for anyone who takes part in it. Everyone that is invited, even the King and Queen, will be wearing masks to cover their faces. Some only cover the half of your face, and others all of your face. I am sure that there will be masks in Minas Tirith that we can choose from so we do not need to burden ourselves with things like that."  
  
Emlin let out a squeal of anticipation, "It sounds so wonderful."  
  
Her father chuckled, "It is."  
  
Indilisse smiled warmly, "We will be leaving within a few weeks with Elladan, Elrohir and Celeborn. I suggest you start preparing for the journey."  
  
"Is Lady Eruanne going as well?" Emlin questioned. Ever since coming to Imladris, Emlin and Aranel found quite a fascination in Elladan's wife who had also come from Lórien. She was elleth with quite a fiery personality and strong resolve, much like Emlin's mother, but not so obstinate as Indilisse, and also had a very light sense of humor, finding almost anything funny. Eruanne had even taken to giving Emlin some lessons on healing in her spare time, for which Emlin was greatly appreciative.  
  
"Aye, of course she will be traveling with Elladan." Indilisse chuckled, "I do not think Elladan would go anywhere unless Eruanne could be on his arm."  
  
Emlin giggled, "But is that not a good thing?"  
  
"That is a very good thing," Spoke the deep voice from the corner of the room. They turned to look at Haldir, and he smiled, "Hopefully you will one day know that devotion from another yourself Emlin."  
  
That could have meant so many things, but it was strange coming from her father's mouth. Emlin shrugged it off and moved quickly for the door, "I will be out if you are looking for me."  
  
"What will I wear, Naneth?" Emlin questioned. "I have nothing befitting of a royal ball."  
  
Indilisse laughed, "Then we will have to visit the seamstress. Or maybe you could take a look through my gowns."  
  
"What gowns?" Haldir questioned. "You are more fond of male garments than you are of female garments."  
  
Her mother shot him a scathing look, "Just because I do not fill them out as well as you..."  
  
Did she really need to hear this? Had her parents ever been so... open... in their words when she was around them? Had she never noticed it before?  
  
Before they could detain her any longer, Emlin was out the door and walking out along a nearby stream. She could not wait to leave! She could not wait to see the White City restored, and from a different point of view than from a child who was about to be severely punished. Would it gleam like she had heard in numerous stories?  
  
But her mind was not fully on what the city would look like. What would she do there? Would her days be filled with learning from the large library of Minas Tirith, and sitting with Arwen? Just that thought was so wonderful. Arwen, the most beautiful elf in all of Arda, and also the busy Queen of Gondor, would spend some of her valuable time with her. Undómiel had always had a special place in Emlin's heart, as she was one of the kindest and most likable high-borne elleths she had ever met, but Arwen's accepting hand was beyond anything Emlin could have hoped for, making Emlin realize just how wonderful she was.  
  
Oh the possibilities of this! And what was more, Emlin realized she would be a lady of the court of Gondor. She would meet knights and lords and... princes.  
  
Emlin stopped and sat down on the river bank, sticking her feet into the cool water and thinking of the princes she would meet. Hopefully one of them would be a certain one from Mirkwood, though she knew that by this point, Legolas must have honored his betrothal to the Lindonian princess. As far as she knew, he could be living happily and comfortably with a child by now, and with a beautiful princess as his wife to boot. This made Emlin's overly excited mood plummet to the ground, and her heart ache. She had not heard of anything about Legolas since her time many years before in Minas Tirith, and even then he had stayed far from her, not wishing to speak with her.  
  
She knew that he probably did this because he thought her completely incapable of being an adult, and whatever interest he had in her before had been trampled over the instant he realized that she still acted like a little elfling. But she had grown since then, in numerous ways, and she wished that she could show him that. She wished that she could stand before him and not be Haldir's young daughter, but be his love and the person he wanted to devour with passionate kisses.  
  
It was hopeless, though, and she knew that, but she still wanted to see him again in Minas Tirith when she arrived. As she would be one of the few people she knew for awhile. It would be nice to have a friendly face.   
  
5 Nénimë 1430- South Ithilien Promontory of Legolas, Lord of Ithilien and Prince of Mirkwood   
  
"My lord?"  
  
Legolas looked up from his reports on the numbers of guards posted about the edges of Ithilien, and the number of things they had come into contact with on the borders. All in all, it had looked very promising, especially since they usually only had to worry about the occasional thief or wicked man now that most of Sauron's forces were eradicated, and it really did not require much of his attention, but he had always liked to make sure that his people were protected first and foremost. Actually, building this colony had been very easy, and he did not see much use for his leadership, but if there was one thing he would do until his last breath, it would be protecting his people.  
  
"Yes, Valandir?" Legolas asked his former guard of Mirkwood, turned good friend, now turned his closest advisor in all matters.  
  
"A missive came from Minas Tirith for you." He said, handing the yellow parchment to him.  
  
Legolas took the letter, and looked back at he seal, finding the red sealing wax and the crest of Gondor. "Did the messenger say what it was in regards to?"  
  
Valandir shrugged his shoulders, "They mentioned something about the King's birthday."  
  
Tearing open the seal, Legolas skimmed the elegantly scrawled Elvish and smiled. "The Queen is planning a masque for the King's birthday celebration. And I have been invited."  
  
"Who will you take to accompany, you?" Valandir asked evenly.  
  
"Of course you, my dearest friend." Legolas said, letting a large smile cross his features.  
  
"Legolas, I say this with the utmost respect on my part, but as you may fancy rather masculine looking elleths, I am not an elleth." His friend replied with the straightest face he could manage.  
  
Legolas chuckled and repositioned himself in his seat, "Since I will not have female attention, I might as well have the companionship of a friend."  
  
Valandir afforded him a cynical glance. "I have been to Mina Tirith with you before, Legolas, and I know personally that women flock to you like a gaggle of geese."  
  
"They do." Legolas nodded his head, "But I mean any appropriate elleth attention."  
  
"You do not think the Queen would invite her brothers to the masque?" Valandir asked. "I am sure they will bring elleths with them."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "Nay, Elladan is bound now, did I not tell you? And Elrohir is still quite happy sowing his oats, so he will not bring any because he cannot choose."  
  
"To whom did Lord Elladan bind to?" Valandir asked.  
  
"Eruanne of Lórien." Legolas replied, motioning for his friend to sit across from him as he poured two goblets of wine. "She was once a friend of Nindë the Abominable One, but luckily she saw through the evilness that Nindë was."  
  
Valandir sat down and sighed, "Maybe it would be beneficial to you if you were to cave into Nindë's advances for a night."  
  
Legolas furrowed his brows in question, handing Valandir a goblet. "Beneficial in what way, Valandir? It would only make her think she had succeeded in her scheming."  
  
"Legolas, it does not take a mind reader to know that you are not happy." Valandir said as he took a long sip of his wine.  
  
Legolas slumped into his seat and lifted his legs so that they would rest on the table in front of him, "You think I am unhappy? Of course I am happy."  
  
"And you cover it so well." Valandir said with a sarcastic tone into his cup. "Really, Legolas, be honest."  
  
"I am honest." He sighed and swished the wine around in his goblet. "I do wish to take to the Sea, Valandir, that does make me exceptionally unhappy, but I will stay in Middle-earth until Aragorn departs."  
  
Valandir smiled, "I meant of a more personal nature, Legolas. You who filled his bed with many unsuspecting elleths, has been completely chaste since the return from the war. I am beginning to think something has happened that you no longer care for such interactions, or that the lack of interactions has made you unhappy."  
  
Legolas chuckled lightly, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed up at the forest green banner of Mirkwood hanging from the rafters of his study, the golden embroidery of the Greenleaf crest upon it and glittering from the bright candlelight in the room. "I have not fulfilled one area I have long wished to, and my time in Middle-earth is growing closer to its end."  
  
"What is that?" Valandir questioned.  
  
"To be in love and have a family." Legolas said, letting a long sigh come from his lips. "I do not care for casual liaisons now. I wish to experience that physical euphoria again only if it is with my true love."  
  
Valandir nodded his head and was silent for awhile before speaking, "But when you leave for Valinor, there will be many elleths there."  
  
"Aye, there will be." He sipped his wine. "But in the same regard I do not think I would wish to wait so long."  
  
"Maybe you will not." Valandir said, downing the rest of his wine. "King Elessar may not have much longer."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "He still has quite some time left. And knowing my friend, he will forever be resilient to any implication that he is aging, though however much his mind is that of the Eldar, his body is still very much that of a Man. It will fail in time, but he still has many more years left to rule this land."  
  
"I will go with you, Legolas, but do make sure you invite some elleths along to entertain me." Valandir stood from his seat and walked over to place the empty goblet back on the silver platter.  
  
Legolas chuckled, "Then I will do that."  
  
Valandir then walked for the door, but stopped and turned to look back at Legolas before leaving the room. "What color shall I plan to wear, my lord, so that we may match accordingly?"  
  
"Leave me be!" Legolas waived his hand at his friend. After the door shut behind Valandir, Legolas closed his eyes for a few moments, envisioning some far off land. It could have been Valinor for all he knew, but it was paradise, and he was there with an elleth. He could not see her clearly, but what he did see clearly was one very young elfling skipping along beside them with a bow in his hands.  
  
Was that meant to be his son? It did look like a great deal like him, but still he was the one putting these images into his head. He was not looking into the future. With a heavy sigh, Legolas opened his eyes and stood up. He stretched his arms over his head and placed his goblet next to Valandir's before turn back to his work. Legolas picked up the parchment again and smiled. At least he would be spending some much needed time with other friends.  
  
----  
  
Nénimë- February 


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry to those of you who will get the references to Phantom of the Opera. A 'plot bunny' bit me while listening to the soundtrack.  
  
Chapter 17- Masquerade  
  
1 Súlimë 1430- The Citadel   
  
"Emlin, stop fidgeting."  
  
She looked at her mother, nodded her head, and calmed herself as best as she could with a deep breath. But again, she felt a wave of anxiety creep over her and she started moving again, fixing the smoothness of her dress constantly, never quite happy with the way it was draping on her shoulders. It was a beautiful gown though, made of a rich, deep blue velvet and accented with a jewel-toned green fabric that was almost like a fine feather that floated in the breeze. This green fluttered about her arms in long, cutaway sleeves and offered an element of cooler temperatures to the hot velvet. Never before had she worn anything as magnificent as this.  
  
Though, she had never been invited to such a grand occasion, so there had never been any use for such gowns, unless she was playing dress-up with her mother's gowns.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" Haldir questioned her.  
  
Why was she nervous? Why /I she nervous? Oh yes, she remembered. It was because it was her first time to really experience the grandeur of the city, and be invited to an occasion such as this. The past three days she had been higher than a bird floating about in the sky in anticipation for this night. What did they expect? That she would not be so anxious to go out? Of course, that was only a fraction of the reason why she was acting so oddly. It had been earlier today when she had taken a walk around the gardens when she heard talking. She had crept up to glimpse who it was, and peeked from around the corner carefully, finding Aragorn welcoming Legolas to the city. That was the real reason why she was so petrified for the night. She would finally be able to see Legolas once again, and speak to him for the first time sine Lórien.  
  
Indilisse smiled at her and looked at Haldir, "You should know better than to question that, meleth. It is Emlin's first gala of this kind."  
  
Emlin nodded her head, only half hearing her father's reply to her mother. She focused her attention further down the hallway where they were standing, waiting for any glimpse of her escort for the evening. Elrohir, being the only one without an elleth to share his time with here in Minas Tirith, had graciously offered his services as the arm that would guide her out with the other elves from Imladris. Oh yes, that was another reason why she was so anxious! How could she forget being escorted by Elrohir? That was a monumental occasion in itself, as he was a Lord of Imladris, and did not know her very well. Maybe Arwen had asked him to do it...  
  
She found her fingers now working mercilessly on the gold-painted mask she held in her hands. If her dress had been breathtaking, then this mask was awe-inspiring. She had never imagined that people would wear anything like this out of face masks in battle. But she had been wrong. Very wrong. This certain mask had been ordered upon their arrival to the city, as well as her mother's and father's, but they were nowhere near as wonderful as hers was. Hers was only a half mask, that covered her forehead and some of her cheeks, but rested on her nose with the odd material ending at the point of her nose. Having something decorated in gold paint was one thing, but then with blue and green stones placed alternately over the brows and ending at a point together was completely another. The mask curved around her head perfectly, two wings- one on each side- rested against her temples and stretched backwards, with a satin string attached to the ends of these and tied together at the back of her head.  
  
She felt a hand on hers and looked up to see her mother smile, "You will pluck the feathers out if you keep doing that, Emlin."  
  
Emlin nodded her head and let out another breath. She would hardly make it through half of the night at this rate. All of her worrying had made her quite weary. Down the hall, she heard soft footfalls and then there appeared Elrohir with Eruanne and Elladan, all dressed in their finest and with ornate masks of different things. Not much was said between anyone as Elrohir offered his arm to her and they started again down the corridor that would lead them to Merethrond.  
  
They stepped into the great hall, and Emlin was filled with even more awe. There were so many people, of many different races, talking, laughing and swirling women about on the floors to the lively music provided by very proficient minstrels. The men were dressed in their finest tunics, and the women in their best dresses, all of different colors. Some were yellow, some were red, some purple... it was just a sea of color that seemed to blend into one another, causing it the whole sight to be quite spell binding. Most things did not excite her such a way, but a moment like this was far beyond controlling.  
  
Elrohir led her behind Elladan and Eruanne as they walked up the King and Queen to be welcomed by them. The actions between brothers and sister were formal for a few moments, until Elladan must have said something under his breath that earned him a rather undignified shove from Aragorn. Emlin looked over the King, finding that he had changed since she had last seen him. Instead of a lean Ranger who fought regularly, there was a man who was slightly more filled out from regular meals and lazy life sitting in councils rather than in battle, but he was nowhere near plump. His dark hair had changed also to a dark grey over most of his head and beard, except for a few strands that still remained untouched by mortality. However, he still held a certain youthfulness in his eyes.  
  
Beside him stood Arwen, her crown resting easily on her head, but there was something odd with her. She still looked ever young, but now she too had a few slight streaks of silver running behind her ears, and it was not noticeable if you were not looking closely at her. Emlin sighed, knowing that this must have been an affect of her claiming mortality to be with Aragorn. While it was a sad thought to think that such a wonderful elleth would die mortally, Emlin did not even want to know what it would be like to live without your true love.  
  
The couple stood dignified and smiling as guests continued to pour into the receiving line. Elrohir guided them to the table where they would sit, and goblets of wine were quickly filled by the awaiting servers. There was so much food set out in front of them, Emlin could barely even begin to think how any one army of ten thousand could even finish it off. But she was too excited to eat.  
  
Emlin looked back at the dancers and smiled to herself, realizing she was not watching for enjoyment of the merriment, but searching for familiar faces. Gimli was there with his people, King Éomer had also come from the Mark for this event and probably for council as well, but he brought along what looked to be his wife. Many Gondorian nobles littered the floor as well, including Lord Faramir and Lady Éowyn, his wife. Celeborn now sat at the table next to Aragorn and Arwen, but seemed that not even the happiness of the day could make him smile as he still looked melancholy. It would not be long until he took his journey over sea to join Galadriel.  
  
But there was still no sign of Legolas. Where was he? Had he already been around and then left to retire early? Or had been called away on important business from Ithilien? She turned back to the table and sipped her wine. That at least went down smoothly and relaxed her nerves enough so that she could chew on a few pieces of bread, but nothing more.  
  
It was not long until she was whisked to the floor by her escort and pulled into a lively dance that switched partners enough that she had a chance to dance with Elladan, Éomer and Faramir. The dance ended and Emlin bowed to her original partner. They made their way from the main circle of dancers as Emlin felt the tie on her mask slip down slightly. She reached up behind her head and again secured the tie, turning to find her father standing before her.  
  
He smiled down at her, "May I have the pleasure of this dance, my daughter?"  
  
Emlin nodded her head as he took a hold of an arm and led her back to the floor as the first chords were struck from the viols to announce the next dance. It was slower paced than the last, but still quite fast. She had long since forgotten how well her father danced, as the last time they had done so was at the fall festival when she was only seven. Between that time and this time, so many rotten things had happened between them that it was hard to remember the pleasant times. She smiled broadly when he twirled her around. That had been her favorite step when she was younger because it made her feel that her father would never let anything happen to her even though she was thrust out in such a violent manner. He always kept a strong, protective grasp on her hand.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" He questioned as the portion of the dance they were now into called for close movements.  
  
"I was remembering when I was little." Emlin replied, "How I used to stand on your feet so you could show me the steps easily."  
  
He chuckled, "You remember that?"  
  
"I had forgotten for quite awhile." She said quietly, looking up at him. "But I remember now."  
  
"So had I, Emlin." He replied, a smile remaining on his lips as he twirled her again with the music cue. The rest of the dance did not allow for talking, but it was lovely to be with her father and not arguing over something. Emlin bowed to him and caught his eyes, they were a mixture of happiness and sadness, as was in her eyes, and she knew that he must have been thinking about leaving her here in Minas Tirith. No matter how much she denied it, she would greatly miss her father and mother.  
  
He was about to say something when another masked person stepped up and looked between them. "May I request the hand of your daughter in this dance, Haldir?"  
  
Emlin did not recognize the voice, or the eyes looking through the holes in the mask, but her father still nodded his head and disappeared into the throng of dancers again. She looked over the tall man and found that he was elven by the point of his ears. Where had he come from? He bowed to her and pulled her hastily into the next dance.  
  
"Forgive me, but I do not know your name." Emlin said, looking at his eyes. They were of the lightest shade of green she had ever seen, but they were piercing.  
  
He smiled, "I am Valandir. Advisor to Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
Emlin turned her gaze to look about, but did not see him, "Is he here?"  
  
"Nay, he is not." Valandir said quietly. "He made his appearance early before your fair party arrived and then went somewhere to be alone."  
  
"Alone?" She questioned.  
  
Valandir nodded, "I know, it seems odd on such a grand occasion, but he has been like this recently. Of course, that is enough from me, telling some strange elleth about my lord and the odd way he acts."  
  
She giggled and looked at his eyes again, "I am Emlin."  
  
"Your father was telling me about you." Valandir spoke, mirth glowing on his face.  
  
"That cannot be a good thing, Valandir." She replied. She liked the way his name rolled off her tongue. As a matter of fact, she found all of him quite appealing, though she could not see all of his face. His long silver hair was smooth against her hand as she held onto his shoulder for the dance. His gaze was almost disconcerting, but it made her feel wanted as company. As with all elven bodies, his was long and lean, but she could feel the powerful muscle that lay hidden beneath his tunic. He was a warrior, not an advisor. "How did you become Legolas' advisor?"  
  
"I was the only one brave enough to take the bait he laid out." Valandir smiled.  
  
"The bait?" She questioned.  
  
Valandir nodded his head, "He said there would be many beautiful elleths if I were to go with him. Unfortunately, he did not make good on his promise until this night."  
  
Emlin felt her face grow warm and removed her gaze from his eyes, it making her all the more nervous. "But I am sure there are many elleths who went to Ithilien with you."  
  
"Many did." He said, "I knew them though and found none attractive. "You, on the other hand, are what I would call a breath of fresh air from the monotony of Ithilien."  
  
She laughed at him, "Well, I am glad you are impressed, but I must say that it is only the fine cloth and mask that I wear that make so different."  
  
"I disagree." He replied, "It was your eyes that first captured me."  
  
Emlin felt herself blush again, but this time it took over her entire body. She was already warm from all the dancing and closeness of people and adding this blush into the mixture only made the heat unbearable. Emlin looked back at his face to find a pleased look in his eyes and large smile on his lips. Often had she had someone flirt with her, and she would do it back, but never had she felt so bare as she did with Valandir doing this. Emlin sighed, shaking her head in an attempt to remove the thoughts from her mind.  
  
The dance ended, and he took a hold of her arm, leading her out of the group of dancers. "What were you before you became an advisor?"  
  
"Only a lowly guard of Mirkwood." Valandir smiled. "It does benefit you to have friends in high places, of course I was fourth in command of all forces of Mirkwood, but I hardly ever saw a great deal of ordering people about."  
  
"What was your weapon of choice?" She questioned.  
  
"I prefer to use my bow than any blade." He said, and gave her playful smile, "Why are you so interested in me?"  
  
Emlin giggled, "I am the daughter of the March Warden! Of course I would have some interest in weaponry! I would go around with him when I was small and watch in awe during warden trainings and morning practice."  
  
Valandir chuckled, "Then you must have a weapon you like."  
  
"Only my sword because my skills with a bow are not that wonderful." She replied.  
  
"That is preposterous!" He exclaimed, "You are elf!"  
  
Emlin laughed and shrugged her shoulders, as they walked slowly, making their way out onto a large balcony, "I have never taken time to work on my skills, and no one has ever really taken a great deal of their time to teach me."  
  
"Well, we cannot have that. I shall be here for a few more weeks." Valandir stopped at the edge of the balcony overlooking the rest of the larger levels of the city and the fields beyond.  
  
"Then we should meet for a day of practice." She said.  
  
Valandir smiled, "Oh, I have every intention of seeking you out, lirimaer, even if it is not for archery practice."  
  
Emlin giggled lightly, only to relieve the bundle of nerves that had returned to her body. "I shall remember that, Valandir."  
  
He chuckled, "Would you care for some wine? I will go fetch us some if you would."  
  
"That would be nice." Emlin replied and watched him leave the balcony. She sat down on the high edge of the balcony and rested her legs on it as she leaned back onto a stone pillar that separated the different sections of railing. Valandir disappeared into the crowd, and she let out a long, relaxing breath while she reached up and removed her mask. Valandir was odd, but definitely someone she felt like would be good to know. At least he was a connection to Legolas.  
  
"He is quite pushy, is he not?" Came the soft, mellifluous voice.  
  
Emlin turned her head to the side to find Legolas creeping around the dark corner from the open gardens to the right. There was different in his voice and the way he looked at her, however. He stood straight and tall, not friendly and open like he had so many years before. It was almost as if he did not know her at all. This hurt her greatly, but she had to realize that maybe things were different now. Maybe marriage had changed him.   
  
Legolas stood around the corner, admiring the new buds on a rose bush while listening to Valandir speak to the elleth. How had he found an elleth anyway in this sea of dwarves and humans all covered in masks? Of course, though, he could always credit Valandir with being one who could find truffles without the usage of a boar, so it probably had actually been very easy for him. It was not as if he cared as it was. Well, he did, because this was his friend making a move on an elleth, but Valandir could take care of it himself. But he had other things on his mind, and had even taken leave of the celebration very early in the evening, much to Aragorn and Arwen's joint dissatisfaction. He did not even know what they were, he just knew he could not stay with all the revelry of the evening.  
  
Instead, he had spent a great deal of time walking about the garden and listening in on conversations that were meant to be private, out in the protection of the high shrubs and dark of night. All in all, he had heard several interesting conversations, most ending with resigned sighs as one person or the other dragged them off to their chambers for the evening. He was even sure that he had heard a couple making love in the center of the maze of shrubbery. Trying his best not to be too invasive, Legolas turned from the path he was on and had now ended up staring at this rose bush, and listening to Valandir spin his magic.  
  
Valandir excused himself to fetch wine, and Legolas heard a sigh come from the lonely elleth's lips. He smiled to himself and turned the corner to gaze upon who his friend had found. Legolas was more than surprised by the beauty of elleth, her long golden hair shimmering in the moonlight, her soft face turned up towards the sky now that she resting on the edge of the balcony. Her dress was of the finest cloth, and hung on her perfectly even when she was sitting, revealing an ample form for that of a female elf.  
  
"He is quite pushy." He said as he walked up to stand beside her. Her eyes lit up then, and she smiled at him.  
  
"Aye, my lord." She replied quietly, looking away from him and up to the bright stars in the sky.  
  
Legolas followed her gaze and sighed. He had not been out on this balcony since the wedding of the King, but still it seemed that the stars were bright and gleaming down onto the city, turning it to mithril. "'Tis a beautiful night."  
  
"For a grand occasion." The maiden said, "I did not see you in the hall, my lord. Where were you?"  
  
"Please, it is Legolas." He replied, "And I was out here walking around the gardens. We do not have many lush gardens in Ithilien, or even in Mirkwood for that matter."  
  
Legolas looked back at her, finding that shadows on her face coupled with the accented gleam of moonlight, added to her beauty if that was at all possible. There was something odd about her. She turned her eyes to him and gave him a sheepish smile. "Imladris has beautiful gardens."  
  
"Aye, it does. But the most magnificent were in Lórien." He said, "Have you been to Lórien?"  
  
"I have," she replied hesitantly, but tried to change the subject, "So Valandir is your advisor, my lord?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head, "I guess you could say that about him, though I think that sometimes he is more my ill-mannered brother than anything else."  
  
She laughed heartily at that. "You are a prince, how could you have better manners than even me, my lord?"  
  
"What do you imply, my lady?" He questioned her with a raised brow, but laughed at himself. It was true a lot of the time that he was easily angered and annoyed by little things and let people know it. And when he was generally unhappy, it was wise just to stay out of his path. "Never mind, I think you know me better than even I do."  
  
The maiden was silent again and looked out over the fields. "I have heard tell that you were betrothed to the Princess of Lindon? I did not think that it was true, but since you are here, you could answer me."  
  
Legolas looked at her and laughed, "I was betrothed. It is quite the story actually. I was resigning myself to do my duty and bind with her, but when she arrived to Mirkwood after the war, she had already bound with the Harbormaster of the Grey Havens. My father was not very happy."  
  
"I can imagine." She said and glanced at him, her eyes sweeping down his body as if appraising him. Legolas felt suddenly self conscious and shifted his weight lightly over his feet. "Why did you have to resign yourself, my lord?"  
  
"I am serious when I say would rather you call me Legolas." He sighed. "And as an answer... she was not the nicest elf to be with. And I had hoped for attentions of another- someone whom I could choose, but when I did find someone intriguing, it was apparent that it would never work between us for so many reasons."  
  
"Here is your wine, lirimaer." Came a voice from beside them. They both turned to look, finding that Valandir now stood before them, interrupting their rather delightful conversation. The maiden took her wine and sipped it gently, holding the goblet in her lap as she looked over both of them. Legolas felt oddly out of place, and it seemed that Valandir wished him to leave as soon as he could from the look on his face, but instead Valandir held out his goblet to him. "Here, Legolas, take this, and I will go fetch my own."  
  
Legolas chuckled and pushed Valandir's hand away, "No, mellon, you drink. It was a pleasure meeting you... I did not learn your name. That is ever rude of me."  
  
"Names are not important, my lord." She smiled slightly and then glanced at Valandir, "I should actually be getting back inside. They will be wondering where I disappeared."  
  
"Who did you come with, my lady?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Lord Elrohir." She said and stood up from her spot, taking a hold of her mask. "Good night, mellyn."  
  
Legolas watched the maiden leave and be swept up again into the sea of people on the dance floor. He turned to Valandir, "What is her name?"  
  
Valandir smiled, "If she does not wish you to know it, then I will not tell you."  
  
"Fine, then, I will bother Elrohir on the morrow for information on this elusive guest." Legolas replied and left his friend standing on the balcony. Why would the maiden not tell him her name? He would think about that the entire night, in addition to remembering how beautiful she was.  
  
---  
  
Sulime- March  
  
Meleth- love  
  
Mellon- friend  
  
Lirimaer- lovely one  
  
Mellyn- friends. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Confusing Events  
  
Legolas sat at the morning meal the next day, not very talkative and rather tired after the past few weeks of little sleep and then last night after his multiple dreams about the elleth who he had met out on the balcony. He sighed heavily over his tea cup and took a long sip, hearing foot steps enter from behind him. Turning, he saw Elrohir stumbling into the dining hall in front of his brother, who had obviously pushed him in and was now smiling smugly. Legolas shook his head and turned back to his tea. He did not think those brothers would ever grow up.  
  
They found seats in front of him, and Elladan looked Legolas over. "Mellon, where were you last eve? We looked all over for you."  
  
"I could not stay." Legolas replied, "I had too much on my mind."  
  
Elrohir took a bite of a red fruit and swallowed it quickly, "What could you have to think about, mellon? Running a city is not hard to do."  
  
"That was not what I had on my mind." Legolas retorted and drank the rest of his tea.  
  
"Then it must be about an elleth." Elrohir chuckled, pouring some wine instead of the usual morning tea.  
  
Legolas looked at him skeptically. "You are starting awfully early this morn, Elrohir."  
  
"He is trying to lessen the affects of last night." Elladan laughed. "But he does make a good point. It must be about an elleth."  
  
Legolas rested his head in his hands and let out another long sigh. That was all he did any more. Sit around, dream and sigh wistfully. It was slowly driving the people around him crazy, just as it was to him. "I guess you could say that."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "I knew it!"  
  
Elladan shook his head and smiled, "So do we know her?"  
  
"Well, it is not particularly about one person." He replied, "It is more about marriage in general."  
  
"Do not do it if you have a choice." Elladan said firmly.  
  
"Oh yes, Brother, Eruanne will be the first to hear of this." Elrohir smirked.  
  
"Do it and you will find your boots filled with thousands of poisonous spiders." Elladan glared at his twin. "And I did not mean it in such a way. Married life is one of the best things in the world... but the nagging. Sweet Elbereth, the nagging. 'When will you be back this eve?' 'When are we going to get around to having children?' Every single moment!"  
  
Legolas laughed at Elladan's over-dramatics. He had never imagined Elladan to be so vocal about such an issue. He was usually the quiet and reserved of the two twins- the leader. "But that is just it, I do wish to start a family. And I would answer to anything my wife requested of me. That is where I am at."  
  
Elrohir chuckled, "Mellon, I never thought I would hear those words come from your mouth. Elladan, can you believe our friend is actually wishing to settle down?"  
  
"I have been wishing this for twelve years, Elrohir." Legolas replied, "I had even resigned myself to marrying Princess Lóme of Lindon under the betrothal our parents set forth."  
  
They both recoiled in fear and looked at each other. Elladan grimaced and blinked his eyes a few times. "Lóme? That statue of ice? We have met her many times before, and I take pity on those who must try to woo her. Adar almost thought he should talk one of us into binding with her a long time ago. So Círdan passed her off to you?"  
  
"No." Legolas said, "My father thought it would be in Mirkwood's best interest that we were to bind. But she bound with someone else before I returned from the war, so all is well."  
  
"Except now you are without a love or elleth to be at your side." Elladan reminded him. "You should come to Imladris sometime, Legolas. There are many elleths from Lórien that did not wish to go West who have come to live there. My brother is a living testament to the beauties that now reside there."  
  
Elrohir nodded his head. "Plenty of elleths to fill your bed."  
  
"But I do not just wish to fill my bed!" Legolas exclaimed, "I wish for love."  
  
"Then you are on your own, mellon." Elladan smiled.  
  
Elrohir nodded his head, "Making any elleth spineless enough to accept marriage is as easy as getting a hobbit through Mordor unnoticed."  
  
"Though, you could help me with something." Legolas calmed himself and looked between the brothers. "My friend Valandir found a lovely elleth yester eve that said she came with you, Elrohir? What is she called?"  
  
The sly smile upon both brothers' faces frightened him a great deal, and the silence as they looked at him was deafening. Elrohir chuckled lightly and turned his attention to his plate while saying, "Did you ask for her name?"  
  
"Aye, I did." Legolas replied. "She would not give me one."  
  
Their smiled grew even more wicked and Elladan shrugged his shoulders, "If she did not wish to tell you, then we will not tell you."  
  
"But you know who she is!" He said, pounding his fist on the table, causing a great deal of attention from others in the room to be thrown his way. Legolas took a deep breath and looked back at them. "Listen, there is something about her that I cannot place, and I think a name would help."  
  
Elrohir shrugged his shoulders as well, "You will have to ask her yourself, Legolas."  
  
As if on cue, they heard happy talking and laughing grow louder as a few elleths entered the room. Legolas turned and saw two silver-haired elleths, one of them the nameless one in which he sought more information on. She was wearing a rather revealing soft green gown, and his eyes, unfortunately, fell directly to her breasts that were rising and falling gently on her chest as she breathed and laughed. The other walked up to Elladan and rested her hand on his shoulder. In return, Elladan looked up at her expectantly and she then in return leaned down over him and gave him a light kiss. To have that in the morning...  
  
Legolas looked to the other elleth who was busy surveying the fruits in front of her, while trying very hard not to glance repeatedly over at him, but it was not very clandestine about it. He was about to say hello when Elrohir spoke up, "Eruanne, your husband says you nag too much."  
  
That earned Elladan a smack of his shoulder, but then Eruanne smiled broadly as Elladan smirked up at her, which earned him another kiss. Legolas would have to leave soon to keep from feeling unwell if the 'happy couple' did not stop this. His nameless elleth plucked a large apple from the fruit bowl and walked by Eruanne and Elladan, but Elrohir reached out to grab her arm. Elrohir spun her so that she was pinned against him, He looked up at her expectantly, "What, do I not receive a kiss as well?"  
  
The elleth looked embarrassed, but recovered from her surprise quickly. "I have but to tell your sister of your inappropriate remarks and actions to her guests and you will be banished forever."  
  
Elladan chuckled, "You know, you have got us figured out very well. Most anyone would have threatened 'The King' on us, but he does not frighten us. Our sister, however, does."  
  
"That is just because you do not understand the way of the elleth mind, meleth." Eruanne laughed and sat down beside her husband.  
  
The other elleth peeled Elrohir's arm from her, but bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek instead, "Thank you for being my escort yester eve, my lord."  
  
"It was thoroughly me pleasure." He chuckled and pushed her away.  
  
The elleth started to head for the nearest exit, but Eruanne called for her, "Will you not stay, Emlin?"  
  
Legolas felt the beating of his heart stop completely and a veil of ice extend across his skin. He was literally frozen into place at the sound of her name. That elleth was Emlin? There was no way that elleth could have been Emlin! She was too tall. Her figure was more feminine; her facial features more angular and free of youngling plumpness. Her hair was longer and a slightly darker golden brown. Even her voice was different. It did not have the same high resonance to it. It was slightly lower and smoother than before. Her eyes, while the same color, held more wisdom in them. And the way she acted around people now! She was not as bashful as she had been. And what ever happened to her punishment? Why was she here alone and with Elrohir? There were just too many inconsistencies and questions. There was no way that could be Emlin now looking back at them.  
  
But he turned and gazed at his now silenced friends, and knew otherwise. That elleth was Haldir's daughter. How could he have possibly done this two times? At least this time he was not facing Haldir when he did it. And at this time, the daughter was an adult in more ways than just physically. How must she feel? He had made a move on her again, not knowing who she was. Oh Elbereth! How must she feel to know that he could not recognize her at all?  
  
Emlin smiled slightly, and fixed her gaze on Eruanne. "It would be a waste to sit inside during such a beautiful morning. Someone told me last eve that I had visit the gardens here."  
  
Eruanne nodded her head and smiled, "If you have seen one flower, you have seen them all."  
  
There was a choking sound coming from Elladan's throat as he looked at his wife, trying not laugh at the double entendre. Legolas shook his head and watched her leave the dining hall, still not believing it was Emlin. He gazed at his friends for a moment, "Thank you both, so much, for your help now that I have made a complete fool of myself again."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "We are glad to be of service."  
  
Legolas grumbled to himself and followed the path Emlin had taken. He walked towards the gardens and found her sitting on a finely carved stone bench, resting her chin on her knees as she ate and looked around at the springtime flowers. Emlin was there. It was hard to believe that after all these long years she was now in front of him. He could not begin to describe the return of feelings that came over him now that he knew it was her. All of those long nights he spent thinking about her, or the times he had spent with her, and the times he had often envisioned her kissing him, returned like a swift kick to his nether regions. No, he could not think like this. She would forever be too young for him, and she probably did not even care for him in that way. She could not have ever felt that way. She was too young.  
  
But now she was so different...  
  
He felt himself sigh, but in it he exhaled a low, "Aiwamin."  
  
She looked back at him and sat up straighter. "Yes?"  
  
Legolas closed the distance between them and stood over her, peering down into her eyes, unable to stop his hand from reaching our to caress her cheek. "You are so... different."

* * *

"This is what eleven years does when you are young, Legolas." Emlin replied, gazing back up at him, but letting her eyes drift shut as his fingers lazily traced across her chin. The feel of his bow-string callused finger tips was like soft powder puffs on her face, as though he was only hovering his fingers over her and not even touching. It felt so wonderful, though, to have him reach out like this.  
  
"I feel so horrible, Emlin." Legolas spoke. "That I could not even recognize a friend."  
  
She lifted her eyelids and gazed up at him, "I am only a friend?"  
  
That seemed to catch him off guard, and she was glad for that. After the previous evening with what he had said to her about some elleth's attention he wish he could have, but could not because of 'so many reasons', she did not know what he would say in defense of that. It was obvious he did not recognize her, so was it meant that he had been talking about her for that part of their conversation? Emlin sighed. It was always nice to think that she was the mysterious elleth, especially since she had wondered for so long what his true feelings on the matter were, except that he was sufficiently besotted with her in Lórien, but she knew it probably could not be her that he wished for the attentions of.  
  
He looked down at her, "Only friends."  
  
That stung her quite a bit, particularly after what he had said. So she was not the elleth he had been talking about. Fine. That meant she could pay more attention to Valandir while he was still in Minas Tirith. Emlin smiled slightly to herself, remembering the rest of the evening with Legolas' advisor. Valandir was one of the sweetest, most caring elves she had ever met, but what made him doubly lethal was his sly smile and his flirtation tactics. It was almost as if she were some unknowing animal, and Valandir was conducting a hunt, carefully learning his subject before striking. Even though they had only just met, there was something that intrigued her about him... almost as much as Legolas did... and she was very glad that Valandir had intentions of pursuing her.  
  
What would her father think? Oh, wait! She had nearly forgotten she would now be free to make her own decisions.  
  
Legolas rested his hands on her cheeks, and looked down at her, but Emlin could no longer stand his hands upon her flesh and pushed them away. "I have not changed so much, mellon. I am hurt that you did not recognize me. That is why I would not tell you my name."  
  
"As I agree you should have, and I do not know how I will make up for it, Emlin." Legolas replied.  
  
Emlin stood up and faced him, "I know that you must forever be busy, but you never came to see me like you had promised."  
  
He nodded his head and was quiet again. It was almost as if he had no intention of ever seeing her again from the look on his face, but now that he was presented with the situation, he could not lie or tell the truth. "Where are your parents? I have not seen them. And what of your punishment?"  
  
"I am here, are I not?" She questioned, "So my punishment has been lifted, which is obviously of no concern to you."  
  
Legolas began to say something in retort, but he stopped himself. "Your parents?"  
  
"They are either resting or doing something else that I do not care to think about." Emlin replied lightly, walking away from him. "They did not head back to their sleeping room until pretty late last eve."  
  
"How do you know?" He questioned.  
  
"Because I saw them on my way back to my chambers." She answered.  
  
Legolas looked at her oddly, "Chambers? Those apartments are usually reserved for the higher ranking guests and royal children when Aragorn and Arwen finally decide to have some."  
  
Emlin scoffed and looked at him in disbelief for a few moments, "Thank you, your highness, for pointing that out to me. Perhaps I should be sleeping with the servants instead?"  
  
"Emlin, I did not mean it like that." He said, grabbing her arm. She was walking so quickly when he stopped her, that she spun around and fell against is chest. He steadied her with his hands and gazed down at her. "I just find it odd that I was given one chamber and you were given more."  
  
Emlin placed her hands on his chest and pushed away from him. "Maybe the King and Queen like me more than they do you."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, "I am closer with both of them, especially Arwen. We have been friends since we were small elflings."  
  
"But I think I can bet safely saying you never forgot what she looked like." She retorted.  
  
"You do not realize how much you have changed!" He exclaimed.  
  
"It is not as though I have been disfigured, Legolas!" She argued, walking quickly along the path.  
  
"No, you indeed have not been disfigured." Legolas grabbed her arm again. "Would you please stop?!"  
  
This time he held her firmly into place when she spun around to look at him. Emlin looked up at him, "Why should I stop for you, Legolas? You who is complaining about his accommodations and forgetting his friends?"  
  
He gazed at her, his intense eyes boring into her, for a few brief seconds. "I never 'forgot' you Emlin. I only forgot how beautiful you were."  
  
She could not read exactly what was going through his eyes, but she could feel her resolve for the situation crumbling away. "Flattery will not help your situa-." But her speech was cut off abruptly with the crushing of his lips over hers. Emlin felt a squeak rise in her throat as his lips massaged hers greedily and hungrily, and without care for her. His hands caressed up her neck and fluttered across her cheeks, only breaking for one moment to remove a piece of her loose hair that had gotten in the way of his ministrations.  
  
Emlin felt her legs quickly turn to jelly, and her mind to mush as he did not show any sign of relenting. She had been kissed before, but never in this manner, and definitely never in such a way that it felt as if he needed more than what he was able to get with a simple kiss. Except this kiss was far from simple for her. Legolas had always held a special place in her heart, and she had definitely thought of him in the romantic sense when she had first met him, but over time she had grown out of that attraction to every ellon walking Middle-earth. With this embrace, he ignited something different inside of her, something that would never be fulfilled because he did not see her the same way. He had only just said that at the beginning of their conversation.  
  
As soon as it had started, it seemed to end. He pulled away from her and placed a thumb over her lips, looking down at her, his chest heaving as he struggled to find his breath again. Emlin could barely see this through her eyes, her vision blurred from the swirling of the world around her caused by the contact of his soft lips against hers. Nor could she speak, her mind still dulled from the sensory overload he had caused her. All she could do was think about her absence of breath and how loud her blood was in her ears. She swore she could have almost heard her heart beating.  
  
It was not such a horrible thing to feel like this and to have these impediments, though. It was actually quite a lovely sensation to be rendered so useless so easily and not meant in an ill manner.  
  
That was until he stepped back from her, his eyes turning from pure passion to utter disbelief. Legolas swallowed hard, his breathing finally under control, and stared at her. He turned from her, "I am sorry Emlin."  
  
Emlin nearly ran the few short steps to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"I should not have done that." He said quietly. "I let my urges and my need to silence you overtake me."  
  
"You should not apologize, Legolas." Emlin said quietly.  
  
He turned to her briefly, "Aye, I should. We can be nothing more than friends, Aiwamin. A kiss only complicates things between friends."  
  
Emlin could feel her temper rising and balled her hands into fists. How could he just dismiss that as so? She knew she was probably the least experienced when it came to anything like reading the meaning of kisses or knowing exactly what went on behind closed doors between an elleth and ellon, but she knew that the embrace they had just shared was much more than a passing kiss. There had been something behind it that was not his need to silence her. In his eyes, she could see that he was lying to her, and that hurt her. He was outright lying to her face. Why did he need to push her aside in such a way?  
  
"I should leave you, before I confuse you any more." Legolas remarked quietly and disappeared out of an opening in the shrubs.  
  
Emlin watched the spot where he had vacated and let out an aggravated groan. "No, my lord, I believe it is you who is confused."

* * *

Legolas found himself breezing through the corridors, really not paying attention to the direction in which he was going. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from Emlin as he could. He could not be trusted at all if he could so easily let his restraint go. It was not as though he meant it in the innocent way he had said he had. Well, that had been the initial reason, but after a thought and his lips were touching hers, it was apparent that it was entirely his lust making him take action. Honestly, he had tried to stop himself once he realized what he was doing, but it was just so wonderful to feel her lips against his... lips that were not completely lacking skill. Oh how her soft lips felt against his, the taste of the sweet apple mingling and staying in his mouth...  
  
He had to stop thinking like this! It would only lead to other problems to which he did not have an outlet besides his own, unsatisfying touch.  
  
And he did not even know if it felt so wonderful because it was Emlin he was kissing or because he was finally able to passionately kiss an elleth. For all he knew, any elleth could have given him that and he would have been sated. He almost wished that it was just the need for the touch of an elleth that made him continue. Though, there was a voice in the back of his mind telling him, that for all of his wishing and disbelieving, there was a element with Emlin he had not encountered before.  
  
He grumbled to himself. Why did he have to go and kiss her! Sometimes he wished for his father's steadfastness to any idea, Elrond's wisdom about life and even for Haldir's self-restraint that had sufficed as a valuable tool to guide himself and his wardens. Oh Elbereth, now he was wishing he had qualities like Haldir... What would Haldir think if he knew what had just happened in the quiet and peace of the green maze of the Citadel? That thought made Legolas shiver involuntarily. Legolas knew that had Emlin been his own daughter he would string any suitor she had up by their scrotum if they treated her in such a way, but he was sure that Haldir could think of a hundred more ways equally as horrible or possibly even worse to deal with those who acted inappropriately and specifically to his daughter.  
  
But she had wanted it! She had let him kiss her, and even in the end had started to kiss him back!  
  
This was wrong. Legolas found himself chastising his actions again. She was still young and not befitting of a proper age for him to marry. She would never be of fit age for him. He was far older than she. And if that was not enough reason, he still held the incident with Haldir so many years ago close in his mind and thought of it every time he had been reminded of Emlin these past years. That had originally been enough to keep him from becoming overly obsessed with the thought of her. But he knew there was no chance of that now.  
  
Maybe that was it. Maybe he was only in love with the thought of Emlin and the pedestal he had put her on. When he looked at other elleths, he always thought of her, as if in some fantasy he would one day be together with her and he would wed her and she would bear him children. It was preposterous to think that with the looming threat of Haldir, but it was true. It was not until now, though, that Legolas realized that had been exactly what he was doing all these long years with her absence from his life. And that was why he had never felt satisfied with other elleths when it came to his undeniable need for marriage that had surfaced ten years ago.  
  
He had always wanted Emlin, but knew he could not have her, and he must have thought- in the back of his mind, anyway- that he would rather be without anyone for the whole of his life if he could not have her. Legolas sighed heavily to himself as he walked into his chamber and shut the door. And that was the way he would remain. Alone and without the love of the only elleth he had ever wished it from.  
  
Sometimes he just hated his lustful urges, and even more so disliked his loyalty to his friends, and then above all other abhorrence, his completely unneeded and useless worrying he always found himself embattled with about 'acting correctly'. Things would have been much easier for him to understand had he not been weighted down with these three very different and conflicting traits.  
  
----  
  
Mellon- Friend  
  
Aiwamin- My little bird  
  
Meleth- love  
  
Adar- Father 


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: I know that elves generally are not very affected by heat or cold, but they do sense it, and sometimes it is beyond their abilities to deal with it. Also, it seems like a lot of long reading in this chapter, but I beg you to read it and not skim it. Important stuff.  
  
Chapter 19- Sunrise  
  
6 Súlimë, Year 9 of the Fourth Age   
  
Emlin walked soundlessly through the large stone corridors, trying to remember the maze that was her new home. It had been nearly a fortnight since she had arrived in the White City, but she still managed to get lost every time she tried to go somewhere by herself. She had actually grown quite aggravated by it, as she had never had this trouble learning the ways of Lórien as a babe and also because there were some less than helpful guards standing about.  
  
Emlin really did not like the one that usually stood near Aragorn's study during the day. He had bright, piercing blue eyes which were in stark contrast to his straight, dark hair. A single pink scar ran down his left cheek and was very visible, even in the low light of the hallway in which he stood guard. Each time she had to pass him, she felt his eyes on her body, as though he were appraising her attributes. Emlin would pause and turn to look at him, only to have him quickly turn his head back to the wall in front of him, but that scar would twitch slightly on his cheek as he tried not to smile to himself. At that point, she always felt completely dirty and in need of bathing herself, and was always glad when she turned the corner away from him. It was of special indignation with herself, also, when she took a wrong turn somewhere else along the way and had to walk by him.  
  
But today, it appeared she had chosen her turns wisely and the air around her was slowly growing more drafty and cooler against her skin. All of the royal living chambers were centered in the palace of the Citadel, to keep the heat easier enclosed where it was needed rather than escaping out cracks in the walls or open windows. Emlin did not particularly like the fact that her room had no windows to look out of and even found, that at times, she felt like a prisoner amongst the cool stone. It was definitely not like living in Lórien amongst the trees or in Imladris where there really were no more than one solid wall to a room.  
  
Arwen had told Emlin that in the warmer months it was her choice to whether or not she chose to move to one of the outer rooms of the palace, however the chamber of the King and Queen remained in the same room as it was already on the outskirts of the palace. Emlin had found this particularly odd, considering that she thought the rulers of Gondor would be safer within the heart of the building, but Arwen also had a story for that. It was said that the powerful Kings of old had designed the Citadel in such a way for two reasons. The original design came about because the reigning King had young children and a wife he loved dearly. He wished to keep them protected more than even himself, and ordered that his wife's and children's' chambers would be on the inside of the palace. Emlin found this quite a lovely and heart warming reason, even though she could not picture a King of old doing such a thing. A second reason was that the King had wished for a way to make a fast escape outside onto the balcony to look over his city and enjoy the fresh air. Arwen had smiled at this point and sighed, saying that she thought that to be the Elvish blood still remaining in the bloodline of the Kings from her father's brother, Elros, who had chosen the way of Men.  
  
Emlin had been ready to switch rooms as soon as Arwen had said this, but remembered that there were still many guests inhabiting these rooms for the short durations of their stays. At least she knew her way around enough to make it outside. She came out on the gardens, startled by the freeze in the air and the thin layer of white on the once green grass. It was late in the season for snow to fall from the sky, and even more peculiar that it would fall so far south in Middle-earth at such a late time, but it did not matter to her. All that mattered to her was that now in the early morning sky, half dotted with stars in the still midnight blue of the West, and pale blue-purple in the East with the rising sun, the light snowfall was turned to glistening white, making even the white stone of the city seem black in comparison.  
  
She was glad that she had decided to come out here this morning. The air was cool and clear in her lungs, and the crispness felt good on her face even though she felt slightly chilled elsewhere. It had been a only a day after the masquerade that Valandir had woken her very early, albeit from a fitful rest, and insisted that she follow him. She had been half aware of what she was doing until they stepped out into the garden and he guided her to an open area on the level, where you could stand in the middle and see in every direction and where the sun first gleamed as it came over the mountains. Breathtaking was not a word that she used to describe such a place until she realized that they were not alone. Many of the other elves who were in attendance of Minas Tirith were also there, greeting the new morning. Valandir had said this was the place where the elves, those of woodland descent anyway, gathered many mornings to great the new day.  
  
Emlin could feel the morning come alive as she stood there, and a new feeling of vitality surge through her body. Maybe that was why the elves enjoyed the spot so much- it allowed for them to once again renew their spirits until they could no longer chose to sail West. Whatever the reason, no mortal or immortal, hobbit or dwarf would be able to deny the power they felt overlooking the land like this.  
  
Once again, she found herself in this spot, gazing into the East and wrapping her arms over her chest to help shield herself from the chilling breeze. However, this day was different. She was the only one to arrive. Her parents and the rest of the Imladris party had left the previous morning, much to her utter anxiety. She had been so ready so ready to go and explore the different places of her land... so ready to be an adult... that she had forgotten one thing. She had forgotten that her parents would no longer be a few rooms away. Her mother would no longer be there with her never-ending supply of witticisms and useful advice, and her father, ai her father, would not be there to protect her with his bow and sword.  
  
That had been the last thing Emlin expected of herself upon their departure. With her mother, she was sad to see go, but she knew that they would always have a sacred bond as mother and daughter. But with her father, Emlin could not even express the sadness she felt to say goodbye to him. No matter how many disagreements they had or the number of other problems between, Emlin could not deny the love she had for him and how proud she was to call him Ada. In her earlier years she had been ungrateful for all that he did, not only for his family, but also for the whole of the realm. But in the past few, she had realized just how wonderful her father was. He was loyal to his family and to his rulers. He was strong and tough when times presented themselves for these needs. He was quick and not the least bit dull-minded. He was honorable and restrained... and a million other adjectives for those words. At anytime in his life he would serve and defend anyone who deserved it, and he would do it to his last breath if need be. She only wished now that she had spent more time with him talking rather than arguing all these long years.  
  
Emlin looked at her father now within a new image. She saw what her mother had bound herself to many years ago. Emlin could only hope that when she married... if she ever married... she would find someone like her father, maybe a little less on the arrogance, but still with the same wonderful qualities.  
  
In a few short days, Emlin had found that Valandir held many of these qualities, but there was one thing that was slightly disconcerting. He was very sly, and almost to a point where he could fool anyone into believing him, but that made him no less honorable. She had found herself caught in this trap many times, and anyone who knew of things she had thought true because of his words, would call her gullible. Emlin smiled slightly to herself as she remembered a few of those instances. She /I been very gullible, but she blamed that on the fact that her mind was unable sort out all that was going on around her.  
  
She found Valandir to be very much to her liking, and was seriously considering his advances. On the other hand, however, she had been in a state of constant turmoil over Legolas from the moment he had laid his lips over hers. It had been so confusing for her; it was not that she had been kissed oh so passionately and that she enjoyed it and that what she felt was not a normal want. It was because she had been unable to read him. That could have been Legolas' one fault- being too honest and readable, but she would much prefer that over Valandir's sly tactics.  
  
Since she had met him, Emlin was always able to tell what was going through his mind by the expressions he wore on his face and the emotions in his intense eyes, but from the moment she had looked at him the night of the masque, he had been impassive and detached. Even when Aragorn and Arwen announced that they would be gifted with a child in the coming year, Legolas had shown no joy, as to where the other men and elves summoned to the meeting exchanged their congratulations, and even mirth-filled condolences to the King. As a matter of fact, the only time in the previous days she felt any amount of emotion was when he kissed her. That had to be good, right? If she ignited in him a fire once more? But why had he pushed himself away from her and said the kiss was a mistake? Did he not wish to be whole again and happy? Or at least angry at someone or something? That would at least show he was not completely dead on the inside.  
  
Personally, Emlin had wanted Legolas from the moment she saw him come from behind that tree in Lórien, and even more so after he had steadied her after she tripped over his quiver. He had spoken to her then and called her 'lovely one', sweetly naming her Aiwamin. Even after the run in with her father, he still had treated her in such a way, as if she were his queen, and would talk to her on end about all things she inquired. She had learned about Mirkwood, his duties in his father's court, of the world outside of Lórien, even of the highly sensitive nature on the journey he had been on. Emlin had felt special that he would speak so openly with her, and had thought at the time that maybe he did wish to court her, but even she had to admit she was not ready for that. She had been very young then, though now she was here in Minas Tirith, grown, and very much wiser than she had been before. Why did he not continue with his pursuit of her? Why did he shy from her presence whenever she entered the room? Why...?  
  
A banner caught high in the strong morning breeze snapped loudly above her, and Emlin was pulled out of her deep thoughts. She had completely forgotten about the sunrise and had not noticed that a soft cloak had been slipped around her shoulders. How had she missed that? A cloak on her shoulders? Emlin, now startled, turned quickly to the right to look for the culprit, but the green cloak fell from her left shoulder. Emlin quickly repositioned it, realizing that without it, it was very cold. Looking around her again, she could see no other elf or human standing around her. Who would come and leave her such a gift without speaking to her?  
  
The smell of the thin, but warm, velvet was particularly enticing to her senses, though, and she closed her eyes for a moment to take in the new glistening morning and the scent around her. She liked this very much. If only she could duplicate it and capture it in a bottle for later use. Emlin smiled to herself, sufficiently full of her sunrise, and started back the way she had come. Nearly to the dining hall, she found Valandir coming down a connecting hallway and he called out to her. She stopped and turned to him. "Good morning, Valandir."  
  
"I bid you good morning as well, fair lady." He smiled and bowed to her before placing a kiss upon her cheek. "Have you by any chance seen my rather absent-of-late lord?"  
  
Emlin shook her head, "As you say, he has been very absent."  
  
Valandir looked at her oddly, and cocked his eyes up. "Are you sure of that?"  
  
"I am very sure that my sight is of the sharpest quality, Valandir." She spoke dryly, "And if I am not mistaken, it was not my employment to keep watch of him."  
  
"True, it was not." Valandir nodded his head. Emlin could not know how she felt it, but she could feel Valandir's interest of her slowly starting to recede. He sighed, "But you are wearing his cloak."  
  
Emlin looked down at the forest green velvet oddly, and in her heart and mind, she had known it had been Legolas who had done this, but still did nothing for the element of surprise that washed over her. "I am?"  
  
"Where is he, Emlin?" Valandir sighed again, but this time disappointedly. "Did you spend the evening with him?"  
  
"I know not where he is, Valandir, and I do not like the insinuations you are making." Emlin replied defensively. "As I recall, I was with you for a great while in the library reading old, boring scrolls."  
  
He paused, and sighed heavily, nodding his head. "Please forgive me, Emlin. I did not mean to imply you would be promiscuous."  
  
"Though, I definitely mean it when I imply that you are jealous." Emlin smiled slightly, but she found herself looking back down at the cloak covering her, and breathing in the scent. It was Legolas' scent.  
  
Valandir chuckled, "I am a jealous elf, I must admit, and also selfish. If I had my way, you would not be anywhere I was not."  
  
"But you do not have your way, because that is oppressive." Emlin replied and looked into his eyes, "I was outside this morning watching the sun rise, but the next I knew, this cloak was around me and I was alone."  
  
"When I find him, I will return it for you." Valandir said, reaching for it.  
  
Emlin brushed his hands away from her and held the clasp about her throat tight in her hand. She could not bear to part with such a garment so quickly. Not one with Legolas' scent, and one that was given in pure care for her well being, the giver obviously never having expected to be thanked for such a thing. "No, Valandir, when I next see him I shall be the one to give it to him. He deserves my gratitude. It was very cold outside this morning and I was ill-prepared."  
  
Valandir nodded, "Very well. If you see him before I do, please tell him that he is expected in a council with Faramir and Aragorn in an hour. It is about a trade embargo of some sort."  
  
"I will." Emlin said quietly, not knowing if she would even be able to speak coherently around Legolas the next time she was in front of him. She glanced up at Valandir and afforded him a soft smile, "Will you be there as well?"  
  
"I suppose it is my duty." Valandir chuckled, "But I will definitely be at the practice field this afternoon for our appointed lesson."  
  
Emlin giggled and nodded her head, "I will be there, Valandir."  
  
"And if you are not, I will send my henchmen out to find you." He threatened and turned on his heels, walking away quickly in the direction she had come. Emlin watched him retreat and felt a heavy sigh come from her lips as she removed the cloak from her shoulders. She folded it and lifted it to her nose one last time... so enticing... and held it to her chest. Maybe if she held it just long enough, he would appear out of thin air and fill the cloak.  
  
For a few days she had thought about using Valandir to get to Legolas, but Emlin knew she did not have the skill, deceptiveness, or the ability to be so cruel to one wonderful ellon. And Valandir was just that. Wonderful.  
  
She had not realized she had spent so long standing there until she heard someone clear their throat beside her. Emlin gazed up into the hollow blue eyes of the elf she truly wished to be with. "Hannon le, Legolas, tirn nin."  
  
He smiled slightly and took the proffered green cloak from her hands, his long fingers gently brushing hers as he did this. Legolas sighed, "You were in such deep meditation, I did not wish to pull you from it. But I could tell that you were cold."  
  
"How could you tell if I was cold when I was cut off from the world in a dream?" She questioned.  
  
Legolas' smile grew wider at this, a twinkle appearing in his eye. Emlin smiled inwardly, so glad to see him smile again. It was such a sight to see him smile. "I will tell you some other time, mellon."  
  
As happy as she had been with his smile, she sighed heavily to herself at the word 'mellon'. A long, uncomfortable silence passed between them until she finally said, "I will hope for that, mellon."  
  
"Emlin?!" They both turned at the call from down the hall. Valandir was striding quickly back to them, and Emlin wondered if he had really gone looking for Legolas or if he had stayed close to watch her.  
  
"Oh yes, I was to tell you there is a council with Aragorn and Faramir." Emlin said quietly. "I nearly forgot." Valandir quickly towed Legolas away and Emlin watched them leave.  
  
Valandir was wonderful.  
  
But Legolas was magnificent.  
  
----  
  
Hannon le- Thank you  
  
tirn nin- my guardian 


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: A note to my readers... a reviewer pointed out a discrepancy in dates. I am sorry for this as I forgot to fix the dates here as I did the other archive. I used Shire Reckoning for Ch16/17 and then changed to King's Reckoning on Ch18. I will continue to use King's reckoning.. but it is all in the Fourth Age, so it is not really important!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Chapter 20- Encouraging Words  
  
"Now that we have this issue cleared up, let us take some leisure time about the palace grounds." Aragorn announced to the group sitting around him in high back chairs. Valandir looked around the circle and sighed to himself. There was Aragorn who sat in his seat in a stately fashion and had paid close attention to all of the problems Faramir had brought with him. It was easy to tell that he was content man now, even though he had the weight of an entire realm. As for Faramir, he spoke for most of the council about problems the embargo the Umbarians had placed on Gondorian goods was causing. Then there was Legolas. He had spent the entire council with his eyes glazed over and no word escaping his mouth. Not even when he was asked a direct question did Legolas give any answer freely. It was not hard for Valandir to notice that his friend had placed himself into a purely meditative state. He was thinking very deeply about something and Valandir was sure it was not about the embargo. He did not know for sure what other reason Legolas would have done such a thing to tune his friends out.  
  
Actually, Valandir had a very good guess as to why his friend was acting in such a way, as Legolas had been moping about it for so long now. Sometimes he just wished that Legolas would do something about it, instead of sitting back and letting the world pass him by, but it seemed that his liege was content doing that and it did not matter to what end.  
  
Legolas had not been like this before the war; he had always been bright, cheerful and extremely, how would one say... engaging and flirtatious. Valandir did not pretend to not know what had happened to his friend while he was away. He was sure that Legolas had seen horrors beyond all other horrors and it had worn on his spirit. On top of that, Legolas had developed a huge bout of "sea longing" when he sailed with Aragorn to Minas Tirith. Valandir had a calling to go home as well, but he could only imagine what Legolas was going through. Now, though, there was yet another reason Legolas felt so down. He was in love and not willing to tell anyone about it, especially the person to whom it mattered most.  
  
How long had Legolas loved Emlin? That question had been plaguing Valandir's mind the entire morning after he had witnessed the exchange between them in the corridors. It seemed almost as if Legolas had loved her for many years, but had never told her or anyone else of his feelings. That could have very well been the reason, though, for his abstinence and not finding any other elleth attractive or of wifely material. Legolas had forever seen Emlin in different ways than he had originally told Valandir and many of the other people who had inquired. Valandir could still remember that day when he found Legolas carving a piece of wood into the shape of the bird. Legolas had told him about Haldir and Indilisse, and their children Emlin and Thoron. Valandir supposed he should have recognized it then, but he had only passed it off as Legolas having an abiding friendship with Emlin, even though they had only known each other for a month in Lórien. He had always claimed her to be too young for anything except for friendship.  
  
But looking at Emlin now, Valandir was sure that Legolas was thinking very differently. Any respectable male- whether they be Elf or Man- would think differently.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Valandir stood and straightened his tunic, glad that the business of the morning was over with so he could play with Emlin. He chuckled to himself. What would Legolas say if he knew his closest friend and advisor had planned to match Emlin with Legolas all along? That had been Valandir's intention from the first dance at the masque on to the next days in the library, walking about the city and mornings watching the sun rise. He had found quite the elleth for Legolas; the perfect elleth. He had been waiting for one like her so he could introduce them and hopefully see the sparks fly. Valandir truly hoped that something like this would lighten Legolas' spirits especially if he fell in love. Luckily for Valandir, though, he now realized that he would not have to do so much work convincing Legolas that he loved Emlin; getting him to say it to her would be the challenge. It seemed to be sufficiently wearing on Legolas' nerves to see them together so often, but Valandir knew his friend had a great deal of willpower and would not easily give into his urges if a friend had already 'seemingly' claimed her. Now all he had to do was step up his attentions towards Emlin a little more to really bother Legolas, because Legolas may have a great deal of willpower, but he also had an extreme jealous streak like his father.  
  
Valandir followed Aragorn from the room, and the four walked in a companionable silence, though Legolas still managed to be cut off from everything going on around him. Once they were out of the palace, Valandir found himself remarking to everyone, "It is a beautiful day."  
  
"Aye, that snowfall last eve certainly cleaned the air." Aragorn agreed. "My wife even said she would like to duel with Emlin today if she could, after you were finished with her Valandir."  
  
Valandir chuckled at what Aragorn said, but secretly because of the way Legolas balled his hands into fists. "You told her you would not allow her to, correct?"  
  
"I have no control over Arwen, Valandir." Aragorn laughed, "If anything she has control over me."  
  
Faramir nodded his head, "I would have to agree that being married does that to oneself. And I can still remember Éowyn nearly ready to give birth to our first child, asking for her sword so she could practice."  
  
"Now that, I would forbid." Aragorn replied.  
  
"I forbid it, but I felt like I took the life from her." Faramir smiled, "She eventually ended up with her sword, but only made it to a standing position before she was too tired."  
  
They all laughed, but Legolas kept his face straight and looking ahead. Valandir could hear the metallic clang of swords in the distance, and figured that it was probably Emlin already in competition with Éowyn or with another swordsman. Valandir glanced at Aragorn and sighed, "What is it that Emlin is here for again?"  
  
"To learn." Aragorn said quietly and looked at them. "There is much she can learn from my wife here, but I think she would be better suited for traveling to other elven lands where their crafts are far more advanced than ours. Arwen has agreed to teach her the practice of healing and the way to act in a court."  
  
"Why would she need to know how to act that way?" Faramir questioned. "Is she betrothed to a lord of some type?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "The last betrothal I heard of in Middle-earth was that of Legolas' ill-fated one. But you never know who may come along and she may need the skills of diplomacy."  
  
Valandir glanced at Legolas and smiled. There was question written all over his face as though he was struggling with himself.  
  
"You speak like you are her father." Faramir replied.  
  
Aragorn chuckled, "Haldir put the fear of the Valar into me before he left her. I am not jesting when I say he made me take an oath to keep her protected from fell creatures, men and ellyn. Not particularly in that order."  
  
"Haldir is very controlling." Valandir remarked.  
  
Faramir glanced around at them, "Not very. You all will understand when you are gifted with your own children, specifically daughters. You would sooner kill every male that even glanced in your daughter's direction rather than see her defiled, even mutually, by one."  
  
"I will take your word for it." Valandir said and turned his attention forward, "I do not intend on binding and having children."  
  
"Then what is this that you are doing with Emlin?"  
  
Everyone turned to the sound of voice, all a degree more surprised than the next as they looked at Legolas. Aragorn pursed his lips and said, "Finally you speak, but only when it is about Emlin."  
  
That made Legolas appear angry, and the prince turned his head forward to look in front of him. The rest of their leisurely walk was quiet until they finally came across the practice field where it was not Emlin sparring, but two small children. However, Emlin stood to the side with Arwen shouting orders to the children, trying to teach them how to fight. Valandir smiled to himself as he pulled from the group and started for Emlin. Legolas was going to admit it today, even it was only to a wall, that he was in love with Emlin, daughter of Haldir.

* * *

Legolas sat in the chairs that had been provided for them to watch the training session take place. He knew that he had been unbearable the entire day, not participating in the council and snapping continually at people. But really, he did not care, because the only thing that was on his mind was Emlin. As though anything else was new...  
  
He was a hopeless case. All day and all night for the past week he had thought of Emlin. He had even dreamt a rather racy dream yester eve, and that had been what woke him to go watch the sunrise. Unfortunately, though, Emlin was already there, and it only made him think of the dream some more. When he got close to her he could smell niphredil in her hair, and sense her exuberance for life radiating from her body. It must have been because she was young.  
  
Legolas had stayed beside her for quite sometime, just watching her face and all of the different expressions that appeared. Of course, that had also been the wrong thing to do, because all he could then think about was if he was a part of her thoughts. And if he was a part of them, was he the thought the inspired the warm smile, sour frown, or depressing crease in her brow. If only he could reach in and grab onto her thoughts. That would have made things so much easier. It would at least allow him the ability to know if there was something there between them before he agonized over the decision on whether or not to take action.  
  
Valandir strode across the field and stood beside Emlin, placing an arm around her waist. Legolas felt his blood boil slightly; watching as Valandir cautiously wrapped his arm around her so tightly that they were touching. He did not even know why he felt so possessive and protective over her. Valandir was a good elf, and an even better friend. Legolas knew that if anything happened between Valandir and Emlin; Valandir would handle it with the utmost integrity. That was more than Legolas could say for himself. He still remembered upon meeting Emlin for the first time and the unsavory thoughts he had about her. Valandir may have had them as well, but was being honorable and not pushing them on her.  
  
That was until now. Legolas continued to appraise them as Valandir escorted Emlin to the archery line. Valandir stood behind her, and placed his arms in such a way that they were encircling her as he held his bow for her to take. That was not so bad, but what he did next made Legolas extremely mad. Emlin took the bow from Valandir and positioned herself almost perfectly, but Valandir seemed not to think it so perfect, and placed his hands on her hips. With deft movements, Emlin was turned slightly. And then Valandir's hands splayed across her back and stomach, straightening her torso in the most suggestive of ways. Legolas felt his body tense horribly, and he glanced down to see his knuckles white as he gripped the arms of his chair violently.  
  
This was ridiculous! For all he knew, Valandir and Emlin could have been intimate! Why was he being so selfish? He would never claim Emlin as his own; he might as well let Valandir have someone so... special.  
  
Vaguely he heard a conversation between Arwen, Aragorn and Faramir, but all Legolas could lend himself to was watching as Valandir's hands dropped low on Emlin's thighs, curving around between her legs to separate them slightly. He breathed in sharply, and closed his eyes. He could not see this. This was not happening. There was no way Valandir was doing this to Emlin! Definitely not in front of Aragorn, and definitely not for all the world to see. But what pained Legolas the most was that Emlin seemed to be enjoying this as she leaned back against Valandir's chest.  
  
He heard Emlin giggle and respond with a, "naughty elf," to Valandir. That was the final straw. He could not take anymore of this watching his friend touch and speak so intimately with the elleth he loved. It should have been him in Valandir's place, showing Emlin how to arch. He was the one that had to be there, feeling her. It was not fair. Valandir needed to be stopped and Legolas take over his spot.  
  
Legolas froze in his half standing position as he realized what he had just thought to himself. Did he really just think that he loved her? It was no longer infatuation? How could it have turned into love when he had no contact with her whatsoever since the journey through Lórien? Well, there were the few times that they had talked, one being the time when he had actually kissed her, but still they could not have had developed any special bond with such little contact. Could they?  
  
Oh Elbereth... but he loved her. He did. That was the only explanation that made any sense to him anymore. He was only happy when Emlin was around...that must be love. It all made sense now. That was why he found no other elleth to his liking. He had always wanted Emlin. And in this instant he did not really care about Haldir and Indilisse anymore. They would understand if he could truthfully prove to them that he was genuinely in love with Emlin. Maybe Haldir would soften his stance if he saw that much.  
  
"Legolas?" There came a soft call, "Legolas, are you well?"  
  
He glanced to the side to find Arwen giving him a soft smile coupled with a worried crease in her brow. Legolas took a deep breath, "If you will excuse me, my lords and lady. I need to take a walk about the palace to clear my mind."  
  
"But Legolas," Aragorn chuckled, "We just did so."  
  
"I know, mellon, but I need to do this." Legolas replied and straightened himself out. Without any more protests from his friends, he was gone quickly and found himself walking along a small path up to the living quarters and to his chamber. He stepped inside and walked over to the high carven wood table with missives and edicts of sorts, and pushed them all to the side, searching for the small pouch of fine velvet and embroidered with gold with the crest of the Greenleaves. Legolas finally found it when all of the papers were scattered across the floor, and he walked to a stool and sat down on it.  
  
Loosening the tie, Legolas slipped his fingers inside and removed the contents of the pouch. It rested in the palm of his hand and he gazed down at the Fangorn wood, now molded into the intricate shape of a bird. It once had a rough surface, but now the dark wood was soft and smooth to the touch from many years of gazing at it and caressing it with his fingers. He did not think anyone knew of this artifact that he had carried around with him everywhere he went, just so he could look back on his memories of Emlin and smile. Legolas sighed. He had meant to give it to Emlin when he next saw her, but now he was not so sure.  
  
He stayed there in his chambers for the rest of the day, debating this issue of Emlin and love in his head, but by the time the sun was set and bright stars dotted the sky, he was no closer to a solution than he was before. Legolas was in love with Emlin, and needed to tell her, but he did not want to hurt Valandir, or hear that Emlin herself did not fancy him, but Valandir instead. He could live without her expressed love, but not with spoken rejection.  
  
There came a soft knock at the door and then a quiet, "Mellon."  
  
Legolas slumped his shoulders, but resigned himself to walk to the door and open it to find Arwen . "Yes, Arwen?"  
  
"Will you walk with me?" Arwen questioned, "Aragorn has other commitments this eve."  
  
He nodded his head and shut the door behind him, forgetting that he still held the carven bird in his fist. They walked for a little way down the corridor in silence, Legolas not really wishing to talk and Arwen not wanting to say anything presumptuous. It was until they turned down an open-aired hall that he glanced at her, "Aragorn has no other commitment, does he?"  
  
Arwen shook her head and chuckled, "Nay, he does not, but it got you out of your chamber."  
  
"I have spent a great deal of time there this visit." Legolas replied, glancing down at the ground.  
  
"Aye, you have." Arwen glanced over at him, "And I cannot decide if it is Aragorn and I that you are hiding from, or from something else."  
  
"I did not say that I was hiding." He defended.  
  
Arwen gave him a knowing look, "Legolas, I have known you for a long time. I know when you are hiding. Do you forget that time you sought asylum within Indilisse's wardrobe because you did not wish to have council with your father, Master Targon and my father?"  
  
Legolas laughed, "That was a long while ago. Master Targon was not too happy when he found me either."  
  
"Neither was Elladan when he heard about it." Arwen replied and sighed, "It is good to hear you laugh again, Legolas. Both Aragorn and I agree that it has been long since you last smiled or laughed."  
  
"I have much on my mind." Legolas said.  
  
They grew quiet again as they walked down the corridor some more. But Arwen could always be counted on, "I think it is a wonderful thing that Valandir has found someone to court, do you not?"  
  
He tensed and let out a heavy sigh, parting himself from Arwen. Legolas walked to open window and rested his arms on the sill, peering out into the night air. "You already know the answer to that question, so why must you ask?"  
  
"You think I know the answer?" Arwen asked with an amused tone, "I do not make it an ambition of mine to read the deepest thoughts of my friends."  
  
"It is not so deep, Arwen," Legolas replied, "I feel that if you were to just to read a bit of what is in my head, you would know to the full extent of what you ask."  
  
She smiled and joined him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "If you love her then, why do you not tell her? Why do you shy away from her, when you have told me numerous times that all you want in life is a wife and family to make you feel fulfilled?"  
  
"She is so young, Arwen. Even you know that." Legolas said, turning his face away from her so that she could not see the emotion there.  
  
"She may be young, Legolas, but that does not make her unattainable to you." Arwen replied, "She was very young and impetuous the last you saw her, but now she has grown so many ways and is actually quite intelligent. Emlin would make a worthy mate in that respect if you were to so choose. And she is also very good with children."  
  
He remained as silent as he could, looking up at the night sky. Was Arwen telling him to ruin his friend's plans just because he thought Emlin should not be with Valandir, but himself instead?  
  
"But she has come here to learn from you, Arwen. And see other places." Legolas argued, "Not to bind with anyone."  
  
Arwen smiled, "Maybe her teaching, as you so say, is to be undertaken not only by me, but by a mate as well?"  
  
"Haldir and Indilisse did not send her to find a mate." Legolas rephrased.  
  
"As much as they hate to admit it, Legolas, Emlin is grown and capable of surviving on her own." Arwen said, looking closely at him.  
  
"Haldir would commit a bloody murder if I were to take and corrupt his daughter, Arwen." He said quietly, "I am sure Aragorn has at least told you about the stay in Lórien."  
  
Arwen laughed at him, "Corrupt, dear friend? You will not corrupt her. You will merely be taking her along to the next phase of her life. And I did hear of it from Aragorn, but also a much more detailed description from Indilisse, which included the after affects."  
  
Legolas cocked his eyebrow curiously, "Affects?"  
  
"I will not be the one to tell you, Legolas." Arwen said, "All I can say is that Emlin has missed your company dearly."  
  
He felt a slight flutter in his chest at the small bit of good news, even he could not really know of it meant exactly as it was, or if it was meant in a much deeper sense. "It does not matter, though. Haldir still would rather wish death upon me than see me with his daughter after what I did so long ago."  
  
Arwen smiled again, placed a hand on his cheek as he turned to her, "He is forgiving, Legolas. And no ellyn will ever live up to his expectations for his daughter. Trust me, I know this from living with my own father."  
  
Legolas pulled away from her touch, but then offered his arm to her to guide her back down the corridor. "We return to Ithilien tomorrow, so I fear that this conversation has been for naught."  
  
"You visit often, Legolas." Arwen replied, "Hopefully, though, the next time you come, you have sorted your feelings out and pursue her. Any person who lives in this limbo is bound to fade, and you are not the only one who lives in it. Emlin does as well."  
  
With that, Arwen parted from him and turned down another hallway to head for her chambers. Legolas paused and let out a long sigh, opening his fist up again to peer down at the wooden figure. Arwen was right. He at least owed it to Emlin to tell her the truth and explain why he had been acting in such a way. 


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have taken time out of their precious day to leave me little notes on how you are enjoying the story. It is those reviews that drive me to write more and faster. Happy reading!

Chapter 21- Of Naked Elves, Elflings, and Persistent Friends  
  
11 Víressë, Year 9 of the Fourth Age- Palace of the Citadel   
  
Emlin woke at the first morning light streaming into her chambers from the large window where the heavy draperies had already been pushed back. She sometimes did not like that she had a handmaiden assigned to her to see to her needs. Emlin much preferred to take care for her own needs, and she supposed it was something borne of trying to show her parents that she did not need them. Additionally it felt odd to have someone strange in the room to check on her while she slept. With her parents, it had been normal if they were to check on her in the middle of the night, but to have a strange person, even if it was someone she had grown to know rather well, come in, was just plain odd as she was not royalty and undeserving of such treatment.  
  
Slowly, Emlin removed the bedcovers from around her shift-covered body and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She could not believe she had slept so late that the sun was already full in the sky and the birds outside were chirping their happy songs. Then again, she had been up late helping with a few near fatally wounded soldiers in the Houses of Healing, both Men and Elves. They had been brought in after an unsuspected resurgence of Haraddrim radicals ambushed the large battalion of Ithilien Rangers on their way to Minas Tirith, Emlin had stayed by the side of one of the foot soldiers most of the night, in such case that he required anything, but she was instructed to go rest. She had argued, but Emlin knew that her skills as a healer were not developed enough to help this man. If anyone was going to really help, it would be Arwen, and even she had diminished capabilities as of late, and it was dangerous to the child she carried.  
  
Emlin quickly dressed and brushed her long hair out before pulling it up with a few pins in the style the Gondorian women chose to wear their hair, completely off their necks and out of their faces. It often made Emlin wonder why the elves never usually wore their hair like this during everyday tasks, as it was much more logical to keep all of it out of the way, but Emlin did recognize that hair was everything to elves. She giggled to herself as she placed the last pin in and walked for the heavy door.  
  
She walked quickly along the corridors, now finding it easy to get about the palace after having a month and a half's practice getting her bearings. Had it already been a month and a half? Emlin sighed to herself. It was hard to believe that time had gone so quickly for her with all the learning she was doing both with the human healers in the Houses of Healing, and also from Arwen in the palace, where her lessons were both on healing and of the workings of royal courts. She had nearly forgotten about the masque, and her parents leaving... and the relationship that she had formed with Valandir. But the operative word was, _nearly_.  
  
At least once a day she would think of Valandir and his humorous anecdotes on life, but the thoughts would always turn to Legolas. She had wondered for the entire month why Legolas had left Minas Tirith without so much as a farewell to her, or even a note to be given to her later. It had hurt her greatly that even as friends, he did not see the importance of seeing her before he left. They had left very early the morning after the archery lesson, but at least Valandir had pushed a piece of parchment under her door saying that he could not wait until the next time they would meet. Emlin sighed to herself, thinking about that archery lesson and the way Legolas has stormed off and locked himself in his chambers before she had even shot her first arrow. Granted, Valandir was being quite inappropriate about where he was placing his hands and Emlin knew that Legolas would be bothered by it. That was why she had allowed Valandir to continue- to bother Legolas.  
  
He deserved it after kissing her... after making her think he was viewing her in a different light. But his distance and unresponsiveness to her the rest of the time made her believe that it had all been a mistake and he was ashamed of himself. Though, after leaving the cloak like he had done, Emlin knew there was something else behind his actions than just Legolas being overcome by an urge. It actually seemed that he cared for her, though she would never know for sure since Legolas never bothered to speak with her.  
  
Emlin grabbed a piece of fruit from a passing tray as she continued on her way to the Houses of Healing to see how the new patients were doing. The streets were bustling with early morning activity as she made her way down to the next level. Shopkeepers where opening the doors and arranging their displays, food merchants were setting up their foods for all to see. Emlin smiled as she passed a few vendors whom she had healed on her own recently from minor injuries, and continued on her way into the large stone building on the sixth level.  
  
"Ah, good, you are back Emlin," came the call from the stubborn, plump old woman named Ioreth, who made it her responsibility to boss around the healers in their duties. "The prince came in injured after you left."  
  
"The prince?" Emlin questioned, "Lord Faramir was injured?"  
  
"Nay, Lord Legolas." Ioreth replied.  
  
Emlin felt her throat constrict and her chest tighten at the mention of his name. "What are his injuries?"  
  
"Arrow to the leg and a gash across his stomach." Ioreth said, "We have stopped his bleeding as best we can, and removed the arrow head, but he will benefit from your Elvish skills more than my mere mortal ones."  
  
Emlin nodded her head, only half comprehending what Ioreth was saying about Legolas. "Where is he?"  
  
The healer pointed to a private room at the back of the main room and Emlin saw that the door was open and his boots were laying at the foot of his bed. She walked quickly, almost too quickly, perhaps, as she received odd looks from the other healers. Entering the room, she found Legolas covered in only a thin bedcover up to his waist, his upper half completely bare and a thick cloth wrapped about his abdomen, the bright red color of blood soaking through it. He was awake though, and seemingly lucid enough for his eyes to grow large with shock when she entered.  
  
"Emlin?!" He squeaked.  
  
She giggled, finding that rather funny, but it inadvertently relaxed her nerves. At least he was not as bad as she first suspected. "Suilad, Legolas."  
  
"Why have you come?" He questioned as she got closer to him and pulled the small leather-paneled stool up to sit beside him.  
  
"I am your healer, Legolas." Emlin replied. He began to say something, but stopped himself and looked over her. Emlin smiled, "Good, now that argument is settled, I need to assess your wounds. Which leg were you hit on?"  
  
"My left thigh," he said quietly, and she reached for the covers to pull them over his leg. With lightning reflexes, his hands were covering hers and stopping her removal of the cloth. "Is there not anyone else who can do this?"  
  
Emlin raised a curious eyebrow, wondering why he was so bothered with this. She smiled softly, realizing that he was probably not wearing anything beneath the bed covers, but that thought made her blush as well. "I am the only Elven healer here, Legolas. The others can give you salves, compresses and tight bindings, but they cannot give you complete relief of pain."  
  
"I am fine, though." Legolas replied, again stopping her hands. "I have been injured worse than this."  
  
"I must see with my own eyes, Legolas, to be convinced of that." Emlin said and again started to roll back the bed cover, but he grabbed her hands and held tightly. "Daro tan, Legolas!"  
  
"Emlin..." He began.  
  
"Avosto. No dínen." Emlin said soothingly, peeling his death grip away from her hands. Finally she was able to roll the covers only over his leg, finding that indeed there was nothing beneath. Emlin could tell that he was still very uncomfortable with the situation even with the coverings still on him, and she could not blame him as she too was immensely uncomfortable. She felt herself blushing deeper, and trained her eyes on her task rather then glancing up at him. She was sure that his gaze would be too much to handle right at the moment with the realization that only a quarter of his body was covered by a very thin cloth... his rather glorious body... despite the wounds.  
  
He rested back against a pillow, but his thigh tensed up completely as she placed her fingers around the puncture wound, though she knew it was not of pain. The injury was only superficial and with the personal healing power of the Firstborn, the skin was closed, but she could only wonder why he tensed so tightly. She placed the bed covers back over his leg and stepped back. His face was set in a stone-like expression. "I said that it was fine."  
  
She chuckled and shook her head, stepping back from him. "And I said that I was your healer, and that I would tell you if you were fine or not."  
  
"You are certainly domineering." Legolas replied. "I do not remember you being so forceful."  
  
"That does not surprise me." Emlin glanced at him, "As I recall, the last time we had a real conversation was when we were in Lórien. You do not know me for who I am now."  
  
Legolas remained silent, and Emlin hoped that he had heard the bitterness in what she had said. She opened the bureau beside his bed and pulled out new bandages for his stomach and left him for a few moments to go mix a healing salve. Once out the door, Emlin breathed a sigh of relief to herself, finally able to calm down after seeing Legolas with hardly any coverings on his body and also able thank the Valar for not making her act incredibly bumbling about him. Actually, she had been very authoritative, and Emlin congratulated herself on that aspect. It proved to herself and to Legolas that she was indeed not a pushover. Maybe he would start to think her worthy of him.  
  
Emlin quickly mixed the salve in a wooden bowl, also thanking the Valar for not mortally wounding Legolas. She would not have been able to handle it if she had walked in to find him on his deathbed. Elbereth, she had initially thought it was going to be bad by the way Ioreth had spoken! But upon seeing him and having him put up a fight about her checking his wounds, Emlin knew everything would be fine. But then her mind suddenly traveled to Valandir. Where was Valandir? Was he still in Ithilien? Had he been... slain?  
  
Hastily, Emlin banished the thought from her head and walked back to Legolas' room. She shut the door halfway and sat down again beside him, reaching for the end of the soiled bandage. Emlin could feel his eyes watching her closely, though she did not know if it was her exactly or what her hands were doing. Trying to take her mind off of his gaze, she asked, "Is Valandir with you?"  
  
"He is the one who dragged me in here last eve." Legolas replied, though there was an unmistakable disdain to his usually soft, warm voice.  
  
"He is not injured?" She questioned.  
  
"Nay." Legolas said and grew silent again.  
  
Emlin found that the wound on his belly was only a surface one as well, or at least was by now as Legolas' healing powers had again helped a great deal. "The way Ioreth spoke, it sounded as if you were bleeding profusely."  
  
"I am just as Elven as you are," he said in a irritable voice.  
  
"Legolas, I do not need your constant snapping at me." Emlin looked at him before turning back to her work. She placed her hands over the gash and whispered a few spells, feeling the familiar tingling and warmth spread across her body, then direct itself through her fingertips.  
  
When she had pulled her hand away from him to spread the salve over it, he stopped her hand, "How did you learn that? Only a few have that actual healing gift."  
  
"Ada has the gift of healing, and you should know that my grandmother did as well." Emlin answered him and removed her hand from his. She spread the salve over the wound, then slowly wrapped the long bandage around his body so that it would remain tightly in place. "Naneth told me many stories of how she helped her mother in the healing house in Mirkwood. And how you were always injuring yourself."  
  
He chuckled lightly, "It may be hard to believe, but I was a very graceless elf growing up. And that led to me being extremely prone to wounds."  
  
"That is hard to believe, Legolas." Emlin replied, sitting back and looking at him. He did not seem so predisposed to his quiet and brooding mannerisms at this very moment, like he had been the last visit, and truly seemed quite lively with his expressions now back upon his face and the intenseness in his eyes. Even though he still bestowed upon her a few incredibly ambiguous glances, she felt that he was not as weary of the world as before. What had changed?  
  
"Why do you wear your hair up?" He questioned.  
  
She met his eyes and raised her eyebrow questioningly, "It is practical."  
  
"But elves rarely wear their hair in such a way." Legolas said.  
  
Emlin chuckled and stood up from her seat to clean the mess she had made. "I would rather pin it up than have a chance of it falling into a bloody wound. And human children tend to reach right for my hair whenever it is loose. It is not the most thrilling experience to have hair pulled."  
  
"I will agree." Legolas laughed, "But elflings are no better."  
  
"I would not know, I have never been around a babe besides Thoron." Emlin said, "I suppose I shall find out first hand if I am ever to become a mother."  
  
"If you ever become one?" He questioned, "Do you not mean when you become a mother?"  
  
Emlin looked at him for a long while, trying to understand what he meant by asking that question. Was he asking for himself, or only because it was the flow of conversation? Realizing that she had stopped the entire process of cleaning and now stood frozen in place, Emlin blushed sheepishly and turned her attentions away. She chastised herself for even speaking with him in the first place as she had vowed upon his last departure that she would never utter another word to him unless it was of dire importance. But he was so hard not to speak to when he was being friendly.  
  
"You will not answer me?" He asked, grabbing her arm as she walked by him.  
  
She looked down at her arm, feeling the warmth of his hand flowing into her body, but quickly moved her eyes back to his. "Why do you care, Legolas?  
  
"I am a friend." Legolas said.  
  
Emlin grunted in pure disgust for his comment, but it sounded extremely unfeminine and unelf-like, though she did not really care. "You call yourself my friend? Legolas, I may not have lived for three thousand years, but I know what friendship is and is not. And I can tell you that we are not friends. We are mere acquaintances."  
  
"How can you say that?!" He exclaimed.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I will not detail the happenings of the last time you were in Minas Tirith, Legolas. I should not have to tell you how you acted!"  
  
Legolas rested back oddly, and let a calm come over him so that he did not continue to yell at her. Emlin watched him closely and reached down to pry his fingers away from her arm. He sighed, "I was wrong, I am sorry. I beg your forgiveness."  
  
"You think I can give it to you that easily?" Emlin eyed him critically, but regretted saying what she did and hoped he did not take it suggestively. She, however, did not have time to find out how he took it as there was the sound of someone clearing their throat in scorn at the door. Emlin turned quickly to find Aragorn and Arwen standing just inside the door. "I am sorry, my lord and lady. I will leave you to speak with Legolas."  
  
She detected the slight smile on Arwen's lips as she passed, but kept on her way out of the room.

* * *

Legolas watched Emlin scurry out of the room and shut the door. Oh he was brainless beyond brainless! He had acted like a complete troll to the one person who meant anything in his life. Elbereth, why did he have so many problems communicating with her anyway? Maybe he had ruined their relationship completely and there was no repairing it. He knew he had waited too long to come back to Minas Tirith to profess to her his love, but even now he was not ready. He could not do what he wished with Valandir still in the way of things.  
  
"Are your wounds healed, yet?" Aragorn asked him, pulling Legolas out of his self-induced silent berating.  
  
"Yet?" Legolas questioned, "You are such a friend that you would ask if I am healed 'yet'?"  
  
Aragorn nodded his head and turned to Arwen, "He is fine, meleth."  
  
"Aye, I can see and hear that." Arwen chuckled, glancing quickly at her husband and then down at Legolas. "So you have taken to yelling at healers?"  
  
Legolas grumbled and rested back on the pillow more, closing his eyes, "You know that I did not intend on yelling at her."  
  
"Maybe on this visit it would do us all a favor if you were to let Emlin know exactly what is in your heart." Aragorn replied. "I cannot stand to see one of my friends so unlike himself because he cannot say what he wants. Saying I love you is not that difficult."  
  
Legolas grunted and rolled his eyes, "Why have you come? To see how I am, or to annoy me until I give in and tell Emlin I love her without really knowing if I do or not?"  
  
Arwen gave him a soft, but deadly glare. "Then I suggest you take some time to spend with her while you recuperate without arguing with her to find out if you do."  
  
"I have had entirely too much of this talk." Legolas said, "I have been hurt in battle and here I am speaking to you about a completely unrelated matter. We need to have council about the ambush."  
  
"When you are able, mellon, we will have council." Aragorn replied, "But what we say now has no business in council and needs to be said after the argument you had with Emlin."  
  
He grumbled, "My friends, this is my business and not yours."  
  
Arwen shook her head slightly and turned to Aragorn, "Come, hervenn, we are not needed. We were wrong to push the matter."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "When you are ready to leave the healers, your room in the palace is available."  
  
"Thank you." Legolas replied, watching them move towards the door. Now he was being rude to his friends! What was this world coming to? They disappeared quickly, though he could hear them speaking to some of the other wounded in the large room, checking on how they were fairing as any involved King and Queen would.  
  
Emlin swept into the room again with a some white cloth folded in her arms. She dropped it on his legs, "Please do this favor for me and cover yourself."  
  
Legolas found that quite humorous, though he had to agree with her. The moments when she had been looking over his leg were the most intense he had ever felt, willing himself not to become too excited about her body leaning over him in such a way and being almost bare to anyone who walked in. Just the fact that Emlin knew he was not wearing anything was embarrassing enough, though he had always been comfortable with himself. Maybe it was just Emlin that inspired that reaction. "As much as I would love to obey your wishes, Emlin, I cannot sit up enough to put it on."  
  
She glanced over at him suspiciously and walked to the door to call for someone, but stopped as her eyes lit up. "Valandir!"  
  
Wonderful, just wonderful!  
  
"Pen velui." He heard Valandir say, but only saw his arms as they went around Emlin. Legolas felt a cold shiver go up his back and he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "Where is Legolas? Have you been healing him?"  
  
Emlin nodded her head and pointed inside the room. Valandir walked past her and stood in the doorway, as she said, "I have healed his wounds, but I do not think I can heal his character."  
  
"Not even the Valar could, Emlin." Valandir chuckled and glanced at him.  
  
"Help him put his robe on." Emlin ordered and disappeared again.  
  
Valandir chuckled, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him. He walked over and grabbed the soft white fabric that was the clothing worn within the healing houses. "Emlin is quite the loose-tongued elleth."  
  
Legolas did not reply and tried his hardest not to make the task of dressing him easy on Valandir. He felt like a small child again... a small child who wanted to have the new bow his friend had just received as a gift. He was ready to do anything if it meant Valandir becoming so incensed that he gave the 'bow' to Legolas out of frustration.  
  
"She could give you-." Valandir started.  
  
"Is it everyone's lot in life to bother me with thoughts of Emlin?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Valandir paused for a moment, but then finished with the robe application before sitting on the leather stool Emlin had been sitting on earlier. "Why would it bother you, mellon?"  
  
Legolas was quiet and turned his eyes away from Valandir, "I do not wish to speak of it."  
  
"Legolas, I know how you feel when it comes to Emlin." Valandir looked at him.  
  
"How could you if you continue to pursue her?" He argued. Well this day definitely was not going as planned.  
  
Valandir was quiet for a long time and rested his arms on his knees, folding his hands as he focused his eyes on the ground. Finally, he looked up at Legolas again, "I have not been the most honest friend."  
  
"I do not understand." Legolas said, not knowing how to take Valandir's words and actions.  
  
"At the masque, I made it my duty to find an elleth out of the few who were there, to get to know so I could introduce her to you." Valandir replied. "So that I could keep you from completely wallowing in your self pity and fading."  
  
Legolas sighed, "And..."  
  
"And the elleth I found was Emlin. I already knew of her from what you told me, so I figured she would be a good elleth to choose. My plans were going accordingly until you appeared out on the terrace that evening." Valandir explained. "Then borne was this idea that I would make you so jealous that you could not help but take Emlin for yourself. What I had not realized in the long run was that it was Emlin you had been waiting for all of these years. You will not admit that yourself, but I have often seen you with that carven bird when you think no one is watching."  
  
Legolas felt himself blush slightly and looked away from Valandir's eyes. "So you do not like Emlin. Why have you waited until now to tell me when we were away for an entire month? Did you wish me to worry about it?"  
  
"I like Emlin a great deal, Legolas. She would make a fine mate for myself. But I believe that it is with you that she would make a perfect mate." Valandir replied. "You just have to convince her of that."  
  
"But what of Emlin? Have you not stopped to think how this would affect Emlin? What if she loves you?" Legolas queried.  
  
Valandir smiled warmly, "We are only friends, mellon nín. There is something bothering as well her that keeps her from falling in love with another ellon. And that something, or someone, is you."  
  
"You obviously did not witness what just happened." Legolas laughed, finding that the most absurd thing he had ever heard.  
  
"I saw the exchange between you two about the cloak, Legolas." Valandir chuckled, "I know love when I see it."  
  
Legolas thought back to that moment and let out a sigh. Valandir was right. There was something different about the exchange. "But I have been so daft. How do I make her see again that I care for her?"  
  
His friend let a devious smile cross his features. "Advising you on matters of Ithilien is something I am not very good at, but on matters of the heart, I am."  
  
"I knew I asked you to be my advisor for some reason." Legolas jested with a relieved smile. This day was the oddest day of his life. He had been through the gamut of emotions from worry about his wounds, to being with Emlin in an enclosed space, to being angry at everyone and everything for having thoughts of Emlin. "If you are not right and she has truly fallen for you, and you break her heart, you will not live to see the next day."  
  
"Threat taken." Valandir chuckled, "Now, in matters of state..."  
  
"No! I wish not to speak of matters of state now. Help me to get up to the palace." Legolas said. "There will be someone there who waits for me."  
  
Valandir laughed, "I doubt she will be very pleased to see you, but if you wish to march to that death, then all I can do is stand by and watch."  
  
"Hannon le, mellon nín." Legolas smiled, "Now hand me my leggings."  
  
---  
  
Suilad- Hello  
  
Daro te- stop that  
  
Avosto- Don't worry  
  
No dinen- Be silent  
  
Meleth- love  
  
Mellon- friend  
  
Hervenn- husband  
  
Pen velui- lovely one  
  
Viresse- April  
  
Hannon le- Thank you 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Friends Again  
  
"Oh the nerve of that elf!" Emlin exclaimed to the stone walls of her room, remembering the argument earlier. At least she had been able to leave the Houses of Healing for her morning lesson with Arwen. Needless to say, Legolas and their argument was all she had been able to think about the entire morning, and still she had not come to any conclusions for herself. She was still too angry to even really think about what had happened with a clear mind. A friend? He had called her a friend? That in itself was so completely ridiculous. Some friend he was to expect a wonderful relationship with her when he returned; when he had spoken a total of ten coherent sentences to her the last visit.  
  
She sat heavily on her bed and slumped her shoulders, continuing to grumble about Legolas even though she could not think of anything intelligent to complain about except that he never spoke to her anymore. Oh, and the kiss he had given her before promptly leaving her with thousands of questions about why he had done what he did. He had said it was a mistake, but she could feel that it was not that, though Legolas had apparently convinced himself of that. Emlin rolled her eyes. She did not care if he were human or elf, green or blue, any male was impossible to understand when it came to their primitive, and often times foolish, way of thinking. The king and leader of these evil creatures being her father!  
  
Letting out a loud groan, she fell back onto her bed. She took a long calming breath, and she found that it helped her a great deal, but she still harbored animosity to all male beings.  
  
"My lord, your room."  
  
Emlin lifted her head from where it rested, realizing she hadn't closed her door all the way. After the porter announced the room, there was no sound at first but then she heard a sharp intake of breath and scuffing on the ground. The sounds of rusty hinges from the door next door creaked through her room. She wondered who could possibly be taking the room next door.  
  
"Come, Legolas, a few more steps." She heard Valandir's voice. Oh yes, this was just lovely! Now it was time to yell at him for disobeying her orders.  
  
Emlin jumped from her bed and ran to her door, throwing it open all the way, to find that Legolas was entering the chamber beside hers. She walked up behind the hobbling elf and Valandir, who was helping him hobble, until she was standing in the doorway and Legolas was beginning to sit on his bed. "What are you doing up here?! My skills are good, but not that good."  
  
Legolas turned his head to look at her and sat carefully down on the bed, though she could see that he was in utter pain around his waist. Valandir also turned, but smirked at Legolas, "I told you Emlin would not be happy."  
  
"And why did you allow him to talk you into helping him?" Emlin pointed her finger in his face. This was beyond all reasoning. Legolas could have hurt himself worse than he had already been injured, but he did not care as long as he got to the Citadel and to a room within the palace walls. And now he was in the chambers beside her! "How did you get by Ioreth?!"  
  
"Calm down, Emlin." Valandir chuckled.  
  
"I told her I would have you keep an eye on me." Legolas replied from his spot.  
  
"Who said I would keep an eye on you?" Emlin questioned sarcastically, "I thought it was Valandir's work to keep tabs on you."  
  
Legolas glanced up at her with a soft look, "It is, but he is like a Dwarf when it comes to healing."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to calm her anger. "I would think after our conversation earlier it was perfectly clear I did not feel like helping you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "But you would not let me suffer because the other healers will not travel to the palace, correct? I know you better than you think, Emlin."  
  
Emlin groaned, admitting to herself that he indeed was correct. It could have been an orc who had been hurt, but if she had been around, she would have tried to help it as best she could. To retain some level of anger at him, she said, "I should let you suffer for being such an imbecile that you thought you could make it two levels of the city with a deep wound across your belly. Why do you insist on neglecting the pain your body is telling you that you are in? You would have been better off staying at the Houses of Healing."  
  
"For some reason, Emlin," He replied, "I think not. There are no other elleth healers down there."  
  
Rhach! He had made her blush! Emlin turned her face away from him to hide the blush, the warmth raging on her cheeks and ears. "Just for that, I should fetch an ellon healer for you. See how you enjoy that."  
  
"Emlin, mellon, you would not do that to me." Legolas chuckled slightly, but placed a hand over his stomach to stop a pain.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, and glanced around the room, finding that Valandir and the porter had vacated. Emlin walked to the door and opened it, peering out into the corridor, but found no one. Valandir would answer for his actions... leaving her alone in a room with Legolas! Turning back to him, Emlin found that she almost felt sorry for how much pain he was in, though she quickly reminded herself that most of it was self-induced. "I am confining you to the bed until you can walk around unaided."  
  
"There is no way that you could stop me." He countered.  
  
Emlin raised her eyebrows. "No way? There are plenty ways, of which I do not wish to use, but I will if I have to."  
  
Legolas smiled at her deviously, the right corner of his lips curling up. "Why Emlin, I never thought such a thing could come from your mouth."  
  
"Yet another way that I have changed and you have missed completely, Legolas." Emlin was quick to berate him, but walked to the side of his bed and began to pull back the bed covers and reposition pillows. When she was satisfied that everything was correct, she turned back to Legolas who was watching her closely. "Come, lay down so I can check your wound."  
  
He did not protest and slowly stood up, moving around the bed to sit on the side she had cleared. Leaning carefully over, he began to undo his boots, but Emlin could see that it was more excruciating than he let on to bend in such a way. Still slightly angry and trying to get away from his dangerous, soft smiles as soon as she could, Emlin brushed his hands away and motioned for him to lie back against the pillows. "They are dirty Emlin."  
  
Emlin nodded her head, "Aye, I know that, now do as I say."  
  
"Yes, my lady." He said, almost sarcastically.  
  
As he was laying back and lifting his legs up, Emlin took hold of one of his boots, unlaced it and pulled it off before he really knew what was going on. Carefully, she set that leg down, taking a hold of the other one and resting it on her knee as she undid the lacings of the boot. With proficiency, Emlin removed that boot and placed it beside the other on the floor. She glanced quickly at him, realizing how presumptuous it was of her to do this, but she did not really care. He was her patient regardless of whether or not they were friends, and she would have done the same thing for anyone else who was hurt in the same way.  
  
"I will return in a few moments." Emlin said, "I need to fetch a new bandage and send for the salve I put on it earlier."  
  
"Emlin, I am sure it is fine." Legolas replied. She left him without saying anymore and quickly went next door to her chambers where she kept a small stash of supplies in such case that she would ever need them up in the palace.  
  
It was so impossible for her to remain completely angry with Legolas when she liked him so much... nay, when she loved him so much. She sighed and sat on her bed for a few moments, staring off into space. How could she love someone who did not love her in return? It seemed like a cruel, cruel fate that the Valar would make her suffer, but Emlin figured that she had probably done something in her life to warrant such a situation bestowed upon her. With another groan and grumble not for Legolas, but for herself and her helplessness when it came to defending herself from Legolas, Emlin stood up and continued back to Legolas' chambers.  
  
She found him still lying in the position she had left him, glad that he had not moved again and aggravated the wound. Emlin held her head high, though was careful not to meet his eyes exactly, and stopped beside his bed again, placing her materials beside her. "May I ask why it was so important for you to come to the palace? You really were better off down with the healers for a night. You know you will be fine on the morrow."  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I rather be alone here than down at the Houses of Healing?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"I believe half of it." Emlin replied and bent over him to undo his tunic.  
  
He chuckled lightly, "You are certainly good at undressing people. Have you had practice, my lady?"  
  
She shot a glare at him, but she was not quite sure the meaning of the glare made it to the correct part of his body, so she jabbed a finger into his covered wound. "If you continue that, then I will not feel so horribly bad when I leave you without aide."  
  
Legolas grimaced and nodded his head slightly, "I am sorry, Emlin. I am only trying to lighten the mood."  
  
Emlin did not say anything more as she quickly unwrapped his torso and found that the wound had opened up again on one side and was bleeding slowly. She shook her head disappointedly and walked over to the porcelain water dish and poured the pitcher of cool water beside it into the bowl before dipping a cloth in. After wringing the water out of the cloth, Emlin walked back over to him and placed the cloth over the wound, slowly cleaning away the blood.  
  
A large, warm hand grabbed her own and stopped her intense concentration on cleaning the wound. She glanced up at him, "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Nay, you did not." He said softly, "I want to apologize for all the wrongs I have committed in the past years towards you. You are right. I have not been a very good friend."  
  
Emlin straightened herself and looked down at him, and almost thought she saw a bit of vulnerability in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with an innate sense of...love. No, she had to have been seeing things. There was no way that Legolas' eyes would convey love to her. His eyes were incapable of doing such things, and such a powerful emotion after such a dearth was probably not possible for one elf to convey in any manner. Emlin shook her head and turned her eyes away from him, once again looking at his wound. "No, Legolas, you have not."  
  
"We made that distinction long ago in Lórien." He said, "I seem to have forgotten what friendship means along the way. Or at least my head has been clouded with other things as of late."  
  
"Your head clouded, Legolas?" She asked, "I find that very hard to believe."  
  
"It has been, Emlin." Legolas nodded his head and continued, "I was not prepared for who I would find in the place of a purely impetuous elfling, and it literally confused me."  
  
Emlin stopped cleansing his wound and stepped back, walking over to the water bowl and dropping the cloth in it. He was confused? She was so confused with his talk and the visible reactions on his face, that she did not even know where to begin sorting them out logically. "What are you trying to say to me, Legolas? I have never been akin to roundabout ways of speaking."  
  
He chuckled, "And I admire that, Emlin. I suppose I could benefit more by doing that now. I had no problem with it before I met you."  
  
"Aye, I am quite daunting in that way." She found herself giggling as she looked at him and allowed their eyes to connect for the first time in a long time.  
  
"What I wish to say, and in no roundabout way specifically, is that I am very sorry for anything I have done wrong in the past month and a half, starting when I could not even recognize you at the masque."  
  
Emlin sighed and let a smile form on her lips, though her insides were betraying her outsides. What about the kiss? Was he still sorry for that? Or was he conveniently sidestepping the matter of the kiss so he did not have to discuss it with her? It really did not matter to her, though. If he truly did not love her, then friendship with him was the next best thing. Friendship was certainly the finest balm offered for the pangs of disappointed love. Or was it?  
  
She moved back to the bed and placed a chair beside him so that she could sit. "I suppose that I should accept your apology, Legolas."  
  
"You only suppose?" He asked.  
  
"While my rational mind tells me that I should not, I cannot help but have a fanciful side that tells me you are starting back at the beginning of our friendship when everything was peaceful between us. I just wish peace." Emlin replied. "And I suppose for that manner, I can forgive you."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "And I suppose I can thank you for that, though we will not start at the very beginning of our friendship. I do not wish to experience the wrath of your father."  
  
Emlin grumbled slightly, still angry at her father for being so overbearing. But she also found herself laughing with Legolas as she remembered that night at the evening meal. "He no longer governs me, though."  
  
"Aye he does-," Legolas began but was cut off when a servant carried in a small wooden bowl with the salve mixed in it.  
  
Emlin looked up at the servant and smiled, taking the bowl from the young girl. "Thank you, Tuilinn."  
  
"Your welcome, my lady." The servant bowed slightly and remained in place, looking over the elf sprawled out on the bed. It appeared that Tuilinn was very impressed with the physique of the elf, besides the obvious injury across his belly, and was intrigued by the tautness of the skin and muscle greatly. Normally Emlin would not have cared if the servant had stayed and watched over her as she worked, but on this day and the fact that she was appraising Legolas, Emlin decided she would rather work alone.  
  
"Thank you, Tuilinn, that is all I needed." Emlin said, and handed the servant the dirty bandage. "Please take this to have it washed, and take the water carafe as well and fill it with fresh water."  
  
"Aye, my lady." Tuilinn sounded slightly unhappy but quickly moved to the bowl and decanter to take with her, shutting the door as she stepped out of the room. Emlin watched her leave before tuning back to Legolas.  
  
"That was rude." Legolas pointed out.  
  
Emlin glanced at him, "While it may be to your liking to have young human girls looking over you so readily, I find it very difficult to heal under such conditions."  
  
"You are selfish." He replied bluntly.  
  
"I am selfish?" Emlin questioned as she slowly began to spread the salve over his wound. "You could not be farther from the truth."  
  
"Really?" Legolas smiled.  
  
Emlin nodded her head and said nothing as she worked on wrapping the wound. She finished quickly and tied the end of the cloth off, looking at him, "I was being protective, not selfish."  
  
He chuckled, "You think I need protection from a young human girl? I have battled most fell creatures in this land and you think I need to be protected from a girl?"  
  
"I do think that." Emlin said and stood over him, looking down at him. "Any female can make a mockery out of an honorable, noble, loyal and valiant male, even if the female does not intend it."  
  
"You believe I would allow her to make a fool of me?" Legolas questioned.  
  
Emlin sighed and placed a hand on his cheek, running her fingers along his soft skin. It was apparent to her that every time she was around him he was different... he became a different person... whether he realized it or not. And all of these times were not necessarily for the better with him. She knew he was honorable, noble, loyal and valiant in all he did, but for some reason he stopped being those things to her along the way. Had something like the kiss between them affected those characteristics, inadvertently making a fool of him and warped his real feelings? Did he feel irrational around her, and that was why he could not speak to her before? Had he been different to push her away? What ever it was, she truly hoped that she had not been the one to make a complete fool out of Legolas.  
  
"I am serious when I say to stay in your bed, Legolas." Emlin said after realizing that the room had grown exceptionally quiet and she had been looking into his eyes for too long. She removed her hand from his cheek and turned her eyes away to pick up the bowl of salve. "At least until tomorrow. You should be nearly healed to your original state by then."  
  
"And if I find I am healed faster?" Legolas asked, looking somewhat startled by the sudden aloofness she was giving him.  
  
Emlin looked over him, "Then I will tie you to the bed so you cannot leave it. At least give it a day, my lord."  
  
"But you do not understand the torture this entails." Legolas protested, "To stay in this room alone with only four walls to look at."  
  
"I will send Valandir in then, to keep you company." Emlin giggled and walked towards the door. She gave him one last smile before opening and closing the door, shutting her off from his room. She still felt completely in situation where she could neither know if they were good friends or friendly acquaintances or more. Right now, though, she did not care. At least since she had first beheld him in the Houses of Healing earlier in the morning, he seemed better, as if the fire within had reignited. However, it was not yet completely aflame. Maybe she could be the one to fix that as well.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Emlin looked up at the person standing in front of her. She was not a woman, but an elleth, and a rather stunning one at that. "My lord is injured. Why do you seek entrance into his chamber?"  
  
"I am his handmaid." The older elleth replied, a look of pure conceit on her hard, angular features.  
  
This elleth looked to be of Silvan origin and she wore her silver-blonde hair in the way of the elves of Lórien. She stood with an arrogant air about her, as if she was more important than anyone else. Her blue eyes were cold and unyielding. Emlin did not recognize her, however, and became very suspicious of her. Nothing good could from an ego that large.  
  
Emlin smiled as politely as she could, "My lord is resting now, he requests the afternoon meal in a few hours time."  
  
"Who are you to say?" She raised a critical brow.  
  
"I am his healer, and for that reason I bid you to leave him be." Emlin said.  
  
The elleth stood back and looked down upon her as if she were noting more than a slimy insect needing to be dealt with immediately. "What do you call yourself?"  
  
"I am Emlin." She responded, "And what of you, so I may bestow the same courtesy to you?"  
  
"Nindë." The elleth said. "Well, I believe cabor would be better suiting for you."  
  
Emlin scoffed, not believing that she was actually hearing this come from an elleth's mouth, but putting her court lessons into play, she took a long breath to calm herself. "I may be more apt to be named, Cabor, Nindë, but I am still Lady, and you are a mere handmaid."  
  
Nindë did not seem to like that response and her forehead furrowed in anger. She did not say anything though, and scoffed a few times before turning quickly on her toes and walking away down the corridor. Emlin sighed to herself, letting a pleased smile cross her face. It was the first time that she had handled a situation without becoming overly angered and argumentative, even though what she had said had been slightly rude. She chuckled and turned in the direction that would take her to the kitchens to give the bowl back, though her mind was now on the impertinent handmaid.  
  
----  
  
cabor- frog

---------

A/N: Calling all fanfic readers and lovers of Haldir: if you have had **any** idea for **any** type of Haldir/Middle-earth fanfic, but do not think you would either not write it well/or are not wishing to put the time into it, please send it my way.

This story is far from over... but I am beginning to plan my next big novel. It usually takes me a good month or so to gather and decide on the facts, so I want to get started as soon as possible. This is your time to have one of your fantasies take shape.

If you wish to participate in this plot-bunny drive, please e-mail me at Tab1085 on AOL, in addition to your reviews. Please keep them separate!


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are wonderful. And just because you are so wonderful, here is another chapter!  
  
Chapter 23- Progress  
  
Any female can make a mockery out of an honorable, noble, loyal and valiant male, even if the female does not intend it.  
  
Legolas sighed to himself, thinking of the phrase again for what seemed the millionth time. He had been left alone for most of the morning and now the afternoon to sit and ponder the interaction he had with Emlin while she was cleaning and bandaging his wound. She was a particularly wise elleth, despite her rather short-lived years. After speaking with her, he realized that she was indeed different, and he had failed to recognize that she had grown so much in ways that were not outwardly visible. However, these differences did not make him feel adverse to her in anyway. As a matter of fact, they oddly endeared him a great deal more to Emlin and the thought of loving her. Emlin was no longer the young elleth who was completely governed by her rash emotions, though he had seen evidence that she still acted on her emotions quite a bit.  
  
She did not know how true she was when she had said that a female can make a mockery out of a male. Rather, though, Legolas found that it was not the female exactly that made the fool out of a male. It was the _love_ of the female that did it. It was his feelings of love that he could not come to terms with that had made him a fool around her. While it was hard for him to admit such a thing to himself, it was true. Love had made him the biggest tomfool in all the history of Middle-earth and somehow had an affect on him that made him act horribly to said love instead of the way he should have.  
  
He could have said he was scared. He could have thought that he was being a less than good friend to Haldir and Indilisse when he acted unsavory to Emlin. Or he could have said he did not believe it was love and only infatuation- to justify his acting badly... but now he could not deny the real reason. Legolas figured he had not the experience of such severe pangs of love before, and it was a great deal for him to comprehend, even as old as he was. He had to laugh at himself. What would Emlin say if she knew she was his first real love?  
  
Maybe he would tell her one day. Right now, though, he was just intent on showing her that he did love her in all the ways a person should.  
  
There was scuffling outside the door and the knob turned slightly, whoever was on the outside pausing for a moment. He hoped beyond all hopes that it was Emlin come to check up on him and felt rather angry when the door was pushed back to reveal the diabolical handmaid. Legolas looked at her briefly and rested back on the pillows, "I had forgotten you came with us."  
  
"It is appropriate for a handmaid to travel with their lord or lady," Nindë replied, setting a tray of food beside him on a low wooden table. "Especially if they are the chief handmaid."  
  
He did not say anything to her as she pulled a chair up and sat in it to look at him. Legolas looked back at her oddly, not understanding why she was sitting beside him; looking down at him. He hated the fact that he had to play the conceited lord around one of his servants, but it seemed to him that not even when he treated Nindë as the lowest life form in Middle-earth did she get the picture that he wanted nothing to do with her. First he had tried to be nice about giving her the cold shoulder, but gradually it progressed to where it was now- complete intolerance and snappy remarks. Yet she still did not understand he wanted nothing to do with her!  
  
Truthfully, he had to admit he had nearly given into his bodily urges a few years back in Ithilien when he was at one of his lowest points of loneliness, and maybe that had given her hope. He was not so dense as to completely forget what she almost did to Indilisse and Haldir. That thought constantly remained in the back of his head every time he saw her. Sometimes he just wished for a way to banish her forever, even though she did seem a good handmaid.  
  
"Why do you sit?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"To help you with your meal." Nindë replied, taking a goblet and filling it with dark wine from the crystal decanter.  
  
He looked at her in disbelief and chuckled, "I am quite capable myself."  
  
"Your healer, what is her name..." Nindë said quietly.  
  
"Emlin?" He asked.  
  
"Aye, Emlin." She nodded her head, "She bid me to come do this."  
  
Unfortunately for Nindë, Legolas knew Emlin well enough to know she would never order such a service when he was more than capable of moving around. And even if he was not, she still would have made him suffer a little bit because he snuck out of the Houses of Healing. "I do not think that Emlin would order such a thing."  
  
"Well, she did." Nindë said, standing up. She motioned for him to sit up so she could reposition the pillows so he would be upright for the meal. However, she was completely inappropriate about the manner, getting caresses and touches in anywhere she could manage as she moved the pillows about.  
  
He had been so preoccupied with trying to calm himself enough so he did not outright yell at Nindë, that he did not hear the door open. It was not until he heard the sharp intake of breath and an, "I am sorry, I shall come back later," that he looked up at the door. Perfect, just perfect! Now he would have to explain this to Emlin as well.  
  
"No, Emlin, wait!" Legolas called in time to see the almost closed door open again and Emlin's eyes peeked around the heavy door. Nindë had stopped, but he felt her hand resting on his shoulder. He cringed and pushed it away. "My handmaid was just leaving."  
  
"My lord..." Nindë said slowly, almost bitterly as though she were extremely angry with the situation.  
  
Legolas wished he could jump up and run to Emlin, but the last thing he wanted was to anger her for leaving the bed. "Emlin, please come in."  
  
Emlin sighed heavily and stepped fully into the room, looking directly at him. She held a new bandage in her right hand, along with a bowl of something in her left and a leather bound book in the crook of that arm. Nothing was said as she breezed into the room and past Nindë to place the bowl of some type of liquid on the table next to his uneaten meal.  
  
"Nindë, would you please step back? I need to check his wound." Emlin asked politely, though there was quite a bit of unfriendliness in the way she spoke to Nindë. He could not blame Emlin, as it appeared they had already met. The handmaid did not move and almost seemed frozen with astonishment that Emlin had asked such a thing from her.  
  
"Nindë, you may excuse yourself." Legolas said in deadpan voice, glancing quickly at Emlin. Nindë looked between them, letting her bottom lip drop slightly in condescension and a slight scoff escape her throat before turning on her toes. She walked towards the door, and made sure to slam it a little harder than she probably should have.  
  
Legolas grumbled to himself and looked up at Emlin again, finding that her usually soft features were riddled with confusion. Emlin glanced down at him, "What did I do to her? Do you accept such impertinence from handmaidens?"  
  
"No, I do not." Legolas said, "But Nindë is the only one who is like that. The others I am quite friendly with."  
  
"If I was interrupting something, I could have come back, Legolas." Emlin said and found the seat Nindë had been in. She took the book from her arm and placed it beside the bowl.  
  
He chuckled, "All you were interrupting was another persistent attempt to take advantage of my male Elven attributes... oh and my power as well. She thinks I have some great prestige being Lord of Ithilien and Prince of Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
She giggled, "Do you not, Legolas?"  
  
He shook his head, "They are but titles in a sea of people and really mean nothing in the end. I assist in deciding what is best for Ithilien, but it is Faramir and Aragorn who truly have precedence there. And in Mirkwood, my father has rule. Basically I am just a glorified advisor with unearned titles."  
  
"You earned Lord of Ithilien, Legolas." Emlin replied and began to undo his tunic. "Lest we forget the deeds you did accompanying Aragorn. Gimli is deserving of his posts as well as Lord of the Glittering Caves."  
  
"Have you heard of the Dwarf recently?" Legolas questioned.  
  
She chuckled as she unwrapped the bandage. "You are his friend, Legolas, not I."  
  
"I have not heard from him since he left for the Caves again." Legolas sighed, "There must be pressing matters to be dealt with."  
  
"Of course." Emlin said quietly and concentrated on his injury. It grew so quiet in the room that he could hear the faint rumbling of thunder in the distance even within the thick stone walls of the palace. Legolas was glad to see that his wound was healed, though there was a slight line of bright pink where the gash had yet to close completely, but the pain was gone. She glanced up at him, "You will have to leave your tunic off for the night. Or wear something that cannot cover this. I am not putting another bandage on."  
  
He smiled, "Not to worry, Aiwamin, I hardly ever sleep with anything on."  
  
She blushed fiercely and dipped the cloth she had brought into the bowl. "Really, Legolas, I did not need to know that much."  
  
"You did not need to know it, but you wanted to know." He replied.  
  
Emlin shook her head and placed the damp cloth to his skin. It felt warm and soothing to the touch, as though the liquid was a special position to catalyze the healing. He shifted uncomfortably, though, because it felt odd on his muscles. She removed the cloth and glanced up at him. "It is like a mix of tea, but it lessens the appearance of scars if you are to have one."  
  
"It is fine. It felt odd, though." He said and watched as she rolled the cloth up and sat back in the chair for a moment. Legolas took the moment to sit up slightly and remove his tunic all the way and fold it slightly to set beside him on the bed. Emlin stood up then and reached over him to pick up the garment. She carried it to the wardrobe nearby and sighed as she carefully hung it within the wooden confines. "Emlin, you do not need to do that. I will have my handmaid come in later to do it."  
  
She chuckled and glanced at him, raising a brow, "I would not be a very good friend if I left you in the clutches of a handmaid who wishes to take advantage of your 'male Elven attributes'. I believe that is what you called them... unless of course that is what you want from her."  
  
Legolas shook his head vehemently, "Nay, that is the last thing I want."  
  
"That is what I thought." She said and turned to close the wardrobe door.  
  
"What is this book for?" He asked.  
  
Emlin glanced at him, "I was going to visit the library tonight. It is nice to sit by the large fireplace and read by the light. Especially when there is threat of a storm. Which reminds me, do you wish to have your balcony doors open?"  
  
"Actually, that would be quite lovely." Legolas replied. "I have been a good elfling and stayed in my bed the entire day."  
  
She laughed and walked to the balcony doors. Emlin threw them back as a light gust of wind blew into the room and ruffled the drapes, carrying with it the faint scent of rain on the horizon. The room was slowly growing darker for the night, he figured from a cloud cover, and Emlin went about lighting the many candles within the room. A fire in the small fireplace had been started earlier by a servant on his duties to go to the occupied rooms to begin a fire to keep the room heated, but Emlin moved the wood within it a little to keep the fire going.  
  
He watched with great interest as she moved around so deftly... so sure... of herself. She commanded the room and knew exactly what she was doing, not complaining about anything and doing what was needed. It reminded him of his mother when he was small; how she would go about his room to make sure everything was tolerable for the night. He had never seen this maternal side before, and he was utterly impressed. Emlin would make a good mother when the time came for her. The question was: Would it be to his children? And if so, would he be a good father?  
  
Emlin came back to sit in the chair, "So, have you been a good elfling?"  
  
"You think this is funny." He said, realizing that he was no longer able to stare at her in a dreaming way or she would begin to question it. Besides, it would be odd coming from him anyway. "I did not wish to be tied to the bed with hithlain."  
  
She laughed, "Who said I would tie you to the bed with hithlain?"  
  
"You did in your own 'roundabout' way." Legolas looked at her and let a lazy smile cross his lips.  
  
"I did not mean to imply hithlain." Emlin smiled mischievously. "Maybe with long silken cloths, but not hithlain. It is too rough."  
  
He was sure that his eyes bulged slightly as he heard her say that. He could not believe that his pure-of-heart Emlin would think of such a thing to say. "I cannot believe..."  
  
She laughed, "Legolas, you forget who my uncles are, and that Valandir is my friend as well. Elrohir was always good for an indecent comment or two."  
  
"I suppose you are right, but that does not mean... no, never mind." Legolas chuckled, "I just have much to learn about you yet, Aiwamin."  
  
Emlin smiled and looked down at the tray of food. "You are not hungry?"  
  
"Not very, but I have not gotten around to the food yet." He said. "The effects of the lembas I had late last eve have not completely worn off."  
  
"Oh." Emlin said and reached for her book, "Well, I will not be bothering you. There is a warm spot in the library waiting for me."  
  
Legolas sighed. It was now or never. "There is a warm spot here and waiting for you, Emlin. Please stay with me. It has been quite boring with no one to speak to the entire day."  
  
"Maybe you do not understand the finer points of reading. It usually involves no communication."  
  
"Just someone staying with me is enough."  
  
She gave him a strange look and glanced at the chair, debating what she would do. "Fine, I will stay."  
  
He watched her start to sit in the chair, but reached out and grabbed her arm. "I did not mean in the chair, Aiwamin. I meant on the bed."  
  
"Legolas, that is inappropriate." Emlin said with her voice barely audible.  
  
"We are friends, are we not?" He questioned. "It is far more comfortable on the bed than in that chair."  
  
She considered that for a moment, "Are you sure?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head, though he felt slightly ashamed for using this tactic in such a way just to feel her body beside his. "Aye, I am sure."  
  
Emlin sighed and walked around to the other side of the large bed, carefully sitting down on the overstuffed mattress and kicking her slippers off so she did not dirty the bedcovers. She glanced at him again, and her eyes met his, as though she could not decide if it was right to do this or not. With another heavy sigh and a shake of her head, Emlin slowly inched closer to him, straightening her dress around her legs and resting back against the pillows.  
  
"I promise I will not eat you, Emlin." Legolas smiled warmly and placed a hand on her cheek. "I am not the unbearable troll you think I am."  
  
"I do not think you are a troll, Legolas." She said and looked down at the book in her lap. "It is just odd after ten years and practically no contact with you to be lying beside you in your bed."  
  
He nodded his head, "True."  
  
Emlin swallowed slightly and turned to him, "Would you wish to read as well?"  
  
"What is it?" He questioned.  
  
"My mother's journal." Emlin said, "The second one anyway. There are three in total."  
  
"Why did she give you her journals?" Legolas asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I suppose to warn me of all the problems I will face in life. Though, I do not think I will be faced with problems like Elladan and Glorfindel, or with an annoyingly arrogant March Warden for a husband. Luckily I only have deal with him as a father."  
  
He could not help but laugh at Emlin, however he felt as if he owed it to Haldir not to. Legolas shook his head. It was ridiculous to think like that. Haldir was very arrogant. "How do you think your mother feels? She had an arrogant March Warden for a father and a husband."  
  
"My mother is an odd elleth, I am sure you know that." Emlin smiled, "But according to this, Ada is more loveable than he lets on. It does not matter though; when you see them gaze at each other, even now, they have a look of pure, unadulterated love. I suppose I cannot see what is so loveable because he is my father."  
  
Legolas smiled as he watched her talk about her father. It was apparent that Emlin was truly proud of her father. "You know, I am nearing my three- thousandth begetting and I have never been able to see what my mother found so appealing about my father. He is temperamental when things do not go his way, often times exceedingly grumpy, and basically would take nothing less than perfect in any area."  
  
"You are like him, then." Emlin laughed and patted his hand. "Because Valandir has also said he is honorable, loyal and courageous, almost to a fault."  
  
"Valandir said this?" Legolas asked. "You think I am honorable, loyal and courageous?"  
  
She nodded her head and sighed. "I do."  
  
Silence passed in the room and the sound of a loud clap of thunder rattled through the room. When he was not paying attention, Emlin quickly slipped her arm through his beside her and opened up the journal to begin reading. How lovely it was to have her so close to him! To have her resting her head against his shoulder and reading to herself... just to spend quiet time with her again was wonderful. Oh how he had missed such things since Lórien. This moment was perfect and he wished to capture it for all time, but he knew that soon enough, there would be something in the way of their relationship.  
  
They stayed like this for well into the night, Legolas not paying attention to anything else in the room besides the smell of flowers in Emlin's hair and the softness of her arm against his bare chest as she read. It seemed that Emlin was purposely not noticing that he was so readily watching her, as she concentrated on the reading she was doing. As soon as he unhooked his arm from hers, and placed it around her waist, though, she turned to him for a moment, letting question pass through her eyes. After the thought Emlin sighed again and eased more against his chest as he held her close to him. He thought he would be happy for the rest of his days if this was all he could do with her.  
  
Emlin sat up quickly and grabbed at the side of her head. She chuckled at herself, "I forgot I cannot lay my head against anything or I will jab myself with hairpins."  
  
He had to laugh, though the moment was almost broken. It was rekindled, though, when she slowly reached up and began to take the pins from her hair one by one, letting golden brown strands fall around her shoulders, all the while watching him closely. Did she do this on purpose? Surely she knew the attraction elves had to long hair, did she not? Emlin smiled as she took the last pin from her hair and placed them on the small table on her side of the bed before crawling back over and reclaiming her spot beside him.  
  
This time, though, neither of their attentions were where they previously had them. Now Emlin was slowly drawing absentminded circles on his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder and gazed up at him. He found his own hand in her hair and running through the silken length, enjoying the warm sensations he felt at the point where her fingers were tracing the circles. It was like she was casting a spell on him, though he knew that could not be the case. He brought his other hand up to her cheek and caressed it slowly with the backs of his fingers, before slowly moving and tracing with his fingers down to her jaw.  
  
Legolas felt her sigh against him as he ran his fingers over her soft pink lips again and her eyelids fluttered. He could not stand it anymore. He had to do it or he was sure to burst open from everything going through his head. Slowly and by slight degrees, he bent his head towards hers and placed his lips to hers, testing her. She did not recoil and closed her eyes as she leaned up slightly to kiss him.  
  
Perfect was too light a word to describe such a moment. The rain had slowly started falling outside, pattering lightly on the stone. The orange and yellow flames of the fire danced about and crackled in excitement. She was soft and warm...and inviting. The scent of rain mingled with the perfume of niphredil in her hair. He deepened the pressure and would not allow them to part for anything as his hands slid to her shoulders and he slowly laid her back on the pillows. Legolas was intent on taking this kiss, but nothing more. Neither he or she was ready for such a thing, but he had waited to kiss her again for the longest time.  
  
He felt Emlin's delicate hands pressing on his chest slightly, but then with more urgency, so he reluctantly parted and looked down at her. "What is it, Aiwamin?"  
  
"Are you going to be sorry for this one as you were with the last?" Emlin asked, her eyes conveying so much. He had been so wrong then to leave her like he did and say the kiss meant nothing. It actually had meant everything to him. He was just too thick to realize it right at that most needed moment.  
  
Legolas looked down into her murky green eyes, now alight with a new gleam, and ran his thumbs across her cheeks. "Nay, Emlin, I will never be sorry for doing something like this again."  
  
Emlin smiled warmly, and pulled his head down to her, "Good, because I did not wish to hurt you if you were." 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Fearless  
  
She woke late the following morning. The sun was already high in the blue sky as she made her way from her chambers and out of the palace to head for her duties. At least she could blame her tardiness on Legolas, even though she knew she would not. After the kiss and their speaking last eve, she was not even sure that anybody would know of such a thing going on between them for a long while. She wished to keep it as private as she possibly could, even though she knew that someone like Arwen would sense the difference. And truthfully, she was content with that fact, especially after so much happening between Legolas and her in such a short day. They had started at each others throats, and ended up in each other's arms on his bed.  
  
They had embraced each other and shared a most sweetly passionate kiss, that never went beyond gentle. The way he had caressed the skin of her face and neck so reverently, gazed longingly into her eyes, and ran his fingers along her lips had made her feel so cherished... so revered. It was a complete opposite than what she had felt for so long now. What had changed his mind? Was he just acting delusional? It seemed not to matter to her any more, though. She did not care what it was that had made him different. All she cared about was that he was once again speaking to her and also had a great deal of emotions visible on his brow and in his eyes. That was all she had initially been worried about, but then he kissed her. And kissed her. And he was no longer sorry for it.  
  
Emlin did not even know how she let that happen, but it had, and somehow she had made it out of the situation without acting like a bumbling idiot. Elbereth, she was surprised she even made it through laying against his bare chest while reading without acting like a fool.  
  
But that was not the point, it was still Legolas' fault for making her stay with him late into the night, or early morning, even when she was exhausted from a day of studies and healing.  
  
She smiled to herself as she made her daily journey to the Houses of Healing to see what could be done before her lessons with Arwen, but she found that all of the Elves that had been wounded in battle were completely recovered and now at their appropriate stations within the city of Minas Tirith. All of the Men except one were healing at quick paces even for the lack of Elven blood within their bodies, and some of them had even gone with the healed elves to the soldier encampments. She sat down to help Ioreth with the binding of the gaping wounds on the worst injured man.  
  
"Can you use a sleeping spell, Emlin?" Ioreth questioned, "He has not slept the entire night."  
  
She nodded her head and placed a hand over his eyes, whispering the short spell to place him into a deep, relaxing sleep. Ioreth made short work of removing the sodden bandages on his arms and torso, and placed them in a pail beside her full of water and other bandages. Emlin looked at the horrible wounds, wondering why Ioreth had not asked her to help this man the previous day and instead told her to treat Legolas. Truthfully, Legolas had been fine and really did not need any healing spells.  
  
"Ioreth, why did you not tell me about him?" Emlin questioned, looking over the bright red gashes. "He is ten times worse than Legolas probably was even at his worst point."  
  
Ioreth looked up at her, "He is of a higher station than this soldier, Emlin. It is our duty to save those who govern us before the others."  
  
Emlin found this the most preposterous thing, and after last eve, she was sure that Legolas probably would have thought the same thing. "But if we do not have these soldiers to carry out the rules and laws set by those who govern us, then where would we be?"  
  
The healer paused for a moment and looked over Emlin, "That is true, and I was only testing you. Your skills would have been no use to him yesterday. You are not yet that advanced. While you were still tending to Lord Legolas, the Queen stopped to say a small spell."  
  
"Oh." Emlin replied, surprised that Arwen would do that when there was such a risk to her child. "Should I fetch her this morn?"  
  
"Nay, I think you will be able to help me." Ioreth said, "But you will feel more physically exhausted than you have before as you have not yet built your strength enough."  
  
Emlin nodded her head and placed her hands over the worst of the wounds and whispered the most involved spell she had learned, feeling the gathering of heat and power in her body escaping through her fingertips into the man's sleeping body. The whole process lasted a great while longer than the other healings she had done in the past, and indeed, she felt very odd after pulling her hands away and helping Ioreth with the new bandages. Emlin stood from her seat and walked over to pick up the pail of water and dirty clothes.  
  
"Set that down, child." She commanded, "I will take care of it. You are relieved of your duties for the day."  
  
"Ioreth, I will take this to the washing basin." Emlin said, turning away before Ioreth could stop her again. She loved that about Ioreth; even though her years on Middle-earth were quickly waning, and she was close to not being able to go about her daily occupations, Ioreth would never let another do her work for her.  
  
"Only if you will go back to the palace afterwards." Ioreth responded, "The Queen will not be pleased that I kept you so late."  
  
"It is not your fault that I was late to my duties this morn, Ioreth." She said and felt herself blush slightly. Emlin quickly turned her face away from Ioreth so that she could not see the embarrassment on her face.  
  
Ioreth joined her side, "How is Lord Legolas? I was none too happy about releasing him to the palace so soon."  
  
Emlin sighed, "He is well. As of the setting of the sun yester eve, he was nearly healed. I have not checked yet today."  
  
"Then you should go do that." Ioreth replied with a soft smile, "And tend to any other needs that he should require."  
  
"Ioreth? I understand not what you are saying." Emlin said.  
  
"Yes, you do." Ioreth chuckled, "You only say that because you find the situation uncomfortable... but I care not. Go back to the palace, Emlin. You have things to tend to up there."  
  
"Aye, Ioreth." Emlin said and bowed her head slightly, leaving the House as quickly as possible. She walked quickly up to the Citadel, towards the palace and finally along the halls towards Legolas' chamber. Unfortunately, though, she was not watching where she was going, and bumped into Nindë who was standing vigil outside his room.  
  
"Fancy to see you entering rather than leaving his chambers this morn." Nindë mumbled under her breath.  
  
Emlin sighed and slumped her shoulders as she gazed into the elleth's cold grey eyes. "Unlike yourself, Nindë, I do not cheapen myself to sleep with anyone who is more powerful than I just to gain a level of status."  
  
Nindë narrowed her eyes, "Keep your hands off of my prince. I have been trying to turn his head in my direction for much longer than you have probably even been alive, and I have almost succeeded."  
  
"He would never give into the likes of you," Emlin replied. "He is more clever than that."  
  
"And you think he would give into the likes of you?" Nindë questioned.  
  
Emlin stepped back from Nindë, "He does not have to give into me for I do not seek a relationship based on falsehoods and unattainable dreams, created by an overactive imagination. I seek a relationship of love."  
  
She scoffed, "You and everyone else. Listen to me now, Cabor. If you so much as step into my territory, I will do something about it. I have in the past and I will do it again."  
  
"And if he steps into my territory?" Emlin questioned, raising a critical eyebrow, knowing that this was angering Nindë to a great extent.  
  
"Is every ellon I try to persuade linked to despicable elleths like you?" Nindë asked.  
  
Emlin chuckled slightly, "I am despicable? Have you heard yourself lately?"  
  
"You are just like Indilisse and Eruanne!" Nindë exclaimed. "Dim-witted, fanciful elleths who think love is the most important thing between ellon and elleth."  
  
At the mention of her mother's name, Emlin froze in her spot, and her mouth dropped open slightly. Even Eruanne's name... "What do you speak of Indilisse?"  
  
In a moment of complete disregard for what could happen with her admittance of this, Nindë grumbled, "I was to trick Haldir of Lórien, the March Warden, into falling in love and binding with me. I was close to succeeding too, until Indilisse came to Lórien with her father. Then she bewitched Haldir in some way to take him from my clutches."  
  
"Are you sure you are not a minion of Melkor?" Emlin questioned, feeling her blood starting to bubble and her hands twitching at her sides. How she ached to hurt Nindë for the way she talked about her mother and father. If there was one thing Emlin knew, it was that her father would have never given into anything so diabolical as this, unless he had been severely incapacitated, but Nindë still had believed she could overtake the March Warden.  
  
"Nay, I believe you are his minion." Nindë accused, within her eyes was a growing aggravation with Emlin. She heard a laugh behind her and turn to find that Legolas stood outside his door, looking over them.  
  
"I have never heard two elves generate so much noise while speaking." Legolas replied, "But for this occasion, I can understand why Emlin would raise her voice."  
  
How long had he been standing there?  
  
"My lord..." Nindë said, her tone sounding shocked, though Emlin new it was an act.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas." Emlin said quietly, casting her eyes towards the ground. She did not know why, but she felt completely ashamed that he had caught her arguing with the handmaid.  
  
He sighed and walked to her. She felt his fingers under her chin, raising her eyes to look at him. "Aiwamin, you have every right to do and say what you are."  
  
Emlin felt herself melt slightly upon finding a gleam of caring and possibly even love in his intense blue eyes, though he looked towards Nindë again after the long moment they shared gazing at each other. "But if I was being loud, then that is wrong."  
  
Legolas chuckled lightly and moved her head so that she too looked at Nindë. He stood closer to her, "Now Nindë, I too believe you are Melkor's minion. Especially what you almost did to my friends. Maybe you would care to lay bare what you did and what you were planning to do to Indilisse because you could not have Haldir?"  
  
Nindë glared at Legolas, but gave Emlin one glance that was much more evil. She clenched her jaw and her nostrils flared, "I will not."  
  
With that, Nindë disappeared down the hall in a flurry of blue gown and silvery hair. Emlin turned to Legolas, "And you knew of this matter? You did not tell me?"  
  
"You said you were reading your mother's journals." Legolas replied, "And from what I read last night... the small bit of it anyway, since I was mainly concerned with you, you were getting close to your mother's arrival in Lórien."  
  
"What did that vile elleth do?" Emlin questioned, looking back down the corridor. A shiver ran up her spine and she turned to gaze at him.  
  
"You will read the particulars later, but she did everything in her power to keep your mother and father apart." He explained. "Indilisse and Haldir do not know this, but I heard Nindë and her friend plotting some type of horrible scheme on your mother."  
  
Emlin felt her blood bubble a little more. If that elleth so much as even spoke to her again...  
  
"It would either be by poison for your mother or by the blade for your father." Legolas said and let out a long sigh.  
  
"She did this because she could not have my father?" Emlin questioned, flabbergasted. Elves never acted liked this, what was different about Nindë. She had to be a minion of a dark lord or something. "Has she done it before?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, and gazed absently down the hallway before pulling her into his chambers. Emlin stopped in front of him and looked up into his eyes. He sighed, "She did not do it before. I was her next intended victim."  
  
Emlin pulled away from him and shook her head, walking to the edge of the bed and sitting down. "She is horrible and vile and dissolute... she is everything the Dark Lord was."  
  
"Aye, I agree with you Emlin." He replied quietly and stood still near the door.  
  
She sighed, "Nindë cannot find out who I am. She already hates me enough because of you. I cannot imagine what she would do if she knew who my parents were."  
  
He hung his head and walked over to the side table where papers were strewn about with a quill sitting in an open inkwell. "She will know soon enough, Emlin, if we continue to spend our 'time' together."  
  
"When we come to that point, then we should deal with it, Legolas. Not now." Emlin sighed, "You may be able to cast her away from your sight, but I have not the power to do the same, and only Arwen's fondness of me to give me the title I have. I would not be able to protect myself."  
  
Legolas turned to her, watching her for long moment. So many things passed before his eyes at that moment, but his expression remained soft and slightly saddened. "You think I would not protect you, my dear Emlin?"  
  
She felt her stomach flutter slightly as she looked deep into his eyes. "I did not say that, Legolas."  
  
"Nay, you did not, but it was meant as that." Legolas replied, walking to her. What he did next surprised her more than anything else he could have done. In a swift motion, bereft of all injuries he had the previous day, he knelt before her and took her hands in his. He was quiet again as he moved his hands to her cheeks, caressing slightly down to her neck and then down her arms to her hands again.  
  
"Legolas..." Emlin said, slightly uncomfortable with the situation, but only because she was not used to such things from a male elf.  
  
He sighed and placed something in her hand. It was light and felt like wood, though it was very soft to the touch, but he would not let her open her hand to see what it was. Legolas smiled slightly, "Know that I would protect you until my last breath, Emlin. I would do anything for you if it could make you happy. I would fight the entire war over again, by myself, for you."  
  
"I do not understand Legolas. I know that I am not slow minded, but I truly do not know how this can be. Just a month ago you called me friend and then did not talk to me." Emlin said, finding that he was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her lips.  
  
"I have tried my hardest, for the better part of eleven years, to remain a friend, but in my dreams, it never ended that way. I knew if I was around you for any length of time, would have no restraint." Legolas said. "I know this may seem like too much to handle and understand now, Emlin, but I have to tell you, especially after last eve."  
  
She breathed in a shallow breath, feeling her throat constricting from nervousness. "I am young, Legolas."  
  
He chuckled bemusedly and sighed, "I know you are young, meleth. For eleven years I told myself that, to make me stop thinking about you. It did not work.. For eleven years I tried to remind myself of my loyalty to your father and mother, but that did not stop me thinking of you. I told myself I was in love with a dream, not you, but with your journey to Minas Tirith, I realize I was only fooling myself. The truth is, Emlin, I have been intrigued by you since you tripped over my quiver in Lórien. And I have been in love with you ever since that moment you gazed in my eyes."  
  
"But..." Emlin spoke quietly. This was so confusing. Why was he so caught up in all of these things? Why could he not just say that he loved her from the beginning and have been done with it? It was that way for her. But then again, she figured it had something to do with knowing more about the world than she. But wait... did he just say he loved her?  
  
Legolas silenced her with finger over her lips. "You are different now. You are wiser than you were, but still the same Emlin I encountered in Lórien, with the same independence. I have been distant because I thought I would never find another elleth equal to you. Then you came back into my life. I tried to deny my feelings for your parents' sake and because of many other reasons that I will explain to you later."  
  
"But I am so y-..." He silenced her again. She sighed and looked at him.  
  
"I know you are young, Emlin, and I have thought long on this." Legolas said, "If you would allow me, I could be a guide... a teacher perhaps. I cannot guarantee that I would be a good teacher, but I would like a chance to prove my worth."  
  
Emlin held her breath and felt her eyes start to sting with tears, but she held them back. "It is so much, Legolas, for me to fathom."  
  
"I understand, and I will wait for years if I must to have your consent and to win your love." Legolas said disappointedly and stood up, walking away from her. "But who am I fooling. I have waited far too long to tell you this. You are probably in love with Valandir. He, at least, had enough decency to be nice to you when I was not."  
  
She chuckled lowly to herself and shook her head as a tear spilled over and rolled down her cheek. "Aye, at least he did, and I do care for Valandir."  
  
Legolas sucked in a sharp breath and turned away from her. "Then I would not hurt my friend."  
  
Emlin smiled to herself and stood up, walking to him. "Legolas, I care for Valandir greatly, but I love you more."  
  
He turned quickly to her, and stood amazingly still for a long while, gazing at her. She remembered that she carried something in her hand, and opened her fingers up to reveal a carved wooden bird. Valandir had told her about a small carved bird that Legolas carried around with him in a small velvet pouch, and how Legolas would take it out when he thought no one was around, only to gaze at it and sigh pensively. She had said it was only wishful thinking then, that Legolas would have carved a bird to remind him of her, but at this moment, and with all of her emotions at their highest levels, she was completely and utterly lost. A few more tears spilled onto her cheeks. Emlin placed her hand to her cheek in an effort to brush away the salty tear, but it did not work as another quickly replaced it.  
  
Before she could even comprehend what was going on, Emlin felt strong arms encircle her and pull her close to a warm body. Then she felt his lips on her hair line as she cried into his chest. "I thought for the longest time that you did not even care about me. You did not come back to Lórien to visit. I thought you had married that princess. And then when I arrive here, you definitely were not the nicest elf to be around. Why did you wait so long, Legolas? I understand your turmoil with my age and my parents and what not, but what made you choose to stay away indefinitely?"  
  
"Do you wish the true reason?" He questioned quietly. She nodded her head and he whispered, "I was scared."  
  
Emlin pulled back from him, "How could you be scared?"  
  
Legolas smiled slightly. "I have never been in love before, Emlin. No single bit of love have I encountered in my many years. I did not understand what was happening when I thought of you. I thought that I was just being a horribly tainted ellon lusting after someone so young as you."  
  
"I have never been in love before, either, and I was not scared." Emlin replied.  
  
"That is because you are fearless, meleth." He chuckled, "If I do remember correctly the time you left Lórien without your parent's permission. Any normal elf would have some amount of fear. But I suppose that is what I need in a mate, because I am not very fearless, and am easily frightened by things."  
  
Emlin laughed and pulled away from him, "You are not easily frightened, Legolas. I am not that easily fooled."  
  
"You may be correct, Emlin, but I am frightened on many issues." He sighed and leaned over her, placing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Legolas pulled back, "But of elleths and love, I will perpetually be terrified."  
  
"I doubt that greatly," she giggled, "but if I must, I will rid you of your terror."  
  
Legolas kissed her deeply, but removed his lips to hold her close. They stood in this quiet surrender for sometime, enjoying the feeling of having nothing hidden between them... of the emotions that had previously been bottled up, now out into the air. Emlin knew that as of the previous night, there was something different in the way he acted, but she needed this verbal admittance of love. However, she had never suspected such a powerful one to come from Legolas. Oh Elbereth, why had he waited so long?  
  
Emlin pushed back slightly to peer into his eyes and smiled slightly, "Melin le, hír nín."  
  
"Nay, Aiwamin." He smiled, "Melin le."  
  
She chuckled at him and stood on her toes to reach his lips. This was how it was meant to be. Now if only she could keep this perfect moment.  
  
--- cabor- frog  
  
meleth- love  
  
Melin le- I love you  
  
Hir nin- my lord 


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Before I begin... there has been some debate over whether Nindë (or any elf for that matter) would actually do such a thing as thinking about killing another of her kind for such a trivial issue. When I wrote this, it was intended to mean that even though she thought about such things, she did not intend to do such things to Haldir or Indilisse in the previous story. However, when pushed to a breaking point, there are things that not even a millennia and half walking to earth could stop. Think of Galadriel and almost taking the ring from Frodo. Granted, it was the all-powerful ring, but it still tempted Galadriel who is "wisest and most fair" and also the oldest among her people on Middle-earth, who knew of the dangers of the ring. Picture Nindë's need to succeed her ring.  
  
Chapter 25- Councils and Journeys   
  
They left the chamber quickly after that, Emlin remembering that she still had not visited Arwen yet this day. The world around her was different now, though, in the way things smelled and the way she saw thingsor heard things. It was all so clear to her. Before she had been closed off a great amount, living her life selfishly and for no one greater cause, but with the admittance of mutual love, it had all changed. Now she looked at Legolas and felt as if he would be by her side through anything, leading her or letting her lead, to the end of this world and into the next. She knew she could conquer anything as long as Legolas was by her side.   
  
For once in her life, she felt oddly content, and yet not content with everything. She wanted more with him than just a few meaningful words and soft kisses. She wanted to experience other things like the adventures of having a family. Though that thought made her grimace slightly. There had been some point in time that she remembered her father saying that he hoped her children would be exactly like she was when she younger. Emlin had laughed it off then, thinking it rather funny, but now she was worried. Sure, if a marriage was to happen, it would not for a great deal of time, but would the curse still hold true? If it did, then raising children would definitely be an adventure.   
  
Hopefully their children would be more like their father... wait, she closed her eyes for a moment and blushed. Their children? They had only just admitted their mutual admiration. They were far, far away from marriage if that was what their end would be.  
  
Emlin glanced up at him and sighed. What was he thinking? How did he feel changed now? Did he even feel anything different? Maybe it was just relief that he had gotten the burden off of his chest? She could not decide, but she did know that he was acting rather confident, even for Legolas. He walked straighter than she had seen him do in along time, his chest was puffed out slightly, and he held her arm securely in his own. Legolas seemed the pillar of strength as if nothing could ruin what he had now. Nothing at all, not even bad news like certain foul elleths.  
  
Maybe that was how he had changed. Maybe she made him more confident, more prepared, to face anything that could be thrown in their direction. Emlin realized that Legolas was now gazing down at her from the corner of his eye, and she remembered that she had been gazing for a rather long time up at him. She giggled lowly and turned her head, blushing slightly. He chuckled lowly and she nudged him, "Do not make fun of me, Legolas."  
  
Legolas sighed and pulled her closer, though kept her at a respectable arms length so that the constant prying eyes of the high court did not develop too many rumors about them. That was one thing Emlin had learned quickly. If there was even so much as whisper about anything, it spread like a wildfire throughout the high folk and then down to the lower levels.  
  
"I had no intention." He replied with a smile.  
  
"This is all so...so..." Emlin trailed off, unable to find the right word.  
  
"Odd? Unusual? Peculiar?" Legolas laughed, "Trust me, I know exactly what it is you are feeling. I have not walked anywhere with an elleth whom I have been in love with."  
  
Emlin sighed lightly and turned her eyes ahead of them again. They came upon the Queen's study, and Emlin lifted her hand to knock on the door of the antechamber. While they waited for an answer, Legolas turned to her, taking her in his arms again, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I must go, dear Emlin. There is to be council with Aragorn."  
  
"Then you should go." Emlin replied, "Why are you still with me?"  
  
"I was making sure that you were safe on your journey to your lessons." He smiled brightly and pulled away from her, turning to walk down the corridor swiftly.  
  
Emlin chuckled, "It is not during the journey that I needed protection, it is actually in my lessons."  
  
Legolas turned to her and smiled again, nodding towards the door. Emlin glanced to her side and found Arwen standing there, beside her handmaid. Arwen sighed, "Well, since I am such a bore, then maybe you would like to teach me today?"  
  
"Arwen..." Emlin said lightly and shot a glance toward Legolas, who was pretty far down the hallway, though she knew he was still glancing back every so often and was in hearing distance. She hoped he would catch her evil glare.  
  
Arwen laughed, "Do not worry, I take no offence. It is the despicable elf who dropped you here who is the one to blame."  
  
Emlin smiled slightly, "How can you be friends with such an elf?"  
  
"That is the question of the age." Arwen replied, and let a mischievous smile cross her features. "But with that I must ask how you can love such an elf?"  
  
A deep blush spread over her cheeks, and she could feel burning actually envelop her entire face. She knew that, without a doubt, Arwen would see the change between them, but it made no difference for her embarrassment. What of everyone else? Would they be so perceptive as Arwen? Would she have to relive this blush and embarrassment Elbereth knew how many more times this day?  
  
Emlin looked into Arwen's knowing eyes and shrugged, "That is the real mystery."  
  
Arwen placed her arm around Emlin's shoulders and guided her into the antechamber of her study, and finally back into the main study, sunlight streaming in through the side windows and bathing the room in gold and warmth. She motioned for Emlin to sit in her usual chair across from where Arwen usually sat, lounging on a pillow-covered chaise. The handmaid soon appeared with the usual teas that they shared while they went over the lessons of the day. They shared a few long moments of silence, sipping the steaming tea before Arwen placed the cup and saucer on the table beside her.  
  
"What will it be today, Arwen?" Emlin questioned. "History, healing, or general discussion of court practices?"  
  
"None of those." Arwen sighed, "We both know that you are very well versed in the history of this world. That is very much a credit to your mother and father. Your healing skills have come to you naturally, and Ioreth says there is nothing more she can teach you. I truthfully can only teach you two more spells, but not while carrying a child. They are long and complicated and take very much energy. You have learned healing faster than any pupil I have ever seen my father, grandmother or even myself teach. You are truly gifted."  
  
She sighed. Emlin had been afraid of this. Healing just came so naturally to her, because it was her path in life to take, but now she had no reason to be in the court of Elessar and Arwen. Where was she to go? Was she to return to Imladris so soon? Emlin replied humbly, "Thank you, Arwen."  
  
"Nay, I thank you." Arwen smiled. "You have been a most valued help this past month, and I have heard your praises from a few of the townspeople."  
  
"I have only helped cure a few breathing sicknesses." Emlin said.  
  
Arwen sighed and nodded her head. "And that brings us to court practices. I have taught you small bit of what you should know. Diplomacy and tact are the only things that transfer throughout any kingdom. However, it is different in Elven lands than it is done here in Minas Tirith."  
  
"I understand not what you are trying to say." She said, looking at Arwen for a long while.  
  
"Your parents will not like me much after this, but," Arwen paused and sat up, "I wish for you to travel with Legolas to Ithilien. There are elves there that can teach you more Elvish things. They are fine elves, though a great deal of them are of Mirkwood and have no trade except for celebrating."  
  
Emlin laughed at her, not really letting the fact sink in that Arwen was sending her away with Legolas. "Do they have skilled healers there?"  
  
Arwen smiled, "Aye, they do, but it is not necessarily what you will learn in Ithilien that I am concerned about. There is a journey planned in a month's time to Mirkwood for the Summer Festivals. Legolas' mother, who has been in the Grey Havens for sometime now, will be traveling back for the festivals, so it is sure to be a more than grand event. That is why Legolas has planned to travel to Mirkwood."  
  
"And he has agreed to allow me to come?" Emlin questioned.  
  
"It is not a matter of him agreeing, Emlin." Arwen chuckled, "It is a matter of calming him down from the excitement of showing you his home after Aragorn tells him of my ideas."  
  
Emlin smiled sheepishly and sighed, "You will not be going?"  
  
"Nay, I have things I must attend to here in Minas Tirith with Aragorn." Arwen replied, "But I wish you to know that if something rather important is to happen, then I shall be there for you, come Melkor or high water."  
  
"I do not think Aragorn would be too pleased with that." Emlin laughed., but quieted quickly when she thought of the meaning of Arwen's words. Would Emlin find herself wed to Legolas that quickly?  
  
Arwen chuckled and sipped her tea, "He will forgive me, and believe you me, he would not miss one of his most cherished friend's weddings."  
  
That was when it hit Emlin. Without the words, it seemed like nothing really frightening, but with the word 'wedding' hanging in the air, it hit Emlin like a large boulder being dropped on her head. What did two people do when they were in love? Of course they married... but would it really be that soon? "But why would you wish me to go to Mirkwood, with the possibility of marriage not counted upon in the reasoning?"  
  
"The Queen of Mirkwood, Tuilindë, is a gifted healer. She learned alongside your grandmother." Arwen explained, "And she can also give you advice on the running of Mirkwood's courts. I know Legolas will probably never see rule in Mirkwood, but he runs Ithilien much like it."  
  
Emlin nodded her head, "But I always thought that the Queen had passed over seas or into the Halls. Legolas, in all our conversations long ago, never really spoke of her."  
  
Arwen smiled, and let out a long sigh. "I will leave that story for Legolas or his parents to tell."  
  
"Is it a sorrowful one?" Emlin questioned.  
  
"Nay, far from it." Arwen chuckled, "Just ask Legolas of it. He will speak to you now."  
  
Emlin sighed dreamily and drank the rest of her tea. "At least we can hope he will speak to me now."  
  
That drew a loud laugh from her teacher, "Trust me, Emlin, he will never be quiet again. You will soon see what I mean, especially once you are wed."  
  
She did not know if she was supposed to take that as a warning or not, but Emlin really did not care. There were too many other things on her mind right at the moment to be worried about Arwen's comment. Emlin smiled and tried to contain her excitement as she remained sitting in her seat. Arwen must have picked up on this because she smiled and said, "Why do we not take a walk, and on the way you can change into your practice outfits and grab your weapons? We have yet to teach you archery."  
  
"This time I will be able to pay more attention." Emlin replied, "Last time Valandir was quite unnerving."   
  
Arwen smiled, "Aye, yes, but it worked in knocking some sense into Legolas, did it not?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Emlin questioned.  
  
"What if I were to tell you Valandir and I were in league with each other so we could make Legolas see what he was feeling, but had yet to take notice of?" She questioned innocently as they started out of the study.  
  
Emlin scoffed, "I thank you, but it would have been nice to know so I could have not had to worry for Valandir's feelings."  
  
Arwen smiled and said nothing more as they continued out of the room and into the corridor. Emlin glanced at her still timeless face and sighed. She was like a mother, sister and friend all rolled into one person, and she had never expected such things with the Undómiel. However, she was glad to call her friend.

* * *

Legolas sighed to himself as they broke the council later that evening, still no closer to an answer than they were when the sun was just crowning in the sky. The sky outside the windows was a dark midnight with the slightest tinge of day still hanging on in the west and a net of stars shining brightly across the moon-lit sky. He was so glad to be out of that roundabout council. There really was nothing they could have done about the insurgence of radicals, and it was apparent that they were horribly unorganized, so the decision was made to let the issue rest for a bit and to send scouts out to see what was happening in their lands. And that had taken the entire day...  
  
However, during a brief recess in the meeting, Aragorn had pulled him aside and spoken to him about a plan Arwen had concocted for Emlin to travel with him to Ithilien and then to Mirkwood. That had been the only thing to break up the monotony of the day. Legolas had been completely shocked that Arwen would already think he would do such a thing as take Emlin across Middle-earth for a festival. It would have been different if their intentions were to be wed during that time. But then he paused, Aragorn laughed at him, and Legolas realized that Arwen was planning for that exact thing to happen.   
  
It actually seemed like a very good idea, but he was not sure that it would be good to ask Emlin this so soon. But really, where would she expect things to go? Just to stay where they were? Surely Emlin knew what he intended all along by admitting love. She was not dim-witted. She knew how things worked in the world.  
  
But in a way, it frightened him greatly, even though this had been all he wanted for the longest time. It was so easy, just to ask her to be his wife and then to start a family with her. Though, it was not so easy when you thought of how young she was, and probably not really ready for a large step like that... much less about the fact that he still had much to learn about the adult Emlin. And then... and then... he still had to speak to Haldir about this. Indilisse would not be a problem to win over, but Haldir definitely would be after what had happened, besides the fact that he was very protective of his daughter.  
  
Legolas sighed to himself. If nothing else, he wanted to introduce her to his mother. He wanted to show his mother, and especially his father, what an amazing elleth he had found. The thought of his mother sent a wave of excitement through him. He would finally be able to see his mother again. Oh how he could not wait!  
  
He cut through the gardens, as it was a quicker trip to his chambers, and probably to Emlin, but he did not have to go any further than the open, flet-like platform overlooking the land. It was the one that was used mainly in the mornings by the visiting elves, and seemed to hold a special fixation for Emlin. She stood in the center, bathed in the soft moonlight, gazing up at the evening sky as the wind blew across her face, ruffled her loose golden brown hair, and whipped at the skirt of her gown, making the lavender material billow pull about her legs.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked quietly, and he figured so no one could hear, but Emlin turned her gaze to him and smiled. Legolas needed no more of an invitation to join her as she walked over to a nearby carven stone bench and sat down. He joined her quickly and sat beside her, as they gazed up at the stars in silence. A great while passed and eventually they ended up so that Legolas was resting his back against a side railing and Emlin was resting against him. He took to playing with her silken hair as she continued to look up at the sky. Really, he was content just to watch her.  
  
"I miss Lórien." Emlin mused quietly. "I miss the trees mostly, but also the wonderfully warm feeling you have while you are there."  
  
He looked down at her, "You do not feel that here?"  
  
"This is Man's dwelling place." Emlin replied, "I do enjoy it a great deal, but I also miss the beauty of Elven lands."  
  
"As do I, Emlin." Legolas said, "We will one day travel West, and there we will be in the finest Elven land of all."  
  
She sighed and repositioned herself so that she could look up at him, "I know, but there are still Elven lands I have yet to visit here on Middle-earth."  
  
He chuckled lightly, "I do have a feeling that this has something to do with a journey Arwen must have told you about."  
  
"Not completely." Emlin giggled. "I am only thinking about such things and missing Lórien."  
  
Legolas smiled and ran a finger down her cheek to her chin. "I would be more than elated if you would choose to join me on my journey to Mirkwood, Emlin."  
  
"I had no doubt you would." She smiled and rested easily back against him. Silence passed between them again until she glanced back up at him, "You never told me that your mother still walked Middle-earth."  
  
"Did Arwen tell you the entire story?!" Legolas exclaimed and chuckled. "She can be quite the gossip sometimes."  
  
Emlin laughed. "She did not tell me much, only that your mother was traveling back from the Havens to Mirkwood for the Summer Festival."  
  
"She is to return, and I cannot wait until you are able to meet her." He replied. "She is very much like you."  
  
"Why was she at the Havens?" Emlin questioned.  
  
"When my father first noticed the growing shadow on the land, and with talks of the evils that awaited us just at the other end of our forest, he grew fretful." Legolas explained. "It was not until the news of Lady Celebrían passing into the West did my father really become worried, as my mother frequently traveled about. With the darkening right upon our door step, he told her to go to the Grey Havens, where it was far reaching, even for the Dark One's arm. If it did stretch that far, then my mother would still have a chance at escape since she was at the harbors."  
  
Emlin nodded her head as she listened intently, "Did she go willingly?"  
  
Legolas laughed and shook his head, "Elbereth, no! She was the most stubborn elleth ever, and stayed as long as she could, trying to prove to my father that she could stand beside him in battle. She very well could have, but my father cares for her too much, and sent her away."  
  
Emlin laughed, "She does sound like me."  
  
"And I like my father, correct?" He questioned.   
  
"I do not know, would you make me leave if we were in the same situation, Legolas?" She asked.  
  
Legolas was quiet and kissed her hair, resting back to look down at her. "So there she resided for the better part of five hundred years, while we sat and waited for Sauron to gain his power. That is how the betrothal with the Princess of Lindon came about. Father often journeyed to the Havens to visit my mother, so it allowed him and Círdan a good amount of time to concoct that plan."  
  
She chuckled and sighed. "Apart from the betrothal bit, I find that whole story rather romantic."  
  
"Why do you say that, Aiwamin?" He asked.  
  
"Because your father loved your mother so much that he would send her away for such a long while, just so evil did not touch her." Emlin replied, looking dreamily up at the stars.  
  
"I actually think it was because he could not tolerate her having better battle plans than he." Legolas said, but regretted it when he received a hard smack to his shoulder.   
  
Emlin pouted and sat up, "You ruin a perfectly wonderful story, and expect me to like it."  
  
He laughed, sitting up as well and looking at her. "He loves her more than anything else in Arda. I think he would even sacrifice his jewels and hoard for her."  
  
"You think?" She questioned.  
  
"I am not sure. My father loves his jewels a great amount." Legolas remarked, brushing away a piece of hair that had fallen in her eyes. He could barely believe that she was his, and that he could call her his love. "But that does not matter..."  
  
Emlin smiled and leaned over, brazen enough to initiate a kiss before he did. However, though it was intended as a sweet, tender kiss, it quickly turned into one filled with lust and passion as he delved deeper into her mouth and the pressure of his lips upon hers was forceful. She accepted this change in pace, and he felt her hands move to his shoulders and grip tightly as he laid her back on the bench. His hands found her hair and his fingers wrapped around in it. Emlin sighed against his mouth as he soon departed, and moved his ministrations to the tip of her right ear. She whimpered lowly, especially as his hands now moved of their own accord toward the swell of her breasts, but the reality of the moment shot through him like a hot poker on his skin.  
  
He lifted himself so that he was supported over her with his hands on either side of her head. Legolas watched her as they both struggled to catch their breath and slow their rapidly pounding hearts. He had to take this slow. Slow, for Elbereth's sake! But was it not torture enough that he had waited elven years for a moment like this that he could seize and use to his advantage? Legolas let out a long breath and met her eyes, "We cannot do this yet, Emlin."  
  
She whimpered lightly in response, her hands finding the skin beneath the tunic he wore, but was accessible through the openings between the closures. "Why not?"  
  
"Because, meleth." Legolas said, closing his eyes, regaining his restraint and quelling the growing desire that had to be evident by now. "I said I would be your teacher, and this is not how first lessons are taught- rushed and spontaneous. They are planned and slowly executed, so that you might learn something along the way. However, I would not be too heartbroken if you learned nothing but what it feels to be pleasured."  
  
Emlin's eyes had grown wide a few times as he spoke, and it almost seemed as if she was now uncomfortable with the situation. She sighed and bit her lip, "I suppose you are right, but I may have to have a few goblets of wine before hand to calm my nerves."  
  
Legolas smiled slyly, "A few maybe, but we shall see when the time comes."  
  
"And when will that be, so that I may plan." Emlin asked.  
  
"You will know in plenty of time, meleth." He responded, kissed her again before removing himself from the bench and helping Emlin up to her feet. Legolas gazed down at her and sighed... this was going to be the longest journey of his life without having known her intimate touch. 


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: For Tolkien purists, I am sorry, but I will be using the name Mirkwood instead of Eryn Lasgalen when referring to Thranduil's realm. It is easier to type, and I believe that to elves, it would always remain what they had called it all their life. Also, description of cave based closely to The Hobbit.

Chapter 26- Meet The Parents, Take One

-----------------------------------------

1 Narië, Year 9 of the Fourth Age

Rhovanion, Middle-earth

----------------------------------------

It had been a long month to wait for the journey to Mirkwood, but time seemed to come to a complete standstill for the two weeks that they had been traveling. Their itinerant group was not large by any means, but there was no reason for them to take the long road from Ithilien quickly, especially with the lessened threat of anything happening to them. It seemed to both Legolas and Emlin that they were the only two wishing... nay, pushing... to go faster. Many of the others of their party, Valandir in particular, had whispered and giggled on the reason as to why Legolas tried to keep moving them faster and faster. Though it had yet to be discussed, both had an idea in their minds of what could and probably would happen once they reached Mirkwood, and by now, so did everyone else. Emlin was preparing herself mentally for a wedding, with really no thought to what would come after the ceremonies. She figured it was not worth it for her to be worried over that, as it seemed that was what was on Legolas' mind in place of the actual ceremonial wedding, all day, every day now.

Emlin knew that Legolas would think of all he had to for the occasion afterwards, but she was anxious just to make it to Mirkwood in the first place. She was traveling to a new place and meeting the King and Queen. Ever since they had traveled to Ithilien, she under Legolas' 'guardianship', it had been a whole gamut of feelings, not just nervousness. Namely, she had to deal with her ever deepening love for him. But that was not so much a problem as it was a nice warm feeling always permeating every single thing she encountered now.

Then there was the incessantly growing sexual tension between them, leaving each at the end of self-restraint as they both had fallen victim to each other's playful seduction schemes. Though, she had to admit, he was much better at recognizing and also executing such things than she, which made it so that he was nearly always in complete control of the situation, even if he was humoring her and letting her try. It seemed almost as if he was not taking things seriously, and the passes he had made towards her were all in a teasing matter. He had taken to jokingly calling these things her 'exploratory' time before the actual lesson. She had laughed it off, but in the back of her head had stewed about the future moments together. What would the 'actual' lesson be like? If this was only teasing and scratching the surface of what was to come, and she could barely handle that, then just what would happen to her when the time came for deeper things?

She would let Legolas think about it... she had to let him worry about it. He was to be her teacher after all.

And if being in a permanent state of excitement both mentally and physically, for this new phase of her life, was not bad enough, she also had to live with the constant worry that Nindë could reappear and do something to her or Legolas. She sighed to herself, looking around at the group of travelers with them, the elleths of the group surrounded and led by the ellyn. Nindë was walking a few feet away from her, and as Emlin turned to see if it was Nindë's gaze she felt on her back, the elleth quickly turned her head, her nose in the air.

Emlin chuckled and looked forward. She could vividly remember the day they had set out for Ithilien. Legolas had come to fetch her, they the last to arrive before they set out for the day and a half ride back to Ithilien. Emlin had walked out on his arm, and was offered a rather magnificent Elven-trained horse, neglecting the curious stares she received from the others. Legolas and Valandir had insisted she ride rather than walk, even though the horse she was given was Valandir's own beast of a creature. She had not been too happy that Legolas was making people do such things for her, but Legolas set her onto the stallion's back and reminded her it was also Valandir who insisted she ride. Emlin had grunted and turned her attention away from them.

That was when she first spied Nindë's deathly glares. Emlin had smiled to herself then, but as she was allowed to think about it on the ride to Ithilien, it had become a serious concern for her. If Nindë had thoughts of those horrid deeds for her mother and father, would she actually do them this time? Legolas had done his best to quiet her mind, but Emlin could not help but sense danger was just on the horizon for them. What would happen when Nindë found out who her parents were? Emlin had heard people speaking of the eruption of Mount Doom after the war, and how furious it was, but she could imagine Nindë's reaction being far worse. Especially if she _was _a minion of Melkor.

"You have been awfully melancholy for the past little while."

Emlin turned at the soft voice beside her, realizing that Legolas had fallen back in the group and now rode beside her. She smiled, "I am only thinking."

"Of what, meleth?" He asked, his face and voice taking on a worried look and tone.

"It has no place being spoken here." Emlin replied.

Legolas leaned over his horse and whispered, "Do not think I will not enquire on it later."

"And I will speak of it later, but not now." She said, almost too snippy. Emlin sighed heavily and softened her face, "I am sorry, meleth. It just has been a long journey and I am very weary of it."

"I agree." He smiled broadly, and gave her a slight wink before turning his attention to the land in front of them. Naturally he had to do that... tease her in such a way. "I wish for things that cannot be done here in the open, and it has made me very weary of traveling."

She felt herself blush deeply and shut her eyes for a moment, trying to ward off the intense feeling of need washing over her body. It had never been so strong before, but as they neared Mirkwood, and most likely their binding, Emlin had barely been able to contain herself. She just wished that Legolas had not been so noble that he would make her wait.

They were now coming over a little hill, and were nearly to the crest. Emlin kept her eyes forward and saw the first outcropping of trees in the distance. Still a good league away from the trees, Emlin could really not see past the trees and into the forest, but she could see that it was dark within the forest, the branches and tree roots all mingling together, looking very old and wrought by evil hands. It was definitely very different from Lothlórien in that respect. Anywhere in Lórien you walked, you were overcome with a feeling of solitude and warmth as the golden light streamed through the trees. The mellyrn of Lórien were large and sturdy, but the beech trees within Mirkwood looked almost too thin and scraggly for climbing up into. And the feeling from within the dark forest was not necessarily one of happiness.

"It does not seem like much," Legolas said quietly with a smile, "But once you are inside the halls and our town, you will think differently."

Emlin sighed and nodded her head, "I have no doubt. Will we arrive by the end of the day?"

"We will." He replied and gave her one more smile before pulling ahead to ride beside Valandir, speaking to him in low tones. Emlin smiled to herself, looking towards Mirkwood, thinking of all the mysteries within and the new experiences that would be waiting for her there.

* * *

Upon her first glimpse of Mirkwood, she felt rather scared for traveling within the darkness, but once within the tree line and they traveled along quietly, Emlin found herself filled with a certain type of vitality. She could feel that everything around her was living and giving off their energy, combining with others and making her feel alive inside, much to her surprise after riding in the darkness surrounding them for a good while now. Ahead of the travelers, she could now make out the massive, intricately carven wood gates with a few sentinels standing to the side. The doors were opened quickly, and without Legolas having to speak with the sentinels before hand. Each of the sentinels bowed their heads slightly, a hand to each of their hearts as they welcomed Legolas back.

This gate opened up into the main portion of city, though she had seen talans and other things outside of the gates prior to this point. Soon they passed another gate, this one made of the finest gold and also intricately detailed. She realized that they were now on the inner courtyard of the cave, the tall walls of the mountain the cave was hewn into towering over them as Legolas dropped from his horse and came to her to help her down. Emlin accepted his help gladly, looking about as she was placed on her feet. Many of the travelers who had come with them had left their sides when they entered the city gate, and now the only ones that remained were Legolas, Valandir, two other handmaids and herself. Breathing a sigh of relief that Nindë had not followed them, Emlin turned forward again and felt herself smile. She was in Mirkwood, and with Legolas.

"See? It is much more once you get inside the gates." Legolas said to her, taking her arm and wrapping it in his as he led her towards the cavern opening.

"I had no doubt that it would be, Legolas." She replied, looking about her. Inside the passages were lit with red torch-light, and the corridors were twisting, crossing and echoing paths. It reminded her of Lórien, except those paths were in the trees and the only difference here was that they were underground, though not very deep and filled with cleaner air. They continued on and came upon the great hall with pillars hewn out of the living stone. At the head of the hall sat the Elvenking on a throne of carven wood, an intricate crown of mithril resting upon his golden head, and in his hand was a carven staff of oak. Wise and mighty were the only things she could think to describe the king as she meet his rather intense gaze. Legolas' gaze...

Dressed was he like the lady beside him, in greens and browns. Emlin turned her attention to the elleth sitting next to the great king, in a throne of a diminutive size compared to the one the king himself sat in. Her long russet hair stretched well to her waist, some of it complexly knotted and pinned with a small crown of her own, a net of silver beads around her head. In the Queen's blue eyes, there was determination and a love for discipline, yet kindness and the willingness to see the best from anyone, no matter who they were. She reminded Emlin very much of her own mother.

To say that she was awed by the power emanating from the Elven couple would have been an understatement, though she was not as awed as when, in her younger days, she would have seen the Lord and Lady about Caras Galadhon. Still, though, a slight twinge of nervousness struck her and she took in a long, calming breath of air. That was also when she noticed the low chatter in the room. Around the great hall stood many elves, all of whom appeared to be either lords or ladies of Thranduil's court. If they were not that, they were certainly thought well of by the king. Then again, maybe they were all just honored guests and advisors of the king and queen.

Emlin heard their questioning voices and felt their appraising looks as Legolas led her further up the hall towards his waiting parents. She was sure she had even heard a few disgusted grunts, but she quickly decided that it was not worth it to worry about. Legolas was in love with her and no one else. With a sigh of resolve, Emlin again moved her attention forward and raised her chin slightly to look directly at the King and Queen. A large smile spread across the Queen's face for her, and then one for Legolas. She stood up quickly and walked down the three steps where the thrones were set, to the level floor. It seemed to Emlin that this surprised Thranduil a great deal and he reluctantly removed himself from his seat, following his wife.

Legolas was barely able to bow his head as a sign of respect before his mother had him in a strong embrace, placing a kiss upon his cheek and uttering words of joy seeing that her son was unharmed with her own eyes. Emlin had been so caught up with the interaction between mother and son, especially in the way Legolas seemed to revere and cherish his mother, that she had forgotten about the King. He now stood before her imposingly, and slightly taller and broader shouldered than Legolas was, though she could very well see who Legolas received most of his traits from. Emlin quickly stooped into a polite curtsy, even though she did not wear a dress and probably looked atrocious in her traveling garments.

She felt warm, archery-roughened fingers under chin, drawing her eyes up to meet his as she stood out of her bow. Emlin smiled slightly, though the intense examination of her face and also seemingly of her conscience was a little nerve wracking. The chatter in the room had died down too, as everyone struggled to hear the words being passed. Oh how she hoped that Legolas' parents would approve of her. Finally, the Elf king smiled and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "Welcome, Emlin Haldiriel, to Eryn Lasgalen."

"Thank you, my lord." Emlin smiled brightly, glancing quickly at Legolas, wondering just how much he had told his father of her in letters. "It is an honor to be here."

Thranduil smiled and turned to Legolas, but Emlin could not watch this interaction. The Queen stepped in front of her, the smile upon her wise features joyful and utterly infectious. Emlin could not help a smile when she bowed her head, "My lady."

The Queen laughed and brought Emlin out of her reverent bow. She quickly hugged Emlin close, pulling away, "You will quickly learn that someone is more likely to find themselves persecuted for their impertinence by calling me 'My Lady', rather than by my given name. It is Tuilindë to most, but there are other things you may call me if you feel like it. We will discuss that later, but now you must be wearied from your travel and wish to freshen yourself. There is a great meal planned for my son's and your arrivals this eve."

Emlin was whisked away the Queen, and turned her head quickly back to glimpse Legolas who still stood before his father, discussing something in low tones. Legolas caught her gaze, and smiled lovingly from across the hall. She sighed happily to herself and gazed back at the beautiful queen gliding along beside her. "This eve?"

"Yes, pen neth." Tuilindë said as they turned onto a quiet corridor, like the ones leading to the great hall, except that this one was lit by many white candles instead of torches. "The elves of Mirkwood wish to welcome their prince back along with his love as soon as possible. Oh, I am sure there will be many more celebrations in the next few weeks... Thranduil loves any excuse to have a feast or celebration of some sort."

"Legolas has told me that on more than one occasion." Emlin nodded.

Tuilindë laughed. "Beware now, Emlin, Legolas likes to have merriment just as much as his father. I shall tell you some of his younger days, but not now. There is much to be done in a short amount of time."

Emlin found herself ushered into a large room filled with thick steam. The smell of oils, soaps and other fragrances teased her nose as Emlin gazed around the large chamber, realizing that it was a bathing chamber. "A bath so deep inside the cave?"

Tuilindë chuckled, "I believe I said that very thing the first time I was brought here. These are the royal bathing chambers, and it is some natural oddity that makes this a flowing hot stream. The water never becomes stagnant."

"The royal bathing chambers..." Emlin said.

"Thranduil and I, and now you and Legolas are the only ones who will use these." Tuilindë explained, "But it is rare that you will ever see Thranduil or myself within this pool. This one is connected to what will be your chamber, and what has been Legolas' chambers for three millennia."

Emlin nodded her head and gazed into the clear pool of water, only slightly comprehending the possibilities of this room. "Then where is it you and the king bathe?"

Tuilindë pointed to a passage way in the stone wall to the side, "There is a door with a latch on it that you cannot see because it is covered in the shadows. Thranduil's chamber connects to the pool of water that is behind that door."

"Will Legolas not wish to bathe, though, this eve before the feast?" Emlin questioned.

"He will, but he will also be in council with his father for a little while, speaking of the journey." Tuilindë said, but then let a devious smile cross her features. "But you will also come to learn that chance meetings, and even planned ones, within this bath can be quite pleasurable between you two. If he does interrupt, I am sure you would oblige him and yourself the experience."

Emlin felt her face burning with a bright blush. "W-we have not yet had such intimate relations."

The Queen looked rather surprised. "I know my son, and he is far from worthy of being called thoughtful and thinking of situations before he does them. Capricious just like his father. I would think with such a beautiful elleth as you, he would claim what is his quickly."

This bit of information made Emlin smile to herself. He had been just as impulsive as herself. "Thank you for the flattering remark, Tuilindë, but Legolas had changed since he admitted he loved me."

"You are welcome, though you should not need anyone telling you that you are beautiful. You should know that already." The Queen replied and sighed, "Well, discard of your clothes to the side, and I will have a handmaid come in and take them for you. She will also leave drying cloths."

"Thank you, Tuilindë." Emlin called as the Queen made her exit. Emlin turned back to the pool and let out a long sigh as she began to slowly undress herself. She slipped into the warm depth of the water, feeling a great deal of the aches and pains she had received from sitting astride a horse for so long begin to lessen and go away. With her eyes closed, she dipped her head back into the water and let out a contented sigh.

A handmaid came in and offered her a soap scented with soft flower scent that she could not place, as well as leaving her drying cloths and pointing to the room she was to go into. Again Emlin was left alone to soak in the bliss of having her own bath. Well, she had one before in Lórien, but that was used by her entire family. At least this one she could spend as much time as she wanted in it... of course that was until Legolas came in and interrupted her. She sighed and remained in the pool for a bit longer, though she grew anxious to see her chamber.

Emlin left the water, wrapping herself in a drying cloth that barely covered all the important parts of her body, and she walked towards the door she had been told to go into. Turning the handle on the door, Emlin found that it would not budge. She looked around the door for a bit, trying to find another latch on this site of the door that had not been undone, but she could find none. Emlin laughed at the situation presented her. Either be a helpless damsel in distress, run around the entire cave, looking for the way to her chamber that she did not know, try to push in the door, or go into Legolas' room while hoping he was not there. Of all the possibilities, Emlin decided that only Legolas finding her would be the best, if anyone _had _to see her. And Legolas had told her back in Ithilien that there was a secret door somewhere within his room that connected to her chamber.

She laughed at her predicament, and took a breath before walking to his door. Slowly, she turned the knob and pushed the door back a slight bit, sticking her head into the space this opened onto. There were no sounds coming from within the room, so she opened the door slowly and soundlessly, stepping into the chamber. She looked about, finding it to be his main sleeping chamber, and she had entered from the right. The room was quiet and well-lit, an open part in the ceiling where light from the outside could filter into the room. Walking so much in the cavern, she had not realized that they really were so close to the surface. But that did not surprise her as much as the general light feeling of the room. His bed was large and imposing though... even more so than she could remember her parents' bed. The head board was of wood, carven to perfection with the crest of Mirkwood. Four posts of the same wood where carved into vines and stood about the bed on the corners, nearly reaching to the ceiling of the cavern.

Realizing she had already spent too much time looking, Emlin turned her head, and began looking for any indication of a secret door. She had been around the bed chamber completely, and found no indentation or crack that would reveal such a thing as a door. Carefully, she moved onto the next room that seemed to pose no other purpose than to sit in the comfortable looking chaises and chairs. Door, Emlin, door, she tried to remind herself, continuing around this smaller room.

However, she froze in mortification when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

------

meleth- love

pen neth- young one

narie- June


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Love, the Great Equalizer

"So Haldir has arrived?" Legolas asked his father as he stopped before the door to his chambers.

"He arrived early this morn. They will be at the feast as planned." Thranduil nodded, "I do hope you have prepared what you are going to say when Haldir takes you aside."

"Why do you say that, Ada?" Legolas asked, though he knew he would have to be on his toes this eve if he wished to gain Haldir's approval.

Thranduil chuckled and looked down at him, "I do not have any experience in giving away a daughter to marriage, so I do not know exactly what he feels, but I know how hard it was to give away a son to do his duties elsewhere than in his home."

Legolas sighed and shook his head, looking forlornly at the ground, "I worry about what will transpire tonight. I know very well that I am in love, and that Emlin is in love with me, but I am not so convinced that Haldir is in love with the idea of me speaking, much less paying any amount of attention, to his young daughter."

"Do not worry, ion. Such things have been in every ellon's mind since Cuiviénen." Thranduil smiled and placed a fatherly hand on Legolas' shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Haldir will see the love you and Emlin share, just as I have only upon meeting her."

"I do hope so." Legolas smiled. He was glad that he had a chance to speak with his father before continuing with his plans.

The King sighed and reached to his belt where a small pouch hung. Legolas watched as Thranduil removed it and then extracted the trinket from inside the velvet. "You asked me to have this done, and this is the best that our craftsmen could make of it."

Legolas looked at it, and took it quickly to inspect the object covered in gold and laden with precious jewels. "Ada, it is perfect. Emlin will love it."

"Good." Thranduil nodded, "Now, you should go rest. This is an important evening."

He laughed and entered his chambers, closing the door behind him. Legolas took in a long sigh and walked over to the nearest chair. He sat within the ante chamber of his room, in front of the large ornate fireplace while looking over the second gift he planned to give Emlin this night after the feast. When he sent this little trinket to his father to be made into something, he had never thought his father would take such care in making sure that it was taken care of for their arrival to Mirkwood. Thranduil was always so busy with the running of the city, and Legolas understood why, but it seemed that with this little ornament, he had never imagined such a fine idea being thought up by his father. Legolas heard the creak come from back in his room, and he knew almost instantly that it would be Emlin.

Being the stealthy elf and fighter he was, Legolas remained perfectly quiet as he listened to the ever soft sounds coming from the back. He moved from the chaise he was on and walked to a side wall where he could hide and watch her carefully, but once he got to the perfect viewing spot, he regretted it tenfold. There, slowly creeping into his chambers, was Emlin only wrapped in a flimsy drying cloth that barely covered her body. This had been one of the many visions he had been dreaming of since he realized that he was in love with her, and it annoyed him to no end that he could not act on his primal urges right at this moment. He had made a promise to her to be a teacher and lover, not some lustful elf, wishing to sate his need as quickly as he could. Emlin deserved more than that rushed encounter he so wished he could have, though she did not think so much of that from he many times trying to get him to break his resolution.

Oh, how it would have been so easy to throw her upon his bed, take what he wished at this moment and by complete and utter surprise no less, but he wished her to make it to their wedding. The last thing he needed to do was scare her so badly that she never spoke to him again. Legolas chuckled to himself as Emlin began to trace the smooth stone with his fingers, and he knew exactly what she was looking for. He had to give her praise for remembering that detail so finely, especially when he told her of such a door when she was half listening to him. Had she just come into his chambers to look for the door? No, she could not have, not in that particular lack of covering. She would have been too embarrassed.

He sighed as she continued to move slowly along the wall. Since he had arrived back to his room, he had toyed with the idea of interrupting her bathing, and had been close to doing so until he again thought about her embarrassment. It seemed odd to him that an elleth so willing and wanting to share intimately would be so embarrassed about being garmentless around him when not in the context of love making. If there was one thing that made Emlin still appear young, it was this irrational fear of being seen without clothes on. Surely she knew that he would worship her body no matter how it was formed.

Her eyes began to search the room again as she ended the length of the wall. Legolas had to laugh at her forlorn face in not finding what she wished, but laughed even harder when he saw her face light up again, spying the new room. She pursed her lips together, determined to find the door, and walked into the next room after looking around again, it seemed also checking for him. Quietly, he followed her into this room, and watched her move around the perimeter, completely missing the door as it was blocked by a large tapestry. He walked over to the tapestry and pushed it out of the way, pushing open the door soundlessly enough that Emlin did not hear him until he leaned against the opening and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I believe that this is what you were looking for." She froze in her spot, and he could see the deep blush running down her soft, white skin as she turned around slowly to meet his eyes. Legolas smiled and appraised her slowly. Emlin opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out and she blushed deeper, walking towards him. He could not let her get by so easily, though, and reached out to grab her arm. She paused and looked back at him questioningly, pure mortification visible in her murky eyes.

Somehow he had to break her of that mortification, but right at the moment his rational thought was not working, not with the sight of her in nothing but a drying cloth. He pushed her against the frame of the door, kissing her deeply and thoroughly, his hands starting around her tiny waist and slowly moving back to splay across her soft back end. She was frigid and unwilling to give into the kiss until he ever so slightly ground his hips into her. Emlin gasped against his mouth, and hastily entwined her fingers in his hair. Never before, in all of their playfulness towards each other in the past few months, had he felt such a deep-seeded need in her kiss. As for him, he had wanted to let her know how much more intense he wished things to be, but he only gave what would equal her level of involvement, which usually stayed on the very playful side. But now, out of nowhere, he was stunned, though he quickly reciprocated what she was giving to him.

His self-control became a rather large problem for him as his hands moved of their own volition and found the bare skin of her legs, his fingers slowly pushing up on the cloth to slip his hands beneath it. Slowly, he found her hips, running his fingers along the bone as they then moved around to cup her bottom. She gasped against his mouth again, but let out a small whimper following it. That normally would have urged him on, that slight voicing of her approval of what he was doing, but on this occasion he found his control back and in place. He pulled away from her lips, resting his forehead against hers. "Why did you come in here?"

"I did not know it was wrong for me to do so." Emlin snapped at him, but smiled. "The door to my chamber would not open."

He chuckled, "That is because it has not been used since, well, I think when my father was still prince."

"It has _never_ been used? Not even for important guests?" She asked incredulously.

"You are an important guest, are you not?" Legolas questioned and sighed, his breathing finally under control. "And no, I have never had guests who I deemed lovely and special enough to use the baths."

Emlin laughed at him, "At least I am special."

He kissed her again, bracing her head with his hand. Again, he pulled away and smiled. "You should start preparing for this evening, my lady. There will be many people begging your attention."

Emlin smiled brightly and shut the door in his face. Legolas sighed and shook his head. Now onto his bath and the feast to be held in their honor.

* * *

She fell down onto her bed with an exaggerated sigh, collecting her mind after what had just incurred between her and Legolas. Mortification of being caught was one thing, but the way he had kissed her and touched her just a few seconds ago was another. Really, she did not care so much that she had been found now that the only feeling running through her body was that of the intense heat he had caused to stir within her. What must he be going through now? How could he harness such control over things like they had just shared, when she definitely could not? It was probably age that had brought the ability to do such a thing, but she still wished she could possess it. Maybe then she would not feel so ungratified after such encounters with him.

Emlin sat up on the bed and gazed around her chamber for the first time. It was much like Legolas', but was distinctly female in the fact that the fabrics used to covers the pillows, bedding and other things were all of light purples, pinks and peaches. Even the gauzy fabric slung from post to post on her bed was sign that this room was inherently meant for females. Had Tuilindë stayed in here when she and Thranduil were still young and not yet bound? Emlin smiled to herself, thinking of the Queen and how much she could not wait to sit for long whiles and speak to her. Arwen was right. Emlin would indeed learn a great deal from the Queen of Mirkwood.

There was a robe of velvet laying out for her upon the bed, and Emlin quickly removed her drying cloth to replace it with the robe. While she had been in the bath, her things had been brought and set up within her wardrobe. She walked over to the partially open doors and peered within, just to make sure everything had made a safe transfer, but found that there was an addition to her wardrobe. It certainly could not have been from Tuilindë as there had been no chance for taking measurements or even having a seamstress sew a dress, but no matter the fact it was a particularly beautiful gown of a very pale yellow, made of a flowing gauzy fabric that had been layered to make it so that it was not revealing to anyone who wore it. This was a color that was not normally seen among the Eldar, as it caused rather pale skin to be washed out, but Emlin did not care. The neckline was decidedly low, but still tasteful. It was beautiful nonetheless, and she would try to figure out who had gifted her with such a dress.

Emlin took the dress from the wardrobe and held it to her body, but a small piece of parchment feel out of the bottom of the skirt. She bent down and retrieved the parchment to examine. She read the parchment aloud, "Someone special bid me the task of getting this to you for the evening festivities. Tuilindë." Setting the parchment aside, Emlin smiled to herself. Someone special? Had Legolas had this made for her? Emlin giggled to herself, and sat back down upon the bed. There was no doubt about it, the nervousness she had felt earlier was gone, and now she was completely and utterly excited for whatever was to happen this eve.

Again, she found herself sprawled across the soft bed, looking up at the stone ceiling and playing out all the different possibilities of the night. That was until she heard an odd scratching coming from further back in the chambers. Emlin sat up quickly and looked around, finding that it was coming from the wood door down a short hallway in the back of her chambers. She figured that this was the door that led to the bathing chamber, and had left it at that... until now. With a small laugh thinking of all the things Legolas could be doing, Emlin removed herself from the bed and walked to the door, standing in front of it in time to have the room grow quiet. Then the knob jiggled slightly, and it sounded like he was pushing against the wood, probably with his shoulder as he turned the handle.

This was of no avail and she heard him huff angrily, "By the Valar!"

Emlin laughed again and stood back, listening to him curse some more in Sindarin, and then heard him change to another language she did not know. Finally, with one more violent shove, the door gave way and Legolas came stumbling into the room, though he was quick to catch his balance and the falling drying cloth. "I am glad to see that you can win battles against wooden doors, my lord."

He huffed again, "It is possessed by some evil being."

She sighed and looked at him for a few moments. It did not matter that she had seen nearly every part of him already, she still felt light headed looking a this finely shaped, lean, athletic Elven body. "You did not believe me that I could not get in through my door?"

"That was not it, Emlin. I just thought it would be better for you if it were opened, for later dates." He replied, though she could see in his eyes there was a slight bit of shame because he had checked the door just to be sure.

"Oh, I see." Emlin smiled and sighed, glancing at his shoulder where his hand was now rubbing. "And now you have a rather large splinter of wood in your shoulder. Too bad I will not be able to aide you in removing it."

He scoffed, "And why not? I just defeated that son of a Balrog for you."

She laughed and pouted, "Remind me to quiet my palpitating heart. I did not realize that defeating a door was a great feat for a warrior who has battled far fouler things in this world than wood."

"You, obviously, have never met an Ent." Legolas smiled wickedly. "They can be pretty ruthless."

"Fine, you win this argument." Emlin replied, "Sit on the bed and I will find something to take the splinter out with."

"Aye, my lady." He replied quietly and walked towards the bed as she went around looking for something to use. Emlin found a straight pin in a pin cushion at the bottom of her wardrobe and went back over to him. She stood over him carefully, straddling one of his bent legs to get closer and have a better angle at which to remove the splinter, even though her mind was barely on the splinter. His arms went around her back as she tried pick the splinter from under his skin, looking up at her he let out a long sigh. He took a hold of her hand with the needle in it, and also the other, and placed them around his neck before replacing his hands. Legolas smiled slyly, "I love you, my lady."

She giggled, and bent down over him to give him a soft kiss. Emlin, however, pulled away before he could do anything to deepen it. "And I love you too, Legolas Thranduilion."

Legolas licked his lips and sighed, "Sometimes I have to ask myself why you would even pay me a second glance."

Emlin paused and looked down at him again, thinking what he was saying was rather odd. "There are too many reasons to even say, Legolas."

"Tell me one?" He asked.

She sighed. He was definitely acting strange. "You were the first person who treated me like a grown elleth, not some elfling."

Legolas laughed, "And that led to me getting into trouble."

"True." Emlin nodded, and set the needle aside for the moment, cupping his face with her hands. She met his eyes and smiled softly. "I love to listen to you speak of all things you have done in your life. I love the way I can tell whatever it is you are thinking just by looking into your eyes. You are honorable, loyal, noble, quick-tempered, unpredictable and absolutely perfect. But most of all, Legolas, I love the way that you make me feel. It is almost as if I could take on Melkor himself so long as you loved me and cherished me like you do now. That is why I love you, gave you a second glance, and allowed you to make up to me in Minas Tirith for being unbearable."

He chuckled and nodded his head, turning his eyes away from her. "You have an awfully forgiving heart, my lady."

She sighed and leaned down to kiss him again. For the first time ever, she did not feel so young anymore. She felt that by standing here, and telling Legolas what she was, that she was his equal. They both shared the same feelings, the same wants, the same needs, the same fears... she was exactly like him, even if there were a few millennia between their ages. And for the first time, she really felt like she belonged with him... really and truly completed him as he completed her. "There was no forgiving. It was only always loving."

Legolas glanced up at her, "Emlin, you are truly and entirely perfect in every single way."

"That is a good thing." Emlin chuckled, "Now, may I please continue with this splinter? I do not think your parents will be so happy if we do not make a timely appearance."

"Please, finish." Legolas chuckled.

Emlin turned to working on the splinter and had almost finished when there was a knock at her door. "Yes?"

"Emlin, it is Tuilindë." Came the pleasant call, "I came to see if you needed any help preparing for the evening?"

"No, I do not think I do, but you may come in." Emlin called out.

Legolas looked up at her. "You are not embarrassed that she will see us like this?"

"Are you?" She asked.

"Nay, I am not, but I just..." Legolas said but trailed off. "Never mind."

The door opened and they listened as Tuilindë made her entrance to the room. When she entered, the Queen let out a slight chuckle. "What in the Valar happened to you, Legolas?"

Emlin glanced up at the Queen and smiled, "I believe the official reason is that he was attacked by a possessed wood door, and received a splinter as a remembrance of the fight."

Legolas sighed, "You make is sound so bad, Emlin. Really, Naneth, it was not so horrible."

Tuilindë laughed. "I believe it is very bad, ion, when one of the most celebrated warriors of our kind is relegated to fighting doors."

Emlin continued working and finally finished with removing the splinter, even under the intense examination of Tuilindë's eyes. She whispered a small spell to help heal the wound quickly. "You are finished, now would you please leave me be?"

"Aye, my lady." He bowed slightly, a hand on his drying cloth as he exited through the secret door.

Tuilindë turned to Emlin and smiled. "He is exactly like is father... and I must say that I am impressed with your healing skills. Arwen wrote to me and told me you had only been practicing a month."

"Thank you, Tuilindë." Emlin smiled humbly and turned to glance toward her dress hanging over the back of a chair. "But I must prepare."

"Aye." Tuilindë smiled. "Let me help you..."

---

ion- son

Ada- Dad.

Naneth- mother


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: LONG chapter filled with fluffy goodness!

Chapter 28- Haldir's Frustrations

Haldir sat down in a chair amongst the furniture of the front room of his and Indilisse's chambers somewhere in the bowels of the Mirkwood palace, and let out a long sigh. Tonight would be a long night with the feast and celebration, followed by the one thing he had been dreading every day since he had received word from Legolas that he would like his attendance at the Summer Festival in Mirkwood. Actually, Haldir had dreaded this day since the moment Emlin had been placed in his arms on the day of her birth. He knew very well then that the inevitable would happen and one day, her heart would be given to another ellon, and not remain with her father. However he was still not sure about Emlin's choice in ellon.

"Would you please stop acting like this is the end of your world?" Indilisse asked, walking into the room to fetch a robe that had been thrown over the back of one of the chairs.

"She is so young, Indilisse." Haldir replied quietly, resting his head on one of his propped up hands.

"Sit up, Haldir." Indilisse scolded, "You will wrinkle your tunic."

Haldir grumbled and sat up again, stretched his legs out in front of him. "You act as if I am an elfling."

She paused and looked at him closely for a moment. He knew well enough that such looks meant bad things. "You have been acting like one ever since we have arrived to our chambers, so I shall treat you as one. Please, for the love of Eru, will you act like the March Warden I bound myself to?!"

He sighed again and closed his eyes for a few moments before speaking again. "She has barely had a chance to experience her life. How does she know that Legolas is the one she is meant to bind herself to?"

Indilisse moved through the room again, this time brushing her hair as she went. "Love sees no age boundaries, Haldir. And you cannot rule over the fëa when they have already chosen each other before they were born. It just happened that Emlin was not born into this world when Legolas was. She may have been had I stayed in Lórien. But things would be very different now."

"I suppose you are right, meleth." Haldir said. "But could they not wait fifty years or so?"

"While Emlin could stand to wait that long, Legolas will not." Indilisse replied. "You saw him when we visited Minas Tirith. He was so close to fading because he had not fulfilled the one thing in his life he had always wanted to. Legolas yearns to have a family of his own. Emlin can facilitate that."

"So you are implying our daughter is only a way and means of creating children?" Haldir questioned.

Indilisse groaned from the back room and came back out. She sat down on the low table that was in front of him, and grabbed his hands. "You know that is not what I am implying, Haldir. What I am saying is that our daughter is old enough to make this decision on her own. They love each other. And Emlin is a female capable of producing children."

"How will she be a good mother?" Haldir questioned. "I do not wish for my grandchildren to be neglected."

She giggled and sighed, "You know as well as I that when we first were given Emlin, I did not think I would be a good mother. But when the child is born, you have the instinct of what needs to be done. And you should be last one speaking about being young and taking care of children."

"I was two hundred, Indilisse. Two hundred when my father died and my mother passed over the Sea." Haldir replied, "Emlin is only sixty-one. By some she is not even considered a full grown elleth!"

Indilisse nodded her head and remained quiet for a few moments before meeting his eyes again. "You know as well as I that Emlin, when we left her in Minas Tirith, was more mature than any other elleth her age. Things have changed since her impetuous days."

Haldir removed one of his hands from hers and rest his head on the arm supported by his left leg. "I suppose that is also right."

"What I am worried about is seeing her as princess." Indilisse smiled broadly. "Eru help those who cross her path and anger her. She has your temper, but not your ability for controlling it."

"That comes from you, my dear." Haldir laughed and leaned over to kiss her.

She chuckled, "I cannot argue with that."

He grabbed a good hold of her hands and tugged roughly, so that she fell into his lap. Indilisse let out a little laugh as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms about her. "I suppose that my problem lies solely in the knowledge that they will make love, if they have not already."

"I do not see why you are so worried. Legolas is a gentle and thoughtful elf." Indilisse smiled. "And I know what it is that truly angers you."

"What is that, meleth?" Haldir questioned, kissing her cheek and then hr lips again.

"You still hold a grudge over Legolas not being intimidated by you." Indilisse said.

Haldir raised a brow, "I do not understand."

Indilisse laughed, "Do not take me for some fool, Haldir. You purposely scared Legolas away from Emlin upon finding out his thoughts on the matter of our daughter, so that nothing romantically would develop between them. You are angry that the intimidation did not last and that he cares more for his love than his friendship with you."

He was silent as he thought of this, and reluctantly nodded his head, "Can I try to scare him again?"

She scoffed and smacked his shoulder. "Nay, you cannot, and if I find that you have been naughty, I will do something about it."

"Naughty?" He questioned, leaning in and kissing her again, this time deeply and passionately.

Indilisse pushed away from him and managed to disentangle herself from him in her multitudes of layers of her gown. She looked down at him and struck his shoulder again rather soundly. "Come, Haldir. Your brothers will be expecting us to meet them before we leave for the celebration."

* * *

Legolas stood outside the main door into Emlin's rooms and raised his hand, giving it a light tap. He removed his hand to straighten his silken tunic and adjust the mithril circlet upon his head. Almost instantly the door was drawn back and Emlin stood before him in a rather beautiful gown of pale yellow, even though he was sure that her smile would be the focus of everyone's attention this night, not the gown. He smiled at her, "I see you have made it out of my mother's clutches alive."

Emlin laughed, "Do not say that, meleth. She is wonderful. It is not my fault you were a troublesome youngling."

"What has she been telling you?" He questioned, offering his arm to her. "I was never any amount of trouble."

She glanced at him and smiled softly before turning her eyes down the corridor. They began to walk, and Emlin remained quiet, it seemed as though she were trying to remember landmarks to remember how to navigate the depths of the cavern. Legolas did not mind so much, though, because it allowed the perfect time for him to gaze upon her beauty and prepare what he had to say to her and to Haldir later this evening. There really was no point in rehearsing such a thing, though. He knew that once he had pulled each of them aside, things would go a great deal differently than he had hoped, although Emlin would be more predictable than Haldir would be.

"Why are you so tense, meleth?" She asked him quietly.

Legolas glanced down at her, "I am only thinking."

"About?" Emlin gazed at him.

"You will find out soon enough, Aiwamin." He chuckled and looked ahead of them again. They were nearing the exit out of the caverns, and Legolas took in a calming breath. There was nothing to worry about. Haldir would be easy to speak with. He was a friend first and foremost.

Emlin looked at him suspiciously, "I do not like it when you keep secrets from me."

"I promise it will be more than worth the wait, Emlin." Legolas laughed as they stepped out into the night air, the smell of the forest and new summer blooms filling his nose. The was his most favorite season in Mirkwood as the vast canopy of trees kept the smell of flowers and new life from the spring within the bounds of their leaves. He continued on towards the celebration ring, guiding Emlin along carefully as they stepped into view of the large celebration. Legolas was not surprised to find that they were probably the last ones in the entire forest to arrive, but it only made for more spectacle as they entered the ring of torches about the full grass field.

Emlin leaned over and said to him lowly. "I did not know so many elves still inhabited Mirkwood."

Legolas glanced at her, "My father has protected these lands very well to keep our people untroubled. Even during the war, when orcs from Dol Guldur seized our city, it remained nearly untroubled."

Emlin smiled and looked forward again as the minstrels stopped their music. The entire host of elves stopped what they were doing and gazed towards them. She shifted uncomfortably under their intense stares. "How do you do it, meleth?"

"Do what?" He replied.

"Hundreds of eyes are focused on you right now, with two questions. Who is this girl and why is she on the arm of the prince?" Emlin said quietly.

Legolas chuckled to himself and looked at her, "Those eyes are not upon me, meleth. They are upon you. And the answers are Emlin Haldiriel and because the prince loves her."

Emlin smiled and followed beside him, the large group of elves parting as they went, giving slight bows to him. He had noticed Haldir and Indilisse earlier from across the way, beside his father and mother, but it seemed that Emlin's attention had been detained elsewhere. They neared the head table where his father and mother sat at the center in large wood, high back chairs with smiles upon their faces. That was when he felt Emlin tense on his arm.

She quickly turned to him with a questioning look. "It is not by some illusion that I see my parents?"

"Nay, it is not, meleth." Legolas smiled and steered them to walk around the table, but Emlin broke away to run to Indilisse's outstretched arms. He watched closely as Indilisse embraced Emlin closely, whispering something in her ear, tears welling in Indilisse's eyes. Never had he imagined seeing the strong Indilisse teary-eyed, but now he did. So consumed by the happy reunion, he nearly forgot about the intense stare down he was receiving from Haldir. Luckily, though, Emlin broke away from Indilisse and turned to her father.

Indilisse walked the few steps to Legolas, and looked at him closely. "I have never seen a more beautiful sight than my daughter on the arm of the ellon she loves, Legolas. And then seeing that genuine love reciprocated back."

Legolas chuckled and hugged Indilisse quickly. "I am glad you think that, mellon, for I do not think another will."

"We had a discussion earlier. He should be very subdued." Indilisse chuckled bemusedly. "I have already spoken to your mother. She is to call a dance for us ellyth. That is your time to speak to Haldir."

Now his fate was tied directly to the moment his mother decided to have the dance. Legolas chuckled and nodded his head, "I shall remember that."

With that, Legolas saw his mother move from her seat, and saw her take hold of Emlin's arm, and then Indilisse's. He swallowed hard, praying to each of the Valar for his protection as the ellyth of Mirkwood set out to begin their dance. He noticed Emlin nearly jump upon Narië and Aranel when she saw them already on the field. Orophin and Rúmil were standing close guard instead of coming over to greet him, keeping a respectful distance. Legolas watched as the dance began, and felt Haldir close the distance to stand beside him.

"I have one question." Haldir said bluntly. "With all of the other available ellyth in this world, many of whom are beautiful and closer to your age, why have you chosen my daughter?"

Legolas turned to Haldir and sighed, "I have not chosen her, Haldir, mellon nín. She has chosen me."

A long stretch of uncomfortable silence passed between them, and finally Haldir let a smile cross his features. "Know that I will protect my daughter to my last breath, even if it is you I am protecting her from."

"I believe I have already received that threat." Legolas replied, not believing this was actually going so easily. "And I know full well what you are capable of should I overstep my boundaries."

"But this is in a new context, mellon." Haldir smiled again. "I suppose you were planning to ask me for my permission this evening, to bind with my daughter."

Legolas nodded his head, "Aye, I was."

Haldir sighed, "Emlin is the only one with the ability to give you permission to bind with her."

"True," Legolas nodded.

"But I must say that I am more than pleased that my daughter will be binding to such a fine elf as yourself. One who cares enough to ask her particularly imposing, overprotective, and arrogant father for his permission." Haldir said.

Legolas laughed and turned to Haldir, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. Haldir did the same with his opposite hand, as was the tradition with ellyn and expressing any type of happy emotion. "I would have you know that I battled with myself for eleven years because I valued your friendship too much to ruin it with my need for Emlin."

Haldir laughed loudly, "Eleven years? I do believe you worthy of my daughter if you have waited that long for any female pleasure."

Though slightly embarrassed, Legolas smiled, "It has been much longer, my friend, but I will say no more on the issue."

They gazed back out onto field where the dancing ellyth were nearing the end of their dance, but Legolas heard Haldir scoff. "Is that Nindë that my eyes behold?"

Legolas scanned the group and saw Nindë. "She has been a plague upon my back that will not go away, Haldir. Since her coming to Mirkwood, she has somehow wormed her way into the position of my chief handmaid. She does not like Emlin for the simple fact that I am in love with Emlin. And now that she knows you are Emlin's parents, I truly do fear for Emlin."

"Why do you fear for her?" Haldir asked, "All you must do is not pay any heed to Nindë's words."

He sighed and looked at Haldir. "There is something I never told you, Haldir, about something that I overheard Nindë speaking of."

"And that was?" Haldir questioned, raising a critical brow.

"She had the fleeting idea of poisoning Indilisse or arranging for your death on the fences if you continued to be with her." Legolas said, and saw Haldir's look change from one of happiness to complete anger.

Haldir grunted, "That is it. I am dealing with this issue once and for all. She apparently deserved much more than a verbal flogging to get it through her head that she cannot have what she wants."

Legolas chuckled. "She has been pacified, though, for the past few months."

"Just because Dol Guldur seemed dormant, did not mean that the evil was not still there regrouping." Haldir said. "I will observe Nindë in the coming days, then we shall decide the best course of action, along with Indilisse and Emlin."

Legolas nodded and looked at Haldir. Now onto watching Nindë for any sign of reoccurring evil in the coming days, when he should be fully concentrated on the binding. "That is agreeable."

Haldir smiled, "Do not look so forlorn. I will watch. You may pay your due attention to Emlin."

* * *

The dance ended and Emlin let out a contented sigh as she gazed at her mother now saying something to Tuilindë. She could not believe that Legolas had been so secretive as to keep the knowledge that her family would be joining them in Mirkwood for the festivities. But she was very glad to have this wonderful surprise tonight for some reason. It could have been because now Emlin was very sure of what was to happen this trip, though she could only hope that was the reason Legolas was now speaking to her father in a quiet manner. Oh Elbereth! She had nearly forgotten what her father would probably do to Legolas... but it seemed now that they were laughing together and having a somewhat civilized conversation.

She felt a hand on her arm, and she turned to find her mother beside her. Indilisse smiled, "You looked so lovely walking up on Legolas' arm, Emlin."

"I do not know how to respond to that, Naneth." Emlin replied as Indilisse took a good hold of her arm and started walking away from the mass of dancers.

Indilisse chuckled, "You do not need to respond to it. I am just stating a reality."

Emlin had not seen her uncles yet, but did then, standing to the side of the field and watching them closely. "Uncle Orophin! Rúmil!"

Each of the them smiled brightly as they joined Emlin and Indilisse. Before Emlin could hug them, both of them pulled her close and squeezed her tightly. Rúmil pulled away and laughed, "Well, Orophin, she looks well. We will not have to kill the prince."

Emlin scoffed, "I cannot believe you two would do such a thing."

Indilisse laughed, "It is not your uncles that you should have been worrying about. It is your father."

"Trust me, I have done my fair amount of worrying over such a thing, but I did not know that my uncles were also a threat to Legolas."

Orophin chuckled, "You should know by now that we would also do anything in our power to protect you from evil elves."

"Legolas is not evil." Emlin replied with a sigh. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Nindë walking behind Orophin and Rúmil, watching and stalking her. "But Nindë is."

"What do you mean, Nindë?" Indilisse asked quietly, looking at her daughter. She had not realized she would receive such attention form her mother and also from her uncles on the issue. Apparently Nindë was a much larger problem than Emlin had originally guessed. "The same Nindë..."

"Aye, Naneth." Emlin nodded, "She is Legolas' chief handmaid."

Rúmil rolled his eyes and looked around the field. "We must speak to Haldir about this."

"You need not speak with him." Emlin glanced to her side to see Legolas entering the group of talking elves. Legolas smiled at Orophin and Rúmil, welcoming them.

"Why do we not need to speak with him?" Orophin asked.

"I have done so already." Legolas said, placing an arm around Emlin's waist. "But let us not worry about it tonight! This is a feast."

Rúmil nodded his head and let out a hearty laugh. "I agree. Where did my ellyth run off to?"

Everyone looked about for Narië and Aranel, finding Narië busily talking to Tuilindë about something. Aranel was across the field, leaning against a tree as Valandir stood over her, flirting with her. Emlin had to laugh at her cousin's flushed face, knowing that Valandir was even a little too much for herself. She could only imagine what was going through Aranel's head.

Legolas laughed as well and turned to Rúmil. "I would rescue your daughter now, before it is too late. Valandir is far smoother when it comes to winning the admiration and hearts of ellyth than you, dear friend."

Rúmil chuckled and excused himself to take care of the matter. Emlin sighed again and looked about, realizing that Thoron was nowhere to be seen. She glanced at her mother, "Where is my brother?"

"We last saw him running about with one of the other elf-children here." Indilisse replied, "I believe his name was Alcon."

Legolas smiled and nodded his head, "Alcon is a ball of fire. I would not be so surprised if they disappeared to torture some maid somewhere."

Indilisse laughed, "If you see Thoron, will you send him to us?"

"We will." Legolas nodded. They watched as Indilisse turned and made her way back to the head table, sitting beside Haldir. Emlin watched her mother for a few more second as her father placed a kiss upon her temple, and they focused on the meal in front of them. She felt arms go around her waist, and smiled as the arms pulled her back against a warm body. He placed a kiss upon her ear tip and whispered lowly, "Will you take a walk with me, meleth?"

Emlin pulled away from him, turning to glance at him. She smiled, "How could I refuse such an offer?"

"That is a very good question." He laughed and placed her hand in the crook of his arm as he led her off into the dark forest, away from the chatter and merriment of elves in the celebration ring. They walked in silence for a good while, coming out onto a meadow in the forest. There was a small pool of water to the side, beside a stone wall that a fountain had been carved into. The water trickled down the sides of the fountain peacefully as the bright moonlight reflected off of the surface of the water. A marble bench stood beside the fountain, Legolas guided her to this spot and motioned for her sit down. Emlin, only having the faintest idea of what was going to happen, sat down and looked at his profile closely while he gazed off into the pool of water.

"It is beautiful here." Emlin said, following his gaze towards the water.

Legolas nodded, "Whenever I am here in Mirkwood, this is where I come to be alone. Though I usually hide within the trees."

"I do not blame you," she replied, looking up at the trees. "These are good trees for spying upon people or not being seen."

"Do you have some experience in spying, my lady?" He asked with a light laugh.

"Not nearly as much as you do, my lord." She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Again a silence fell over them, not uncomfortable, but it definitely was not a contented silence either. She could feel his tense muscles beneath his tunic as she waited for what she thought would happen.

"Emlin..." He started out quietly and looked down at her.

She chuckled lightly and sat up to look into his eyes. "I do not know why you are so worried, meleth. My father has not killed you and we are alone. You should be happy."

Legolas laughed, "I am happy, Emlin. I am more happy and content than any elf should be allowed to be, but I feel selfish to want more so soon."

"More?" Emlin questioned, trying to play this off as if she had no idea what was coming. "I know what it is that you want, meleth. I do not think it is so soon."

He smiled and took a hold of her right hand, placing it between his two warm hands, his long fingers wrapping around tightly before he gazed back up at her. "I love you, Emlin, and I would love nothing more than to bind with you this very moment. I have waited so long to find you, my fëa, but I cannot help but feel that we should wait for your sake. You are very young."

Emlin gazed into his eyes, and smiled softly. "Age does not matter anymore, meleth. I may have much more in this life to learn, of that I know, but so do you. I would rather learn these things while being bound to you instead of not. We love each other, you wish to have a family of your own, and I would bare you those children."

"Aiwamin, I do not wish you to bind yourself to me, just to please me." Legolas replied, bringing his right hand up to caress her cheek.

"But it would also please me." Emlin said, taking a hold of his hand and resting them in her lap. "As I said in my chambers, you complete who I am. I could surely do anything with you by my side."

He was silent and again, and tore his eyes away to gaze towards the pond. Emlin looked down at her hands holding his and let a heavy sigh escape her lips. Maybe her hopes had been too high. Maybe he had not meant to ask her to bind with him. Maybe all of this... the feast, her parents... everything was just a way to get everyone's approval before they were to become intimately involved.

"Emlin..." He began again, but his tone did not sound promising. Emlin felt tears brim in her eyes, and stood up quickly, walking over to the fountain so that he could not see her if the welling tears did spill over. She took in a deep breath to calm herself, and felt his arms encircle her from behind again. "Aiwamin, I fear that I have once again spoken in a riddle. I must have some impediment that keeps me from speaking clearly. I did not mean that I do not wish to bind myself to you."

Emlin took a breath and turned in her arms, "It does not sound like that."

"I was just giving you a chance to signal to me that you were not ready to be bound yet. I had to do that for my own heart, if you told me you were only doing this because I wished it." Legolas chuckled lowly and wiped away a tear before it fell down her cheek with his thumb. "Emlin, my love, my life, my fëa, I ask you to bind yourself to me. Would you bind yourself to me?"

"You know that I would, Legolas." Emlin replied quietly, bringing her eyes to meet his.

Legolas smiled brightly, and enveloped her in a long hug, kissing her deeply. After a long while of ever passionate kisses, Legolas pulled back and gazed down at her, "We must wait, though, meleth."

"What do you mean we must wait?" She responded, almost sounding as if she were whining. Really, she was whining on the inside. Emlin wanted him so badly, but he kept pushing it away.

"Threes days time, Emlin. In three days time we will wed in ceremony, in the tradition done for many years in times of peace." Legolas replied, "Then I will take you to my bed, and we will learn together what best pleasures us, and we will become one."

"Three days? Why can we not just wait one?" Emlin asked. "I know that should seem like a beat of my heart, and so long, but it feels like an eternity."

Legolas laughed, "I know better than you think, but I have promised to wait until that day for the ceremonies. Aragorn and Arwen have been traveling a day behind us since we left Ithilien. Gimli and his party should arrive tomorrow as well. I sent word for them."

"Dwarves? In your father's court?" Emlin questioned.

"He will survive." Legolas chuckled, "And he will also understand that I do not wish to marry unless my friends are present. The House of Imladris was to come with your parents, but I suppose they were detained for a day or so for some reason."

Emlin could not believe what she was hearing. It had been planned for far longer than she could have imagined. She stood on her toes to reach his lips, entwining her fingers in his hair. "Have you planned everything, Legolas?"

"Everything." He laughed, and pulled away from her for a moment. She had not noticed it before, but there was a green velvet pouch hanging form his belt, and he removed it easily. Carefully, he opened the top and drew out a small trinket. Taking her hand, he placed the slightly weighted piece in her palm. Emlin looked down to find that is was her bird... the bird Legolas had carved anyway... but it was now covered with gold, the outstretched wings and tail were lined with diamonds, the eyes of a emeralds, and it was anchored upon a hair comb. "The betrothal gift to you from my father, and also from me. You know the story of the bird, but I sent it to my father to see what his craftsmen could do with it. I think it is perfect, now that you have taken to wearing your hair pinned up. You can also wear this."

Emlin smiled and ran her fingers over the precious jewels. "I would not wear this everyday. It is too precious."

Legolas smiled, and hugged her closed again, recapturing her lips. "I love you, Emlin."

"And I, you, Legolas." She said and stayed in place, languishing in the feel of his lips against hers until she heard giggling from behind the bushes.

Legolas noticed it as well, and looked in the direction she was. "Who is it?"

Emlin walked towards the bush, but she did not need to go far as three young elf-children popped up from behind the bush. "Thoron! I do not believe you were spying on us!"

Thoron laughed and ran away with the others. Legolas laughed and joined her side, taking a hold of her hand. "Come Emlin, let us go back to the feast. For I am hungry and my father will wish to make an announcement."

Without anything more being said, they walked back to the celebration, finding that it was in the height of the evening, most all of the elves in the ring and dancing or talking merrily. Emlin found that her parent's still sat with the King and Queen, laughing about something, but the rest of her family was out merrymaking on the field. She found herself nearing them and all four parents turned to gaze at them expectantly.

"So what is it, ion?" Thranduil questioned. "Will we be making an announcement this eve?"

"On this night, Ada, we will be making an announcement." Legolas smiled and gazed down at her.

As if planned, every single one jumped form their seats to congratulate them. Emlin watched as Legolas was embraced by her mother and then her father, but was also quickly congratulated by Thranduil and Tuilindë. Her father was the last person she stood in front of, and looked up at him. "Ada, thank you for allowing this."

Haldir smiled slightly and hugged her closely. "Sell nín, I had no choice but to accept it. I would not be the one to break your heart."

Emlin laughed and placed a kiss upon his cheek, "I love you, Ada."

He sighed, nodding his head, "As I always will, Emlin."

----

meleth- love

mellon nin- my friend

Aiwamin- My little bird

Ellyth- it is suggested that this translation be used for plural instead of writing 'elleths'. Like ellon/ellyn

Ion- son

Fëa- Elvish Soul

Naneth- mother

Ada- Dad

Sell nin- my daughter


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: It was so tempting to let this story end peacefully, but then my inner demon kicked in and told me to give my evil side one more go.

A note to my reviewers: Ya'll are wonderful... thank you for the numerous, lovely reviews and useful comments. To those of you who got the reference to _The American President_, congratulations. I was wondering how many people would catch it. And now without further adieu, I give you the next chapter.

Chapter 29- Plight Of An Abominable Elleth

The next day...

She did not know how it happened, but it had and she was utterly infuriated by it. Infuriated was not even a strong enough word to describe what she was feeling now, seething about the impending nuptials of the prince and that good-for-nothing excuse of a grown elleth, who just happened to be the product of two of her worst enemies. Emlin was a mere child for Elbereth's sake! What could Legolas possibly see in Emlin that he could not find elsewhere, and especially why could he not find it in an elleth like her?! Nindë was everything Emlin was. Personally, Nindë did not think she was not all that vain, nor was she entirely displeasing to the eyes. Of that much, Nindë knew of herself, but why could she not seem to weave the web of deception that was needed to stay a high born elf? What had the others done that had somehow lured the ellyn away from her?

First it had been Indilisse with her rather frank nature in Lórien, going about and being entirely too aloof to those around her, as though she could care less of what people thought of her. That had irritated Nindë the most. How could she be so inattentive and still have all the elves of the forest eating out of the palms of her hands every day? Nindë, for all of her life, had always tried to be polite and cunning, and it completely annoyed her that someone like Indilisse could come in and act like she did, totally negating everything Nindë had done. But even to this day, Nindë believed that it was not Indilisse as herself who had lured Haldir away. It had to have been a spell of some kind. It must have been a very strong spell too, to have Haldir fall into that trap.

And since Nindë valued her life greatly, she did not act upon the thoughts she had go through her mind and had voiced to her friend... the ones that Legolas obviously over heard. There had been a few glimmers of hope in breaking the prince's shell, but she had never really succeeded in doing anything until recently. He had been rather down and grieved about something, and he had almost gotten too involved with her propositions. But, alas, he somehow had withstood himself and his urges, and now he stood to marry Emlin. Indilisse must have taught her daughter the same trick she had used on Haldir. After all, it was proven to be very useful in securing high born elves.

Of all the evil and cruel fates that blessed Eru could have thought up for her, why had he chosen this one? Why was she condemned to trying to win ellyn who were otherwise not willing to settle, had very strong resolve, or where entranced into a potent spell by the Indilisse and Indilisse's descendants? Sometimes, even, it was all three of those things that Nindë found herself pitted against while trying to change minds, but still she could not believe that such horrible things could happen to someone because it was her fate and Eru said it was to be so. Really the things she wished were not that bad. Why did the Valar deem it necessary to punish her in such a way with vile ellyth like Indilisse and Emlin?

And what a lovely surprise it had originally been when she saw Indilisse and Haldir at the feast! Just wonderful. She could have dealt with the fact that they were visiting, but then to find that they too were Emlin's parents! If there had ever been another time Nindë felt so angry, she could not remember it, for this time she actually felt the blood pound in her ears and feel it bubbling in her veins.

Later in the evening of the feast, she had felt as if she were being watched closely, and she looked about. Indeed, she was being watched like a hawk stalking its prey, not only by Haldir, but also by his brothers and Indilisse. So Legolas had told them to watch her, did he? Too bad what she had stayed awake all night planning was hopefully so clandestine that she would not be caught. Now that the wedding was three days away, Nindë was confident desperate times called for desperate measures. She had three days to change something, whether it just be revenge or revenge and changing Legolas' mind, she could not know, but this time she would succeed.

Nindë let out grumble and climbed higher into the trees, balancing her quiver and bow on her back as she did so. Carefully, she righted herself on a thick branch, and walked along it, cursing about dirtying her garments. Really, she saw no use to getting dirty. It was a horrible thing, being dirty. She walked along a bit more, pausing briefly to check her coverage. She was well hidden in the trees, and there were no guards in the trees this close to the city.

Sitting upon the bank of the shallow pool where Legolas had taken her to ask for her hand in marriage, Emlin sat, her feet dipped into the water. Legolas and Emlin had come here last eve to be alone, but they had never really been alone. She had followed them closely, as had those elflings, but she had done a better job of hiding in the bushes than they! As she watched Legolas and Emlin pledge their love for each other, it almost made her feel physically ill. Really, it seemed like both of the elves were very much in love, and she knew that if they were, she would surely pay for her actions henceforth, but she was willing to take that chance. She needed to break Legolas of this spell.

But Emlin had been right about one thing last eve... these trees made for very good hiding places.

So serene she looked. Nindë sighed and took an arrow from her quiver, balancing herself on the tree a bit better. Slowly, she placed the arrow on the string and brought it to her face, aligning her view with her target. Like a sitting duck, Emlin still sat there, her face turned toward the sun streaming through the trees, now making her face glow brightly. Twas such a pity that such a thing would come to an end. Nindë breathed softly and let go of her hand on the string, sending the arrow flying.

This arrow whizzed past Emlin's head, as it had intentionally been done in such a way to scare her. First thing was first, and Nindë wanted to scare Emlin before she went any further. She wanted to see the fright upon Emlin's face. Emlin stood quickly and looked around her, calling, "Who is there? If that was you, Legolas, then you are truly going to pay for frightening me so..."

Nindë laughed to herself and placed the next arrow upon her string.

* * *

How dare this person shoot an arrow so close to her head! Did they not know how dangerous it was? Elbereth help the person who had come to do this to her, interrupting her from the wonderful replay of the previous evening going on in her head as she sat out in the sun. Emlin looked around the ground level some more, before turning her eyes to the trees. She saw no one up in the trees, or if they were, they were very well hidden. She thought back to the night before and the conversation she had about such things as spying in these trees.

"Legolas?!" She called again, but there was no answer. "Valandir?"

Again, there was no answer, only the song of the birds and the rustling of tree leaves over her head. Emlin sighed and shook her head. Maybe she was close to an archery practice field and an arrow had gone horribly astray? She hoped that was the reason. From the side of the meadow, came a flash of blue tunic and the yelling, "Emlin, Emlin, Emlin!"

She turned in time to have her brother assault her, throwing his arms about her and hugging her close, Alcon entering the meadow then behind him. Emlin laughed and started to place her arms about him as she felt him go tense, and then relax against her. It seemed as though his hands did not have any strength to hold onto her, and he began to slip until she stopped him with her arms. "Thoron?"

He did not answer, and she realized that she felt a slight sting to her left shoulder. Looking over at her shoulder, her eyes grew wide and she gasped loudly. An arrow had not only pierced her brother's right shoulder, but still had enough force to impale her shoulder slightly with a small puncture wound. Where had this second one come from? Had it come when Thoron had shouted her name, and that was why she had not heard it? Oh Elbereth, Thoron was in serious need of a healers attention...

"Wait," she breathed to herself, feeling the wave of confidence come over her. "I am a healer."

Alcon, who had stopped dead in his tracks, stood open-mouthed, staring at the sight before him.

Emlin carefully set Thoron down on his side, so as not to do any more damage to the wound, and glanced up at Alcon, "Please, go fetch someone to carry him back to the healers, Alcon! As swiftly as you can!"

"M-my lady..." He stuttered.

"NOW!" Emlin yelled fiercely, assessing Thoron's shoulder. Alcon ran off quickly, and Emlin looked down at her unconscious brother. There was no time for worry and sadness now, she had to help him. There would be time for that later only if she did not succeed in helping him. Emlin took in a deep breath and began patting Thoron's cheeks, "Thoron, tôr, Thoron. Please come back. Listen to my voice."

He made no sign of recognition from his lifeless body. Thoron was not gone... he could not be! Emlin's hands found the arrow protruding from either side of Thoron's shoulder, and she quickly and expertly broke the metal point off the end. There had only been a few times she had done this in Minas Tirith, but she had practiced the procedure so often in her mind, she was sure she could do it in her sleep. She straddled his side laying body, and carefully removed his tunic, leaving the arrow shaft in his shoulder as she did so. Then, with quickness no one could rival, she drew out the shaft and covered the gaping wounds with the tunic, placing pressure upon the open injuries to slow the bleeding.

"Tôr nín!" Emlin spoke soothingly into his ear, "Come back to me, Thoron."

Elbereth, how had this happened? Why was it her little brother that had been hurt? It was she who the arrow was meant for, not her innocent brother who chose to come bother her at the wrong time. Emlin felt the tears in her eyes sting like the feeling of the tear upon her shoulder, but she bit her bottom lip fiercely and took another deep breath. If anything else, she needed to be strong for Thoron. She also needed to do this for herself to show those around her with the last little doubt they held about her age and ability to act maturely, that she was fully capable of keeping a level mind in situations such as this one, and even those that were less horrible.

Thoron's blood started to seep through the thickness of his tunic, and Emlin only pressed harder. It was bleeding too much for a wound that really should not have been so bad. In the distance, Emlin could hear worried male voices come closer to her, one of which was clearly distinguishable was her father's. Emlin sighed and looked down at Thoron. "Do hear them, Thoron? Ada is coming, he will be able to carry you back so we can get this bandaged."

There came a small, muffled grunt from him, though she knew that Thoron was still not really out of the shock of the moment, his breathing still shallow and his complexion an ashy grey. He cried, "Emlin..."

"You will be fine, Thoron." Emlin said soothingly, though there was a chance, while small, that he would not be fine. With the amount of blood he had lost thus far, she could not be sure of that. The voices grew louder, and she turned to glance in the direction of the path of the meadow. It seemed as though Alcon had alerted the entire household of Thranduil, especially the male contingent, as her father and uncles came leading the party, followed by Thranduil, Legolas, Valandir and a few armed guards. Each of the elves stopped in disbelief upon seeing the scene in front of them before her father ran to her side and fell to his knees to help her. Thranduil shouted orders to his guards to scour the area for the assailant as the others came to circle around her.

"Ada..." Thoron said, and their father reached out to place a comforting hand on Thoron's forehead.

"We must get him back to the cavern." Her father said calmly, though she could hear the apparent worry in his tone. He looked about her, at the broken arrow, and then back at Thoron. She had seen her father care for wounded elves before, especially those who had been brought in from the fences, but she had never felt such a sense of disorganization coming from him. He truly was worried. "Emlin, did you see who did this?"

Legolas bent down and picked up the remaining pieces of the arrow, and looked over the fletching and shaft carefully before throwing it to the ground hastily and disappearing into the trees with the other guards. She was puzzled by this action, as was Thranduil, but turned back to Thoron.

"Nay, Ada." Emlin said, motioning for her father to take over the compress of Thoron's wound. Quickly, she untied the sash about her waist and tied it about the tunic covering the wound tightly, so that Thoron could be transported back to the caverns. "But we will discuss this later. We must get him back to the caverns so I can clean his injury. He cannot walk. He is still in shock."

Her father made to pick up Thoron, but Rúmil stopped him, "Let Orophin take him, Haldir. He can run more swiftly than you can."

"I will carry my son." Haldir said.

Emlin sighed and looked up at her uncle, "Orophin, please take Thoron. You can go more swiftly than any of us."

Everyone around her was so stunned that she had made that edict, that Orophin only stooped to pick up Thoron after looking blankly at her for a few moments. She was not ignorant when it came to knowing her family's strengths and weaknesses. Rúmil was the strategist, Orophin the footrace champion, and her father the weapons expert. While she did not know much about Thranduil or Legolas, Orophin seemed like the best elf to do the job of carrying Thoron back to the caverns.

Then her father and Rúmil were off, following closely behind Orophin for the caverns. Emlin continued to kneel upon the ground where she had originally moved when Orophin bent to pick up Thoron, and sighed heavily to herself. Her brother would be fine, but now it was on to finding who had done such a thing. Thranduil, who had remained behind to direct his guards, stood over her and cleared his throat. She glanced up at him, "Yes, my lord?"

"You should follow them. You are injured as well." Thranduil said softly.

Emlin glanced at her shoulder and shrugged, "It is nothing, my lord."

The King smiled kindly and offered his hand to help her to her feet. She took his hand and he easily lifted her to her feet. "I must say, Emlin, I am very pleased to see you acting so authoritative. It shows me that you are capable of ruling alongside my son, despite your age."

"Thank you, my lord." Emlin replied quietly, "Did you notice where Legolas took off to?"

"I have not the slightest idea," Thranduil looked towards the trees. "But I believe he recognized the fletching and went to whoever belonged to it. And again, Emlin, we need not worry about it now. Please go back to the caverns, and see to your injury and also to your brother's. There will be a time that I will call upon you to tell me the details of what has happened."

"Aye, my lord." Emlin said and turned on her toes, breaking into an immediate run towards the cave. She arrived quickly, and headed in the direction she recalled from earlier this morning when Tuilindë had showed her to the healers and introduced her to them. The door to the large room was open, and she could hear rushed talking as she entered. Her father and Orophin stood around the bed Thoron lay upon, and one of the healers sat over him, dressing his wounds. She did not see Rúmil around, but she did not care. She was intent upon helping Thoron.

Emlin walked over to the bed and sat on the other side, opposite the healer, and looked down at Thoron. He was now awake and grimacing from the pain of the injury as the healer secured the thick bandages around his shoulder. Emlin smiled and placed her hand upon Thoron's cheek, "See, tôr nín? I told you that would be fine."

"It hurts Emlin." Thoron replied.

"I know that it does, Thoron." Emlin said as her mother and aunt rushed into the room with Rúmil close behind. She sighed, seeing her mother's distraught face, and turned back to Thoron. The other healer had removed himself from the bed, so Emlin reached over to place her hand over Thoron's shoulder. She whispered a soft spell, the familiar heat and tingling gathering in her arm and then leaving through her fingers. Thoron flinched slightly, but then he let out a soft sigh. "Is that better?"

Thoron nodded his head, "Much better, Emlin... Naneth!"

Their mother ran to his bedside and looked over him carefully. "Thank Elbereth you are fine. I was so worried when Rúmil came to fetch us."

"I am fine Naneth!" Thoron said, suddenly acting a great deal more lively like the normal Thoron. "Emlin took care of me."

Her mother turned to her and smiled, placing a hand upon her cheek, "She did, and I will be forever grateful she was there to help you."

Emlin sighed and turned her head away. She stood up and began to say her farewells, feeling a slight bit weary after the morning's events and then from healing Thoron with a spell, wishing to retire to her chambers to bathe and to rest for a few moments. However, the healer stopped her. "My lady, please do not go yet, let me look after your wound as well."

"You are wounded as well?" Indilisse asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"I know not what happened, Nana. All I know is that Thoron came at the wrong time, at which an arrow had been meant for me." Emlin said quietly, turning to the healer, "I am fine. I do not need any attention."

"Sit down, Emlin, and let the healer look at your shoulder." Her father commanded, narrowing his eyes at her.

Not willing to fight about it, Emlin sat down and the healer looked at her shoulder. It indeed was only a scratch, and had already stopped bleeding and had nearly closed up completely. The healer spread some salve over it anyway, and then sighed, "You shall be fine, my lady, for the ceremony."

"Trust me, Gwirith, when I say nothing is going to stop me from that ceremony unless I am lifeless." Emlin said and stood from her spot, walking towards the door of the room. "I will be in my chambers."

* * *

For the entirety of the day, he searched for the assailant, and had finally come upon this person at nightfall when she returned to her talan.

When Alcon had come running into the hall, exclaiming that Thoron had been hit by an arrow, Legolas had been in disbelief and passed it off as most likely a silly prank, as it appeared the other elves had done. But there had been something in the edginess of Alcon's voice that had made him sprint along with the others in the direction Alcon had stated. And he was glad he had done so. The sight he had originally seen had been a rather frightening one, and the thing he had noticed first was the fact that not only had the arrow completely pierced Thoron's shoulder, but had also done a sufficient job of drawing blood from Emlin.

That was when his worry had set in, but as he drew closer to them, he realized that Emlin was fine, and was barking orders to her father about how he could help her. Legolas had chuckled lightly, finding it funny that Emlin would have to do such a thing to Haldir, but it was apparent that Haldir was not in the frame of mind to put things together in his mind right away. Legolas had watched as the guards ascended the trees quickly and disappeared on their hunt, though what he needed to find out was the story from Emlin's perspective. What had happened? Did she think it was deliberate? Or was it just a wild arrow? Could his suspicions prove that which he did not even wish to think about?

Unfortunately, though, upon appraising the fletching of the arrow and the shaft, he knew his suspicions were correct. He knew the difference between many different arrows, but he knew the ceremonial ones presented to all elves on there twenty-fifth begetting were customized specifically for the recipient. This one had been of Lórien make, and had been made for an elleth. There was only one person in Mirkwood he could think of who would have such a thing.

The slight heaving in his stomach caught him off guard, but it was quickly replaced with that of complete anger and fury. The elleth would pay dearly for thinking she could do something like this and get away with it!

Legolas had set guards at her door to detain her when she returned, so that he could watch her from a distance. She hid a quiver behind a little out cropping of bushes a while away, but when he went after to look at it, he felt his entire body ignite in rage equal to that of Mount Doom. The guards followed him back to the caves, with Nindë in tow, though they stayed a far enough distance behind that she could not see him. Legolas made his way into the cave, and found that the after-meal festivities had already begun, and he had also missed the welcoming of Aragorn and Arwen to his home.

He hated to bring the merriment to an end, but he slipped in beside his father, bypassing his welcoming duties. Legolas leaned over him, "Ada, what has become of Emlin?"

"She did not come for the evening meal, Ion." His father replied, "She was weary from her healing."

"I shall go fetch her." Legolas said. "I would require a council with you, Naneth, and Emlin and her parents."

"Right this instant, Legolas?" His father asked.

Legolas nodded, "I have found the person who has done such a thing, Adar. I will go get Emlin and bring her to your study. You can call the others."

Without waiting for an answer, Legolas stepped down the stairs his father was sitting upon and made his way for the side corridor that led to the sleeping chambers. He moved swiftly along the smooth-stoned halls and came upon her door, knocking lightly. A few moments passed and Emlin came to the door in a pale green gown. She looked up at him, "What is it, meleth?"

"I have found the assailant, and I wish to hear your full story." Legolas answered, reaching out to touch her face, so glad that she was unharmed.

"Now?" Emlin questioned.

He nodded his head and she stepped out of the room, shutting the door. "We are to have a council with my parents and your parents, about what we should do."

Emlin was silent as they walked down the winding paths and stopped in front of the study. He nodded to the guard that he was ready for them to bring the she-elf up from the cells. When they entered the room, he found that everyone he had requested stood within the room, waiting anxiously. Legolas motioned for Emlin sit in a seat as he looked about the room.

"Why have you called us here, Ion?" His mother asked, adjusting her layers of skirts.

"First I would wish for Emlin describe what happened this morn when she was by the pool." Legolas said, looking closely at her. Upon second look, she did look slightly tired.

Emlin sighed, "I was sitting by the pool, and an arrow whistled past my ear. It was close enough that it made my hair move. At first I thought it was you or Valandir playing a practical joke on me, as though you were trying to get me riled up. But when there came no answer, I got worried. Then out of nowhere, Thoron came bounding out of the bushes to hug me for some reason. That was when he went lax in my arms and I noticed the second arrow. The arrow was meant for me, and would have surely killed me had Thoron not been there."

Legolas felt himself close his eyes and take in a deep breath. Even the thought of Emlin being hurt was horrible enough, but then to think her killed... oh he could not bear it. He turned and made eye contact with the rest of the elves in the room, "I looked over the arrow fletching and shaft carefully, and I knew that it was of Lórien make. The other thing I noticed was that it was of the ceremonial kind that we give to elflings on their begetting days, for an elleth."

"I do not see where this is going, Legolas." His father said, sitting back in his chair behind his tall table.

"There is only one elleth I know of who hails from Lothlórien and would be horrible enough to do such a thing as try to kill another elf." Legolas said quietly, glancing sadly at Emlin.

Haldir let out a low string of curses, as he sat straight in his chair and his nostrils visibly flared. "If you do not wish the bloodshed on your hands, Legolas, I would do it freely and gladly."

The knock at the door sounded and Legolas went to it, pulling back the heavy wood to gaze down at the elleth being held against her will by the two guards. He stepped to the side and allowed them in the room. His father stood up, "Legolas, are you sure of this? This is the elleth?"

He nodded his head, "I saw her place the quiver behind a bush before she returned to her talan this eve, Adar. It was her arrow that had been meant for Emlin."

With that, Nindë struggled even more violently against her detainment by the guards. His father nodded the guards away from Nindë, allowing her to stand freely. The guard left and shut the door. Carefully, Thranduil stood and gazed at the elleth, "Do you protest these assumptions, handmaid? Have you attempted to hurt your future princess?"

"She will never be my princess!" Nindë exclaimed, turning her attention to Emlin. "She does not deserve it! She has not labored for fifty years in trying to woo Legolas. I am older than she, more capable of ruling a realm if need be, and better suited to be princess, or even queen!"

Legolas was taken aback by her outburst. Nindë must have truly been at the end of her rope, and had reached a point where remaining stealthy and cunning in her ways was no longer of value to her. His mother looked as though she was about ready to yell at Nindë herself, but before she could, Nindë began again in her incessant ramblings. This time it was directed more at Indilisse.

"Cothen!" Nindë exclaimed, wildness in her eyes as she looked at Indilisse and moved towards her.

Nindë came upon Indilisse, Haldir stood to his full height and looked down upon her warningly. Haldir said, "You have already done enough by hurting my son and daughter this day, I would suggest that you stay a good distance from my wife."

Nindë sneered. "It is all her fault! She is the one that took you from me! She is a witch and ensnared you with her spells!"

Indilisse let out disgusted snort and shook her head, "I hardly call friendliness a spell, Nindë. Must we really recall the conversations we have had in the past?"

"It does not matter!" Nindë backed away. "I still deserve to be princess, not that frog."

Legolas turned when his father walked around the large table, and came to stand before Nindë. He could never recall seeing his father so angry in his life, not even after the time, as an elfling, he had ransacked this very same study looking for the lessons he had left behind. His father gazed down on her, standing at his full height and straightening his broader shoulders. "Remember your place, Maid, and you are the last elf who would see time governing Mirkwood's people or any other realm for that matter!"

"Fifty years..." She began again but was cut off by the wave of Thranduil's hand.

"Do not speak to me of that! At least my son can see friend from foe." He said slowly. "And Emlin, while young, will be a far greater princess- or even queen- than you would have ever been, no matter who you tricked into binding with you. With you, Maid, it is all titles and selfish gain. With Emlin, it is something far greater than herself that she realizes and embraces. She knows that being in a position of power comes with a responsibility to care for others and not only yourself. You could learn something valuable from my son's betrothed."

Legolas was surprised at hearing what his father had to say on the issue. He glanced at his mother, who looked extremely angered for the words coming from Nindë's mouth. He turned to look at Indilisse and Haldir. They just looked infuriated beyond repair. Emlin sat quietly, her eyes wide while she sat and listened to what his father was saying. Legolas had never really thought of what his father was saying before, but now that he did think of it, Legolas knew what his father was speaking of. Emlin would make a wonderful ruler.

"You will be placed in the dungeons, for the next seven days, Nindë." Thranduil said, looking down at her. "There you shall think about the acts and thoughts of lunacy you have had, while my son takes Emlin as his wife in peace and free of the threat of you. On the seventh day, you will be brought before a council including the elves you see here, and a few others. We shall decide your punishment... and know that I have never had to hold such a council before... not in all my years as prince or king. You are the first elf who has been so depraved."

With that, his father walked to the door and issued his orders to the guards, who removed Nindë quickly from the room. Legolas had been prepared to slit the elleth's throat then and there, but he was glad that his father had been there to act in a manner of tact and diplomacy, though it could not have been called that with the heated words he had said to Nindë.

"I am sorry, my lord, for causing such trouble." Emlin replied quietly.

His father sighed heavily, and gazed back at Emlin. "May I please speak with Emlin alone?"

Indilisse and Haldir moved to the door slowly, not wishing to leave their daughter behind, but his mother ushered them on. They stepped outside the door, and left down the corridor to assuredly go discuss the issue at hand. Legolas bowed out, but stayed close to the door to overhear what was being said.

"First of all, hênen, you must call me Thranduil." His father spoke comfortingly, and Legolas could hear the rustles of robes and imagined his father sitting in the seat beside her. "You are to be my daughter now, and I would much rather you call me Thranduil."

"Yes, my lord." Emlin replied and let out a small giggle. "I mean, Thranduil."

"Good, now that that issue is settled," he sighed. "Emlin, you must know that everything I said to Nindë is true. I know that you are only binding with my son because you love him dearly, not because you wish for power. But along with wedding my son, comes certain freedoms and powers that others do not have. You, however, I believe, will use these for the greater good. I know that much after seeing you take care of your brother today."

"Thank you, Thranduil." She said in a reserved manner. Legolas knew how Emlin hated to have so much attention and praise directed to her, by any male, and could only imagine her being uncomfortable.

His father cleared his throat, "However, there is one task I will ask of you."

"What is that, my l-?" Emlin began but stopped herself. "Thranduil."

"You will be the one to hand down the punishment to Nindë. That would be something that could only come from you after such an incident." His father said. Legolas smiled to himself... he truly loved this idea.

"But you said there was to be a council." Emlin said.

His father chuckled, "There will be, Emlin, but it is you who will make the final decision as to the severity of her punishment. I believe that the handmaid will be ever grateful to you because you will be just, yet slightly lenient. She will learn that you are governed by compassion and not by lust for power. Her real punishment will be sitting in the dungeon, and then through the council."

Emlin let out a small laugh, "I will do it, Thranduil."

"Good." He said, "Now, please go relieve Legolas of having to strain his hearing so much to listen through the door?"

"Yes, my lord." Emlin replied and Legolas quickly backed away from the door. He hated when his father did things like that, but he could forgive him this one time, as the idea about Emlin being the one to choose the punishment was a brilliant one.

----

Ion- son

Tôr nín- My brother

Meleth- love

Adar- father

Ada- Dad

Nana- Mom

Naneth- Mother

Cothen- my enemy

Hênen- my child


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Anticipation

-----------------------------------

4 Narië, Year 9 of the Fourth Age

Processional of Emlin Haldiriel

-----------------------------------

Legolas woke quickly, roused out of sleep by a particularly horrible dream he had been having about speaking with his father in his study, only to have Haldir burst into the room to say that something had happened with Indilisse. Damned Elvish dreams. He sat up in his bed, the early morning light streaming through the opening in the ceiling of his chambers. With a long yawn, he removed himself from his bed and stretched his arms above his head. Legolas smiled to himself. Today was the day that he would bind with his love for an entire life together. He felt like a young elfling again, eager and anxious on the days of their begetting for the wonderful gifts they would receive.

His mother had warned him about staying away from Emlin for the day, to make the evening all the more wonderful, but he did not know how that could be so. Every moment he was with Emlin... or had a mere thought of her... made him realize that he was truly blessed with something wonderful. He did not to be separated from her to know this. On the other hand, though, maybe what his mother had been alluding to was taking her to his bed. Not being able to see her was, without a doubt, the most horrible thing anyone could give him for punishment. In the time alone he would undoubtedly think of her, and his mind would turn to other more, explicit times that he wished to have with her.

Legolas slowly pulled on his leggings, taking his time tying the strings in front of him, but he was stopped suddenly by a muffled scream coming from beside his room. Stone walls or not, he had heard it clearly, and was in her room through the secret door before he could really think about what he was doing. However, her plea of anguish was contradictory now to her sleeping state still upon the bed. She was not hurt in anyway, and yet had let out a horrible sound. He never wished to hear such a thing come from her lips, unless of course it was a scream of passion.

Now looking over her from the doorway, he had not realized how his breath had originally caught in his throat and his heart had stopped beating at the sound of her scream until now. He started to walk over to the bed, but stopped and gazed down to his right hand. Also in the flurry of making it to the room to protect her, he had not consciously thought about grabbing one of his knives, though he now held in his hand. Legolas chuckled lightly and placed the knife on a close side table. Sitting upon her bed, he leaned over her, and kissed her temple to wake her. When she did nothing, he whispered lightly into her ear. That did the trick and her eyes blinked a few times, focusing on the world around her and not the world in her dreams. She looked startled and sat up suddenly, pulling her bedcovers with her, looking at him as if he had two heads. Had he been in the dream? Had he hurt her?

"Meleth." He said, reaching out for her hand, but she withdrew hers suspiciously. "What is it meleth?"

Emlin took in a long breath, "My mother..."

Legolas gave her a strange look. Had she been dreaming what he was? He knew that often times married elves experienced what the other was thinking, but they were only fleeting moments and mere glimpses. And these moments especially did not happen to those elves who had yet to bind. "Your mother is fine, meleth. I believe I had the same dream as you."

She visibly relaxed and let a long breath escape her lips. "The same dream? I have never heard such a thing before."

"I have heard of elves who are so closely linked through their fëas that they can read each other's minds, but I too have never heard of elves sharing the same dreams."

"But who was it? Who did it?" Emlin asked. "Oh, how I hate the reality of Elvish dreams."

Legolas took her hands in his and pulled her close to him. "I know not who did, but a guess would come in the form of a particularly depraved handmaid."

Emlin nodded her head, though it was obvious her mind was still thinking about the dream and how it had really shaken her to the core. She looked up at him, "I would kill her with my own hands if she were to do such a thing."

"I would assist you, meleth." Legolas replied, kissing her brow. "Especially after what she tried to do to you."

Her breathing slowly began to return to normal as she rested against his bare chest. This dream must have been very real for her. Emlin placed a kiss where her lips met his throat in the way her head was turned to look up at him. She wrapped her arms about his neck and held him close. Content he would be if they could stay like this for the rest of their lives, but he knew that very soon after this day and their binding, they would have to return to reality and he and Emlin would be charged with the governing of Ithilien.

Emlin kissed him again, but this time it was where the square of his jaw met his earlobe. He was about ready to stop her progression, though this time, she did not continue on her path. Instead she sighed and asked, "What will we do about Nindë, meleth? I know I told your father I would do what he asked, but I am scared to do it. You have had to do this before. You know what would work as a punishment."

"I would sentence her to a horrible fate, Emlin." Legolas said, and let out a sigh. "I think that it should be you who decides, like Ada has asked. You will have the power as of this eve to make that choice."

"I do not think it is a wise decision to let me choose Nindë's fate." Emlin said quietly, "I fear that while I wish Shadow upon her, I would be too light because I do not desire to feel the burden of knowing I sent someone to her demise by my ruling."

Legolas nodded his head in agreement. Really, he understood where Emlin was coming from, and applauded her maturity on the issue. "Let us not discuss this now, meleth. We have a long day ahead of us that does not leave room for worrying about Nindë."

Emlin giggled lightly and agreed with him by a kiss on his cheek. "A long day, my lord? It should only be a horribly overly opulent feast and celebration."

"You only wish it were so simple, Aiwamin," he smiled, running a finger along her jaw, down the slope of her chin and the curve of her neck to stop at the low neck of her shift. "Have you not heard that love making between two elves is quite the strenuous sport?"

"I believe that any love making between a pair of any culture would be strenuous, Legolas." She smiled, "But I have heard that to exercise the power of generation between the Eldar takes a greater share and strength of being, than normally goes forth in that of the making of mortal children. Though, I did not think you would wish to practice that so soon..."

Legolas chuckled, "Not so soon, meleth, but you should be forewarned that all of the teasing you have been doing the past month will be thoroughly dealt with this eve."

Emlin blushed slightly, "I do not now think that I will be able to wait that long."

"We have waited this long, one more day will not hurt." Legolas said, though he knew that was not necessarily the truth. As each moment passed, and he continued to honor his promise, if even by a thread of honor, his nerves grew thinner and thinner. He needed her like the creature Gollum needed his precious ring.

There was a soft knock at the door of his chamber, though they could hear it within her room. "Who is there, Legolas?"

"Probably my father." Legolas replied, "We were to meet to go hunting with the others, and I am now late."

"Go, then, Legolas." Emlin kissed him, "The last thing I wish to do is anger your father before I have even bound to you."

"Emlin, meleth, know that I do not think my parents would ever anger at something you did." Legolas laughed and removed himself from the bed. "Naneth likes you far too much."

With that, he left her and shut the door behind him, and went to answer the firm knocking at the main entrance to his chambers.

* * *

Emlin sat within her chambers, listening to the excited chatter of all the ellyth that had been surrounding her this entire day. All of the attention had grown old very quickly for her, and Emlin found herself wishing to be alone for just a few moments. She just wished a few so that she could breathe a long sigh, and calm herself about what would happen later this evening. But then, she supposed, that having so many people around her took her mind off of the rather large worries she had. Well, that was until the subject of the binding night had come up. Emlin had tried her hardest to get away from the description of what would happen- she had a fair idea, after all- but it had been to no avail. They had even continued it when the seamstress delivered her gown for the evening and the dress was tried on.

Really, she did not see the use to being bombarded with so many people on they day of a marriage, but she would live with it for this day as it was said to be a tradition. Even if it meant being cramped within her chambers for half of it with her mother, aunt, cousin, Lady Eruanne, the Queen of Gondor and the Queen of Mirkwood. Actually, now that she thought about it, she should have been very eager to have been accompanied by such esteemed ellyth. But how could she evade them for a short while?

"Emlin, you should be smiling by now." Arwen commented.

Emlin sighed and glanced at Arwen who was lounging comfortably on a chaise lounge with her hand resting comfortably against her slightly rounded belly. "I am smiling, Arwen. I just would wish for a few moments alone."

Arwen chuckled, "I had that very same feeling before my ceremony, Emlin. All of the ladies of the court had been swarming about me the entire day, until your mother shooed them away."

"Would you do the same for me?" Emlin asked hopefully.

She smiled, "The dusk is almost here, when we are to make our procession to the celebration. You should go to your sleeping chamber and dress yourself."

Emlin smiled gratefully and stood up, quickly making her way to the back chamber. Shutting the door behind her, Emlin let out a long sigh as she lay back onto her bed. Legolas had not been kidding when he warned her of a long day this morn. And now that she had a moment to be alone, she could not think of anything she had wished to calm herself of. Now she was only exceptionally excited for the evening's events, especially as she gazed over the unusually sheer, form-fitting shift that had been made to be worn beneath the gown of a deep emerald green.

She removed herself from the bed and walked over to her clothes, taking the shift off of the peg it was hanging from and placing it on the bed. Reaching behind her, she undid the clasps of her gown easily, letting it fall to her feet before she made to step out of the light fabric. As she made to remove the shift she already wore, she felt arms go around her waist and lips against her ear. Emlin, rather alarmed, made to struggle with whoever it was, even though she was confident it was Legolas.

"I do think you have the worst sense of hearing of any elf. I have never so easily snuck up on people." He said lowly.

He held her firmly against his body and she tried to push away from him again. "You are not supposed to be here. I would surely die of embarrassment if any of my ladies for the day walked in on us."

He chuckled, "I do not think the Eldar are capable of dying from embarrassment."

"Let go of me." Emlin instructed, pushing at his chest, "You smell like the horse."

He let go of her and smiled broadly. "I shall remember to relay the message to Arod, so that when he carries you and me to Ithilien, he may bathe before hand."

She scowled at him, but let out a light laugh, "Please go, before someone comes in."

"I will go, my lady." Legolas bowed slightly and disappeared again through the hidden door.

Emlin shook her head, thinking that he was acting very odd, but turned her attention to finishing her dressing. The shift went on over her head easily and felt particularly wonderful against her skin, and the light silk of the iridescent green gown felt even better on than it did before hand when the seamstress had measured the hem. It was a beautiful gown with silver and gold leaf and vine patterns embroidered around the low neckline, the bodice constructed in such a way that it fit closely to her body and accentuated her waist just a bit. The delicate embroidery continued from the neckline down the center of her chest to what looked to be a form of the Mirkwood crest extending to her waist, though it was of diminutive feminine design. The sleeves were long, cutaway bell-shapes and of a matching, weightless gauzy green to the main fabric of the gown.

She reached behind her back and carefully pulled the satin ribbons tighter and tied them off in a small bow at the base of her back. It was a beautiful gown, there was no denying that, but she would have liked to wear it some other time than this night. The gown would probably only end up crumbled on the floor anyway. Emlin smiled to herself and looked down at the stylized crest and smiled to herself. This was her subtle tribute to Legolas, she supposed, by wearing his colors and his family crest... her family crest.

A knock sounded at her door and Emlin called, "Come in."

"Are you ready for the finishing touch, Emlin?" Tuilindë questioned as she entered. The Queen paused and looked over the dress and smiled. "Our seamstress has outdone herself again, I do believe." 

Emlin laughed and gazed down at the dress, "I believe she has."

"Of course it is your glowing on this day that adds to the effect." She replied and set a wooden box on the dressing table. "Come sit upon this stool, and I will give you my gift."

Emlin followed her orders and sat on the stool, gazing at the box which the crest was carved into the lid. Tuilindë took up the brush upon the table and began to run it through Emlin's hair and Emlin sighed, "Thank you."

Tuilindë smiled, and seemingly content with the smoothness of Emlin's hair, set the brush down. She reached over the box and slowly pushed back the wooden lid, vigilantly extracting the twisted, but fragile, precious metal from the box. Realization struck Emlin as to what would be happening this day when Tuilindë instructed her to look forward into the mirror and she lowered the intricate circlet of mithril and gold upon Emlin's head. Tuilindë smiled, "This was the circlet that Thranduil's mother gave me upon our binding, before she traveled West. She said that it had been wrought and meant for the princess, upon Thranduil's birth. They had never suspected Thranduil to wait until the Third Age to marry, or that his father Oropher would perish in battle at the end of the Second. So it is to you I entrust the guardianship of this circlet, and if you bear a daughter, it would be hers to keep. Or if only sons, to the first-born's wife shall it go."

Emlin touched her fingers to the cool metal and sighed. "It is truly magnificent."

Tuilindë arranged Emlin's hair carefully, wrapping a few sections of hair around the appropriate parts of the twisted metals. She stepped back and admired her work. "This reminds me very much of my binding, though we never had a proper ceremony like was done in the days of peace long ago. Thranduil made sure, though, to have a magnificent celebration despite that fact."

"Many people have said that Thranduil enjoys celebrations." Emlin smiled.

"I will leave you now." Tuilindë said, "I must go find my crown and join my husband."

Emlin watched her leave and turned back to the mirror in front of her. This all seemed so surreal for her. Three months ago she arrived in Minas Tirith to be a lady to the Queen and to learn the art of healing. Just two months ago she had almost convinced herself that Legolas did not love her and that she liked Valandir more. Just two months ago had they admitted love for each other. Just a month ago had she arrived in Ithilien with Legolas. Four days ago they arrived in Mirkwood. And just four days ago, did she find herself betrothed to a prince, even if only by title.

And just now did the reality hit her that she would seriously be someone's wife, a princess, a lady of the court, and in the future, someone's mother. The thought struck her violently, and for a few short moments she fretted about all that could happen or may not happen, but the thought of Legolas and her love for him made her forget all about the future pressures.

Emlin stood from her seat and clenched her fists determinedly before turning and walking towards the door to the front room of her chambers. She stepped out and found that Arwen had gone, and so had Aranel and Eruanne. All that remained was her mother and aunt. Her mother stood quickly to look over her and smiled. Emlin could see the tears welling in her mother's eyes, but she stopped them from spilling over. "Oh, Emlin, you look stunning."

"Thank you, Nana." Emlin replied as her mother pulled her into a close hug.

"Your father will not be able to keep himself reserved in emotions this night Emlin." Her mother said.

Emlin chuckled, "Do you suggest that Ada may become misty eyed? I do not think that is possible."

Her mother laughed, "We shall see Emlin, but now we must go. You cannot be late to your own ceremony."

"I know I cannot." Emlin said as they left the room. Her mother guided her through the corridors to the chambers where the men of her family were preparing for the evening. Outside the door stood her uncles and father, waiting for Thoron to come out of the room. Emlin had been glad Thoron had healed enough that with the aide of a cloth sling, he could be at the celebration, even though he took a while to dress himself.

It happened much like her mother said it would. Orophin and Rúmil both admired her decorations and congratulated her, while her father gave her a long hug and said that she could always change her mind if she wanted to. Emlin had laughed, but could sense the sadness in his voice. The party was silent as they moved through the corridors, out of the caverns and into the cool, fragrant summer night air. She smiled to herself one last time... one that would be permanent for the rest of the evening...

She was binding to Legolas this night.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: When presented with the task of writing an Elvish wedding ceremony, I worried and fretted over how I would make it appear as Tolkien may have wanted it. With a combination of the information that is written in LACE on Elvish marriage practices in days of peace, and the combination of Christian principles (after all, Tolkien was Catholic), I hope that this chapter seems satisfactory to my wonderful readers/reviewers.

WARNING: High R rating for this chapter. If you do not wish to read the part that receives the high rating without missing anything terribly important, the part after the line break should not be read. However, I have tried my hardest to remain as ambiguous as I can manage in the descriptions.

Chapter 31- Melethril

-----------------------------------------------------

Marriage of Legolas Thranduilion and Emlin Haldiriel

-----------------------------------------------------

Emlin sighed as she fell into her seat at the head table beside Legolas. It had been a busy night for her, dancing with her father and uncles, Aragorn, Thranduil, Valandir and even Elladan and Elrohir at one point. She had almost not been able to dance with Legolas the entire night until he finally stole her away from his father. She had thus far had a wonderful time at the celebration, but now she wished for the actually ceremony that was always placed at the end of the celebration that would allow them to leave.

She heard Legolas laugh at something and she turned to look at him. He looked truly magnificent this night with his robes of green and browns, much like Thranduil wore upon their arrival to Mirkwood, and also with the intricate circlet about his head. And despite the loveliness of his material coverings for the evening, Emlin could feel a new sort of exuberance emanating from him. "What is so funny?"

"The expression upon your face, meleth," he smiled, "I have never seen you looking so vexed."

"I was only hoping for a quick end to this celebration." She replied.

Legolas chuckled and leaned in to her, "I thought you would never ask."

Emlin was slightly confused until Legolas stood up from his seat and walked to his father. They spoke in hushed tones for a few moments and Thranduil smiled widely, turning to glance at her. She felt the warm blush creep to her face as he looked at her, knowing what he must have been thinking about her want to leave the celebration so soon. True, she wanted to be alone with Legolas, but it was still slightly embarrassing to think that Thranduil knew it. A few moments later, her mother took a hold of her arm and led her to stand in front of the High Table, beside Thranduil and Legolas. The elves on the field grew quiet and expectant without a call for attention from Thranduil.

The King sighed and smiled brightly, "We, who have gathered in this circle, are now privileged to witness and to participate in a ceremony celebrating, the public acknowledgment of a love which Legolas and Emlin have for each other, knowing that by our presence here with them, we are saying that they, together, are loved by many others. We have come to surround them as they stand before us in this center, where now Legolas and Emlin in essence say, 'Welcome to our marriage! Welcome to the Celebration!' We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being. We also remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith."

Her mother took a hold of her right hand, as Thranduil took hold of Legolas', and slowly her hand was placed in his. Just that act alone brought a slight chill to her body. Emlin sighed and glanced quickly at Legolas before turning to look at Thranduil and her mother. Her mother began, "Emlin, please face Legolas, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you."

Emlin did so and looked at his hands as her mother continued, "These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your binding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you. These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time. These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in worry, and hold you when fear or grief wracks your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."  
  
Emlin heard herself sigh though she had not planned to do so. She heard Legolas chuckled lightly under his breath and she glanced up to meet his eyes as her mother continued, "Legolas, please hold Emlin's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go."

At that point, her mother paused for a moment, as if to let the last statement hang into the air. Emlin giggled to herself and glanced in the direction of her father, standing beside Thranduil and Tuilindë. There was no doubt that her mother had directed it towards her father. She continued, "Legolas, these are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you also worry, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life. Together as one, everything you wish for can be realized."  
  
Thranduil then spoke, "Eru, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Legolas and Emlin see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide. We ask this in your name."

Emlin felt herself smile again. She had never felt so elated in her life. Then Thranduil spoke again, "Will you pledge your solemn vow to Emlin under the name of Manwë, the greatest Valar and ruler of the winds and airs, who through all the ages of this world has remained with the one, Varda, at his side?"

"I will." Legolas spoke confidently and then gazed down at her, with an astonishing amount of attention as he continued. "I, Legolas, take you Emlin, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, and through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep, under the blessed name of Manwë."

"And Emlin, will you say the same pledge to Legolas, under the name of Varda, for she is Manwë's queen, Keeper of the Stars and the _true _ruler of the two?" Her mother spoke clearly, only letting a soft smile cross her lips.

Emlin laughed, finding that everyone else was laughing with her. She took a deep breath to calm herself before beginning with her promises. Really, she did not feel nervous, she was just not sure she had remembered her words correctly. "I will... I, Emlin, take you Legolas, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, and through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep, under the _true ruler_ who goes by the blessed name of Varda."

There was a short silence as she again looked up into Legolas' eyes. So much she saw there... so many feelings. One second he was mischievous, the next, somber. Other times he was secure within himself, while others he was not. But on this day, all she could see was the different degrees of love shining from his intense blue eyes.

Thranduil sighed, "Will you now give and receive a ring?"

"We will." They both spoke.

Her mother handed Legolas' band of gold to Thranduil so that he held both circles in his hand. Thranduil smiled, as if a moment of genius had hit him. "This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. For it is within these bands that lies the true Ring of Power. It is one of love and faithfulness, with these and as one being, you two may be indestructible. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting than time itself."

Thranduil handed Legolas the tinier and slenderer of the two rings, and Legolas placed it upon her right index finger. "Wear this ring forever, Emlin, as a symbol of love and peace and all that is unending."

Then she was handed Legolas' larger gold ring, and slid it upon his right index. Emlin smiled, knowing that the end was near. "Wear this ring forever, Legolas, as a symbol of love and peace and all that is unending."

Emlin smiled up at Legolas and sighed. Finally, she had made through the ceremony without any baubles along the way. She glanced at her mother, who was smiling brightly, though a tear had escaped her eyes and fallen down her cheek, and then at her father. He stood to the side with Tuilindë, and even his eyes looked as if they were welling with tears, but he controlled his easily. Thranduil placed his hands upon each of their arms and they turned to look at him. He smiled, "Legolas, you may kiss your-."

But he was promptly cut off, Legolas' arms going around her and his lips taking hers before Thranduil could finish. Her mind was oblivious to the world around her as his lips kissed her thoroughly, but chastely, so as not to anger the staunch propriety of some of the courtiers among the attendees of the celebration. Never had her mind been so completely turned to mush before by a simple kiss, but she liked that. And if this was only a simple kiss, what would happen later this night?

Legolas pulled away from her, though kept her within his arms as Thranduil chuckled, turning them towards the crowd assembled upon the field. "Gentle ellyn and ellyth, I present to you the Prince and Princess of Eryn Lasgalen and also the Lord and Lady of Ithilien."

Loud cheers and applause filled the air, as Legolas offered his arm to her as they descended down to the main lawn. Emlin was not quite sure what was to happen directly after the ceremony, so she followed Legolas' lead out to the field where the elves now backed away and created a sufficiently wide area for them. Legolas stepped back from her and bowed his head, and she did the same with a small curtsy. The minstrels to the side of the field began a song at a slow cadence, and Legolas placed a hand upon her hip and one in her right hand, and smiled brightly before whisking her off into the dance.

"No one said there would be a dance." Emlin replied, meeting his eyes.

He chuckled, "I devised this just to make you wait a little longer, meleth."

She smiled and shook her head in a disappointed fashion. "It is not so horrible for me, mell nín, but for you, I worry."

"You worry for me?" Legolas looked down with a slight hint of mischievousness in his eyes. "I did warn you this morn about paying for all those times you have tried to break me of my promise to you. It is you, meleth, that should be worried about something."

"I am not so worried." Emlin replied, dancing a little bit without speaking to him. In a movement that brought her close to one of his ears, though, she whispered, "I trust that you will be gentle with me, so I have nothing to worry about."

Legolas smiled slightly but said nothing more as the dance continued. Half way through the entirety of the dance, Emlin noticed that slowly but surely, couples from the circle of onlookers were joining in the dance, and Legolas was moving them to the side of the large field, near a dense outcropping of trees. In the next quick seconds, Legolas had encircled her waist with his arm and had pulled her behind the foliage. He placed a light kiss upon her lips, "Now we shall leave for the caverns."

Emlin followed closely behind him, realizing that he had called for the dance so that they could slip away as unnoticed as possible. It not only allowed them to make a smooth exit, rather than a more awkward one with everyone knowing exactly what they were heading to do. And it was also for this reason that Emlin was thankful for, as even though she was fine with everyone knowing why they were leaving, she did not necessarily feel comfortable with the knowing glances that she would receive as they left the celebration.

* * *

She could not remember the direction they had taken once they left the celebration, and especially not now as they entered the stronghold from a hidden side entrance. They turned almost immediately onto the familiar corridor that led to their rooms... nay it was no longer his room and her room. It was now their room. The realizations sent a flutter through her stomach, even though it would not really be theirs until the binding was complete.

Legolas stopped before the door, placing his hand upon the doorknob before looking at her. "This is your last chance, meleth, to turn back now."

"I cannot believe you would even think I would want to." Emlin said quietly, "After all the arguments we have had because you were being quite the dim-witted elf, after all the words exchanged with my father over this issue, and after having to live through that entirely too long ceremony... you think I would leave you now?"

The answer seemed good enough for him and he leaned over her as though he were going to kiss her, but pulled her into the room after him instead. He let go of her arm so that he could turn back and shut the door. Emlin took the time to walk forward into the front sitting room of his chambers as he slid the privacy latch into place. The sound of the metal locking into place had a slightly ominous feeling about it, but she quickly brushed that thought away as his arms went around her from behind and she sank back against his chest. His lips rested upon her neck, and trailed up to her earlobe, ending at her ear tip, eliciting a soft sigh from her lips.

A shiver went up her spine as he did this, but he left her quickly to walk towards his sleeping chamber. "That is unfair, meleth."

Legolas turned back to glance at her, "Oh is it? I warned you."

"You are not planning on doing that the entire night, now are you?" She asked, watching him pour two glass goblets of deep red wine.

He handed her one of the goblets and smiled wickedly, "Not all night, but I plan on doing it while I can still withstand my need to have you completely. Now, you said you may need some wine before hand, if I do recall correctly."

Emlin looked down at the red liquid in the goblet, suddenly not really feeling like drinking as her stomach churned slightly form nervousness. "Is this the Dorwinion wine?"

"It is. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"If you wish me to be active this night, then you will not allow me to drink this." Emlin warned, "It is far too strong."

Legolas laughed and took a sip of his wine before taking her goblet and setting them beside each other next to the wine decanter. "You are very wise on that matter, because I wish you to remember this night."

Emlin giggled lightly as a blush inflamed her cheeks. She turned away from him, her eyes meeting the bed. This bed had not seemed so large and imposing a few days before when she had been in here looking for the secret passage, but now it looked utterly massive. Again, she felt his arms about her, but this time turned her so that she would face him. He looked deeply into her eyes as his fingers feathered across her cheek and down the side of her face, to her shoulders and then down her torso to circle around her waist.

"Do not be nervous, meleth." He spoke lowly, kissing the corner of her mouth, then her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. She could not help but focus her attention upon what his lips were doing as they moved down her neck, causing her entire body to turn into a rather wobbly thing.

"I am not nervous." She spoke as confidently as she could, though the slight shakiness in her voice belied what she had said.

Again, he drew her into a rather passionate and lingering kiss, before pulling away to look over her face. "You may say you are not nervous, meleth, but you forget that it is I who is your lover, and it is I who can tell such things. You tremble ever so slightly and tense whenever my mouth comes into contact with your body."

Emlin began to protest, but his tongue and lips laved across her bare collarbone, and she did indeed tense. "I do tense, but you must know it is not because I am nervous, Legolas. You have been with others, so you should know that it is the mere exhilarating touch from you that makes me tremble and tense."

Legolas captured her lips again and drew back, "You are nervous, meleth. You ramble a great deal when you are nervous. And to let you know, the others I have been with have never been as sensitive as you are."

"I ramble?" She questioned, watching as he easily removed the robe he was wearing, tossing it over a chair to reveal an equally impressive and opulent tunic and leggings.

"When I was brought into Minas Tirith with those injuries," he began, "you rambled quite sufficiently as you worked upon my barely covered body."

Emlin was silent for a moment, "Do you blame me?"

"Nay, I do not," he chuckled. "And I was very glad you rambled and took my mind off your hands and how near they were to me. It was very difficult to keep myself from becoming excited and offending you."

She smiled and let out little laugh, "I had an inkling as that being the reason for you trying to keep me from checking your leg."

Legolas sighed and carefully reached up to remove the circlet upon his head. He walked over to her, removing her circlet from her hair. "And speaking of you seeing me nearly nude, I believe it is my turn to see you."

With that said, he slipped her gown and shift off of one shoulder, the fabric falling down and revealing one breast to him. She reached behind her quickly, trying to figure out how he had done such a thing with the laces up the back still being tied. But much to her surprise, the ties were undone. How had he accomplished that without her noticing? Had he done it while he was kissing her? Though, she really did not care now that she had worry about what he would think of her bared body.

Now he came towards her after setting the circlets upon the chair his robes were on, his arms going about her waist again and drawing her into a long kiss. As his lips again focused upon her throat, she felt a hand come around her, pulling her arm from the sleeve, complete baring her breast. She sucked in a sharp breath, though she did not know if it was from nervousness or the fact that his hands cupped her and he slowly slid a thumb over the hardened peak. After a few moments, she decided that it was the sensation of his thumb that had caused it. Really, she was not so nervous any more. Now she was more anxious than anything.

His lips slowly made their way down her chest and paused for a moment as he quickly reached up to her other shoulder and pushed the dress off. The fabric fell away completely, landing into a green pool at her feet. It was then that she felt his tongue graze the hardened tip of her breast, followed by a light suckling from his mouth and the feeling of his teeth over the sensitive flesh. She let out a soft moan, finding that this was very pleasurable and could barely stand straight as he continued to tease one breast with his hand and the other with his tongue and mouth. His arms held her closely to him as she leaned back and took hold of his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair.

Again, his lips found hers, but this was only a short kiss while he pulled away and quickly scooped her up into his arms. He walked across the room and gently laid her upon the bed, gazing down at her, as though he were trying to memorize the sight of her body at this moment. She grew slightly self conscious with his persistent gaze, and reached out to grab onto his tunic. Legolas allowed her this, and as she pulled him down, he carefully centered himself over her, resting his weight on his hands as he looked down over her.

"I do not know why you do not wish me to look, Aiwamin." He said quietly, gazing into her eyes now as he used his knees to spread her legs slightly. "You are the most beautiful elleth in Arda and Aman."

She sighed against him, her hands resting upon his arms. Emlin said nothing more as she moved her hands up to the neck of his tunic, slipping her fingers past the clasp about his neck, and easily unhooking it. She watched his face as she continued to move her hands down the front of his tunic, undoing the clasps. "It is not that I do not want you to look at me. I am only very anxious."

"I am sure." He laughed, settling into his position over her, though he still held himself over her with the full strength of his arms. "And I think you are very proficient in undressing, even though you say you are not."

Emlin giggled, "I never said that I was or was not. If I recall correctly, I told you to stop thinking like that when you queried on that very subject."

Legolas remained silent and allowed her to finish with the clasps. She slipped her hands beneath the open fabric, and touched his smooth bare skin, slowly pushing the fabric down his shoulders as he removed his arms one at a time. Emlin sighed again as she ran her fingers down the striated muscles of his flexed arms, finding that his shoulders and arms were the definition of athletic perfection. Actually, she found, his entire body was a model of perfection, from his arms, down his back around to his sculpted stomach. Her hands dipped down perhaps a little lower than she had intended, though she could not be sure of herself as her mind was clouded now with need for him, and brushed his very evident desire.

The gasp from his lips was enough to let her know what she did pleased him, brushed her fingers along his length again, watching the reaction upon his face. His eyelids fluttered closed, but then opened slightly to gaze down at her. She smiled seductively, at least she hoped it was seductively, and said, "I may be good at removing tunics, but leggings are another story."

"You shall be fine, meleth." He said lowly, his voice taking on an unusually husky quality, moving her hands to the strings on the front of his leggings.

Emlin undid the ties quickly and slipped her hand inside the waist of the fabric, pushing the leggings away from his legs slowly. This freed him completely and she found herself wondering how all of this was going to work. However, her attention was quickly diverted as his fingers grazed across her hip down to her lower abdomen until he reached her inner thigh. And then he touched her in the most unsuspected of places, sending all of her nerves into complete shock. She arched into him as he did this, and he in turn took a nipple into his mouth.

In an excruciatingly unhurried manner, he continued to focus his ministrations to her breasts and elsewhere, to a point where Emlin could no longer distinguish coherent thought and the pleasure beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She could feel the pressure building from within, the tightness in her abdomen becoming stronger and stronger until she felt as though she were at a high mountain, about ready to go down a very steep cliff face. And then he removed his hands completely, nearly startling her as he did so, but she was in such a haze she almost did not notice that his lips trailed to the valley between her breasts.

He continued on his journey, down the center of her stomach to the spot where his hand had just vacated. Everything he did seemed to get better, and as both his mouth and his hand focused their ministrations upon this area, she was sure nothing could ever be better than this.

Again he worked extremely leisurely, but she soon felt the familiar building of pressure and tension again within her lower abdomen. This time it was so intense, she grabbed for dear life onto the bedcovers, but found they were inadequate support, so she moved wrap her hands in his hair. She found the tips of his ears and gentle stroked them, eliciting a low growl from him though it had not been well thought out for her. The slight sensation of the rumbling against her sensitive flesh sent her hips bucking up slightly.

His hands circled around her legs to hold down her hips as he continued. Again, she felt herself coming to that familiar cliff, but this time he was not slowing down. When she reached the full height of the mountain and was forced to take a step over that cliff edge, Emlin was sure she would combust and tense so tightly that she would never come out of this state. But quickly, she began to fall, and sensations she felt as she went were unparalleled.

When she was barely recovered, she heard herself whimper something unintelligibly. Emlin took a few more deep breaths, trying to regain some amount of normal respiration, when he joined her again, placing a kiss upon her lips. "What is it meleth?"

"Legolas," she said, noticing the taste still left upon his lips. "Please, quit teasing me."

He chuckled lowly and kissed her deeply again, "It was important you felt pleasure before I took it away from you."

"I am not worried about the pain that could come," Emlin replied. "I just wish to have you."

To accentuate this, she grasped his desire and ran her hand along the length. He needed no more coaxing, and positioned himself above her. She felt him enter slowly, and felt the first stretching as he paused and allowed her to accommodate to him. Then slowly he moved on, and she found it was not as painful as she had heard described, but it definitely was not the most pleasing feeling either. He stopped again, and she could feel why as he found the evidence of her maidenhood.

He leaned over her, placing a soft kiss upon her lips, and whispered a breathy, "I love you."

It was then that she felt the twinge of pain shoot through her body, and she was sure she cringed slightly, but hoped it had not been too evident to his eyes. She opened her eyes a little to peek up at him, and felt the cool tear run down the side of her face, the remnants of squeezing her eyes too tightly.

Legolas again bent down and kissed away her tears, and then captured her lips with his. He broke away, "Geheno nín, meleth."

"It is not bad, Legolas." Emlin said, running a finger along the square of his jaw. In all actuality, all she felt was the fullness of having him within her. "The pain has passed."

He smiled slightly and joined her lips again, as he began a slow, methodical movement within her. This graduated until finally, she felt herself building back up to the mountain again and knew Legolas was close as well. It was apparent that he had lost his control some time ago, and now moved in erratic movements above her. She opened her eyes at just the correct time to see his flutter shut and feel his body go rigid against her. Such a sight it was to see Legolas lose control over anything, much less something he held the card of power in.

Finally, it all ended, and he bent over her again, kissing her deeply and soundly, whispering to her, "Melin le, taurelen."

---

meleth- love

melethril- female lover

mell nin- my love

Aiwamin- my little bird

Geheno nin- forgive me

Melin le, taurelen- I love you, my princess.


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter... it has been very hectic getting back into the groove of living in a dormitory. That and the entire server we have at school is down, so I can't use the web connections. Anyway, enough of my complaining. Onto the new chapter.

Chapter 32- Ominous Beginnings and Almost Happy Endings

He woke early the next morning, just as the sky was beginning to turn a lighter blue outside of the opening in the ceiling of his room. Had it really happened? Had he finally been able to pledge to Emlin what he had wanted to for all the years since he beheld her in Lórien? Had Haldir given his consent, his own father accepted Emlin as his princess and really made love to her as the evening drew to a close only a short time ago? Was she really the elleth now that had an arm draped across his chest with her smooth, unblemished body pressed against his side?

She shifted in her sleep ever so slightly, scooting closer to him. He turned to gaze at her still resting form, and found himself smiling, completely pleased with himself. He was now happy to say that his lifelong aim had finally been fulfilled- to have bound with a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent elleth. Well, he still had a few more, but one of those would wait until Aragorn gave up his life, and the other until Emlin decided she was ready to have children. He had decided a month ago in Ithilien that if they did bind, there would be no begetting of children for a long while, no matter his urges to create a family was. Emlin was still young and needed to experience life a little more before he burdened her with the caring of children. It was the least he could do after she gave herself up so willing to him the previous eve.

Again, she moved, the bed covers slipping down over her shoulders to slightly bare a breast to him. With careful movements, he reached over and pulled the covers up slightly, though only for his own selfish gain of grazing her breast. She sighed contentedly as he slipped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head upon his chest. Her eyes still remained closed, however, and she wrapped her arm more securely about his waist while laying a leg over his, her thigh brushing against his quiescent member.

He felt himself tense at that action, and he looked down at her face to see if she had just done it to tease him and of she was actually awake, but she indeed was still asleep. Unfortunately for her, he no longer had to restrain himself when presented with a caress such as that. Now that they were bound together, Elbereth help her anytime she tried to tease him.

He chuckled lowly to himself, thinking of all the time they had lost already. But that caused her to stir some more, and her eyes to flutter open. She yawned quietly, and then smiled up at him, "Good morning, hervenn nín."

"I do like the sound of that, meleth." He replied, placing a kiss upon her lips.

Emlin traced her fingers across his chest, stopping at a small scar on his shoulder. "Where did you receive this scar?"

"When I was thirty, I was climbing a tree and fell out of it. On the way down, I got this cut on a branch." He explained. "I was the most ungraceful elf-child."

"I doubt that you were ungraceful." She laughed, her leg brushing against him again. "Possibly accident prone, but not ungraceful."

Legolas chuckled and then let out a long sigh. "As much as it pains me to say this, they will expect us this morning for the morning meal."

"They?" She questioned.

"Our family." He said, "Hopefully they will not keep us very long. I wish to keep you to myself this day."

Emlin giggled and sat up, the bed covers falling away from her chest, but her long hair replacing them. "Will you join me in the bath?"

Legolas raised a brow, and looked at her for a long moment, "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"I am not so innocent, Legolas." She said with a sly grin and removed herself from the bed, walking across the room in a remarkably unabashed fashion with nothing covering her, and opened the door to the bath chambers. Not having to be asked twice, he followed quickly behind her and joined her into the soothing, warm water of the bath.

He watched her closely as she dipped her head beneath the water, and then came back up, brushing the droplets of water from her eyes. He came to her, pushing her against the side of the basin and kissing her soundly upon her lips. After a few moments, he pulled away and looked at her, "You are not sore from last eve, meleth?"

She smiled, running her fingers along the tips of his ears. "I told you that it was not bad, Legolas. It would suit you to start trusting my judgment."

Never had he expected her to speak in such a snippy manner, but it made him laugh nonetheless. "I do trust you judgment, meleth. I am only making sure that any soreness you may have is not being neglected so that you can please me."

"Have you ever known me to be one who would please you because it would be charitable of me?" Emlin questioned.

"Nay, I have not." He replied with a laugh, "But would you not rather do this upon a comfortable surface?"

"There will be plenty of time for that." Emlin said, placing her lips to his, resting there. "But there is no bath house like this in Ithilien. And your mother told me that I must try this."

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment and then shook his head. "That was information I did not need to know."

She giggled, and removed her hands from the water, smoothing his hair away from his face. "It bothers you to think that your parents may have decided in this very pool of water to bring you into being?"

"It would not have been in this pool." Legolas said with a smirk. "My father was king when I was brought into the world, so it may have taken place in the second pool, but not this one."

"Perhaps." Emlin smiled as though she knew a secret, but was not going to tell him.

He laughed, "But this is enough talk for now. You have teased me far too much this morning."

* * *

Emlin sighed as she pulled a gown over her head and straightened out the layers of the skirt over her body as it dropped down from her waist. She reached behind her back, tying the ribbons there slowly, but felt warm hands cover hers. Letting go of the ribbons, she turned slightly as Legolas finished with the knots and then wrapped his arms about her, holding her close. He kissed her ear and whispered, "I love you, Emlin."

She smiled, "And I love you, Legolas."

He squeezed her tightly, before stepping back a few steps to pick up the circlets that were still resting upon the chair he had placed them upon last eve. Emlin watched him carefully as he again came to her and placed her circlet on her head. "You will not be required to wear this all the time, as you know I only wear mine for special occasions, but I like to see you with it on."

"It is an unnecessary object that you use to give me a false feeling of grandeur." She replied. "I do not wish for the special designations and titles you give me, Legolas. I would be too much like Nindë if I did wish for them."

"Emlin, meleth, I do not wish to take you to parade you around because I think that is what you want." He said, caressing her cheek. "I want you to wear this to show my claim upon you... that you are my princess. It also reminds me that this all actually happened- that we wed in ceremony, and then I bedded you- and that I am still not floating along in one of our realistic dreams."

She sighed lightly, and adjusted the circlet on her head, "So now I am a trophy?"

He looked at her for a long while, apparently trying to discern if she was being serious or jesting. But he finally smiled and let out a chuckle, brushing his lips across her forehead. "You are my prize of long toils, Emlin. I have lived through so much to get to this point and bind myself to an elleth like you."

Emlin smiled, "We should be going, especially if we are expected. They will know what we have been doing this morn that has kept us from them."

Legolas quickly placed his own crown upon his head and followed quickly after her towards the door. He stopped her before she reached out for the handle, and whispered into her ear, "You think they do not already know, meleth?"

She blushed and rolled her eyes as she reached out to open the door. They stepped out of the room to find two guards posted outside. Legolas gave each equally confused looks, obviously not understanding why they were there. Emlin knew, even from her short time here in the caverns, that the only rooms guarded were Thranduil's study and the King and Queen's personal chambers.

"Why have you been posted outside my door?" Legolas asked, "I did not request such a thing."

"By the order of your father, Legolas." One of the guards spoke to him, and then glanced at the other guard. "We are to accompany the princess wherever she goes without your protection."

She suddenly did not feel very well, and knew the only basis for such a thing being done was for one reason. One reason only. "What has happened?"

"The elleth, Nindë, escaped from her holding cell last eve after your ceremony." The other guard replied. "Well, that was when it was noticed that she was gone."

"Rhach!" Legolas said under his breath, and spoke a few more curse words, though they were unintelligible. "How did this happen? Did someone let her out for air and to climb trees? Did a little hobbit with a gold ring come in and let her out? Did she escape in barrels down to the Mannish villages? Why can the guards not seem to keep a prisoner within this stronghold? I now I have trained each of the guard members better than this!"

His anger was something Emlin had never witnessed before, but she supposed she would be as livid as he was if she did not feel so unwell with the situation. The first guard spoke slowly and calmly, "My lord, you have taught this guard very well, as has your father, but this time an escape was inevitable. We had only one guard standing watch at the cells, but he was assaulted, and the best we can figure is that his head was knocked back on the stone walls. She had help because it was unlatched on the outside without force."

Legolas was silent for a few moments, glaring at each of them, though neither of them probably deserved it. Finally, he sighed, "Who was standing guard?"

"Cúmor, my lord." The guard spoke, "He is recovering with the healers."

Emlin watched Legolas look towards the ground, shake his head disgustedly and sigh heavily again. He looked up at her with forlorn eyes then, and walked to her to take a hold of her arm and whisked her off down the corridor. The guards followed them, but at a more languid pace as Legolas rushed her along ahead of them. He leaned over to her and said, "I am sorry that I have let you down, meleth."

"You have not let me down, Legolas." Emlin replied. "I have to say that I expected as much from the Abominable One, but it makes this news no less worrisome."

Legolas nodded and looked back down the corridor as they walked. Today should have been an even more joyous day than the one before, and here they would be entering his father's court as one, with dour looks upon their faces. They entered the dining area of the cave, to find that everyone as they had suspected was gathered around the long table, Thranduil and Tuilindë at the head, all eating their meals solemnly and without any talk. Thranduil looked the most angry and perplexed of them all.

Everyone glanced up at the entrance when they entered, all somehow managing bright smiles upon their faces as they stood and bowed respectfully to them. Legolas took her to the two empty seats beside his father, and helped her into one of the chairs. Tea was poured for them and Emlin quickly took a drink for her cup, wishing to quench the dryness now in her mouth. They filled their plates and ate quietly for a few moments, the others slowly picking up conversation, until Thranduil cleared his throat and looked at Emlin.

"I suppose you have heard?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"We have, Thranduil." Emlin nodded.

Thranduil sipped his tea and then said, "I am very sorry, Emlin. This is not a normal occurrence for this realm."

Emlin smiled warmly and placed her hand on Thranduil's arm. Legolas had acted very much like him earlier, and that, for some reason, made her smile. "While this is a horrible thing, I am not frightened. Legolas will protect me very well. And Nindë would be very unscrupulous if she showed her face anywhere around here again."

"Nonetheless, I will ask that the guards accompany you when Legolas cannot." Thranduil said and sat back in his chair. "In the meanwhile, we have the entire guard out looking for any sign of her, and who helped her."

"I understand." Emlin nodded and glanced towards her family. She spoke quietly, "What of my parents and brother?"

"They have guards as well, though I am sure your father is very capable of that duty. As are your uncles." Thranduil replied.

Emlin nodded her head in agreement and went back to her meal, glancing down at the people around the table. Her entire family, the contingent from Gondor including the King and Queen, Gimli and a few of his people, and then the remaining members of the House of Elrond from Imladris. No one there seemed to be in cahoots with anyone who would know about the disappearance of Nindë, but she remembered Eruanne a few days before commenting on how she was once friends with Nindë. Would she know?

They were finishing up their meal when a loud commotion could be heard coming in from the main corridor from the outside. There were angry commands being shouted at someone, who turned out to have the voice of an elleth as she grumbled and tried to get away from whoever was commanding her. But as the commotion came out into the main dining area, Emlin not only found a bound Nindë, but also a bound man with eerie blue eyes, a pink scar running down the side of his cheek and in the dress of a high-ranking Gondorian soldier. She knew him almost instantly. He was the soldier who stood guard outside Aragorn's office, and the one who very openly looked over her body every time she walked by him. But why was he bound? Had he been the one to free Nindë? Had Nindë planned this since they left Minas Tirith? She must have, considering that there was no way she would have had contact with him besides the point.

The room quieted again as soon as everyone realized who the guards had in their detention. Thranduil jumped up, as did Aragorn, obviously in complete surprise as to the man they had detained. She had never seen the look now on Aragorn's face, but it scared her. With a flip of his wrist, and not saying anything, Thranduil motioned for the guards to take them away down the halls. Thranduil glanced around the table, and nodded towards Aragorn to follow him, as well as Legolas. They disappeared then down the halls and Emlin let out a long sigh.

Tuilindë looked over at her and sighed, "There is nothing to worry about, Emlin."

"I am not worried." Emlin replied, "I just find this all very tiring."

They went back to eating, Legolas reemerging from the halls and walking over to the table. He leaned over Emlin, "We will not be holding a council like we had planned, Emlin. But my father still wishes for you to decide what punishment they deserve."

Emlin nodded and Legolas helped her from her seat. Everything seemed to be in such a rush now, that she really did not know what was going on around her, that was until she ended up in Thranduil's study, with the prisoners, guards and kings. Her eyes met Nindë's as she entered the room, and an uncomfortable shiver went up her spine. Emlin then moved her eyes to that of the man standing beside Nindë, finding that she had to look away from him quickly, his gaze even more disconcerting than Nindë's.

"Emlin, we will not hold a council as originally planned." Thranduil said, "I feel that this issue must be dealt with in a decisive manner, to prevent any more misdeeds. Have you thought at all about the punishment you would like see bestowed upon Nindë? You will also be responsible for what we should do with King Elessar's guard."

Emlin nodded and gazed at Nindë again, suddenly feeling very powerful. And Nindë did not seem very pleased with the fact that it would Emlin handing down her fate. She sighed and glanced at Aragorn, "I give King Elessar the duty of reprimanding his own guardsman, in which ever way he deems fit."

Aragorn nodded, "It will be dealt with harshly, my lady."

"And as for Nindë?" Legolas asked, placing a hand on Emlin's back. Emlin chuckled, as she watched Nindë's nostrils flare slightly.

Emlin sighed, "First, I would like to ask a few questions that may help both King Elessar and I decided the best actions. What did you originally have planned with this man, Nindë? It is apparent to me that you must have planned this before Legolas and I left Minas Tirith."

"I asked him to help me be rid of you." Nindë replied quietly, almost submissively. "I saw many times his eyes following you when you were around, so I figured he would do anything." Emlin closed her eyes for a moment, letting that sink in, and felt dirty again. Nindë sighed, "We had no plans, but he was to come find me when he came to Mirkwood for the wedding. I promised him myself if I ended up needing his help."

"And with your escape? Were you still planning upon damaging me in some way?" Emlin spoke as evenly as she could. Was it too good to order that Nindë be eaten by orcs?

"I had no plan." Nindë said, gazing up at her. For the first time, in a long time, Emlin felt as if she were genuine and sincere. "I just wanted to escape from here before I was taken to council and my fate was decided."

Emlin, going against all the despicable things that had been accomplished by Nindë, suddenly felt a great amount of sympathy for the abominable elleth. "You speak the truth?"

Nindë nodded, "I was hoping to finish you before you bound with Legolas, but I would have ceased once you were bound. Even I know the connection between two elves when they are bound and what can happen if it is severed."

"Nindë, I know this probably would go against others' advisement, but I wish to have you released on a few conditions." Emlin said quietly, glancing between everyone. "It would have been my pleasure to see you die a horrible death a few days ago, but it seems that my binding with Legolas has made me more forgiving."

The handmaid looked up at her with wide eyes, as though she were in complete disbelief. "My lady? I do not understand."

Emlin sighed and looked at Nindë, holding her eye contact for a long while. Just the fact that Nindë had addressed her appropriately was enough to let Emlin know Nindë was truly grateful. "You will be released today, to either sail West, find another place to live, or to stay here in Mirkwood working as a handmaid to the King and Queen. They may see fit to place you in other services than handmaid duties, but that will be up to them. Secondly, you will not have nay contact with any member of my family and you will not be permitted to travel back to Ithilien or to go to Imladris while my parents are still there. If any of these wishes are disobeyed, then you face penalties that you are free of today."

Nindë looked utterly surprised. "My lady, you are serious?"

"I am, Nindë." Emlin nodded, "Even the most corrupt person can change. It is up to you to do that, though."

"Thank you, my lady." Nindë replied, her eyes moving to the ground. Aragorn bade his farewells, and the guards left with the remaining prisoner.

Emlin looked up at Legolas, and then at Thranduil. She felt brave for some reason. "May I please speak to Nindë alone?"

"Emlin, meleth," Legolas said in an exasperated chuckle, "I would have to advise against that. She may seem pacified, but you must remember all that had happened. No person can change that fast."

Thranduil nodded his head in agreement, "What ever needs to be said, can be said in front of us."

Emlin glanced at Nindë and let out a long sigh. "Please, you may stand outside the door if you wish, but I must speak to her alone."

"Emlin..." Legolas said.

She raised her eyebrows. "If you trusted me enough to make the decision alone of how she should be punished, then I will be fine for a few moments."

Legolas nodded and stepped back, motioning for his father to follow him. They stepped outside the door, though she knew that their ears would be pressed to the wood, listening into the conversation. Nindë sighed again and adjusted herself in her seat slightly, her hands still bound behind her back. Emlin walked around and untied the ropes and came back to sit facing Nindë.

Nindë sighed and met her eyes. "The past few days in the dungeons has given me a new perspective, my lady. And I am truly sorry, though I do not expect you to believe me now. I have ruined that trust."

"Please, Nindë, it is Emlin." She said quietly, "You must not call me 'my lady'. And Emlin is better than what you have addressed me as in the past."

Nindë let out a short laugh and hung her head again. "I must also thank you for being so lenient with me. I do understand what Legolas sees in you. He would have been very unhappy with me, and I with him, even with all of the grandeur I would receive as his wife."

"Leniency is not why we bound ourselves to each other." Emlin replied, "But love is. I wish I could show you what wonders love can give you, more than any station or treasure in the world."

"I knew that once, Emlin." Nindë said, "But it was a long time ago when I was in love with an ellon in Lórien. I was about your age, I believe. He nearly broke my heart by telling me he would be binding with another. I could not persuade him otherwise, and I watched him commit himself to a despicable elleth who only cared for his higher title. I figured that acting like that elleth was the only way to keep love and get all that I wished for."

Emlin looked over Nindë and sighed to herself. She could not believe that Nindë was actually telling her this, but it made perfect sense as to why Nindë had developed such a lifestyle of trying to persuade ellyn of high ranks to fall in love with her. And the sympathy Emlin felt before, now had grown tenfold. "I am sorry to hear that such a thing happened, Nindë, I truly am. But what I must say, even though I am young and have married my first love, is that the ellon you speak of was not worth it. If the elleth he bound himself to was like you in anyway, then he had a very weak mind. He did not deserve you."

Nindë nodded her head slightly and laughed, "You speak as though you are my age and have the wisdom someone my age carries."

"I am far beyond wise." Emlin said, sitting back in her seat. "But you are free to go, with the conditions in place. If you do disobey them, and this polite conversation has all been a farce, I warn you now that your punishment may result in far worse things."

"I understand, my lady." Nindë said and stood from her seat, walking towards the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob. "I know it may not seem like much now, Emlin, but I am glad it is you and not I with that circlet upon your head. You deserve it more than I. And the same goes for your mother. Your father deserves someone like her."

Emlin watched as Nindë opened the door and stepped out between the father and son standing by the door. Nindë bowed slightly to each of them and disappeared down the hall. Though it was still unknown if Nindë would revert to her old self, the conversation that had just happened being a farce, Emlin felt a sense of closure come over her. Really, she believed that Nindë was being truthful in her repentance. Only time would tell if that was the case.

hervenn nín- husband

meleth- love

rhach- curses

PLEASE NOTE: This is not the end of the story. About a chapter and an epilogue to go, so stick around for more. I promise to try to update soon.


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: Tying up loose ends in this chapter. Notice that there is a large time lapse between the break in this chapter. Stay tuned for Epilogue.

Chapter 33- Decisions

The rest of that day had been quiet, but Legolas had stolen her away more than once for short bits of alone time. There had been no other interruptions, and Emlin was sure she had made the right decision about Nindë. It had actually turned out to be quite a delightful day despite the ominous beginnings.

She sighed and rested further back against Legolas' chest as he encircled an arm about her waist. Emlin adjusted the book in front of her, and then flipped to the next page. She would have tried to adjust it better so Legolas could read like he said he was, though it appeared that the book was the last thing on his mind as his hands caressed up her stomach and over her breasts, to her exposed collar bone and then down her arm to start over. Then he took playing with her hair, removing it from where it was draped over her shoulders to behind them, revealing her neck to him, so he leaned down and placed a trail of kisses from her shoulder up to her ear. His hand fell to her hip and drew small circles there, sending a shiver up her back. She giggled and lolled her head back against him. This obviously was the reaction he wanted as he leaned over her, kissing her deeply and pushed her down so that her back laid fully against the chaise lounge and that he was partially on top of her.

"Why do you insist on doing this?" She questioned breathlessly between passionate kisses.

He laughed, "Because I can do this free of guilt now."

"But you think you would grow tired of this at some point." Emlin chuckled and reached up to wrap her fingers in his hair as he came back to plunder her lips.

"My stamina has grown over many years, meleth." Legolas replied, "That is how I can stay fighting in long battles."

Emlin rolled her eyes and pushed the book beside her to the ground, it landing with a soft thump on the stone floor. He continued his assault upon her, growing quite a bit carried away with the partial removal of his tunic, the untying of her dress strings and the hiking of her skirt. She stopped him, however reluctantly, and gazed up at him, "We cannot do this here, Legolas."

"And why not?" He asked. "No one will come to the library this evening when there is such a fine night to be had outside of the cave."

"But you do not know that." Emlin said, but he did not care as he drew her lips to his again. It again grew heated and passionate, but that was until she heard the clearing of someone's throat over them. She did not want to open her eyes to see who it was, but she was the only one able to look at the moment, as it seemed Legolas had not felt or heard the intrusion of another person in the room. With a deep sigh, she opened her eyes, and felt a deep blush creep to her cheeks. "Good evening, Uncle Rúmil."

Legolas froze atop her suddenly, and quickly removed himself from her. She was sure she saw a blush upon his cheeks as well. Her uncle laughed, "I understand that you two are newly wed, and I condone this type of thing whenever you can get the chance, but next time latch the door."

Emlin laughed nervously and stood up quickly. "Is there something you needed, Uncle?"

"I was going to ask if you had seen Aranel at all." Rúmil said, another smile flickering upon his features. "But it is apparent to me that your cousin is the last thing on your mind."

"Why are you looking for Aranel?" She asked, though she remembered something Aranel had told her the previous day, but she did not think of anything of it as her mind was on the wedding and not on Aranel.

"We saw her for the morning meal only, and we have not seen her since she left to go for archery lessons with Valandir." Rúmil replied.

Emlin knew exactly what Aranel was doing, and she glanced back at Legolas with a small smile. He also seemed to know exactly what happened to Aranel, though he would never tell Rúmil about it. Legolas came up behind her, putting an arm around her waist, "We will help you look for her, Rúmil. Have you seen Valandir recently?"

Rúmil paused and shook his head, then realization swept over him at the mention of Valandir not being around either. "If that elf touches her in anyway..."

"Now, Uncle," Emlin laughed, "Do not start acting like my father."

"But I saw how he was acting with her at your arrival banquet and again last eve!" Rúmil exclaimed, "I would at least think he would have the decency to speak with me first."

Legolas chuckled, "Rúmil, whether you will admit it or not, you are acting exactly like Haldir. Valandir is honorable, and he would do nothing to harm your daughter."

"That is true, Uncle." Emlin nodded her head. "Do not be worried for Aranel's sake. She is now grown."

"Do not say that Emlin." Rúmil replied exasperatedly. "It was hard enough admitting to myself that I did not need to castrate Legolas for harming my young niece."

"I did, Uncle." Emlin smiled, "She is grown and can make her own decisions. Just remember what happened with me and Ada."

Rúmil gave her a sarcastic smirk. "I remember it well, but that is because you are exactly like your father. Now I am off to find my daughter and to castrate Valandir if I find him with her."

She and Legolas watched as her uncle left the room, the door slamming slightly as he stepped out. Emlin turned to Legolas, "Did you know that Valandir was taking Aranel out to practice archery?"

"I did." Legolas smiled. "He asked me if I thought it would be fine."

Emlin furrowed her brows. "Why did you do that?! You saw what Valandir did with me, even when he knew you had feelings for me. How do you think he will act with Aranel?"

Legolas chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I am not worried, meleth. As you say, Valandir is honorable, though slightly more wanton with his ways, but would never hurt your cousin."

"Nevertheless, we need to try to find them before my uncle does." Emlin said.

"But I will not be one to say that Valandir needs to stop his pursuit of Aranel." Legolas said, "I believe he genuinely likes her."

Emlin nodded, and smiled. "I do not wish to stop them. I only want to warn them. They at least deserve that. And I believe that Aranel genuinely sees Valandir as a formidable lover."

He chuckled, "Why do I have a feeling that you have plans outside of just warning them."

"Because I do." Emlin giggled, running a finger along his jaw. "We will be in need of a new handmaiden without Nindë."

He raised a curious eyebrow as he thought of her comment. "And Aranel has had her training in such to Lady Galadriel, so she knows what is required of a being a lady's handmaiden. Why, that is a very good idea, meleth... except I wonder how we will get Rúmil and Narië to agree, especially with knowing about Valandir."

"I will have to swear my soul away that nothing will happen to her, but I can make it happen." Emlin said.

"There will be no swearing of souls." Legolas replied, "I like your fëa right were it is."

She smiled and took a hold of his hand, pulling him towards the door. "You know Valandir better than I do, where do you think they could be?"

He gave her a sly smile, "Other than in his bed?"

"Valar forbid if my uncle should find them there." Emlin replied as they made their way down the long corridor, "I remember Valandir telling me that after practicing archery with an elleth, he takes her for a walk. They must be done with their walk by now."

"And why did Valandir tell you this?" Legolas asked as she continued to drag him along.

"I do recall a day of archery practice, that you grew uncomfortable with and had to leave in all haste." She said, seeing the question in his eyes. "And no, Valandir did not take advantage of me in anyway afterwards."

Legolas sighed and nodded his head. Fortunately, they did not have to go far down the corridor when they heard a light giggle coming from on down a side corridor to the right as they passed by. They stopped and gazed down the darker corridor, seeing the two shadows of ellon and elleth embracing each other. Legolas cleared his throat loudly enough that it echoed down the hall. Both Valandir and Aranel froze and looked down at them.

"Uncle Rúmil is looking for you, Aranel." Emlin called as she descended the hallway. "And will also be removing parts from Valandir's body if he finds him touching you."

Aranel backed away sheepishly, and looked towards the ground. Valandir only chuckled and drew her closely to his side. "Not to worry, Aranel. I know how dealing with overprotective fathers goes. I was by Legolas' side during his embattlement."

Aranel giggled and nodded her head, looking up at Emlin and Legolas. "I hope you are right."

"Valandir, if you do not mind, I will walk Aranel back to her chamber." Emlin said, taking a hold of Aranel's arm and pulling her from Valandir's grasp. "We have a few things to discuss."

"What could you possibly have to discuss at this very moment at this late hour?" He asked.

Legolas laughed and placed a hand on Valandir's shoulder, "It is best not to question the motives of my wife."

Valandir chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Besides what they need to speak of will benefit you in the long run." Legolas said.

Emlin chuckled, winking at Legolas before moving Aranel back on down the hall. She waited until she was a safe enough distance away to speak to Aranel. "So I see you enjoy Valandir a great deal?"

Aranel nodded her head and sighed distantly. "I enjoy him very much, Emlin."

"I will not dawdle around the reason I took you away from Valandir." Emlin smiled, "You see, Legolas and I will be in need of a new handmaiden since we no longer have Nindë in our service. And I believe that since the attraction between you and Valandir is mutual, you will wish to spend more time with him. He is Legolas' advisor, and if you accept, you will be a handmaiden, free to spend as much time with him as you wish."

"Nana and Ada will never let it happen." Aranel said, "But I will accept the invitation to be your handmaiden if they allow me to go."

Emlin sighed and stopped in front of Aranel's door. "Aranel, you must remember you are considered grown now at fifty seven. I think your parents will let you go."

"And here you are filling my daughter's head with wishful thinking."

They both looked up startled to find Rúmil standing over them. Aranel scoffed, "But Ada..."

Rúmil put his hand up to silence her for a moment. "This idea has already circulated between your mother and I, Aranel. We wish to see you leave and experience other things, and we trust that you will be safe with Legolas and Emlin, but with an added threat of Valandir, I am not so sure."

"You cannot be serious, Ada." Aranel said.

Rúmil sighed reluctantly, "I suppose that since Emlin was allowed to do this, I can let you go to Ithilien to see other parts of the world."

Aranel squealed slightly and jumped into her father's arms. "Thank you, Ada."

"Just promise me that you will let your mother and me know if you are to bind with anyone." Rúmil said.

"You need not worry." Aranel smiled. "I only _just_ met Valandir three days ago."

Emlin saw the frown on her uncle's face and had to laugh. Just like her father.

* * *

1 Súlimë, Year 10 of the Fourth Age

Minas Tirith

Guests of the King and Queen

-Nine months after the binding of Legolas and Emlin-

"Arwen, how are you feeling?" Emlin asked quietly while dipping a cloth into cool water and wringing it out. She folded the soft cloth up and carefully sat upon the large bed, leaning over the Queen as she wiped away the beads of perspiration away from her face.

Arwen's eyes opened slowly, and she let a small, exhausted smile form upon her face. "I am glad it is over."

Emlin chuckled lowly and continued to bathe Arwen as well as she could. It had been a long labor and birthing of the child, strenuous enough for that of human birth, but even more so for Arwen as she was Elvish. Emlin had been present at only one birth since her training as a healer, and that was of a human, so she had been quite nervous about being called to tend Arwen as her midwife. Arwen had been gracious and helpful, though, well for as much as she could manage with the pains going through her body. The actual birthing had been easy, it was just sitting around anxiously waiting for that time to come and hearing Arwen's fits of pain that no spell could help that had been hard on her. Well, that was not including the numerous times Aragorn came in to question her continuously on the status of the birth. It had become so bothersome, Emlin even had to call for Legolas to tend to Aragorn's nerves.

But if there was one thing that Emlin realized out of this whole process, that while the outcome was joyous, getting there was another story. And she was very worried for when the time came for her to go through her first labor, even though she was at a point in her life where she was ready to have children if Legolas would facilitate that happening.

Arwen sighed, "You look perplexed Emlin."

"I am." Emlin said. "Part of me wishes to become a mother, but the other part, especially after seeing this and tending to you, is frightened for what I could suffer."

Arwen smiled brightly and stopped Emlin's hand from wiping the cloth along her arm. "Emlin, every female worries about that. But you realize, the instant you look into the eyes of what you and your husband have created, all of the pain and suffering is nothing. It is worth it."

"I will believe you." Emlin said and sighed, continuing her work.

"Which reminds me, how long have I been resting?" Arwen asked.

"All day. It is nearly dusk." Emlin replied.

"And were have my child and husband gone off to?" Arwen looked about the very large room.

Emlin chuckled, "The last time I checked, Aragorn was carrying your son around, explaining to him the finer points of swordsmanship and showing him off to anyone who wandered by."

"He is not even a day old, and Aragorn is filling my son's head with stories of slaying orcs?" Arwen asked exasperatedly. "Good gracious."

"That is not so bad." Emlin said quietly, remembering a story her mother had told her a long while ago. "Naneth said that Ada put a bow into my hand when I was only two days old."

Arwen smiled and nodded, "That is true. I remember your mother's anger very well, especially when he started talking about killing orcs."

"I suppose it is the prerogative of a father to do such a thing." Emlin replied.

"It is. But my Adar had it out of his body by the time I came around. My brothers took up all of that." Arwen said. "Have they arrived yet?"

"Your brothers?" Emlin questioned, "Nay, they have not, though a messenger came in a while ago saying that the party from Imladris met up with the party from Edoras last eve. They should be close."

Arwen nodded her head and grew quiet again. "I had hoped your mother would be here already. She threatened me at your birth with being here to laugh at me at the birth of my first child. I teased her relentlessly about the noises she was making, and she was not very happy about that."

Emlin laughed, "Sounds like my mother."

"I need to walk around the room for a little bit." Arwen said, "I am growing antsy staying in this one spot."

Emlin nodded and helped Arwen from the bed, staying close beside her for extra support if she needed it. Indeed, Arwen was still weak from her ordeal, but the walk was exactly what had been needed. Just as Arwen was situating herself back into the clean bed, the door burst open and in came a barreling Aragorn with a wailing babe in his hands.

"Thank Elbereth you are awake!" Aragorn replied, sitting beside Arwen and thrusting the child in her arms. Emlin had to laugh at his nervousness with the situation. Here he was a mighty king, having lived through so much, and he was nervous about the wailing of a small child.

Arwen laughed and looked down at the face of her son, knowing exactly what the babe wanted. She removed the shoulder of her shift and the babe took instantly to her breast. Emlin began to step out of the room as she heard Arwen inquire if he had been named yet. Aragorn had responded quickly and with a smile, "Eldarion."

Arwen smiled, "Eldarion. Son of the Eldar. Very good. I will not be a liar and say I worried how you would name him."

Aragorn chuckled, "Trust, meleth. But I am glad you like the name... Eldarion Telcontar."

"Even better, but you had no choice for the second name." Arwen replied. Emlin had to laugh at that. Once again she found it funny that he could run an entire kingdom, and Arwen had been worried about what her son would be named.

"Do not go yet Emlin!" Aragorn called. "I have business to tend to, and Arwen will need your help when she is finished."

Emlin nodded and stayed in the room as Aragorn hastily placed a kiss on Eldarion's forehead, and then on Arwen's lips. He left quickly out the side door, and the two women were left with the sounds of the suckling babe. Arwen grew tired again, though, rather quickly, and the child had been sated for a little while so Emlin took the very awake boy from Arwen as she instructed her to not worry and go to sleep. Doing exactly that, Emlin was left with the cooing child. She gazed down at the child's large blue eyes and smiled, cooing back and running a finger along his smooth, round cheek.

"Emlin, leave Eldarion." Arwen said, "I will be fine to care for him, and you deserve some rest."

"Aye, my lady." Emlin said, and whispered a sleeping spell to ensure that Arwen was asleep. But Emlin was too happy to sleep, even though her body told her differently. She had been awake for two days and nights tending to Arwen, never taking a moment to rest and her lack of rejuvenation was beginning to wear on her. For a few more moments, she walked about the room, carrying the child, humming a low lullaby that she remembered her mother singing to her as a child. Slowly, but surely, the babe dropped off into a deep sleep and she carried him to the bassinette beside the fire, placing him inside and covering him up with a soft blanket. She ran her hand over the child's already thick black hair and smiled to herself. Her maternal instincts were beginning to kick in.

She felt arms go about her waist as she gazed down at the child, and the warm, solid body press against her back. His lips kissed her hair and he whispered, "I do like the sight of you carrying around a babe."

"How long have you been watching me?" Emlin asked.

"When Arwen handed him to you." Legolas replied with a sigh.

Emlin continued to look down at the sleeping babe. "Can we just steal him, so I do not have to live with the pain of labor?"

Legolas let out a full laugh, "But that takes all the joy out of making the child. Besides, I think it would be very hard to pass him off as our own with dark hair and rounded ears. And I value my friendship with Arwen and Aragorn very much."

"Unfortunately, you are correct." Emlin nodded with a small chuckle.

"And this is why we are waiting awhile. I do not wish to put you through that pain until you are ready." He said.

"Legolas..." she began, but paused and sighed heavily. "I will never be ready for the pain. But for becoming a mother, I am more than ready."

Legolas tensed slightly and pulled back, stepping to her side to gaze down at her. "Emlin, you are not just saying that because of this whole occasion?"

"Nay, Legolas." Emlin replied. "I have been ready to give you children since our binding, but I decided to wait awhile to learn my fill of... other things... before I told you that."

He chuckled and pulled her harshly against him, planting his lips on hers. He stepped back with a smirk on his lips, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

Emlin giggled, "I have an idea."

"When shall we start this process, meleth?" He questioned, overly excited.

"After I have rested a little." Emlin replied. "I am quite tired."

Legolas nodded, and took a hold of her arm, guiding her out the door and to their chambers. "Sleep, meleth. And we will discuss this later."

Emlin laughed and followed his directions, quickly removing her gown and slipping beneath the covers of their bed. Unfortunately now she was too excited to sleep. She would be a mother in about a years time.

meleth- love

Ada- Dad

Nana- mom

Naneth- mother

Sulime- March. This date is two days before Aragorn's birthday. I thought that it would be fun to place their birthdays so close together.


	35. Epilogue

A note: I have uploaded the last three chapters of 49/50 since 8/29/04. Make sure you haven't skipped over them!

Epilogue

20 Years Later- Year 30 of the Fourth Age

Emlin laughed loudly as she saw a small streak of green and yellow go running past her, the ellon that was a part of that streak laughing giddily. Soon came the larger, slightly slower streak of green and yellow, yelling at after the first. The first ellon stopped at the large tree a few yards away, watching as his father closed the distance. Legolas reached the tree and acted as though he were completely taxed from running after his son.

"I beat you again, Ada!" The elfling called, tackling his father to the ground. While Legolas was more than capable of standing completely still, even with the force the elfling had dove at him with, he fell back onto the ground and wrestled with him.

Emlin sighed to herself, continuing with the mending of her son's torn tunic from the previous day. More than likely, she would be mending the tunic he wore this day as well. Actually, maybe she should make Legolas mend them because he was the one who talked his son into doing things like this. And the one who encouraged the rough play. Well, actually, that would be Legolas and their fathers that encouraged it, but that was an entirely different story.

"Nana!"

She glanced up to find Failo running towards her with his arms open wide. He crashed into her, wrapping his arms about her neck. "Calm down Failo. On of these days you will hurt someone."

Failo laughed and stood back, "I beat Ada again."

"I know, I saw." Emlin replied with a slight smile, smoothing out her son's hair. It was amazing how much Legolas and Failo were so much a like... not only in appearance, but also in demeanor. "But did you try to trip your father like the last time?"

He shook his head strongly, "No, not at all! But Ada says he is injured and needs your help."

Emlin rolled her eyes and looked towards the tree, where Legolas was laying still sprawled upon the ground. She knew that it was all a ploy to get her over there, but she was one who enjoyed falling into these sorts of traps. "Where are you going?"

"Iauradar said he would begin teaching me how to use a sword." Failo responded and left her.

Emlin gazed towards the ellon still on the ground, but now up on his elbows and staring at her. She smiled and set her mending to the side, standing up and walking slowly over to Legolas. Making sure to keep a safe distance from him, she placed her hands on her hips and gazed down at him. "You do not seem very injured."

"I am injured." He replied with a laugh, looking up at her. "In a place you cannot see."

She rolled her eyes again, "You are so easy to see through."

Legolas laughed, his hand striking out like a snake and captured her ankle. With a swift and hard pull, Emlin felt her feet give out, and she too was on the ground, but on top of him. He pulled her head down to his, his lips dancing across her cheek and to her lips. "I have not told you recently how much I adore you."

"Last eve does not count as recently?" She raised a curious brow. "I do believe you said it multiple times then."

He smiled, and caressed the side of her cheek, moving his hand down her chest to her abdomen. There he stopped and splayed his fingers across her belly, just looking there for a moment. "Do you think we will have a girl or boy?"

"I hope that it is a girl so that I may have some company when it comes to being overruled by you and Failo." Emlin replied with a light sigh, placing her hands over Legolas'.

"I still do not understand the elleth mind." Legolas replied. "I would not like to have a girl."

Emlin scoffed and smacked his shoulder. "Whether you like it or not, it may be a girl."

"I am only jesting, Emlin." He laughed and sat up, resting his weight back on the palms of his hands. "No matter what comes from your body, I will love dearly."

"I had no doubt." Emlin said, placing a light kiss on his lips. "But you know that is it is a girl, there will be a good chance she will be like me."

Legolas nodded and smiled, "If we must leave her behind to travel somewhere, we are chaining her to her bed so she cannot leave. And I will not let her visit any ellon a hundred years older than she is. Nay, she will not spend time with any ellyn for that matter!"

Emlin laughed, resting her forehead against his. "I believe that my father would have liked to hear these words form your mouth about thirty years ago, Legolas."

"He may have." He replied, "But I suppose that if she finds the happiness we have, then I could not forbid it."

"Good." Emlin said, "Now that we have that settled, Valandir said he had some things to discuss with you."

Legolas raised a brow, "Some things?"

"I think he is finally going to bind with Aranel." Emlin replied, standing up and straightening her skirt.

"It is about time." Legolas said, standing up and brushing his clothes off. "He has waited so long to even admit his love to her!"

Emlin glanced up at him, finding what he said to be very funny considering his own past problems with admitting such things. She smiled and took a hold of his hand, "Legolas, meleth, he learned from the best when it came to withholding feelings."

Legolas scoffed slightly and pulled her close to him as they began to walk. "You think so?"

"I know so." She laughed and leaned up to place her lips to his neck.

* * *

meleth- love

Iauradar- Grandfather (Haldir)

_A/N: Sigh... and so this brings the tale of Legolas and Emlin to a close. It has been a joy writing this story of love, hate and angst. Hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. And sadly this is the end of the series of Love Me, Just Leave Me Alone and Fortynine Going On Fifty. I hope that you will join my friend Aewithen and me as we co-write a story involving creating a family for Círdan and a romance between Elladan and Círdan's granddaughter. If you are a movieverse writer/reader, there is no screen time for these people, but the story will be enjoyable with guest appearances galore. And, as always, this story will involve romance, fluffiness, angst, worry and numerous problems getting to the happy ending. However, there will be no evil Nindë-like elleth._


End file.
